Royal Bliss
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: AU/AH-21st Century. Katherine is engaged to the future King of England, Elijah. She may have known him for years, but being a royal fiancée in the modern world isn't easy. Meanwhile, her neurotic wedding planner, Caroline, is falling for the younger prince Klaus- a love pessimist. Two girls, one world- it's going to be one hell of a ride. Kalijah and Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMED**

 **So I haven't watched VD in a while, and I kinda need to catch up really (I'm about a series or two behind), but I wanted to write this. I've had this idea for AGES and I wanted to start writing for VD now I've finished my Avengers stories.**

 **Also, in this story, Elijah is older than Finn.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Good afternoon and welcome to Flash News at 1 o'clock. I'm Lisa Parker. Today's top stories- flash floods in Wales are causing devastation. Energy companies are being pressured to make their profits more open to the public. A fire in Chiswick is feared to have killed three and perhaps injured dozens more. The Foreign Secretary, Ross Bowerman, is in China to discuss new diplomatic relations."_

" _But first, we're heading to Kensington Palace for an announcement from His Majesty, King Mikael. The topic of the announcement is unknown, but we will be cutting over in a short amount of time. Until then, we're crossing over to our Royal Correspondent, Jeremy Cutting, who will give us the lowdown on this big royal announcement...over to you, Jeremy."_

" _Thank you, Lisa..."_

Katherine Pierce sighed as she crossed her legs. Looking down, she scowled at the dress she had been forced to wear. She looked like her _mother._ Well, her mother had picked out the outfit. Apparently, jeans and heeled boots weren't 'appropriate' for an excursion to the royal palace. Katherine had been tempted to wear her shortest skirt and tiniest top to see how her mother reacted, but she knew that it would just delay proceedings. She'd suggested it, jokingly (of course) to Elijah, but he had politely (but firmly) requested that she give it a rest, as today was a most important day, and she could not mess it up. She was, as he reminded her, the future Queen Consort and she would have to behave as such. Katherine often rolled her eyes at that. Queen Katherine. She only tolerated it because of its connotations of power and the fact she could force her family to call her 'Queen.' Katherine came from one of Britain's most titled families- her father was an Earl, making her the _Lady Katherine Pierce._ She had to share that title with her two minutes-younger sister, Tatia, so at least she could one-up her. She would be created a Duchess soon, though.

Frances Pierce had used that argument when forcing her daughter to put on the knee-length, v-neck grey number that would obviously be sold out within seconds of her being seen wearing it. The fiancée of the heir presumptive, and future king, would have to be seen in respectable dress. It was the 21st century, but Frances still acted as though it was the 19th. On formal occasions, such as going on royal duties, Katherine would have to be seen as a respectable young woman, who kissed babies and took flowers from little girls. That apparently also included dress. She could wear what she liked (within reason) during home hours and on casual days, but it was knee-length skirts forever.

"Ma'am, could you please lift your head up?" the make-up artist, Sabrine, asked.

Katherine sighed and did as requested. She didn't particularly want to be rude, but Sabrine was testing her patience and patience was not a virtue Katherine held. Her mother had tried to instil it onto her, but after numerous trips to the headmistress's office, she'd stopped. For the main part.

Soon enough, Sabrine was done and Katherine hopped off the chair as she scooped up all the cosmetics and hurried off to attend to Queen Esther, who needed a quick brush-up before her interview, as she would be stood with her husband as he made the announcement.

"Katherine, darling! Let me look at you!" Frances Pierce rushed over, her husband and second daughter following.

Frances Pierce definitely wore the trousers in the marriage. Nigel, whilst strict and stuffy, was a lot more mild-mannered than his wife, who took her children's social climbing more seriously.

"Katherine, have you hitched up your skirt? Put it down, now!"

The brunette sighed but did as asked.

"See, much nicer. Why, you need to look more like your sister. Tatia, give me a twirl."

The younger twin smirked at her sibling before doing a twirl.

Katherine _hated_ Tatia. It is said that hate is a strong word, but Katherine had the urge to strangle her sister every time she even just heard her name or thought of her. If she could, she would. Tatia was the 'perfect' sister. She could sing, she could dance, her grades were excellent, she was a champion horse rider, and a prize-winning sculptor- the list went on. Tatia was the one who wanted Elijah, and Frances wanted her to be his wife too, but that had all fallen flat when Elijah had taken an interest in Katherine. Even Elijah falling for Katherine had not replaced Tatia in her mother's affections- Tatia could do no wrong.

She was pure evil, a prize bitch, but she always got away with it. Her secret? She never got caught. Her acting was so believable that very few disliked her or knew of her true nature. Tatia Pierce was the prized daughter, the number one child, the favourite. She was a placid, intelligent and conversational lady in the presence of nearly everyone, but as soon as they were gone, the mask fell and she was back to being her true self.

It was Tatia that had got Katherine into the most trouble she'd ever been. Katherine and Tatia had gone to an all-girls' school in their youth, but there was a neighbouring all-boys' academy next to them- their brother school, the ones who shared dances. The two schools were one of the most established in the country, with future Prime Ministers and captains of industry being amongst the alumni, as high as Eton or Harrow. It was very elite (read: expensive) and the school admissions board tended to find a way to reject most 'less fortunate' applicants, meaning everyone there was fabulously wealthy, whether old money or nouveau rich.

Anyway, Katherine was about eighteen, just before her A-Levels. She, as well as a few of the girls from her school and boys from the other, had snuck out one evening whilst they were supposed to be studying. They'd found a quiet wall on the eastern side of the school that no-one really bothered with, just near the chapel. It was improper for them to be associating with the boys when the occasion was not school sanctioned and this was definitely not school sanctioned. A few of them had cigarettes and Katherine had one, but she was only trying it out, she wasn't interested in it.

That's not what the pictures told.

Katherine and one of the boys, Jasper, had gone away from the others and were kissing, rather passionately, up against the fence. They hadn't gone all the way, but it had gotten a little far...far enough for it to look pretty bad.

Tatia had never flat out admitted tipping off the paparazzi, but she had insinuated it enough times for Katherine to know for sure that it was her that led to her very nearly being in nearly every major magazine and newspapers.

Nigel and Frances had flipped. They'd managed to pull the pictures. The papers initially argued that Katherine was eighteen, and nothing a _ctually_ fully inappropriate was going on, but Nigel had threatened to sue their pants off.

The school had tried to chuck Katherine out, but Nigel and Frances pulled the influence card again and she was allowed to remain for the next three months under condition there was no more trouble from her. Frances never forgave Katherine for that. She was taken home and as soon as she walked into the door, her mother marched over and SCREAMED for at least an hour at her, saying all sorts of wild things as Nigel watched from the doorway. Tatia had observed the encounter from the staircase, smirking the whole time.

It didn't seem especially awful, Katherine thought, in a world with crime and poverty, but she (and the school)'s reputation was ruined, and Katherine couldn't even buy a cupcake without being branded a 'wild child.' She didn't get how she was a 'hard core party animal' when she was picking up a book of fairy tales for her cousin's daughter from W H Smith, or how she was a 'bad girl leading Elijah astray' when she was selecting some new running shoes. She hated when they accused her of that, being a bad girlfriend to Elijah. Despite all her flaws, Katherine Anne Pierce genuinely loved Prince Elijah. Katherine wasn't the sentimental type at all, who took some many pictures in hearts and told him she loved him an awful lot, but being with Elijah made her happy. Call her a bitch or a slut all you want, but just don't insult her relationship.

That was the only thing Katherine cared about.

"Still jealous, Tatia?" she looked at her twin.

"Of course not, Katherine."

"Don't be rude to your sister just because you are marrying into royalty. Tatia has all the looks, brains and ambition to marry someone of good standing. She has an excellent career as well, don't you forget about that, Katherine. Besides, Niklaus is still single, I wouldn't be surprised if we were standing here again in a few years with her standing in front of the cameras."

"Oh mother, you really think Klaus would want to marry Tatia?"

"Yes, I do."

Katherine snorted. Frances still had this dream that Tatia would marry Klaus. They were the same age, and Klaus had gone to the school next to theirs, so they met up many times and wandered in the same social circle. The Pierce family had been tight with the Royal Family for generations, but no tighter than now. Birthday parties, weddings, funerals, the Pierce family were always near the front row on these special occasions. The girls had grown up with rumours of them hooking up with one of the princes at one point or another. When Katherine had first stated dating Elijah, the rumours surrounding Tatia were inflamed. Problem was, it was exclusively focused on Klaus. Finn had been dating Sage, his university girlfriend, since they were in their teens and Kol was a younger womaniser, so no one suspected too much about him. The aforementioned factors tended to contribute, especially when they were at the same parties. One time, at a winter party, Klaus had been a gentleman and given Tatia his jacket to wear so that she wasn't cold. The next day, and half the papers knew. They only printed it on small celebrity pages, but those trashy magazines you see in the supermarket queues ran it as front page news.

Frances nearly had a heart attack out of sheer joy until Tatia told her that Klaus was just being nice and nothing was happening between them. Mikael had also confronted Klaus about it, saying that if it was true, he would be 'nearly proud of the boy.'

Not that Klaus cared.

"Also, I don't think having a minor job at a publishing house is exactly an 'excellent career.' I admit, sure it's cool or whatever, but I don't think her telling men that will make them fall at her feet."

"Katherine," Tatia pulled the face again, "I don't know why you're being so mean. If you feel I'm intruding on your big day, please tell me, I don't mean to do so."

"Ugh," the brunette rolled her eyes and stormed away, huffing.

When she was safely away from her family's judgemental eyes, she leaned against a wall, massaging her head as she attempted to make sense of the day's events. She wished she could tell everyone the normal way- ring up all the family, tell all the friends, go through the whole wedding process with a lot less stress than she would be going through in the next few months. Unfortunately, however, she was marrying the future King of England, so every part of her wedding would be under scrutiny. The thing under the most scrutiny, however?

That would be her.

Here she was, in a stupid dress, and all she wanted to do was go home, change into something fun, and go out to a party or something, let go of all the pressure. She didn't care about stupid royal protocol, it was the 21st Century, for goodness sake.

Katherine was a very observant person, so she decided to observe her surroundings. PR staff was running around the place, making final checks. Security was frisking all of the gathered camera-people and journalist, who were all making final practices. Some, she was pretty sure, were getting ready to tweet the online world- she was sure that one of the journalists was from _TweetNews._ The brunette rolled her eyes at the sight, checking her nails. God, she needed a manicure- she cared more about that than the journalists gathered in front of her.

Her mother had made her paint her nails grey in order to match the dress. As soon as it was off, she was going back to red, her colour of choice. Again, Frances tried to make her go for soft, 'ladylike' colours such as pink. They didn't match her party clothes, and Frances knew it. Even the matriarch of the family couldn't stop Katherine, or Tatia, from going out and getting loose.

Her eyes darted to the side as she saw Edith, a member of the Palace Communications Team, scooting past, her eyes straight at the clipboard in front of her. Edith had been the one preparing her for this day, something that she had _not_ enjoyed. Edith was rather old (mid-seventies at least) and like Frances, was stuck in her ways. She was rather condescending towards Katherine, acting as if she was marrying above her station and that she could not compare to a member of the royal family- the _future_ King, no less. Katherine had been close to the family since birth, she knew the ins and out more than the majority of people Edith found herself in front of. She knew when to stand and when to sit, how to address and where to go. She could easily get a job as an etiquette expert at Debrett's, advising the tabloids whenever some foreign dignitary made some faux pas with Mikael or Esther, and how wrong it was that they did whatever they did.

Edith, interestingly, _did_ work at Debrett's, many years ago, maybe in her early twenties, when she was starting out. Katherine wasn't surprised one bit when she heard that.

Sighing, she looked around again. Her mouth turned into a firm grimace, biting her lip slightly as she looked around. One hand was on her waist, the other against her cheek, her posture alone showing her displeasure at the situation.

"Katherine?"

She looked up to see Elijah looking at her, concerned.

"Yes?"

"Is anything the matter?"

"Well, I'm stuck in a dress that I don't even like that my mother made me wear, waiting to go in front of paparazzi who will flash their cameras and act like I'm some sort of damn circus exhibit whilst I smile like my life depends upon it, so no, nothing is the matter."

"Katherine..."

"If you're going to give me a lecture..."

"I am not," he looked into her eyes, "Katherine, I understand this is a big deal, I really do. I do understand that you are not accustomed to waving and smiling like this, but you must try. Today is for the public, but the rest of our lives are for us. Katherine, when I proposed to you, I knew that you knew what it entailed, being married to a prince. I also want you to know that it entails that I will care for you for the rest of my life, and that today will be no exception. Katherine Anne Pierce, I will be marrying you within a few months and that is something I am very, very excited about. Please know that I am here for you, every step of the way, from being a circus exhibit today to being a circus exhibit on our wedding day."

For the first time that day, Katherine genuinely smiled.

"Sentimentality does not suit you, 'Lijah."

"Nor does it you, my dear Katherine."

"I wish you would call me Kat like everyone else does, it's much better."

"Couples, and sometimes friends, tend to have terms of endearment, do they not? Love, baby, sweetheart. That, to me, is unnecessary- just calling you by your name should inform you of the fact that you I care for you with every single part of me."

That last sentence made her tingle, and she let this known by letting out a smirk on her signature red lips. He responded in kind by bringing her closer, a soft kiss bringing them both together. Elijah was uninterested in large amounts of affection, at least when they were not alone in their home, but he knew that a small kiss would at least calm her nerves. Katherine was upset, but she would not be too open about it- Katherine was strong-willed and headstrong, and did not tend to show if she was hurt. In the years he had known her, he had not seen Katherine cry once. One time stuck in his mind, even though it was not an even that was particularly traumatising for a person, happened several years ago. Kol, when the girls were distracted, had locked all of the girls (Tatia, Rebekah, Katherine and a few others) present at a party in one of the upstairs rooms during a game. They'd been there a good few hours when they'd been found by some of the parents who had gone on a search party. All of the girls were sobbing and in a state of distress, apart from Katherine, who was seated calmly against a wall, a poker expression calmly on her face.

"Erm, your Highnesses?"

They both turned around to see one of the palace staff.

"It's nearly time, you both need to get into position," she scurried off.

"Ahem," Elijah cleared his test and adjusting his tie, held out an arm to Katherine, "Shall we?"

She nodded, taking the arm offered, letting him lead her to the side, where they were out of view. Henry Watson, the Palace's media guy, stood at the front.

"Presenting their Majesties, King Mikael and Queen Esther."

He bowed and walked over, allowing Mikael and Esther onto the front, the Queen Consort on her husband's arm.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman of the press, and of course, to the citizens of the United Kingdom, the Commonwealth and the world."

After a long, fake smile and a few camera flashes, Mikael opened his mouth.

"It is my honour, and my privilege, to announce the engagement of my son, Elijah, the Prince of Wales, to the Lady Katherine Pierce, daughter of the Earl Nigel and Lady Frances."

There was an immediate muttering from the gathered crowd as Esther removed her arm from Mikael's, moving back to allow Elijah and Katherine to walk forward.

As soon as they walked forward, the pair was greeted with hugs, save for Elijah, who was simply given a handshake by his father. The senior royals walked off, leaving the engaged couple to cope in front of the world's media.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," Elijah took the lead, "I thank you all for coming here to celebrate the engagement Katherine and I. I proposed last Saturday evening for all those interested, and we chose to wait a small while before informing the public. Furthermore, I cannot express my excitement well enough, I feel nothing but joy at the idea of marrying the woman I have been happily dating for the past four and a half years. There is no doubt in my mind that Katherine and I will enjoy a long, and happy life together, as I am sure that I have found the woman whom fate intended for me to be with. I am so glad that I have found someone like that- she is someone so different to what I imagined, but she is the perfect person for me to be with."

Katherine felt herself smile again.

"If any of you have any questions, we are happy to open the floor for a few. However, we will have to be hasty, as we have prior engagements."

A BBC news journalist named Becky was the first to get in.

"Was it a romantic proposal?" she asked.

"Very, rather unlike Elijah," Katherine laughed, "He outdid himself. He swears that he did it all himself, but I don't quite believe it."

There was a laugh from those present.

"Have you any date in mind?" a CBS reporter managed to get in there second.

"We are thinking a summer wedding- June or July. I think it may make the children happy if we give them a day off from school."

Another laugh.

"Who do you plan to have as your Maid of Honour?"

"My _dear_ sister, Tatia Pierce," Katherine spoke through gritted teeth.

"And your Best Man?"

"Through prior arrangements, I have decided upon my brother Niklaus."

There were whispers of shock- Elijah had three brothers, they thought that they would all be equal attendants, it seemed only fair to them all. Then again, Elijah had a special relationship with the third brother, so it made sense in that context. Though, through 'prior arrangements,' made it sound like they all had some kind of pact.

"Bridesmaids?"

"Princess Rebekah will be another bridesmaid, along with my cousin's daughter Lacey, family friend Rosabel and Elijah's goddaughter Amelia as the junior bridesmaids."

"I am sure they will be happy with the day off too," Elijah added.

More laughter at the lame joke Elijah told.

"Did you ask for Earl Pierce's permission?"

"I did, yes, as well as my father's, as per royal tradition."

There were a couple of more questions; ones that caused a few laughs that Katherine was sure would be mocked mercilessly on the internet later, it was time for them to head off so they could prepare for the interview that would come later on that week.

"Thank you for your time, ladies and gentlemen, but it is time for Katherine and me to depart."

They both said their goodbyes, Elijah's hand on the small of her back as he led her away. As soon as they were out of the sight of the cameras, Katherine turned to him.

"That wasn't so bad, I guess. Your jokes weren't funny though."

"On the contrary, Katherine, I found that they were hilarious."

She shook her head, smiling, "Oh no, they really weren't."

"Oh they were. Listen, I have things to discuss with my father," he kissed the top of her head, "I will see you later, we'll have dinner today."

"Bye," she smiled.

He walked away, leaving Katherine all alone.

Just as she was about to turn away, a voice interrupted her.

"Enjoy that, then?"

Niklaus Mikaelson was stood leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded. Out of all of Elijah's siblings, Katherine could only stand him. He may have been a bit of a dick, with a volatile temper, but she actually didn't mind him. He wasn't boring like Finn, annoying like Kol or a complete bitch like Rebekah. Katherine didn't hate Rebekah anywhere near as much as she did Tatia, or maybe even hate at her all, but she did extremely dislike her. Katherine and Rebekah were both very hot-headed and stubborn, so they therefore clashed an awful lot. Unfortunately, she had kind of been forced into having Rebekah as a bridesmaid. To the outside world, they were close friends who had grown up together, but that was a load of bull. She liked her junior bridesmaids well enough, but still, they were kids, she couldn't be friends with them and didn't want to be.

"It wasn't as bad as I'd envisioned," she responded.

"Enjoy the hug from the Devil?"

"Original."

"I know."

Katherine was one of the few who knew the depths of Klaus' hatred of Mikael, as she was one of the _very_ few people he trusted. The only people he did seem to speak to were his siblings, and his best friend, Stefan Salvatore. It was not an open conversation, Klaus didn't tend to delve too much into it, but that didn't mean he hadn't before. It was more of a quick, cutting comment once or twice, maybe even open defiance, but that was _extremely_ rare.

"You didn't answer my question, Katherine."

Klaus, like Elijah, often called Katherine by her first name. It was only Kol out of the Royal Family who actually called her 'Kat.' Maybe it was just in his nature, he didn't know. Klaus was not one for nicknames, or even shortenings- like Charles to Charlie- so it was Katherine for him. She often called him 'Klaus,' as 'Nik' was for family members. Well, Elijah, Esther and Mikael called him by his full name at all times. Sometimes, it was just 'boy' from Mikael, not the affectionate 'my son,' the name given to Elijah, and sometimes Finn. Kol never got the name either, but it seemed the three younger siblings were the disappointments of the family.

"It was fine," she shrugged, "Ya know, just your average hug, nothing special."

"You know that rumour that was in the paper a few years back?"

"The one where His Majesty only kissed and hugged a few babies and children to steal their life force and make himself strong? I can't even believe they ran that, it is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I know the press print some shit, but that is just pure fiction, and they know it."

"I started it."

Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it was a joint collaboration with Kol. He suggested doing something to wind Mikael up, and I came up with that. Managed to get it to a journalist- I am the 'reliable source' mentioned in the _Mirror_ and the 'source close to the King' in the _Sun."_

Katherine shook her head, "Niklaus Mikaelson, you are insane."

"Hey, I'm going to be related to you in a few months," he punched her arm.

She turned and grinned slightly, "Incoming."

Tatia was rushing over, champagne glass in hand.

"Katherine, please no, don't leave me with-oh hello, Tatia, darling."

"Why hello, Klaus, you look dashing," she winked at the young prince, "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, I am, and you?"

"Oh, very good," she winked. Klaus let out an involuntary shudder at Tatia's attempts to be seductive. Sure, she was stunning- exactly the same as Katherine, but you could easily tell the difference once you knew them- but when she tried, it just didn't work. She was an easy charmer when she wasn't trying too hard (she was the most talented flirters Klaus had ever seen), but she seemed to lay it on too thick when with Klaus. He didn't like her, not one bit, but it seemed she hadn't noticed in the past twenty-five years they'd known each other.

"I was out shopping the other day, you know," she twisted a curl, "When I happened upon a magazine talking about the rumours regarding a relationship between us. Still happening a couple of years, how about that?"

"You'd think people had nothing better to talk about."

"Yes, so true," Tatia nodded.

They stood there awkwardly for a while, Tatia staring intently at Klaus, who was desperately trying to avoid her intense glaze.

"Tatia, darling!"

 _Saved by the Frances._

"Bye bye," she waved, turning and strutting away, evidently trying to look impressive. Klaus just watched her retreating figure with his eyes raised.

"Yes, mother?" she arrived to see her mother pouring over a sheet, Katherine at her side.

"We have decided that Elijah and Katherine should get a wedding planner. Dear Elijah will be _so_ busy with all of his royal duties, so we decided that Katherine should get someone to help her out. Now, Virginia Watson works in the industry so I asked her for the best. She narrowed it down to five, then the three of us took it down for three. We took further research and decided on a final one."

She handed the sheet to her daughter.

 _White Bliss._

"Quite a charming name, isn't it?" Frances mused, "It's a family run business, goes back many generations, run by the original founder's granddaughter, Violet Huntington. She uses that name for business purposes, and uses her husband name for personal reason. She's an absolute peach apparently, a very lovely woman. I Googled her, she is such a stylist and classy woman, I believe that she will choose the right person, or people, to assist Katherine. She has the best industry, she's snatched women from all over the globe. Now, I _know_ that you are Maid of Honour, but this wedding should not stop you from working so hard in your job, so that was a factor. I just wanted to let you know, as you will be working closely with them."

"It seems _wonderful_ Mother, such a good choice," she beamed.

"Now, Katherine will be meeting with them tomorrow morning to discuss plans. We'll play it by ear after that, we want to see how the professionals do it. There will be some obvious things- we know where the venue and reception will be, and we'd prefer a British designer for the wedding dress, as that will play well with the public, but we can't have it all the Royal way, can we? We need to inject a bit of Pierce into it, as long as it was ok with His Majesty."

Frances was a bit of a sycophant when it came to the Royal family. There was a fine line between being a royalist and being a suck up, and Frances has crossed it. She was a close friend of Esther, and practically worshipped Mikael, always talking about him to the press.

"Now, I knew this could be all fun," she beamed, "Katherine?"

"Yes mother, yes it will..."

 **Chapter One done. It's only a starter, it will hopefully get better.**

 **Next time: We meet Caroline, and so do Elijah and Katherine.**

 **Update wise, I'm looking at 1-2 weeks between chapters. My first few chapters are written up but I'm at a little bit of a loss where to go after, so I'll spread them out instead of clumping them together and then waiting a long time to update.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope to see you all again in the next chapter xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys- 31 follows, 11 favourites and 3 reviews! You're all awesome, thank you so much for the support so far x**

 **Chapter 2**

" _The President said that he and his wife are "thrilled by the news of the engagement of the Prince, and that they hope it only strengthens the 'Special Relationship' between the United States and the United Kingdom. These comments came straight from Camp David, the President's residential retreat in Maryland. Support has come from all around the world, especially from the leaders. Several celebrities have also headed straight to Twitter to express their joy, a large selection of which can be found on a special page on their website. It is believed that His Highness's wedding to Lady Katherine will be smaller than the wedding of his parents, therefore restricting the guest list. Prince Elijah is not known for his close relations with celebrities, whereas Lady Katherine is known to be close to a few. Rumours are also circulating that the pair will be made Duke and Duchess, much like the King and Queen were after their wedding, when they were given the title of Duke and Duchess of Oxford by his father, the late King Peter._

 _Our Royal Correspondent, Jeremy Cutting, interviewed Royal Historian Dr. Alan Rogers of Cambridge University, yesterday, in regards to the news..."_

"Elena, your tea is going to get cold in a minute."

"Sorry," Elena nearly stumbled off the seat, placing the hair straighteners down on the table, unplugging them before jumping over and cupping the mug in her hands, downing it slowly.

"I don't understand how you can take sugar in your tea, it's too...sweet," Bonnie shook her head as she sipped her coffee- she needed it to keep herself awake during the day's events. Her job was hard work, and she needed all the energy she had to keep up. She had a lot to lose if she slacked at all.

"You never drink tea anyway, it's always coffee," was Elena's rebuttal.

"Not true! I drink tea in the evenings, or chilling days. Coffee was probably invented to keep everyone awake- it's better than an energy drink, and probably healthier. Well, caffeine isn't exactly healthy, but I feel like I know what I'm putting in my body."

Elena rolled her eyes, her smile fading. The tea she had was no longer at optimum temperature and had been heading down the cold route, just as Bonnie had described. The other girl looked at her with an 'I hate to say I told you so' expression on her pretty features. Bonnie was often right, and the voice of reason, among the girls, and tended to take the mother hen role.

"Is Caroline still getting dressed?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shrugged and turned, about to call for Caroline. Before she could, the blonde exited the room, wearing business dress, just as she had to for her job.

"Hey guys," she smiled, sitting on the third seat.

"Hey," they all replied.

"Busy day today?" Caroline asked Bonnie, who was flicking through some files.

"Yeah, we've got a big case at the Old Bailey to sort out and...oh God, is that the time? I have to run! Love you."

She gave both the girls a kiss on the cheek before running out of the flat, grabbing her briefcase along the way.

"I don't know how someone could be a lawyer, it sounds _horrifying,"_ Caroline threw her head back dramatically.

"Well, that's Bonnie Bennett for you- she does the impossible."

Bonnie had always been that smart, driven one. Caroline had known her for fourteen years, whilst Elena had known her for twenty-one. Elena and Bonnie had been friends since Nursery, whilst Caroline was at a different, neighbouring primary school in the same area. Caroline had met the pair on the first day of secondary school, when they were in the same Tutor group. They'd gotten talking and upon finding out they all had similar classes, they became friends and started hanging out. Caroline still felt a little left out, as Bonnie and Elena were closer, having known each other for longer, but she was starting to put that behind her.

They had all gone to the same university, but had split off in regards to subject. Bonnie's degree in law had pushed her to become a lawyer at a pretty good firm- she'd always wanted to do law, it had been the first and last career she'd chosen for 'Career Day' at school.

Elena had gone down the journalist route and now worked for ' _Capital City Guide'_ a magazine dedicated to, you guessed it, the capital. The others were fairly jealous of Elena's job, as she basically got to go to loads of events and locations for free, or at least a discounted fee, which were usually pretty sweet. They didn't complain when they saw the deadlines, or when they got to go with her to the hippest new restaurants.

Caroline, though, had decided to become a wedding planner. Caroline was very much a girly-girl who loved dressing up, and what's girlier than a big white wedding? Like the other two, she'd pretty much known that was what she wanted to do for a long time. She was privileged in the fact she had a knack for business and marketing, as well as talent for planning, which had landed her a job in one of the city's, and maybe even country's, best wedding planners, White Bliss. She ADORED her job and would not trade it for the world. Elena often joked that it would be difficult to meet eligible, single men at her job, but Caroline didn't do it to meet men.

"You heard from Jeremy recently?" Caroline asked over the rim of her mug.

Elena nodded, "He and Anna are settling in well, Oxford is a great place apparently. She likes her new school- she says the kids are great, and she really loves teaching History. Jeremy's been tapped for a promotion already, he says that he and his boss get on like a house on fire. Apparently, this guy did graphic work for some Hollywood films, so Jeremy hopes to follow in his footsteps. Always had his head in the clouds, that kid."

Caroline chuckled.

"Did I ever tell you he had this crush on Bonnie when we were kids?"

The blonde almost spat out her tea.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Tell me everything!"

"Slow down, Care," Elena laughed, "From when he was like ten to when he was fourteen. It blew out over time, but still, how cute is that? My little brother, all crushing over Bonnie. Don't tell her though, ok, I promised Jeremy that she wouldn't find out."

"My lips are sealed," Caroline made a gesture, "That's kind of stereotype? The sibling falling in love with their brother or sister's best friend."

"Yeah, but not when the guy is younger, usually."

She kind of shrugged, "What's the assignment for today, then?"

"The Best Boutiques," Elena read aloud, "We all know the famous London stores- _Selfridges, Harrods_ and the like,but what about the little undiscovered gems? There are some great places all over the city that are unknown to the vast people who cross through London, with gorgeous designs that will have you coming back for more. Whether you're a Londoner looking to not break the bank, or a tourist who wants an original gift for a friend, these little boutiques are perfect for you."

"So basically, you get to go shopping all day today?"

"Yes, _but_ I have to find five, interview the owners and talk a bit about the history, how long it's been open and what is sells. I also have to try something on, or find an item that I really like if it's not a clothing or accessory store."

"Wow, such hardship. I don't think going and doing that is any easier than any job in the world. I mean, the doctors have it _so_ easy compared to you."

"Shut up," Elena hit her with a magazine, ""What about you? You haven't had a good wedding for a while, have you?"

"No," Caroline sighed, "It's been a while."

"Any celebrities?"

"I've been there nearly three years, and I haven't got _anyone_ remotely celebrity. They've been telling me I'm great, but no, no one resembling anything remotely celebrity."

"Hey, at least it's better than the last job," Elena reminded her.

"God, I'm never going back to that place as long as I live- it was _awful._ I'm so glad for this gorgeous, beautiful job- it's a reward for that one. I can't believe I lasted a _year_ at that place, I think I only did because I needed to pay rent."

"I'm pretty sure you cried when you saw your opening for here."

" _White Bliss_ is the crème de la crème of wedding planners; every person starting in this industry wants to get there. I would have been happy with just a normal place, but escaping to the top was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Seriously, that was actually the best day of my life."

"Ah yes, I remember, three lots of neighbours came knocking- some we've never talked to- just to check if you were okay after hearing those screams. You'd make a great horror movie character, Care, those screams are unreal."

"I thank you," Caroline gave a quick head bow before looking up at the clock on her wall, "I need to go now, you need a ride anywhere?"

"Nah, I'm alright for an hour or so, thanks for asking anyway."

"Welcome," Caroline smiled, giving her a quick hug, "See ya later, love ya!"

"Love you too," Elena called after the retreating blonde.

The wedding planner dashed down the stairs, not even bothering with the lift. The lift was rather old and had never been replaced ever since it had first appeared. Therefore, it never worked and it seemed like every single resident had gotten trapped in it at one point or another. Caroline and Elena had been trapped in their first week, with Bonnie coming later at nearly a year. She'd hurt her ankle avoiding a speeding car and struggled with stairs, so she'd been forced to take the lift. That had been a great experience for her.

Caroline skipped over to her car. It seemed kind of strange, a young person having a car in the city when it was probably much easier to use the London Tube. Thing was, Caroline had to go over all over London and beyond, so she had a company car. It was fairly nice for a company car, new when they'd got her it. They paid for her petrol during work days, as well as her insurance and MoT. So, all in all, Caroline got a fairly good deal.

Apart from being her friend's personal taxi service. Hey, at least she got to laugh when there was a problem with the train service and they had to take a Rail Replacement Service. She had been fortunate in the fact she had never experience such horror.

She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, bopping her head to the music and mouthing along. Caroline was a great singer, she knew that, so she often sang in the car or shower. When she and the girls were in the car together, they'd flip through the radio stations until they found a song they all knew/liked, where they'd either lip sync or sing along manically.

As she reached a red light, she noticed a bunch of teenage boys in the car next to her, laughing at her performance. Knowing that swearing at them was probably not appropriate, she instead turned her head back, rolling her eyes so that they knew by ignoring them, she didn't care. Caroline had performed karaoke in public before- she'd sung in front of a large amount of her classmates to Matt, the object of her affections in the summer between Year 10 and Year 11, so she knew she could do it again, she wasn't scared.

Besides, these guys were probably like seventeen or eighteen. The last time she'd let a teenage boy bother her was when she herself was a teenager.

After a relatively uneventful journey, she finally arrived into the main city. There were two problems here- heavy traffic being one, and parking being the other. After finally getting through the main slog, she turned a corner to go into the street that _White Bliss_ resided upon. Parking was usually murder, but as luck would have it, she found a small parking spot. After a skilful parallel park, she managed to stop. Feeling relief, and hoping that her luck would continue tomorrow, she exited.

Her heels clicking as she walked, she entered _White Bliss's_ headquarters. Even after three years, she still got that tingle as she entered, that familiar sensation of joy. A smile worked its way onto her face as she looked around, still feeling that this was probably one of the nicest, most spacious lobbies of any business building in London. Several couples were sat together, flicking through magazines or admiring the decor, obviously as enchanted as Caroline was.

"Morning April," she called over to the young receptionist, April Young. She really liked the young April, who was sweet and innocent.

"Hi Caroline," she smiled, "Good weekend?"

"No better than usual," the blonde stopped to talk to her, "You?"

"Ok, I guess?" she shrugged, "It was my cousin's son's birthday so I had to dress up like a pirate for the pirate's theme. I have a lovely picture of me in an eye patch with a black headband, looking like a female Jack Sparrow."

Caroline laughed, "I bet that's a hilarious sight."

"It is," April agreed, "I'll have to show you later. Enjoy your day."

"You too," the blonde scanned her card so that she may enter into the main building. The card system had been in place after a bad case involving a shutterbug attempting to catch a soap star and her fiancé. That had resulted in a hospitalisation and a lawsuit, so the company thought it would be best that they implemented some more security, scanned cards included.

She jumped up the stairs, her blonde curls bouncing behind her until she reached the first floor, where all of the offices were located.

"Morning Care," a familiar voice greeted her as she entered.

"Hey Lexi," she grinned at the woman walking next to her.

After Bonnie and Elena, Lexi was easily her best friend. She was the same age as Caroline, but had started at _White Bliss_ the year before, immediately getting a job out of university. Caroline loved Lexi, she was so fun and hilarious, a great person to take on a night out.

"So, you all excited about the Royal Wedding?"

"Of course I am, I love weddings!" Caroline beamed, "It's my job to love them, after all. I like the royals as well, even if Katherine seems like she'd be a bit much. I bet it's going to be a beautiful day, we better get it off, cos Elena, Bonnie and I will be watching it in our pyjamas all day."

"Same," Lexi laughed.

"You got any big weddings today?"

"I've only just got in too, try to avoid the copy guy again."

"He's such a pervert," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I know," Lexi agreed, "Laters."

"Laters," Caroline watched as Lexi turned into her office. She continued a little further until she entered hers, using the doorframe to swing herself in, throwing her bag over. She removed her mac and threw it over her chair, logging onto her computer. Using her legs as a way of pulling her over, she began to search for some new venues, just to pass the time until she had something to do...

-ROYAL BLISS-

"We aren't seriously going to have a choreographed first dance, are we?" Katherine asked, as she moved forward to check her reflection.

"I'm afraid so, my mother is insisting."

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing. It's for the best really- you can't dance to save your life."

Elijah moved his eyebrow as if to say 'fair enough.'

Katherine had been told that the company had chosen a wedding planner for her, or at least were considering it, something that peeved her. She had pretty much no choice in a lot of the elements of the wedding, so she would at least like to have some choice in this regard. Elijah hadn't really said much about the whole thing, but she knew that she would be way more involved in the wedding than he would, so that was no surprise.

"Do the staff know that we're coming?" she asked.

"Some of them do, but not all," Elijah took her hand, interlinking their fingers, before placing it on his knee, "We wanted to keep it quiet from the press."

"Understandable."

The rest of the journey was quiet. They'd angled for a time when there wouldn't be a lot of people, but even so, they would be meeting the owner, Violet, at the entrance. As soon as they entered, it would be in the press- someone would leak it, or see them enter.

They suddenly came to a halt, the driver turning to them, "We're stopping here, I'm quite sorry, but there aren't any other parking spaces in the area- it's full up."

"That is quite alright- let's go, Katherine."

One of the bodyguards had already opened the door for the pair, so Elijah exited first, holding out a hand so that Katherine may easily slip out. He placed an arm around her as they walked, the street empty for some unusual reason. Just in case, they kept their heads down, wanting to avoid being crowded so that they may get to their appointment on time.

The bodyguard in front directed them into a fancy-looking building. Katherine was impressed as soon as she entered- it was quite beautiful, but in a modern way, like some stylish London office, she supposed. Up ahead, she noticed an older woman in smart dress- Violet.

"Your Highnesses," Violet took each hand, dipping into a small curtsey, "It is a pleasure to have you both here. I cannot thank you enough for choosing our service."

"Your service spoke for itself, Mrs. Huntington," Elijah replied smoothly, "It was the obvious choice."

"Why, thank you," Violet beamed, "Shall we?"

The two followed her out into the working area. As they walked by the reception, April gaped at them from where she was sitting, her phone hanging against her neck as her eyes widened in shock at seeing the royals. Elijah gave her a little wave to be polite, but she did not move from her position of total shock. Oh well, they were used to it.

The pair followed Violet up the empty stairs, with the corridor equally as empty.

"My office," she opened the door for them, indicating they sit down.

"Would you two like a drink?" she offered.

"No thank you," they chimed simultaneously.

"No matter then," Violet moved some files around, "Ok then, so your wedding is obviously going to be important. Judging by your tradition, I imagine that the venue will be St. Paul's or the Abbey, followed by Buckingham Palace?"

"At Westminster, yes," Elijah confirmed.

"Well, even so, we will be able to help you with things such as flowers, decorations, etc. You've chosen the Elite Package, which means that we will be going above and beyond our usual means. It also comes with a twenty percent flat fee, which includes all the tax costs. As a rule, we will not be going over that percentage rate, so you will not need to be too worried about going over budget. We will be assigning you only one planner over the course of your wedding, however, if you wish, we may provide one other at no extra charge. We have a sample book that you'd maybe want to look over here somewhere."

She looked around her desk until her eyes fell upon a large, pristine book. It was rather heavy, so Violet quickly passed it over to Katherine, who thanked her. As soon as it was in her possession, she began looking through it to see the weddings that had been used. For a sample book, it was very in depth for the weddings it showed.

"Have you selected a planner for us?" Elijah asked, seeing as Katherine was too distracted to care.

"Why, yes I have," Violet typed something on her screen, before moving it so that they could see, "This is Margaret Bennings, she is one of our oldest and most experience wedding planners, who had been in the industry for nearly fifty years now. She has planned many a celebrity wedding, so she is very aware of the demand placed upon her and is great under pressure. This is a wedding with lots of tradition, very much Margaret's forte."

Elijah nodded, "Sounds good, Katherine?"

"Yeah, cool," Katherine placed her head up, nodding.

"Fantastic, I will call her in," Violet pressed a button on her phone.

"Yes, Mrs. Huntington?"

"Can you please get Margaret; tell her it's no hurry."

"Ok, will do."

"Thank you, Jules."

Meanwhile, Katherine was getting a different idea. She had found some beautiful weddings in the sample book, all ones she could totally imaging herself having if she was not so bound by the controls placed on her by the royal family. The decor was cute without being too old-fashioned and crusty, modern without being tacky- Katherine Pierce hated tack, everything had to have style. She had never been too bothered about weddings, like most girls, but she was totally digging these designs. Problem was that she didn't know if they were all the same person. They were all bunched together, grouped together in the middle of the book, separated by pink sticks on either end, so she guessed there was a possibility they could be. Katherine liked to get what she wanted, and this was what she wanted. Screw this crusty old Margaret, she wanted whoever this was.

"Excuse me?" she asked, ever so politely, "Who planned these weddings?"

"Oh, that would be Caroline Forbes," Violet informed her after squinting to get a closer look.

"Is she a very good planner then?"

"Oh yes- she's one of our younger ones, only in her twenties, been here nearly three years now, but oh my, she has both a passion and a talent for wedding planning. It was like she was born to do it, always got glowing reviews for her."

"I'm not an expert on weddings, but this is some pretty great stuff."

"You like her?"

"Yes," Katherine nodded, "I really like it. What's the possibility of getting her instead of Margaret?"

At that, Violet looked surprised.

"Look, not to knock Miss. Forbes, but I'm sure Margaret is a much better option. As I said, she has nearly fifty years experience, we need someone like Margaret. Perhaps we could maybe have Caroline in as a deputy if you feel you need it in due course?"

"No offense to Margaret, but I'd much rather have this Caroline girl. I feel like she has captured the essence of what I want in my wedding. I know that you said Margaret is more experienced in tradition, but I feel like we already have enough experts on that. I want Caroline Forbes as my wedding planner."

Violet opened her mouth, but she wasn't exactly in a position to refuse the future Queen.

"Is that ok with you, sir?"

"If it is what Katherine wants, I'm afraid I'll have to agree. Miss. Forbes does seem to have an eye for weddings, or from what I can understand from my limited perspective."

"Oh, alright then," Violet pushed the button, "Jules, dear, can you please recall Margaret and instead call Caroline Forbes in? Please apologise to Margaret."

"Right away, Mrs. Huntington."

-ROYAL BLISS-

Caroline continued in her office, typing away. She'd made a list of new venues to add to her portfolio- she had a large portfolio for everything, be it catering or venue, dress or reception. Just as she closed it, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

Jules, Violet's secretary, popped her head in the door, "Hi, Caroline. Mrs. Huntington wants to see you in her office right away."

"Ok, thank you."

Jules hung onto the door for her until she managed to slip on. Walking along, she quickly found herself at Violet's door.

She knocked, receiving an 'enter.'

"Hey, Mrs. Huntington, you wanted to see me...oh my gosh."

Staring right back at her were Prince Elijah and Lady Katherine Pierce.

She managed a "hello."

"Sir, ma'am, allow me to introduce you to Caroline Forbes."

Both stood up to take her hand, Caroline doing a little curtsey. This seemed to amuse Katherine for some reason, as she let out a little smirk.

"Please, Caroline, sit," she held out a hand, offering a chair.

The blonde sat next to Katherine, feeling a little self-conscious. She was sat next to royalty, for crying out loud, and she was just a wedding planner. Ignoring the temptation to take a closer look, and study them, she instead stared straight ahead at Violet.

"I was discussing the wedding with their Highnesses when Katherine was looking at the book; she was rather impressed by your designs."

"Wait, really?"

"Don't sound so surprised, I won't bite," Katherine winked, "And they were awesome."

"Oh right, really, thank you," she went red with delight.

"Now, as you know, the Royal Wedding is a huge event and the royals will be unable to handle it all by themselves. They selected _White Bliss_ as their wedding planning company and through Lady Katherine's choice; they would like you to be wedding planner."

Caroline couldn't speak for a couple of moments.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Super serious," Katherine grinned, "You don't seem like a crusty old fart, so I guess you'll be perfect for it. Plus, you'll get a super great fee."

"What Katherine means to say is that we believe that you will work well with us, help us with what we want, as shown in the designs of the sample book. It will be very hard work, and you will have to cope under a lot of pressure, especially when trying to keep with tradition and with our respective families, but we will make sure you are rewarded in keeping with your hard work. Do you accept these terms, Miss. Forbes?"

"Well, erm, yes, thank you very much," she was trying to keep herself calm.

"You will have to sign the Official Secrets Act," Elijah tried to be gentle, sensing she was nervous, "It's need to know. We are fine with you telling a few friends tonight, as we will be announcing you as our wedding planner tomorrow. Of course, secrecy is of the element and we cannot allow you to go around divulging the secrets of the royal family. When you read the Act, it will tell you all you need to know and the _punishments_ for disregarding it. I am sure that you won't want to have any prison time, will you?"

"No."

"Perfect," he smiled, handing over a document, "We will give you time to read it over and sign it today, before one of our representatives picks it up tonight."

"Now, I will be heading to Nadia Petrova's studio to have an idea of what my dress will look like. It will obviously be custom-designed, however, I need to have an idea of what kind of thing I want, a sort of template. We will be meeting at 11 o'clock- I will be there, as well as my mother, sister, Queen Esther and Rebekah. Afterwards, we wish for you to come for lunch at our apartment, to meet the rest of the family. We are in a bit of a hurry today, so we will be going through details of the wedding there. I warn you, _be prepared."_

"Oh, for what?"

" _Katherine..."_ Elijah began.

"For my family. They're psychotic, crazy, and you need to be prepared for it all. I'm not going to sugar coat it, you need to study online tonight to prepare. Some family members are better than others, but still, Caroline, be prepared."

"Ok, will do, ma'am."

"Oh, and call me Katherine, I don't care for all that title malarkey. If we're going to be working together, we might as well be on good terms."

"Great."

Elijah looked at his watch.

"We will need to leave in ten minutes, Miss. Forbes, and we need to talk further with Miss. Huntington alone. So if you please, you need to leave."

"Of course," Caroline stood up, "And thank you again, for choosing me. It means a lot that you trust me with something as big as a royal wedding."

"Well, you were the best," Katherine shrugged, "See ya round, Caroline Forbes."

"Ok, goodbye."

Caroline headed out of the door. As soon as she was safely out, she let out a little squeal of joy, jumping up and down, fist pumping. Rushing down the corridor, she noticed Lexi standing there.

"Lexi!" she called.

"Hey," the other blonde smiled, "What's up."

" _Guess_ who's in there with Violet?"

"Who?"

"Prince Elijah and Katherine Pierce."

" _What?"_ Lexi practically squealed, "So it's true? I heard rumours, but oh my God! It's true."

"And what's more, guess who gets to plan their wedding?"

Lexi's eyes went wide, and she staggered on the spot, looking as though she was going to faint at any moment in complete shock. When she was finally able to open her mouth, all she was able to do was let out a weird sound.

It was at this point April came bounding up.

"Have you heard the news? Have you heard the news?"

"Yeah, we have," Caroline nodded.

"I can't believe it! They've chosen here to plan their wedding. I know we're like a big deal in the wedding planning world, but still. Whoever gets to plan their wedding is _luck-ay."_

"Well, we've already found one," Lexi nodded at Caroline.

"What?" April's mouth was now wide open, "Tell me everything!"

"Look, I need to look over the Official Secrets Act or whatever, they're super serious about me hiding it all, and I could get in prison if anything gets out. Look, we'll meet for lunch and talk about it. Got it, girls?

The other two sighed- "Fine."

-ROYAL BLISS-

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually a long day of work, Caroline practically sped through the streets of London, finally getting to their flat in East Dulwich. She'd been given permission to tell 'a couple of friends,' so that basically meant Bonnie and Elena.

Getting out of the car, she shot from the vehicle and into the building, running at a speed that would make Usain Bolt proud. Shooting up the stairs, her heels clicking like bullets, she tried to avoid falling over as she found the door. Catching her breath for a second, clutching her heart, she then stood up and entered the apartment, trying to remain calm and regal.

Bonnie and Elena looked up as soon as entered.

"Hey," Bonnie smiled, looking up from her case notes- she was still working into the night, as was the lawyer thing to do.

"Hi," she smiled back, "Good day. You find the boutiques, Elena?"

"Yeah, it was great- I got some cheap discounts, got a gorgeous kimono you'll like, all flowery and lacy round the end. You'll love it."

"Oh thanks. Bonnie, how was your case?"

"It was great- we won."

"Oh, that's great," she tried to be nonchalant, holding onto the sofa edge.

"Something's up," Bonnie was immediately suspicious, "You have news. What is it?"

"Well, as you know, the royal wedding is coming up, and they're looking for someone to help plan it. So guess who waltzed into _White Bliss_ this morning?"

"Oh my God," Elena's hands moved to my mouth.

"Katherine looked through the sample book. She liked some, called the planner in. Guess who that planner was."

"You're serious," they still hadn't moved.

"YES!" Caroline screamed.

They took that as a signal to jump up for joy, continually jumping as Caroline did the same, leading them all into a bounding hug.

She'd done it.

 **Hey everyone, so Chapter 2 done.**

 **Next time- Caroline heads to the bridal salon where she meets Esther, Tatia, Rebekah and Frances. How shall she fare?**

 **Thanks again for reading, and I hope to see you again next time xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMED**

 **44 follows, 16 favourites and 7 reviews? You guys rock, keep on being awesome!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Breathe, Caroline, just breathe_

The blonde sat in her driver's seat, staring at the car in front of her. She was already parked, right next to the bridal salon, but she was still trying to find the willpower to let herself out of the car. She was about to enter the salon of Nadia Petrova, one of the best designers in the country. A woman known for her tough attitude, but gorgeous designs- every model dreamt of modelling her fashions on the runway, every fashion student wished to work for, or even with, her. She admired Nadia Petrova; her designing skills were second to none. She maybe even admired her the most out of anyone, especially in regards to wedding dresses.

That, however, was the least of her problems.

Today was the day she would be meeting the British Royal Family. After the short session, she would be following Katherine and Rebekah to dinner with their siblings, as well as a couple of family friends. This was a group of people who had known each other their entire lives, whilst she was just the newbie being thrown into the mix. Plus, they all came from the upper echoes of society, whilst she was just the daughter of a businessman and police officer. It shouldn't be a problem, but Caroline had no idea how she was supposed to react in those social circles. She knew how to curtsey and the proper terms of address, but not much else. Katherine had insisted that she call her by her first name, but she had a feeling she was going to struggle with that. Clients didn't always allow them to call them by their first names; she was just so used to 'Mr. And Miss. So and So." She highly doubted she'd be calling the Queen 'Esther,' by the end of it all.

She had read through the Official Secrets Act, which had frightened her, a fair bit. There were no specifications on punishment per se, but she knew something could happen if she opened her mouth and blurted things out. Maybe Elijah was exaggerating a bit when he mentioned the prison sentence, just to scare her straight. The Act had made clear that there were some legal issues, so she definitely knew that prosecution was on the cards.

She'd left it where required, and had received a call from some posh guy informing her that they had received her copy, thanking her for her co-operation and reminding her that secrecy was of the essence, before giving her some instructions as to what to expect. All she'd brought with her was her handbag with the usual essentials, nothing to worry about.

Other than that, all the worrying, she'd had a good night. She, Elena and Bonnie had gossiped about the whole thing, wondering what it would be like. Each of them bet who would be the nicest royal, and if any of them would be awful. They had to be all polite and sweet in public, but would they act any differently to those in their service? Still, Caroline was a professional. She loved her job, and she would make sure this wedding would be perfect. She liked Elijah and Katherine immediately and even though their families would be closely involved with the process, it was still those two who she would be working with most and she would not let personal opinion get in the way of her professional capacity.

Looking at her watch, it told her it was time to get moving.

She'd dressed smartly for her first day on the job- a black skirt suit, with heels. Caroline always prided herself on her style, and her work deserved the same dedication.

Her heels clicking on the pavement, her eyes went up to the 'Nadia Petrova' sign written in cursive font, the gold glittering against the solid white marble. She'd been to a fair few designers in her time, but none as important as Nadia Petrova. Eyeing the buzzer, she tottered over and pressed it.

"Welcome to Nadia Petrova, Lisa speaking, how may I help?"

"Hey, I'm Caroline Forbes; I'm here for _Bliss Day."_

Yep, she'd been given a codeword. She was entirely sure why, but it seemed that the family wanted to keep the dress a huge secret, which meant no journalists. She was pretty sure the store had been closed down for the entire morning, just for them.

"Ok, one second."

Something clicked.

"Ok, you can go through now," Lisa told her.

"Thank you very much."

Caroline went forward and opened the door. As soon as she did, she had to keep her mouth from dropping open.

She'd never seen anywhere more beautiful. Not a speck of dirt lay across the marble arches, which had a small selection of wedding dresses underneath them, tempting Caroline to run over and just try them all on. Several red roses were decorated across the room, including on either side of the receptionist's desk. As Caroline entered, Lisa looked up.

"Welcome, Miss. Forbes," she beamed, reaching into the desk. She rummaged for a while until she found some kind of laminated card, "Here is your visitor pass. Please have this on you at all times for security reasons- we have a lot of expensive dresses here, we do not want anything happening to them. Plus, as you know, this is a very important day."

"Thank you," she placed it over her neck.

"The Ladies Pierce are already present, whilst their Highnesses will be here shortly. Please feel free to go through, where there will be refreshments. I highly recommend the passion fruit juice, it is one of the nicer drinks, but we do offer a variety of hot and cold beverages, including tea and coffee. An assistant will take your order when all of the guests have arrived. Are there any more questions, Miss. Forbes?"

"No, that will be all, thank you," Caroline was a little bit freaked out.

"Ok then, please enjoy," Lisa gave the largest smile she had ever seen.

The blonde gave another little thank you, before passing Lisa and walking over to the entrance door. Another button was pushed, as the door let off a little click, allowing Caroline to enter.

As soon as she entered, she felt like she was in wedding dress heaven. All she wanted to was run around and try on every dress, whether she liked it or not.

Sitting on some of the fancy seats were the Pierce family. Frances, with her honey coloured bob, looked rather haughty, like everything in this place was below her. Katherine was laid back, examining her fingernails, looking bored but not snooty. Her sister, however, was the exact opposite. For some reason, Caroline was already getting that bitchy vibe from her. Like her mother, she looked around like this was all beneath her. As soon as she saw Caroline, she glanced at her rudely, before turning to her sister.

"She's here."

Katherine turned around, a smile on her pretty face.

"Hello Caroline," she stood up, "Great to see you."

"Hi, Ma'am, you too."

" _Katherine,"_ the brunette admonished, "Call me that in front of the monarchs- they'll expect you to- but outside of it, it's first names abound."

"Out of respect of _propriety_..." Frances began.

"Mother," Katherine turned around, "She may call me by my first name- is there any need? She is my wedding planner, not my 16th century chamber maid."

The older woman huffed, but held out her hand to take, "Countess Frances Pierce. You may call me My Lady."

"Pleasure, my lady," she took the hand, before it was quickly revoked.

"Tatia Pierce."

"Pleasure, ma'am, how would you like me to address you?"

"Just Tatia is fine, no need for titles, bit old fashioned," Tatia shrugged, before returning to her magazine, placed on her lap.

Caroline moved to the chair next to Katherine, taking her planner from her bag. Her planner was her Bible, she needed it to live and work from. It had everything- she had an internet copy, but this was the thing she needed to keep herself sane, to keep everything planned. Caroline was as neat as a pin, organised. Her room was perfectly tidy- she knew where everything was. She was so glad that Bonnie and Elena were such good flatmates, it was never untidy unless there had been a movie/takeout night, but they were all gone by the morning (or at least when the hangover was bearable). Opening up, she clicked her pen and waited, crossing her legs.

"I think this is the most exciting part, you know," Katherine addressed Caroline, "Wearing the dress. I'm gonna look so hot that Elijah isn't going to want to wait for the night-time."

" _Katherine,"_ Frances hissed, "That is not appropriate. I am terribly sorry, Miss. Forbes."

Caroline was about to say it was ok when the doors swept open.

Esther was taller than she appeared in real life, even in the heels she was wearing. She looked every bit queenly in a golden-brown skirt suit, matched by tottering heels. Her hair was pinned up slightly, even though it still rested on her shoulders. Her neck was adorned by a set of pearls, with dangly earrings to match.

It wasn't the outfit that made her so impressive. It was the air of elegance and sophistication around her, her sense of knowing she belonged in any room, regardless of where it was. There was so much confidence around her; Caroline kinda had to admire that. The Queen was so poised and graceful, her back straightened and her legs strong, no slouching from her. Her make-up was perfect, as was her hair- not a hair out of place.

Behind her was Rebekah. Like the others, she was dressed a little more casually in jeans and a thin jumper, matched by a black leather jackets, a scarf and heels. Like Esther, she seemed to have more self-confidence, but in a different kind of way. Esther seemed more royally confident and poised; whilst Rebekah just seemed confident, well, in a different kind of way...

They were flanked by two bodyguards behind them, both female. Another man came up behind them, before heading back into the front lobby.

"Esther, darling!" Frances stood up, and the two air-kissed.

"Hello, Frances," Esther smiled, "Don't you look well? I imagine you are so thrilled, having your first child's dress session. I must say, I am envious."

Rebekah rolled her eyes behind her.

"Well, if I were in your shoes, I would be too."

She released the hands of her dear friend, before turning to greet Rebekah. The women all hugged and kissed on another, Caroline standing, but not joining them. Instead, she hovered around awkwardly, waiting for introductions.

"Hello, you must be Miss. Caroline Forbes," Esther had noticed the shy young woman alone.

"Good morning, your highness," Caroline curtseyed politely.

"It is nice to finally meet you. Katherine has such the eye for designs, so it must be that you have a good eye for them too. I look forward to working with you."

"You too, ma'am," she replied with a smile as Rebekah walked over.

"Rebekah," she held out a hand, which was taken and returned with a respectful bow of the head.

"So you're the woman designing the wedding, huh?" the blonde looked her up and down, "You don't look too bad, I guessed. We're going to be spending a lot of time together, so I expect that you'll be up to scratch. Call me Rebekah when you're comfortable with it, I don't really need all this 'ma'am' stuff later on, it makes me sound old."

Caroline gulped and nodded.

"Yes, Rebekah."

The princess departed.

"Don't listen to her, she's a bitch," Katherine came up behind her.

"Then why is she your bridesmaid?"

"Kind of a necessity, really. It's polite to have my future sister-in-law as a bridesmaid. I've known her for years; we have the same friends, all that crap. Same deal with my _lovely_ sister, Tatia Rose. I don't really want her to be in my bridal party, but hey ho, she's my sister, she has to be there. If it were up to me, personally, I wouldn't have her within a fifty mile radius of me."

"Don't you have any other girls that could be bridesmaids?"

"Girls don't seem to like me; I'm kind of a bitch apparently. Bring on the boys. I hang out with other women at parties and stuff, but other than that, I really don't want to be around some gossipy hens who will talk about me behind my back the second I'm gone, or who will try and steal a man away from me. I understand that it isn't all girls, but it seems to be in the areas I hang around. I went to an all-girls school, and believe me, I _hated_ nearly everyone- fake, boring, you get it."

"Wow, ok."

At that moment, more footsteps appeared and Nadia Petrova appeared.

Like Esther, she was tall, but then it clicked she was wearing high heels. Glamorous was the best way to describe this woman, who was every inch the Stella McCartney or Victoria Beckham you could imagine. Her hair was also waved, falling down longer than Esther's. She looked a little more casual than expected in a black jumpsuit and gladiator heels, her hair falling freely. Her smile was not kind, but not unkind- more of a face that was in the know. She surveyed the team, a smirk appearing on her striking face. Hands on hips, she continued.

"Hello there, ladies. I am Nadia Petrova."

"Hey, Katherine, nice to meet you," the future Queen held out a hand.

She acquainted herself with the ladies. Upon her introduction to Frances, she made a face as if to say ' _is this lady for real?'_ Katherine confirmed, with a nod, that she was indeed serious. Nadia was brief in her introductions to Caroline, but was by no means rude.

She seemed to be taking more of an interest in Katherine. Her analytical eye could be seen brushing over the young royal, as if picturing her in one of her gowns. Nadia also seemed to be eyeing the racks slightly, as if trying to find a gown that would fit. She'd never had the pleasure of working with Nadia before, but she knew this woman could find the perfect gown for any woman just by looking at her, even without the description of what she would be like. Some could sing, some could dance, but apparently, Nadia Petrova knew her shit when it came to dresses. They'd picked the right person to do the dress.

"Ok, Katherine, you got any ideas there?" she picked up a pencil and pad.

Caroline was surprised by her boldness. Sure, she knew Katherine would tell her to call her by her forename, but by her tone, it was like she had known her for years. She was so casual in her manner. Then again, she was probably around celebrities all the time, she knew that a lot of them just wanted to be treated normally.

"Strapless, for definite."

"What kind of style- ball gown, a-line?"

"Fit and flare, I guess. Maybe, not so sure."

"Lace?"

"Nah, not my style."

"Ruching?"

"Not for me."

"Belt?"

"Wouldn't rule it out."

"Ok then, I think I have an idea of what you want," Nadia tore out her page of the pad and handed it to Katherine, "Is that what you're looking for?"

Katherine, if she were like that, would have gasped.

"You've got it bang on," she showed it to all the girls assembled.

"It's a gift," Nadia told her nonchalantly, "Right then- the dress is going to be custom designed, but I feel like it's best if you try stuff on. We can throw bits and pieces together, see what you like, cos you can totally have an idea of a dress but it might not be right for you. Get everyone to pick some out some stuff, and we can work with that."

"Yep."

"Ok, great," Nadia clapped her hands together, "Let's go."

They all stood up, Caroline too, book in hand.

"How about this, darling?" Frances held up a very poufy, conservative dress with lots of lace- basically the opposite of what her daughter wanted. She obviously hadn't been listening.

Katherine shook her head quickly, before going back to the racks.

"I can't _believe_ Idesigned that," Caroline heard Nadia say to her assistant, "Logan Fell's wife has no taste. Monica, wasn't it?"

 _Note to self, Caroline wrote in her book, no big dresses._

She looked around, people picking stuff out. Before she knew it, Nadia, Katherine and the assistant were holding several dress.

"Ok, I'm going to get Katherine in these, you ladies sit down."

Yet another assistant, this one a young male, walked up and offered them drinks.

"We have some champagne if you are all interested. If not, we have several others."

"Is that ok, ladies?" Esther asked, to which they all nodded. Not seconds later, and the man brought them all over on trays, handing a flute over to each of them.

"Cheers ladies," the Queen held out a flute, and they each clinked it all together.

Each sipped it neatly, all seated properly. Caroline looked around, still obsessed over the beauty of the dresses. She'd given a lot of thought about what kind of dress she had, but every time she saw a new one, she wanted it. It was taking all of her self-restraint for her not to run up and grab every single dress to admire and try on.

"Have you been here before, then?" Rebekah asked her.

"No, I have not. I wish I had though, it's wonderful."

"How come?"

"I have not really worked with anyone who could afford a Nadia Petrova dress. They're the best of the best, and I have worked with some rather comfortable couples."

"Hm," Rebekah moved her lips slightly, "Are you happy about your job?"

"Of course, I can't wait."

"Just because you're gonna get a big cut of the budget."

Caroline was about to defend herself when Rebekah shut her up.

"It's ok, you can tell me."

"I assure you; I became a wedding planner because I believe in love and want to make people happy by giving them a day. I love weddings, not the money."

"Good answer. Listen, you could be totally evil, but I do want to get along with you, for the sake of my brother."

"Me too, I want good relations with all my clients. Your brother seems like a good man."

"He is- he's the kindest of my siblings, honourable."

"He was nice to me when we met."

"Yeah, the royals are pressured to be kind to everyone we meet, even if we don't like them. Elijah's the one most likely to stick to that rule."

Caroline nodded, interested.

"Have you ever worked with any celebrities before then?"

"I worked with the sister of some reality star. I met the guy a couple of times. He was quite nice, but he kept hitting on women at the reception."

Rebekah chuckled.

"I guess I could imagine myself as a wedding planner. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't royalty. I liked fashion; I guess something in that maybe? I got an apprenticeship at a fashion place once, I really enjoyed it, I'd like to go back to it again."

"You definitely have an eye for it," Caroline acknowledged.

"Thank you," Rebekah gave her a wry smile, "That is very kind."

At this point, Katherine walked back out. She wore a satin strapless, corseted gown which fell down neatly to the floor, but only just.

"So?" she put her hands out.

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at her.

"It's...not you," Frances, for once tried to be kind.

"What mother is saying is that it's not great."

"Tatia, please be polite, Ms. Petrova designed this herself. Just because it is now the gown for Katherine does not mean that it is bad."

"Don't worry, my lady I am not offended," Nadia smirked, before turning to Katherine, "So, I guess we can rule out a corset, or is it just the dress?"

"Just the dress, but I don't think the corset would work anyway."

"Ok, let's try the next one."

Katherine walked away, the others chatting among themselves. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Tatia texting away, her fake fingernails flying at the screen. Looking up, she noticed the assistant frantically looking at dresses. Tatia smirked, a small laugh escaping her lips, rolling her eyes before looking back downward as she continued tapping the screen.

Caroline was immediately disgusted at Tatia's lack of sympathy for the woman. She had, unfortunately, seen a few clients who acted as though the assistants were beneath them. Whilst it seemed that Katherine was definitely more of a, well, wild child, she didn't seem like the type to be flat out mean to people. Bitchy, but not a bully.

Rebekah seemed to have noticed too, and the two exchanged looks.

"She's awful," she whispered to Caroline, making sure no one could hear.

The blonde knew not to respond as Tatia put her phone down, throwing her hair back as she eyed Frances and Esther in conversation.

At this point, Katherine came back out. This dress was nicer, but not much better for Katherine- a strapless champagne colour with beading at the top and an empire waistline.

"I guess you don't like it, Esther," she turned to the Queen first, who obviously did not care for it, judging by the expression on her face.

"I'm sorry darling, but it just doesn't do you any favours. It's an exquisite dress, truly beautiful, but not just for you."

"I agree," Frances nodded, as did Tatia.

"Rebekah?"

"No, not all at all."

"Caroline, what do you think? I'm sure you'll know more about it than we do."

She was taken aback. Sure, most people were nice and usually welcomed her; the majority would rather just let her sort out the background details whilst they thought of their own ideas. This was a welcome change- she'd come to like Katherine.

"Like the others said, just not for you."

"Ok," Katherine nodded, "I agree. Shall we move onto the next one?"

Nadia followed behind future royal, the assistant moving slightly next to Caroline. Noticing she was nervous, the blonde decided to talk to her.

"Rough day, huh?"

The woman- well, girl- she was no more than 22- turned around.

"Yes," she nodded, "I was a bit surprised when Nadia told us this morning that we were expecting the royal family- we have to cancel all our evening plans, she said we'd preparing all day. Not that I mind, of course, but it was a huge shock. Jim over there has to cancel plans with his girlfriend- he hasn't seen her weeks, he's been so busy."

She nodded over to the tall, lanky male who had brought them drinks.

"I can imagine," Caroline agreed, "Sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oh sorry, Olivia," she held out a hand for Caroline to take.

"Caroline, nice to meet you."

The two chatted briefly about their work lives. Caroline discovered that Olivia had been discovered by Nadia about three or four years ago in design school- she was actually 23. The designer had come in for a talk and had immediately spotted Olivia's designs, loving them. Encouraging her to stay in education, she'd immediately offered her a job at graduation. Olivia stated that Nadia was tough and a perfectionist, but treated her staff well- she put a lot of pressure on them, but was never outright cruel or nasty. She also said that the woman was like a machine- no one could work like Nadia did, she was never tired or ill. In two years of working with her, Olivia had never seen her yawn, cough or sneeze. She was a fashion miracle in human form.

The two were about to discuss the merits of lace when Nadia called Olivia back over.

Katherine had tried out several dressed, but none of them had ticked her fancy. They were either too fussy or too boring or too big or too little. Katherine _wanted_ attention, she _wanted_ to have all eyes on her, but she didn't want to look like anybody else. She'd seen the bridal programmes, with all the women who had insane gowns. She wanted to look iconic, like Grace Kelly when she married King Rainier, or when Jackie married John. Everybody could recall those dresses, and she wanted that to happen to her.

In a year's time, she wanted Vogue and Cosmopolitan to run articles about how the style of the former Katherine Pierce's wedding dress was the most popular for this year's brides. She wanted the top designers to frantically add their own touch to her dress in order to flog them to the women who were able to throw thousands of pounds at them for just one outfit.

In ten years, she wanted people to remember to it. She wanted women who were getting married to recall seeing it as teenagers and knowing what they needed _that._

In one hundred years, she wanted an article about the best outfits of the past century to be written, and she wanted it to the number one choice, above _everything_ else.

Frances constantly reminded her that it was Elijah's day too- that he was the future king. Thing was, you couldn't really comment too much on a tux, which was what Elijah would be wearing. They'd be commenting on her outfit, though. Every time Katherine stepped out, her outfit was scrutinised. Praised for looking different. Criticised for her 'misconduct.' Misconduct being a term for a short skirt, a bit of cleavage or maybe even a _leg slit. Scandalous._

Plus, everyone knew it was the bride's day. Sure, weddings were a celebration of love between two people (well usually, there were unhappy day), but it was always known what it was the woman whose day it truly was. Though in this case, it was slightly shifted towards Elijah, what with him being the future monarch of this country- Elijah I or whichever regal name he took.

"Ladies, shall we take a break?" Nadia asked, "I may have something, but I need time to sort it out."

They all nodded, Katherine collapsing into her seat as she took a drink from Olivia.

"I _knew_ we should have gone for Trudie Peterson," whispered Frances.

"Mother, please," Katherine sighed, "Nadia is the best. It's not like a dress from Harvey Nichols were you can just try it on and get it if you like it. It's my wedding dress; you always have that special feeling with it. It's not Nadia's fault that we haven't found it yet, we just need to pick out the right ones in order for me to get that, you know, feeling. Right, Caroline?"

The blonde looked highly surprised at being addressed.

"Yes, of course- Nadia's a genius, I'm sure you'll find the one."

"Exactly," Katherine threw out a hand, "Thank you, Caroline. See mother!"

"With all due respect to Miss. Forbes, I think I know you better than her."

"See, when we British say 'with all due respect,' we mean to be incredibly rude. Now Caroline works in weddings. Every job involves a bridal dress unless it is a gay wedding- she's been doing this for three years, and she definitely knows her stuff! I hired Caroline because I got that inkling that she was the one who was right for me, and I know that she is."

"You've known her for a day," Frances cried out, exasperated.

"So what? I'd come out of you as a baby and you promised to love me forever, and that's a big commitment!"

"Not the same thing."

Before Katherine could shoot back with a witty response, Nadia returned. She didn't even look remotely frazzled, merely calm as she waited.

"I've found something."

It wasn't even 'I think I've found something.' Nadia was always sure. Though it seemed like she didn't know what she was doing today, Caroline knew what she was doing. Nadia was testing, seeing what Katherine liked. She'd like the belt on one, the top of another, the length of the skirt of the next, it was very complicated. Nadia was waiting, just seeing what would mix and match. The dress would most likely be custom made, but she'd still try some on to get a structure.

"Alright," Katherine stood up, clapping her hands, "Let's do this."

The brunette rushed off to follow Nadia into the dressing room, Jim and Olivia following diligently.

"So Caroline, where are you from?" Esther addressed.

"Originally from Mystic Falls, but currently living in East Dulwich with flatmates."

"Where did you attend for school?"

"Just a regular school in Mystical Falls, then UCL, your highness."

"UCL- a nice place. What did you read?"

"Management Science."

"You always wanted to work in business?"

"Yes- always a wedding planner, ever since I was a little girl."

"Funny, I always thought people moved past the dreams they had when they were five," Tatia replied snootily. Her tone was snobby, but not necessarily vindictive.

"I recall that you wanted to be a unicorn aged five, Tatia, so I'm not surprised," Rebekah responded, "Not at all realistic."

She then sent a wink at Caroline.

The blonde had observed how Katherine and Rebekah seemed to have distaste for Tatia. Caroline didn't like to be a bitch, but she could see why. If Caroline had a sibling, she would be extremely excited and happy for them at their bridal showing. She understood not all siblings were close, but Tatia seemed to have somewhat of a cold detachment from her sister. Tatia also seemed to be rude, the example being her lofty tone when talking to Caroline.

The tension again disappeared when a familiar figure walked out.

Nadia had found it.

The top perfectly showed off Katherine's figure, fitting tightly but not too so- just the right amount of slimness. Similarly to the top, the bottom was thin but not too so- it went out ever so slightly so that it was easier to move for her. It was sans sleeves, with the bejewelled top looked really fun but classy at the same time. This bejewelled top transitioned easily into the bottom without covering the dress entirely, some of the ivory set along against the sequins.

Her hair was pinned up slightly, the veil falling straight to the ground.

The room was silent in praise.

"I don't care if you guys think I belong on every worst dressed list, I love it," Katherine stated, throwing her arms out in an attempt to draw even more attention to it, "I look hot, and I feel damn hot too. Nadia- you're a ten, honey."

Nadia laughed, "I thank you, Katherine."

"Katherine, I want to be the first to say that I think you look amazing," Esther smiled warmly, "You're a true beauty in this gown, and if this is what you want, you should go for it."

"See, Esther knows what's up. Rebekah?"

"I have to say, I do love it too. It suits you well."

"Caroline?"

"Like her highness said, you look amazing. Do you feel right in it?"

"I do, I know it."

"Good- then you've found your dress," Caroline smiled.

"Mother? Sister?"

"Whilst it is not a dress I would personally choose," Frances pursed her lips, "I do admit that you do look beautiful. My darling, I do think it's a gorgeous dress, indicative of Ms. Petrova's talent."

Trust Frances.

"So, Tatia?"

"Yes, I like it," she shrugged, "But I guess it's your choice, isn't it, Katherine?"

The brunette nodded again before looking at Nadia.

"I wouldn't pressure you into making a decision just yet," Nadia started, "But if you love it, I want to know so I have a rough idea of anything else you can try."

"No worry- I want it."

Nadia blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic," Nadia beamed, "Not this is obviously a little large for you in size and a little bigger around the bust, and so we'll need to take it in. We have time, so how about we do your measurements now? It won't take long. Ladies, we can provide you with our fruit juice."

Everyone nodded, Jim gallantly holding out a hand to escort Katherine, so that she wouldn't trip over her dress.

"Well that was a success," Esther clapped.

There was a murmur of agreement as Caroline settled into her seat.

The dress was done, but there was something worse approaching.

Meeting them all.

 **Chapter 3 is done!**

 **Next time: Caroline meets the gang.**

 **Thanks for reading and hope to see you next time xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMED**

 **11 reviews, 19 favourites and 52 followers- thank you all so much! x**

 **Guest: I went with the tradition that Elijah won't see his bride in her dress until the wedding day. He couldn't come to ensure no spoilers!**

 **Chapter 4**

Caroline exited the bridal salon through the back, obviously trying to avoid the public eye. A plan had been worked out- she would go in a car with Katherine and Rebekah (Esther was doing a royal appearance at a community centre, Frances was having tea with a friend and Tatia needed to do some work), whilst one of the guards would drive her vehicle to the palace for her.

"Ma'am, what items do we need to know about in your car?" the male guard asked.

"All I have is my registration in the glove compartment, pretty sure there's nothing in the boot, but I'm sure you'll be checking for security."

"Yes we are, thank you ma'am, we'll return it in safe condition."

She nodded as she followed Katherine and Rebekah into the car, have bade goodbye to the others just moments ago. The vehicle itself had tinted windows, with comfy leather seats and flags on the front as to allow them to park anywhere (wow, it was just like the Princess Diaries). Caroline nearly sank into the leather seats, comfort a definite option here. Katherine seemed to notice, smirking at the sight as she too sat down with a * _thump.*_

"Everyone ready?" asked the driver.

There was a yes as they all settled down, the car speeding off to head to Kensington Palace.

Caroline's nerves were already bubbling.

She felt like she'd grown up around the Royal Family. They were all around the same age, though the close age gap between herself, Kol and Rebekah meant that she could not actually remember the fanfare of them being born. She did, however, remember the birth of Henrik, as well as the tragic accident that led to his death.

Henrik had been ten when it had happened. The youngest prince had been riding along on his horse when something spooked it, or at least it was something like that anyway. What had happened was never clear, but the horse had thrown Henrik off. People could survive being thrown off, but with the length and height, Henrik had no chance. By the time the supervisors had rushed from the edge, he'd succumbed to really bad brain injuries and had died, not even a chance to go to hospital, the ambulance declaring him dead on the scene.

The teenager had been at home when there was a newsflash- an ambulance had been seen hurtling at top speed to the royal stables. There had been intermittent news until it was announced that the palace would be making a statement. By then, there were rumours of a serious injury in one of the brothers. Liz was home and the two watched in abstract horror and shock as the spokesman announced the death of the youngest prince.

Caroline had been fifteen when Henrik's death had occurred, the year before her GCSEs. She remembered having the day off school, and watching the funeral on TV with her mother (she and her father had just split up). It was so sad.

That had been ten years ago, and the royals had changed since then.

Elijah and Finn, the two eldest, were the most respected and seen as the two most sensible. Each went to Cambridge- Elijah to study History, Finn Classics, enjoying parties whilst not getting a reputation for being too relaxed about their studies. Both worked hard, came out with firsts before going off into various jobs. Both were in long-term relationships, though Elijah's relationship with Katherine had come under a lot of scrutiny.

Klaus was next- the irresponsible party animal. An artist by trade and passion, he was rumoured to be somewhat volatile, but loving to family and friends. When on royal engagements, he did often seem the most passionate, genuinely caring to children, who seemed to love him for some reason, even against the cheeky Kol. Critics argued, however, that he probably just put on a good front, preferring to spend his time drinking and racing.

Kol and Rebekah were fraternal twins. Kol was even more notorious than Klaus in the womanising department, a legend amongst men (and even some women) for his abilities with the opposite sex. Somewhat impish, he enjoyed a laugh and a joke, much to the chagrin of his parents, who wanted him to be like his eldest brothers. Rebekah was known for being more closed off, a little bitchy but not necessarily mean. Her fashion sense was loved though, and she was often on the top of the best dressed list for her effortless chic.

Katherine had assured her that they would be kind, and she somehow believed her. Katherine would tell her if anyone was awful, and though she had warned that they were somewhat chaotic and dysfunctional, she would be treated well. They'd be working together for the next few months (at White Bliss, planners were assigned to one wedding at a time in order to maximise the efficiency and detail of planning.

She wondered if they'd be friends after. Being all of a similar age, there was at least a chance of some sort of companionship occurring. She'd be following them around for a while, going to different events in order to perfectly cater the day. She'd be ringing them up in order to sort out appointments and events, asking opinions on everything from the cake to the decorations. Hell, even the centrepieces would be going through her.

It would be nice to be friends with these people, but she wasn't doing it for fame. Caroline had always been the most sociable of her social group, quick to make friends and talk to boys. She could convince ANYONE to go out and have fun, even the least social girls in her halls of residence at uni. The blonde already felt a close bond with Katherine, even though it had only been a day. Katherine had been cool to her, and she admired her for her humour and brutal honesty. Rebekah didn't seem too bad either, but she was wary of her and was more keen on the brunette future Queen.

She didn't know about the boys- she tended to mix more with girls, but did have some male friends like Matt Donovan. Then again, Matt was an ex-boyfriend. They'd run in the same social circles at school, being the popular kids, but hadn't really become friends until after their relationship. That had lasted some of Year 11.

Well, she hoped so anyway.

"Ladies, we're here."

The car stopped and the windows were winded down so that security could take a peek inside. Satisfied with what was inside, they opened the door to allow the girls out. As she walked away, Caroline noticed that they were using x-rays to scan it. Well, the car was entering the boundaries of the home of some of the most notable figures in the world; it made sense that it was all safe.

"So who's going to be here exactly?" Caroline asked.

"So there are my brothers- Elijah, Finn, Klaus and Kol," Rebekah stated as they trudged up the path to the house, gravel crunching underfoot, "Sage too- but I don't think she and Finn are staying too long, they have an appointment to go to. Then Stefan and Damon Salvatore- you've heard of them- they're technically The Honourable Stefan and Damon Salvatore, dad's a viscount. You'll like them; they're pretty down to earth, not at all snobby. Damon can be a bit of a dick, but Stefan's really cool- he's nice to everybody, he'll make you feel welcome. His brother will try and flirt with you, so just make it clear you're not interested and he'll leave you alone. The same can't be said for my _dear_ brother, Kol."

"So are the rumours true, then? About Kol being..."

"Oh yes," Rebekah gave her a dark look, "They're very true. Anything in a skirt. Especially if they're attractive- you're good looking at the least, not ugly, so there you are."

"He's persistent too," Katherine added, "Well, he'll only flirt, nothing more, unless you let him. A few comments too, but he isn't _too_ offensive, just repulsive."

"Mother and father have given up hope of him finding anyone. Elijah and Finn are fine, and they think that Klaus and I have still a chance. Kol, however...no."

"Mikael and Esther want Klaus to get with Tatia. I'd hope not. I wouldn't mind having him as a double brother-in-law, but I can say hand on heart that he deserves better than that little tart. She's terrible; no one deserves to have to cope with her for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately, some man will probably fall for her money or vixen ways."

"So not her personality?"

"Tatia's personality is awful, Caroline; the only reason anyone will fall in love with my sister is because she's good at flirting and has a shit load of cash to her name. Plus, you know, inroads to meeting the royals."

"It wouldn't be nice for them to use her like that."

Katherine let out a harsh bark of a laugh, "Caroline- believe me, I'd love it."

The blonde frowned, shutting her mouth as they headed inside. Caroline, being an only child, would love a sibling and could not understand how Katherine could talk smack about her twin like that. Then again, Caroline had only met Tatia once and even though she hadn't warmed to her immediately, she understood that Katherine would have more of an opinion on it, having shared her life with her for the past twenty-odd years. Rebekah seemed not to like her too much either, so maybe it wasn't just Katherine being mean. Hopefully she'd warm up during the engagement, but she didn't think so.

"Here we are," Katherine let Caroline in first, "Welcome."

The blonde let out an involuntary gasp.

The palace was beautiful. Having been there for centuries, the decor was old, but classy- just like you could imagine a royal household being. Paintings lined the halls, all of old monarchs. Queen Elizabeth, Queen Victoria, Henry VIII and others all lined the walls, some frowning, some smiling. Each portrait had a grand sense to it, the subjects understanding their importance (or at least, their perceived importance). Whilst most wall decoration were portraits, there were also some regular paintings- some of outside scenes, as well as some more royal residences.

As well as the artwork, expensive looking vases and busts found themselves on display, along with some sculptures. Whilst there were plenty, it was not enough for it to look cluttered, as they were sparsely decorated.

Some staff walked along, mainly nodding- only a few curtsies and bows. It occurred to Caroline that they young royals were perhaps more relaxed, and did not feel they needed to be addressed as superior to the staff. They would be addressed as bosses, yes, but did not necessarily act as though they were better than anyone.

"Up here," Katherine directed Caroline, "Our apartments are upstairs. Elijah and I share one, as do Finn and Sage, and the rest of the siblings do. Fortunately, it's big enough that we don't see each other all the time. Some days we don't even encounter each other once. Once we're married, Elijah and I are moving into Clarence House and are taking up residence there. Finn and Sage have a house owned by Sage's grandfather that they mainly stay at, in Kensington. Rebekah, Kol and Klaus mainly live here though."

"The apartments are huge- bigger than most in London," Rebekah agreed, "I like living here. It's a little further out from the city, but close enough to still enjoy its benefits. There's a lot of convenience for when we're going to public events together, it's easier for security to get us all together, not having to worry about getting to and from places. Plus, if we all want to hang out, it's just a case of going across the floor to see them. Stefan and Damon, along with a few other friends, often stay here. That's usually when they're hung-over and can't be assed to get a taxi back to their homes. No parties here though- at least informal ones. The valuables are worth a bit too much to be worth being broken, plus, you know, the lower floors are used for public viewings. They're not allowed anywhere near our floors- bit of privacy, you know. We sometimes see them when we're doing downstairs, but we usually go the other way, where the public can't go."

They turned a couple of corridors, until they stopped outside a door.

"Here we are, the sitting area. Get ready."

The doors swung open, and Caroline mentally prepared herself.

Elijah sat at the end, perched on a chair, looking quite unruffled. He was delicately drinking out of a cup of dainty china. Next to him, on a small plush sofa, sat Finn and Sage, talking quietly to one another, not paying attention the others.

On the sofa beside them- this was nearly identical, but bigger- were the Salvatore brothers, and Kol. They too seemed to be talking amongst themselves.

Finally, Klaus sat at the end. He looked bored, daydreaming as he stared into the distance, not sat quite properly like the others were.

"Hi everyone," Katherine greeted, snapping them all to attention.

There were various greetings. Elijah stood up to greet his bride to be with a quick kiss.

"Hello Rebekah, Miss. Forbes. How was your excursion?"

"God, Elijah- there's no need to be so posh, it's just a dress fitting, you can call it that, you know. I found my dress anyway- that was pretty easy."

"Good, I'm glad to hear, my darling. What's it like?"

"Come now, Elijah," Rebekah teased, "She can't give anything away- you'll have to wait until the day to find out."

"All I can say is this," Katherine reached forward and whispered something into Elijah's ear. His expression went from mild to shock.

The brunette went back and grinned from ear to ear, just like a Cheshire cat.

"Come, let's sit down," she put a hand on Caroline's back and guided her to the seating area, "Everyone, this is Caroline. First of all, may I introduce Finn and Sage Brownley?"

They stood up, politely shaking Caroline's hand. Forgetting herself, she did a slight curtsey.

"There's no need, Caroline, they're friendly," laughed Katherine.

"Nice to finally meet you, Miss. Forbes," Finn stated, his voice posh, "I'm sorry that we cannot stay for much longer to talk to you, but Sage and I have a place to be. I look forward to talking to you at a further time."

"You too," she smiled.

"Speaking of which," he looked at his watch, "We must go, Sage. I will see you all later."

There was a chorus of goodbyes as the two headed off, Sage smiling at Caroline.

"Ok- Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan immediately stood up, taking Caroline's hand and shaking it politely. Caroline immediately deemed him handsome, with a softer complexion than his brother. Whilst he spoke to her nicely, Damon barely moved from his slouched position on the couch.

"Blondie, hi- nice to meet you."

"Blondie?" Caroline raised an eyebrow, "Wow, nice one- haven't heard that one before."

There was a chuckle from most members as they assessed Caroline's immediate wit.

"This is Kol."

Kol jumped up. Caroline held it out to shake, but he bowed and kissed it instead.

"Enchanted to meet you, mademoiselle," he stood up, "I'm sure you and I will be the best of friends soon enough."

"Kol, stop being a creep," Katherine shoved him slightly- but not too so, "Caroline doesn't want to hear your cheap words."

"Jeez, just greeting our new girl," he threw his hands on the air in surrender, "Stop being such a buzz kill, sister."

"I'm not your sister- luckily," Katherine retorted, "And finally, we have Niklaus- or Klaus, or Nik. Elijah calls him Niklaus, I call him Klaus and the others call him Nik. You can choose which one you prefer."

Klaus stood up politely, shaking her hand, "Miss. Forbes."

"Please, your highness, call me Caroline."

"Then you may call me Klaus," he gave her a small smile before seating himself back in his former position. Seeing as the space next to him was the only one available, she sat beside him, feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

"We got anything in the way of drinks?" Rebekah asked, reapplying her shiny red lipstick.

"I've asked that some should be brought up shortly," was Elijah's reply.

"Bloody right, I'm parched."

Stefan then replied to something, and the conversation soon flowed between them. Caroline felt a little awkward, remembering how these people had known each other all their lives. She remembered the exploits of Damon Salvatore, who was almost as notable as Kol and Klaus for his recklessness and sometimes volatile behaviour. She remembered a time maybe only a couple of years ago that he had been arrested, but had been bailed out. According to media reports, Giuseppe Salvatore had been FURIOUS, which wouldn't surprise her. Caroline's own mother, Liz, was a police officer- and she knew she wouldn't survive if she was arrested for anything. Her own memory of the arrest was fuzzy, all she could recall that it may or may not have involved a bit of a fight- it had all been very hush hush, as the Salvatores were probably one of the most noted noble families in Britain, along with the Pierces and a couple of others. Stefan, by contrast, was a bit like an Elijah- well-mannered and reserved, never in the public eye for the wrong reasons- perhaps the favourite child of their father (Lillian Salvatore had had died many years ago- from a short, if unexpected, illness). Stefan, however, seemed a bit more laid back than Elijah. Caroline didn't dislike Elijah- on the contrary, she liked him- but she just felt as though he was little older than his twenty-eight years, more like his father than his brothers of a similar age.

Caroline could also recall the Pierce family's actions. Katherine was seen as a 'party princess,' her student days consisting of her falling out of nightclubs. She'd sobered up after beginning to date Elijah in her final year of university, but as still known for her eagerness to go out and have fun with Kol, Klaus and Damon. Tatia also liked parties, but was not as free-wheeling as her sister, nor as introverted as Elijah or Finn.

She'd always liked the royals, had Caroline. She wasn't a die-hard Royalist, the type that camped out at churches or hospitals or wherever they happened to be, but she liked them enough, and was quite happy having a monarchy as opposed to a republic. They didn't have all political power, but she knew they had their benefits. Caroline and the girls often enjoyed watching crappy royal documentaries late at night when nothing else was on, and liked gossiping about their outfits when they were out. Her mother was also a Royalist, but again, like Caroline, not a die-hard one. Her grandmother, Mimi, was a HUGE fan of the royals though- always insisted that they watch the King's Speech on Christmas Day and the like. Whenever Caroline went over, Mimi would always be talking about them, and how much she loved them.

She'd have a field day she found out that Caroline was planning the royal wedding. It'd be the best day of her life.

"So where are you from, Caroline?"

She snapped to attention as she noticed Klaus talking to her.

"I'm from Mystic Falls."

"Where's that?"

"Hampshire, just fifteen miles west of Winchester. It's about two hours away. Small town really, nothing happens you know, really glad to get out of there when I finished sixth form. It's an everyone knows everyone kind of place- what's your business is everybody's business. Kind of like the royals, I guess- everyone knows what you guys are doing. Well, sort of."

"How long have you lived in London?"

"About six years now, ever since I started university."

"I'm guessing you like it more."

"Well, yes, but it was a bit of a culture shock, I tell you. It's such a fast-paced place, such a different atmosphere. People talk fast, move fast- and are so _incredibly_ rude. I tell you, jus the other day, I was walking down Tottenham Court Road and I tripped over, and not one person helped me up. Not _one._ The cheek of it- if I'd have spotted a person falling over with their stuff all over, I would have helped them up immediately. But no, everyone has to get to the Tube, don't they?"

To her astonishment, he burst out laughing.

"You are funny, Caroline. Have you any family in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes- my mum still lives there, she runs the town police. I have a couple of other family members- my grandma still lives there too, and one of my mum's aunts. Everyone else is a bit spread about though, my dad is a bit more North."

"Your parents aren't together?"

"No- divorced when I was fifteen, my dad lives with his partner."

"How long has he been with her?"

"It's a he- my dad worked out that he was gay, that's why they divorced. It was quite a shock, but he's still my dad. I don't really see him a lot, but I do try to make an effort."

"Ok then- only child?"

"Hey, what's with the twenty questions?" she laughed.

"More like fifty, love," he waved a hand nonchalantly, "Please answer the question."

"Yes- just me."

"Wow, I can't imagine having no siblings. Always been part of a big family- my mother has several siblings, as does my father."

"Yeah- you have middle child syndrome."

Klaus cocked his head, "I guess so, never really thought about it that way. Two older brothers- the good ones, the clear favourites and the two younger- the ones allowed to have a little more rebellion. Then there's me, the cocky one, the lone wolf, the lovable rogue."

He winked at her, and Caroline giggled.

"Cocky, definitely," she agreed.

"Suppose it's good that I have them, wouldn't want to be King."

"Something could happen to them, God forbid."

"True," he shrugged, "Accidents happen, but hopefully not, I'd rather they don't die, I do like my siblings. Well, I tolerate them at least. If this were the Middle Ages, I'd probably king by now- they'd die on the battlefield, or consumption or something of the like."

"Well it's luck we're in the twenty-first century then," Caroline replied with a smile.

"That we are," Klaus nodded, "Are you happy as an only child?"

"You really like the personal questions," Caroline shot back, "Don't you?"

"Yes."

"You expect me to answer, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I have known no different, and am fine with it. I suppose I wouldn't mind a sibling, but I doubt it's going to happen now. There's only me, and that's ok, I guess."

Klaus nodded vacantly.

It was quiet for several more minutes between them before he turned back to her.

"Are you excited to plan the wedding?"

"Yes- especially a royal wedding. It's the ultimate dream for me, getting to plan a wedding that will go down in history as one of the biggest and best."

"Best? Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks."

"Just kidding, love," he shook his head, "Do you like Katherine and Elijah?"

"I do- they've been good to me so far. Elijah is very well-mannered, and whilst Katherine is a bit of a character, she seems quite fun- a good laugh, says what she thinks."

"I agree. When Elijah told me he was proposing to Katherine, I was thrilled. She's as good a sister-in-law one can get. I'd rather her than someone boring. Growing up, I always thought he'd marry some country girl who liked horses and Tatler. Katherine is the total opposite, and is a sister to me. I've known her all my life, I do find it practically insane that she isn't actually family. He does love her a lot, and she him, but neither are the sentimental type. He does try, makes her dinner and stuff, buys her presents, but no pet names and cuddles or whatever. I'm the same really, I don't see the point in acting all cutesy- you don't need to do that to show someone you love them. Finn too, he's the same. I don't mind Sage, but she's a little more reserved than Katherine, and I haven't known her all my life like I have Katherine. Finn will marry Sage soon, I can guarantee it- a year after Elijah and Katherine, that'll be smaller though."

"How long have they been together?"

"Since university. He saw her during the Welcome Week and he hasn't looked at another girl since."

"That is so cute!" Caroline beamed, "Aw, how lovely."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"What, don't you believe in love?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"So, what did you mean when you said Katherine and Elijah are very much in love?"

"Well, whatever interpretation of it. They believe in it, sure, but I don't. All that unconditional love, marrying someone and never being with someone else until you're ninety and dead- it's a load of bollocks, love. So, most people get married in their twenties or thirties- do you honestly think that the majority of people who don't split and stay together forever really love each other, or is it just routine- they can't be bothered with the hassle of leaving the other person? What's the divorce rate these days anyway- half? Nearly half? I don't know the figures. Love, anyway, back to that. Sure, I've dated girls, but I did it for a reason, and it wasn't love. I liked the girls, thought they were fun to be around, but no, I don't believe in love."

Caroline shook her head.

"Well, that's sad. I believe everyone deserves true love."

"Well, I just don't believe in it," he shrugged, "I get that love gets your rent paid..."

"Wow, what an ass," she huffed.

"Did you just call me an ass?" he raised his eyebrows high, "I could get you thrown in the tower for high treason, Miss."

"This isn't 1665," she snapped back.

"Why 1665?"

"It was the first year that I could think of, I don't know."

Klaus and Caroline then looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"You're alright, you are, Miss. Forbes," he gave her a grin.

"Thanks, I try," she nodded, as a tray of drinks were brought in.

The tray contained soft drinks, as well as the options of tea and coffee. As well as this, there were cakes, scones and jam tarts (Caroline's mouth watered at the sight- she loved jam tarts). As soon as the maid left the room, they all stood up and got what they needed.

"How can you put so much sugar in your tea?" Klaus asked, incredulous, as Caroline dropped two and half spoonfuls in.

"Because it's nicer this way," she replied, gently sipping it, "Oh, I forgot, you don't like sweetness, do you?"

Stefan, who had been stood across from them, smirked at the comment.

"We talking about how Klaus is an ass who hates happiness?"

"Basically."

"I've known him since I was born; he's definitely a cynical being- a glass half empty person, as it were."

"I'd prefer the glass was full so I had more to drink."

Stefan and Caroline exchanged glasses, and he followed her and Klaus over to the side so that he could sit with them.

"So- birth, wow, you've known each other for a long time."

"Yeah, too long."

"Thanks man," Stefan bit back, "Since birth- he's a couple months older though. I'm a December baby, he's a September. We weren't really friends til we went to prep school. Sure, we went to the same parties and events, but we were in the same dorm when we arrived aged thirteen. Ever since then, best friends. Now it's nearly twelve years later, and here we are."

"Total opposites, I'm the better looking one."

Stefan snorted, "You wish."

"He's just jealous because I get all the ladies," Klaus turned to Caroline.

Out of all of her friends, Caroline got the most attention from the boys. She was the flirtatious one, the one who easily drew in attention with her looks and charm. Bonnie was less interested, but still got boys, as did Elena, but Caroline could easily walk up to a guy in a bar and get him interested.

At least she was good in that respect.

Elena had always been the 'perfect' one. She was the Elena Gilbert, the nice girl who had the nice parents and the nice brother. Sweet and always great in class, a star pupil who was loved by every teacher and student. Class prefect, school ambassador, had her poems read out in assemblies- she was amazing at English, having received an A* at A Level, nearing full marks. All the parents liked her the most too- 'that Elena girl, we like her; you should hang out with her more.'

Caroline, however, was not one to be outdone. She'd been made captain of the school dance team when she was sixteen, as well as being a member of the student council every year until she left. Furthermore, she made an effort to plan all the events that occurred at Mystic Falls School, whether it be the prom or a parents' evening. Being a small town, and a small school, many events in the community revolved around the school, so Caroline's role as co-ordinator was important. The blonde had always been organised, and had enjoyed planning, making wedding planning the perfect job for a girl like her.

Intelligence wise, the girls were roughly the same- their grades for both GCSE and A Level were pretty much identical, though for different subjects. For example, Elena received a high grade in art whereas Caroline had it for business. Bonnie was definitely more bookish and intelligent than the both of them, but all three girls prided themselves on doing well at school- they'd actually been among the best in the year, and even the school at some points.

"Yeah, he only gets them for a while and then they realise what an idiot he is," Stefan argued, "Not exactly the model of the true flirt."

"On the contrary, I am a true flirt- I am able to get the ladies easily."

Stefan shook his head at Caroline, and she laughed.

"Who are your closest friends, Caroline?"

"Elena and Bonnie. We've known each other since Year 7."

"A while then- what do they do?"

"Bonnie's a lawyer, and Elena's a journalist."

"Just like Sage, a lawyer. Wow, bet she's clever then, you have to be to be a lawyer- so much to memorise, all those laws and Latin words and whatnot."

"Yeah, she is. Wish she'd get paid for her intelligence, it'd help pay the rent."

"That expensive, huh?"

"Yeah, London is. You'd think with three of us that it'd be more bearable, but London rent is ridiculous, it eats up most of our rent. Bonnie is well paid, but not excessively so, and Elena and I do well, but it's not enough for rent to be less of a problem. I can't imagine what I'd be like if we lived in Hampstead or Chelsea or somewhere as pricey as that."

"True," Klaus nodded.

"It's easy for you guys- you're rich. Plus, you live in this pad rent-free. Even if you didn't want to stay here, you could rent somewhere in a rich area for an amount that is basically nothing to you."

"Also true," Stefan nodded again.

"Full of wise observations, Miss. Forbes," Klaus noted.

"Always," she winked, the conversation soon moving again.

 **Next time: Elijah and Katherine go for their wedding interview.**

 **Klaus and Caroline will get much more development in coming chapters, I'm focusing more on Elijah and Katherine initially.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to see you next time x**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMED**

 **Chapter 5**

"We're not very inconspicuous, are we?" Katherine remarked.

Of course, she was right. The pair were currently in a large, black vehicle, which alone wouldn't have been _too_ bad. However, the Union Flag was flying high, indicating that they were a car of importance. Above and behind them drove police escorts, with a motorcycle on each side as some sort of protection. All in all, it was _pretty_ obvious who was coming down the street. Ok, not too obvious- it could have been any of the royal family, or perhaps the Prime Minister. There was also the chance of a foreign dignitary; however, no one was scheduled to visit until the Sultan of Oman in a month's time for talks with the PM.

A group of Japanese tourists noticed them and started chattering, wondering what it was. Katherine raised her hand to wave, before remembering that they could not see her through the dark glass of the vehicle.

Ever since Katherine had become Elijah's live-in girlfriend, she'd been afforded security. Until then, she was not deemed 'serious' enough to have the protection given to others. It had been the same with Sage, though she went out less and was a lot less in the public eye than others. This had meant many years of going around having to fight the paparazzi alone, with no one to help her through into her car unless she was with Elijah or one of his siblings. This was standard procedure- it was only during the last few decades that royal wives or husbands moved into the accommodation before marriage, as with the public way. She'd sometimes wished for a guard with her but now she was eating her words. Everytime she even went to buy some new clothes, a bodyguard was with her, as well as one staying in the car. Everytime she went _anywhere,_ there was someone with her, and she was sick of it. It was awkward as hell going out clubbing with Kol and Klaus with a swath of bodyguards- some in their uniforms, others pretending to be club-goers whilst awkwardly fending off the attentions of those who found them attractive.

The worst time was during Elijah and Katherine's early dating. Katherine didn't give a hoot above dates- she never got nerves, but often aimed to make sure her man had one when they went on one. Thing is, she wanted her first date with Elijah to just be normal. Unfortunately for her, they'd been escorted to and from the restaurant by several bodyguards. The restaurant they ate at was a high-end place used to having celebrities there, so at least they got a bit of privacy there, but they still had bodyguards protecting them. Elijah had insisted that he walk her to her door that evening- he was a gentleman like that- but they had to follow to make sure he wasn't attacked by one of the other tenants (they had extra security and a doorman, but they could never guarantee). They at least stayed around the corner to give them privacy as they kissed.

Staying over had been an issue too- if they wanted to sleep in the same bed, it was Elijah's. That made it easier for security.

She was used to it now, at least. Sure, Katherine had been friends with the royals since birth, but it had been when she'd started dating that she'd become more aware of it all. Katherine may not like it, but she acknowledged it was part of the package of marrying Elijah. Hell, she was future Queen bar all catastrophes.

"Hm, I'd have to agree," Elijah concurred, "It's for a reason though, it's always like this at the big events. I wish it were smaller, that's when we have less security, but it's our engagement interview. Big deal, isn't it?"

"Of course it is."

She'd spent well over an hour deciding what to wear. Hair and make-up were easy as pie, but she'd struggled on deciding what to wear. Katherine Pierce was a proud woman when it came to her clothes, whatever she wore; she knew she'd look good in it. She dressed for herself, knowing that it was her that benefitted the most out of looking good, but she was also very aware that this dress would be followed. Anything she wore would be sold out in minutes, so she had to make sure that those who bought it were making a good deal. This, along with her bridal gown, would be the one that would be splashed all over the front pages.

Eventually, she'd chosen a black and white dress with large, thick stripes that fell a little above her knee. Matching this was a dark blazer and simple heels, just so it had a bit more to it. The earrings were mainly studs, the necklace hidden by the top of the dress. She looked demure and elegant, but there was always that Katherine in her smirk.

The rights to the interview were going to go to Rose Cohan, an independent journalist. She'd sold most, if not all, of the major world TV networks the chance to broadcast it, however, it still had Rose's stamp on it. She was known for her unique interview style- quirky, yet respectful- very honest, very current. Out of all of the major interviewers, Katherine liked Rose the best- she didn't act all deferential, yet she was still polite and asked interesting questions. Unlike a lot of interviewers, Rose made sure to leave out things that may make her subject uncomfortable. Sure, she'd ask the personal questions everyone wanted to know, but she wouldn't push it. Rose usually published her interviews online, or in the case of important ones- like this one- she would loan them out to the networks. Most of the time, something juicy would make its way onto the entertainment pages of the newspapers, maybe even the front if it was just that important. Well, everyone knew that this one would.

"We've arrived at Buckingham Palace," the driver announced.

The King and Queen were in residence. His Majesty was looking over papers, whilst Esther was probably strolling the grounds or overseeing the gardening work. They wouldn't be bothering the couple whilst they were being interviewed- no one would.

After all the usual security briefings, the doors were opened for them. The new kid- Katherine didn't know his name, they'd been briefly introduced but she still couldn't remember-looked terrified still, not glancing at Katherine at all as he opened the door to them. She muttered a thank you as usual, before taking Elijah's hand. After so many years, she still got lost in this place- it was huge. One day, it would be hers. That was strange to think about, how she would one day reside in this beautiful palace. History books would write of her time as resident- whether she go first or Elijah. Luckily, her fiancé knew the place like the back of his hand, and if she followed him, she could easily get around. There were still places that she was not permitted to go, but that would soon change as she spent more time there. It would be one day that she'd be the one deciding who could come and go. Fortunately, she did not spend time thinking about this for long.

"Good afternoon," Clara Mason, the Deputy Press Chief walked over, looking flustered, "Your highnesses, how are you today?"

"Well, Ms. Mason. How is Mr. Hughes doing?"

"Mr. Hughes is responding well to treatment, it's a nasty illness he has. He called yesterday, said that he should be back in around three months or so. I'm glad, I must admit, I feel as though I haven't been doing this long enough to take his duties."

"You are doing well enough, Ms. Mason," Elijah laughed, "Shall we?"

"Of course," Clara nodded her head, the three walking along together, "Miss. Cohan is waiting in one of the seating areas, she has been provided with tea. After you've been attended to by our make-up team, she will be brought in- Miss. Cohan has been briefed on what she is to do, well, I'm sure that she knows better than we at this. All cameras and technological equipment have been set up, so once Miss. Cohan arrives, we should be ready to go. The interview should not be too long- proposal, plans, all that jazz. It'll be pretty much restricted to the wedding topic, that's what everyone wants to hear, at least for the moment. The King and Queen shouldn't bother you, they're doing their own thing, but they might come down- probably not, but if so, they shouldn't be a bother. After that, I'm sure that you will want to return home."

"Interviews are no bother."

"Speak for yourself," Katherine huffed, "That bitch from last time totally misquoted me, she made me look like a right cow. If she ever steps foot in London again, I'm kicking her back to the United States of America myself."

Clara let out a smirk as Elijah rolled his eyes. He was used to his fiancée's theatrics now. Those who didn't know them didn't understand how the two could get along with such vastly different personalities. They say opposites attract, however, don't they?

As they walked, any staff barely acknowledged them, just going about their business. Some nodded their heads in respect, with the odd curtsey or bow, though that was rare. Elijah and Katherine, in particular, were very liberal with protocol. Elijah did not mind how people greeted him- it was up to them- and didn't mind if his staff forgot to use 'your highness.' Katherine was happy for her first name to be flung around- the young royals tended to. Yes, she sometimes liked the feeling, but she didn't feel as though she should be flung up high in terms of elevation over the general population.

Katherine's mind turned to Caroline. They'd be announcing their wedding planner to everyone, so they'd soon know her name. She hoped that she knew what she was getting into. In Katherine's mind, she believed that Caroline hadn't thought it over properly. She'd been just so excited by all of this, planning such a beautiful wedding, that she hadn't thought of the ramifications of having such a job. There would be hate online, constant media coverage- the stuff that Katherine was used to, but not the blonde. Elijah and his siblings had been born into it, so they just let it roll off their backs. Katherine had thick skin, and just honestly didn't care what anyone said. Caroline, however, she had no idea. Sure, she seemed quite a strong person, but there was always that pressure. Maybe she'd gone through bullying in her life, she didn't know, but if she had, would it be anything like the barrage she could possibly get? The paparazzi would also be an annoyance- Caroline wouldn't be able to go get milk without a thousand bulbs flashing in her face. All because she was planning a royal wedding- she hadn't asked for this, well, no one could ask for some of the things said.

She liked Caroline, actually. Katherine didn't warm to people- or sometimes at all- but she liked Caroline. Sure, she wasn't going to act all buddy-buddy with her, but for some reason, the blonde was ok in her book. Maybe it was because she didn't act all star-struck or just rude, happy to do the job because she loved it and not because of the huge pay check. Also, she'd managed to walk away from Klaus, Kol and Damon without an issue, matching their wit when they'd annoyed her. The Klaus thing had interested her the most, as Klaus had seemed his most talkative with the blonde, chatting along with her like they were old friends. Sure, he'd been annoying her- she wasn't sure Caroline planned to be Klaus' best friend-but she'd gone away better than most people would have.

"Here we are," Clara motioned them in, "Make-up will be here in a moment."

No sooner had those words exited her lips, Sabrine (whom Katherine recognised from the announcement and others) and some guy entered, each with their make-up tools.

"I'll leave you to it."

They both bade Clara a goodbye and entered into their seat.

"This is Trevor," Sabrine nodded as she skidded her make-up bush across some cosmetics, moving over to Katherine, "He's new."

He mumbled a 'hello,' and they greeted in return.

"How long have you been with us, Trevor?" Elijah made a crack at conversation.

"Er, just a week."

"Have you been doing cosmetics for long?"

"Did a course in at my local college, graduated a few years ago, and am now doing this."

"How nice for you, Trevor."

Small talk was the order of the day as Trevor and Sabrine did their make-up. Well, Katherine already had a bit on, but had left it to an expert to sort it out. Elijah, though a reserved person, liked to chat to any stranger, whether a new staff member or a member of the public who happened to spot them on their many travels. Somehow, he was hugely charismatic, and could draw anybody in with just a few words. All of the Mikaelson men- and indeed, women- were hugely charming. Mikael and Esther were said to throw the best royal parties in the world (ok, so maybe joint with a few others), as they were such schmoozers that anyone could enjoy their parties. Elijah and Finn could chat to anyone, however different they were. Rebekah, Kol and Klaus could flirt with the opposite gender with such ease that no one knew how they did it. Katherine, of course, was no slouch in the charm department, and found it easy to get anything she needed to know out of anyone. Well, Elijah knew all of her tricks and then some, so it was harder regarding him. Elijah could be just as conniving as Katherine, but didn't resort to it as much as she did. None of them were quite as tricky as Klaus- no one was- but Katherine was probably his closest competition, even if it weren't that close.

Elijah looked over at his fiancée. In his humble opinion, she was handling this extremely well. Ever since the engagement had been announced, she'd been nothing but a champ. Whatever the weather, she'd made sure to ride it through. Katherine had always been the strongest person he'd ever known, but she seemed to have extra thick skin grown over the one she already had. Even so, it wasn't as if she'd say if something was wrong. The future Queen wasn't emotionless- far from it, but she didn't like to show if she was sad. Elijah himself wasn't even sure that she'd seen it. When her great-aunt died a few years ago, one to whom she was particularly fond, Katherine had not shed one tear. Sure, he understood that some people just didn't cry, but though he knew she was upset, she had not shown it apart from the odd verbal occasion.

Soon enough, the make-up was ready, and Clara re-entered, Rose behind her.

"Rose Cohan, Prince Elijah and Lady Katherine Pierce."

Rose went forward and shook their hands, but did not curtsey.

"Hi, nice to see you two again. Congratulations. I'm very glad to be the one to interview you."

"Well, we're happy to have you," Katherine stated, genuinely meaning it this time.

Rose was dressed semi-casual. She still wore jeans, but her top was dressed in a blazer and blouse, just for that extra bit of smartness. With the camera angles in mind, her jeans wouldn't be the most visible part of her. Still, it wasn't like Rose cared. When she was as successful as she was, she didn't need to care. That's why Rose was successful- she didn't care. She asked the things that people wanted to know, without being rude or indecent. Rose Cohan was probably the single most successful interviewer/blogger on the planet. Her website went to nearly every country, even ones that were usually strict on internet censorship. Of course, there were always going to be countries were it wasn't accessible, but she was still more successful than most.

"Do we wish to get started?" asked Clara.

"Yeah, sure," Katherine shrugged, "Elijah?"

"Of course," he put a guiding hand on his fiancée's back, leading her politely to the chairs. He made sure that she was seated comfortably before he was, always out of politeness.

"Ok, you guys know what to do?"

"Yes," Elijah confirmed, nodding.

"Good," Rose quickly got out a compact to check herself over, "It won't be too long and I won't be too protruding, after all. However, you must understand that the public wants to know a lot, but you must also know that I _always_ know if my subject is uncomfortable with a topic, so I'll move on. Basic stuff really- it'll be about the engagement really, we won't really stray too much- obviously about the wedding, and the relationship. It's stuff you've heard a million times before, you'll know how to answer. Anything else we need to go through?"

They shook their heads.

"Fantastic, let's begin."

She turned to the cameras and waited for a signal.

"Three...two...one."

The cameraman nodded, giving the signal that they were ready.

"Good morning, I'm Rose Cohan. Today, I'll be interviewing two of the biggest names in the world at the moment- Prince Elijah, heir apparent to the throne of the United Kingdom and Commonwealth, and his fiancée, Lady Katherine Pierce, member of the noted Pierce family. The two, whose recent engagement has made headlines all over the world, have been together for five years, but have known each other since birth. Their wedding, which will happen next summer, has been named by many as 'the Wedding of the Century.' Elijah, Katherine, welcome."

They both chorused a 'hello.'

"First of all, I speak on behalf of many to offer congratulations. How does it feel, to be engaged?"

"More paparazzi, but otherwise, no difference- well, apart from that little bit more happiness," Katherine did her little grin, settling back into her seat.

"I have to agree with Katherine, I am thrilled to be engaged, it is a wonderful feeling."

"Indeed. Elijah, what pushed you to propose?"

"I felt that we were ready. We have been together, as you said, Miss. Cohan, for five years and I feel that our relationship had developed enough to begin the idea of marriage. I love Katherine, and marrying her is what I am happy to do. When I proposed, I was happy to do it with no regrets, and no regrets have I since. She will be a wonderful Queen, as I hope many will agree."

"That's lovely. Was it difficult attaining permission? Of course, tradition states that all heirs to the throne must ask permission from the monarch, and you also asked Earl Pierce, did you not?"

"It was not difficult at all, thankfully. My father and Earl Pierce were both fantastically supportive of my plans to propose to Katherine. Both were extremely warm and welcoming to the idea, and assented to it immediately. I am very pleased to have their support. I am sure we will have no problems with the extended family."

"Whom did you ask first?"

"My father- as he is the one that must agree, it made sense. Fortunately, he did so quickly, which allowed me to move on to my future father-in-law."

Rose nodded, still looking directly at him.

"Who was involved in the proposal?"

"I involved my siblings. I trust them whole-heartedly with secrets, and this was no exception. They all performed exceptionally in what I asked them to do. Each managed their role, and all went well."

"So Katherine, how did you feel when Elijah proposed to you?"

"Well, I have to say, I was quite thrilled," Katherine tossed her hair back dramatically, "I cannot say, however, I was surprised. As soon as it started getting a little romantic, the jig was up- Elijah is not the most romantic man in the world, so I knew he was going to pop the question when this came up. Fortunately for my darling husband-to-be, I immediately said yes. I didn't want to hesitate in my agreement, I am incredibly happy to marry Elijah."

"Careful, Katherine, you might be gaining some form of sentimentality," Elijah wisecracked.

"Me? Never."

Rose laughed slightly, sure that the viewing audience was doing the same.

"Is Katherine not sentimental?"

"I am nearly one-hundred percent sure that it is not even in her vocabulary."

"Just like romantic isn't in yours?" Katherine shot back.

Elijah raised and moved his eyebrow as if to say 'fair enough.'

"So, you two have been together for five years. Many assumed that your relationship would soon end or that it would be a bit of a rocky road, however, you two have been very stable. No public spats, no rumours of cheating, no nothing. You're noted as being two totally different people, so it was most definitely a shock when the two of you started dating. So, the thing everyone wants to know is- what's the secret? How does the strange couple match together?"

"Well, I think that's exactly why," Elijah got in there first, "We keep each other on our toes. It's never a boring moment between us. We have fun, we make things different. When you are with someone with someone who is a lot different from you, it is exciting. You grow to adore the differences that they have, it makes you feel happy. Of course, some couples are the same, but having different opinions- be it art, music, or politics, makes for a better dynamic."

"I have to agree, for once," Katherine joked, "I don't think that having a fiancé similar to myself would bode well for me."

"Temper?"

"You got it. It wouldn't end too well if both of us had my temper. He would have abdicated by now out of sheer frustration."

She and Elijah both let out a natural, happy laugh.

"There'd be a war in the royal household," he agreed with a smile, "Luckily; I do not share Katherine's temperament. God forbid that she marry Niklaus."

"I'm sure he'd be honoured to have me as a wife."

"I don't think our country could handle it."

Rose watched the interaction with interest. The two just seemed so happy together; with a dynamic so natural that no one could accuse them of being forced.

"Are you excited to have Elijah's siblings as your in-laws?"

"I can say I am. They are the most interesting bunch of people I've ever met- crazy for sure, but I care for them deeply. I have know them all of my life, and am close with each, so I think I'll be ok. They've managed to cope with me for this long, I'm sure it'll be nice to call them family- even if it isn't by blood."

"You, Elijah," Rose turned to him, "Have Tatia as your sister-in-law, how do you feel about that?"

"She is a lovely girl whom I have known for as long as I remember, I cannot complain."

Rose nodded, chewing her lip.

"Tatia is your Maid of Honour, Katherine. I suppose she was the obvious choice?"

"Well, as they say, blood is thicker than water," the brunette was lying through her teeth, "I cannot say that there is a person I would rather have to stand at my side during the events than my sibling. I do hope that I can one day return the favour when she finds love- and I am sure that I will. Each bridesmaid was selected because they mean something to me, as sickly as it sounds. Tatia is my twin- we share that special bond. Sure, we are not the same person, but I feel as if those with twins know what it is like out there. We are almost one and the same."

"Was she excited to say yes?"

"Oh- she was thrilled."

That was absolute bullshit. When Katherine had asked, Tatia had come back with an 'ok, sure.' She couldn't really say no, as Frances was in the room, and would have forced her to do it even if she wasn't. Plus, Tatia knew that this would get her a lot of media attention, which she liked. Katherine and Tatia couldn't exactly be described as wallflowers, and thrived off attention. Tatia's bitchiness wasn't well known in the media, so she looked much nicer in the eyes of the world. Katherine knew she wasn't a saint, but she wasn't a full out bitch like Tatia was. Tatia could just be so _mean,_ whereas even Katherine didn't have it in her.

"But Elijah, well- you surprised everyone. You have three brothers, but you picked Klaus as your Best Man over the other two. What was that all about?"

He didn't even pause to think.

"Well, I obviously care for all of my brothers equally. Niklaus and I have always had a special bond, and it does not mean I think less of Finn or Kol. It was natural for me to choose him, like it may be natural for Finn and Kol to choose one of their friends. Like it was easy for Katherine to select her sister, it was easy for me to pick Niklaus."

"Do you believe he'll be a good Best Man?"

"Yes."

The finality of the tone basically told Rose to not question it any further.

"So, the Best Man and Maid of Honour both have to work together pretty closely- are Tatia and Klaus a tight pair?"

"They're not best friends, but they get along and have a good, friendly relationship. Tatia is just as a party of the family as I am."

"They're both hard-working people, I see no reason for trouble," Elijah shrugged, "I believe that all of my siblings will do well in the wedding. I trust both Niklaus and Tatia whole-heartedly."

Rose nodded.

"You also have Rebekah as another bridesmaid?"

"Yes- I have again known her for many years, it is like family with them. It's like family with all of them," she faked a smile- well, it was half true, she guessed. They were like a family, but it didn't mean they were all ok, it was very dysfunctional. Kind of like The Simpsons, she guessed.

"As well as Lacey Turner- your cousin Victoria's daughter, Rosabel Owens-Chapman- a family friend, and Amelia Huwick- daughter of Prince Elijah's good friend Steven, who is a notable philanthropist?"

"They're all wonderful girls. Lacey is a very sweet girl," Elijah agreed, "Very delightful. Rosabel is very mature for a girl her age, a girl of twelve. Amelia has definitely got her father's philanthropic side- he is a good man, a doctor who genuinely cares for all. I am glad to call him my friend, and am glad that Amelia is part of my wedding."

"It was obviously Katherine that picked the bridesmaids of the group, so how did you choose?"

"Well, I just chose the children I liked," she shrugged, "Children that would behave, and most importantly, ones that I like. I know them all well, like Elijah said, they're not going to be misbehaving and uncontrolled."

"Do you plan to have kids together someday?"

"Are stretch marks still a thing?" Katherine retorted dryly, before changing her tune when she noticed Elijah raise his eyebrows slightly, "I joke, I joke. No, I don't see why we wouldn't. We'll wait a few years of course; we want to enjoy married life- that was the agreement. Then we'll see what lovely children we have."

Katherine didn't really hold much a position on the whole children thing. If she had them, she had them but if she didn't, she didn't. She'd never hated kids, but was a little awkward around them. If she knew them well, like the children who would be her bridesmaids, she was fine. At public events involving young ones, she usually let Elijah take over, as he had a special fondness for them. She was a charmer, was Katherine, but kids didn't fall into her comfortable category.

"Yes, I'd love to have children with Katherine," Elijah agreed, "And we look forward to being uncle and aunt to any that my siblings, or Tatia, have in the future."

Katherine shuddered inside- she felt sorry for any children Tatia had, having a mother like that would be punishment enough.

"Can we expect a date soon?"

"We've decided upon late May or early June. There are some local elections in May, so we will wait until after that so it does not interfere in terms of planning and canvassing by candidates."

"Weekend or weekday?"

"Well, one of my staff said that his son had expressed an interest in a day off school," Elijah chuckled, "Many say that we must always think of the children."

"You both carry out a lot of engagements, and Katherine, you also have your work in fashion. Whilst there is some spare time in your diary, it is a hard job planning a wedding that is estimated by experts to have a global audience of 2.5 billion people. There is talk of you speaking to a wedding planner, can you confirm this?"

"We can," Katherine and Elijah chimed at the same time, before the female chose to speak the rest, "I have selected Caroline Forbes of White Bliss. She is only young- my age- but I feel that she understands me. I chose her when looking through one of the books at the company, and immediately felt that she would know what was good for me. I haven't regretted the decision at all- she is a lovely girl, and truly works well with everyone- and you know I don't feel the need for needless praise."

Rose did know. Katherine was well known for her brusque and often honest manner. If Katherine complimented Caroline, everyone knew she truly meant it.

"Did Miss. Forbes go with you to your bridal fitting?"

"Yes- as did my mother, sister, Rebekah and Her Highness."

"Which designer?"

"That's being kept quiet for now," Katherine put a finger to her lips.

"Any details?"

"I won't be telling you, I'll be telling the nation," she fired back.

Rose cocked her head, as if to say 'yeah, I suppose so.'

"You know I expected an exclusive, right?"

"Caroline Forbes is your exclusive."

"Whilst we're on the subject of Miss. Forbes," Elijah butted in, "I'd like to request that the press respects her privacy. She is not accustomed to the manners of royalty as we are, and I therefore find it would be unfair is she is hounded. Miss. Forbes should be allowed to come and go about her daily business without the trappings of the press. I understand that she may be photographed in some situations, that is unavoidable, but when she is in non-important situations, I would like it that she, and those with her, are free to go about their business without issue."

Katherine nodded in agreement.

"That's a big ask."

"Yeah, it'd be easy if we could throw them in the Tower," Katherine quipped.

"Will you never let that go?" Elijah asked, amused.

"No."

Rose chuckled.

"Well, I don't think we have much more to say, considering how early the time is. Is there anything you have to say?"

"We'd like to foremost thank everyone for their support," Elijah immediately went down the diplomatic route, "We understand that not everyone supports us, or the monarchy in general, but that is up to them- however, we are of course very grateful those who have supported us. Seeing the happiness and patriotism that has come with our engagement has given us a renewed sense of our abilities and the work that we do."

Katherine nodded in agreement, "Yes, thank you."

"Ok, well, if that's all, this is the end of our interview. A big thank you to Prince Elijah and Lady Katherine."

They both said a goodbye.

"Goodbye, and again thank you for watching. Tune in next week for my interview with Trudie Peterson, the world famous fashion designer, after she designed the dresses that took on all of this year's awards. Goodbye."

They stayed with their frozen, happy faces until the cameraman signalled that they were out. At that, they all sent out a huge sigh of relief, moving down in their cheers.

"Looking good, Rose," her assistant called out, "We haven't got exact numbers, but it's looking like we have our highest number of viewers ever. We've got people from Armenia to Zimbabwe."

"Good," Rose nodded, before turning back to the royals, "It's all looking well here. Thank you again; I think this is going to work for all of us, a win-win situation."

"A win-win situation," Elijah agreed, holding out a hand, "Always a pleasure, Miss. Cohan."

"Always," she shook Elijah's hand, before taking Katherine, "If I don't see you for a while, good luck with it all."

They made sure to show their appreciation as Rose rushed off, having a news story to attend to in Manchester that required her attention. They had offered her tea earlier afterwards, but Rose was always busy, which meant that she could not take it.

Katherine felt pleased with the result- she liked Rose, it had gone well.

So began the next stage.

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked it.**

 **Just a quick heads up, I've done my A levels and have been accepted to uni (yay), and will be starting in about a month or so. This means that updates will be a lot slower due to the fact I'll probably be incredibly busy and like to have a minimum of 5,000 words per chapter. I hope you understand.**

 **Next time: Part 1 of the engagement ball featuring lots of couple time**

 **Hope to see you next time xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMED**

 **17 reviews, 69 followers and 28 favourites! Thank you all x**

 **Chapter 6**

Caroline stood in front of the mirror.

Ever since Katherine had told her that she was to come along to the engagement party, she'd felt a sense of dread. The last engagement party she'd been to was her mum's cousin's son's. That had gone well, a regular party where she chatted to everyone, danced, drank and had an overall good time. She'd borrowed Elena's shoes and got something out of her own wardrobe, minimum effort required. Well, for her anyway.

This time, she was going to Buckingham Palace for Katherine and Elijah's engagement party. She'd known in advance, due to their warning at the interview, but she was still petrified. This was a _posh_ party- you didn't get much more posh than the royal family, especially when they would be inviting foreign dignitaries, entertainers and politicians. At least she had until summer to prepare herself for the actual wedding. This time, she did not. Katherine had emailed her a formal dress code- full length dress, striking jewellery, gloves optional and some kind of wrap/coat/shrug. The whole thing was white tie, which Caroline understood to be the most formal out of all the dress codes. As well as this, she knew the nosh would be posh, as well as the music- a well known instrumental band would be attending, who played accompanies to the jive and other ballroom dancers. Caroline herself was an accomplished dancer, but she didn't know if she would be able to keep up with the people who were able to work their way through a ballroom better than she.

The worst part had been choosing the outfit. The fact that it was so formal was a HUGE problem for Caroline- she had some nice, long dresses, but nothing white tie. Planning the Wedding of the Century was taking up a _lot_ of time, which meant that she didn't have time to buy some beautiful gown that would wow everyone. Plus, you know, the nicer ones weren't cheap, and Caroline wanted to show how awesome she could look and feel.

That is where her new friends came in.

Katherine had text her asking what she was wearing (she- Katherine- wanted a totally originally dress), and Caroline replied that she had nothing. The brunette mysteriously said that she'd sort it. The next day, and one of their bodyguards arrived at the door, holding a box, stating that she was now able to go to the ball (Caroline resisted the urge for a Disney reference after he said that).

She was now looking at said dress in the mirror.

It was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. It was a deep blue, with enough skirt length and width to allow her to move and dance. The top was a complicated, yet striking pattern, the jewels glittering, but not at all trashy, the bodice accentuating her figure. Medium-width straps reached over her shoulder, allowing her a night of comfort. From the skirt downwards, there was a thinner layer of the same colour over a thicker layer underneath- not too thick; she would not overhead whilst dancing. In keeping with the white tie theme, her pure elbow gloves reached just underneath her elbow. Matching the blue were some dangly earrings, her necklace simple as to not to take away from the beauty of the dress. She'd pulled her hair up into a bun, curly strands surrounding it.

"Wow."

Caroline always tried to dress for other people- it was part of her personality, trying to please people- but this time, she knew that she was dressing for herself too. She _felt_ beautiful.

Grabbing her bag- which contained her invite- and shawl, she exited the bedroom.

Elena and Bonnie had been watching E! Reruns whilst she got ready, with the latter shifting through scores and scores of cases. As soon as she exited, they looked up.

"Oh my God, Caroline," Elena gasped, "You look stunning."

"Thanks, 'Lena."

"Wow girl," Bonnie got up and hugged her, "You look so gorgeous, all those royal diamonds won't compare to you."

Caroline giggled, "You guys are too sweet. You don't think it's too formal?"

"For a royal engagement party? Nah- you can't get _too_ formal, can you? Doesn't Katherine have the best taste though; she's really got an eye for it."

"Yeah, definitely- it's definitely the most beautiful dress I've ever worn, and that even beats my prom dress."

At that, a knock came upon the door. Elena dashed up to open it as Caroline took one last look of herself through her compact.

"Miss. Caroline Forbes?" asked the man- the same who had driven her from the bridal showing to the palace a few weeks before.

"Hello again," she beamed, before turning to her friends, hugging them, "Right, I'm ready to go and won't be back til the early hours of the morning, so I won't wake you up and will probably be in bed until noon. Try not to do anything stupid. I love you and I'll see you later!"

They waved her off as she dashed after the guard.

As she walked, she pondered if the word 'man' was the right one to describe her companion- _boy_ seemed more right, considering he was probably younger than she was- and she was 25 soon. Taller than her, she found him good-looking. Not as good looking as Klaus though.

Crap- she was glad she didn't say that out loud.

Back to the guard, he seemed a little nervous. Most of the guards she'd seen surrounding Katherine and the other royals seemed so self-assured, so confident, so stoic. They did their job, showed no outside weakness as to ensure that no one even attempted to go near their charges. This one seemed a little nervous, eyeing Caroline every so often, standing close to her but not too close as to create any discomfort, just to make sure she knew she was safe. She didn't understand why they'd sent a guard as opposed to a driver, seeing as she was probably safe from kidnapping and murder plots, but she didn't question their methods.

"Is it cold out?" she ventured finally.

"Not as bad as usual, you should be ok with wrap," he smiled at her.

"You look nervous."

He deflated, but looked slightly relieved, "You can tell?"

A small smile fell against her lips, "Yeah. You new?"

"Fairly," he struggled with his conscience for a second, before holding out a hand, "Joshua Rosza, but most people just call me Josh."

"Caroline, nice to meet you," she shook the hand offered, "So new, huh?"

"Just left university, got picked up for the job. I'm surprised I got it really, the training went ok but I just felt like I fluffed the interview. Then they called me up out of the blue to come and protect the royal family. They haven't sent me to anything big, like events and stuff, I usually go when there are one or two of them, just private events- like the interview, you know. They don't trust me with anything big, I do driving and stuff."

"That's no less important, someone needs to drive."

"Thanks," he seemed genuinely flattered, "Are you nervous about the party?"

"You can tell?" she repeated his earlier words.

"Don't worry, they're cool. You've met them right? None of them are snobby; they're all are really down to earth."

"It's not them I'm worried about."

"Miss. Forbes, it'll be fine. Yeah, some of them are going to be assholes, but most of them will be fine, happy to talk to you. Besides, you're the wedding planner, they're going to have all sorts to talk about, and they'll want all the gossip about it, so they'll be kind. Plus, if they're mean to you, they'll have me to deal with it- if they take me seriously of course."

"Thanks," Caroline laughed, "You're really sweet."

There was a little more silence as they walked towards the car, Josh kindly opening any doors he found in their way.

"So you live with your friends in the city, that must be pretty cool, huh?"

"It's the best," Caroline agreed, "Kebabs at 3 in the morning for when we've spent half our earnings on a pint in some trendy bar. We've been friends for years, so it works. Plus, I don't have to worry about my roommates being assholes and having to change it up, so that always works. What about you, who are you living with? Family? Partner? Friends."

"No one at the moment, I get some quarters in the palace for when I'm on duty. I'm actually talking to this guy online though, it seems promising."

"Ooh la la," Caroline punched his arm, "Are you guys planning to meet up?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I mean, what if he isn't what I expect? He's the nicest person online, so sweet and kind, but what if that's just his online persona? What's if he's rude or something? I don't want to be disappointed by someone I really care about."

"You won't know until you meet him. Be safe, ok? You read all sorts of horror stories about boys and girls being hurt by people they met online who they met up with."

"I'm a bodyguard, I can do anything," Josh did a dramatic pose, and they both laughed.

They finally arrived outside, Caroline using her shawl to tightly protect herself from the autumn cold. Josh quickly rushed forward to allow her into the back of the fancy black car. The fanciness was a luxury unknown to her in a car- tinted windows, comfy seats, all that. The only time she'd ever been in a car like this was when she went from the salon to the palace.

The blonde placed her head against the headrests, closing her eyes.

Ever since she'd come out as the wedding planner for the royal wedding, her profile had shot up. Luckily for her, no-one had found her address. YET. Nothing on the Mystic Falls front- no one bothering her mother or grandmother (God forbid- she'd kill anyone who hurt her Mimi). Her Twitter followers had gone WAY up though- she'd already had a few- with the numbers hitting four digits, nearly five, with people tweeting her all sort of things- mostly kind, but she'd had some hate. It didn't really affect her too much; as she knew they were idiots who had nothing better to do than go after her because of her connection to the family. She'd had journalists calling White Bliss every five minutes, _begging_ for an exclusive on the young, unknown blonde who had landed the biggest job. The phone lines had been jammed, which meant that it was extra hard for the administrative staff to sort out work, meaning many had to resort to their own mobiles, which wasn't always convenient when they needed to work with others. Poor April hadn't even left her desk all day, practically sprinting for the toilet at the end of her shift.

A lot of people she barely knew had sent her Facebook requests. She wondered why.

It was only a matter of time before it all got out. Luckily, Caroline liked to think she had a clean reputation- worked hard at school, lots of friends, wasn't a bully or mean to anyone at work. Thing is, she understood that people could make up shit that would land her in hot water, whether true or not. Hopefully, there would be no-one that would do that. Sure, she'd ended things badly with her last boyfriend, Tyler, but she didn't think that he would be that underhand. Neither had cheated, but they were just so pent up with anger and frustration, that the break up had involved a lot of yelling and throwing things. The next most notable ex was Matt, but there was no way in hell that he would do that- Matt was a seriously sweet guy, and the two were still close friends, and would often meet up whenever he was in the city.

Her mother had phoned her up about thirty seconds after she'd got home- she'd been on the phone to Violet- shocked, but excited. The two had a delightful conversation, giggling and laughing.

Then her grandmother rang.

Caroline was nearly 100% sure that Mimi was crying with joy. She went on for at least half an hour- she wasn't even kidding- gabbling on about how proud of Caroline she was, what a rare and epic opportunity is what. Mimi and Caroline had always been close; the grandmother being supportive of her ambitions, and this was a dream come true for the both of them. Mimi continued by stating that David (Caroline's late grandfather, who had died tragically of a lung condition when Caroline was twelve) would have just been so proud of their little darling. That had Caroline in tears, which she'd quickly brushed away so not to upset her grandmother. Said conversation had lasted a _very_ long time, Caroline too polite to ask her grandma to finish. Mimi finally stopped when her knitting programme was on and she needed to take her meds.

"Miss. Forbes?"

"It's Caroline," she responded, barely in her own thoughts.

"We're here," he announced.

She jolted up, looking around. People in grand gowns and tuxes were walking up to the main entrance- they'd bypassed security at this point, having gone through the gates.

"Would you be upset if I died in your car?"

Josh turned, leaning his arm out, "You'll be fine, Caroline, quit being a drama queen. You're going to go in there and have a great time, no stuffy old people or posh cuisine will stop you. There's the stereotypes that all these rich people are assholes, and honestly, that ain't true. So go in there, and have fun."

"Ok," Caroline nodded, "I will, thank you Josh. I'll see you later."

"Bye," he smiled as she exited the vehicle, watching as he drove it away.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over, joining the orderly queue to get in. Security approached each and every person, scanning them. Caroline was no exception.

"Ma'am, can you please step aside?"

Caroline did so dutifully, answering anything they needed. After all was good, she was sent back to the queue.

"Good evening, invitation please," the guard at the door requested of her.

She slipped into her bag, grabbing it. He took it, scanning it for some kind of chip. When it bleeped, it confirmed her identity.

"Have a lovely evening, Miss. Forbes."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Entering the door, she surveyed the surroundings. It was absolutely beautiful of course, even more so that Katherine's residence. She looked at them, but didn't take them in, still so deeply involved in her own head. In front of her, people walked in pairs or small groups, laughing and chatting as they did. Some had drinks, others did not. A few, like her, marvelled at the decor- unable to keep the shock at the beauty of it all. No one paid her much attention though, all distracted by one thing or another, all too busy to look at her.

"Fishcake, miss?" a waiter approached, holding out a silver tray.

"Yes, thank you," Caroline took it, carefully munching it so that it would not go all over her floor, or even worse, her dress. It was ok, she guessed.

After this, she decided to finally enter.

The first thing that hit her eyes were the throngs of people, all dressed in their finery. Some had jewels adorning them, proper jewels- she was sure that they were real. A few ladies had (hopefully faux) fur wraps and shrugs to keep them warm in the cold weather, though they doubtfully needed them in such a packed ballroom.

The next hit her ears, the sound of the most beautiful tunes being played on a variety of instruments, from piano to violin. Caroline was usually more of a Top 40 kind of girl, but she did think this was nice to listen to.

The ballroom was easily the grandest room that she'd ever seen in her twenty-four years of living, but again, she wasn't going to dwell on it.

"Well hello, love."

A shiver fell down her spine as she turned to Klaus.

"Klaus," she nodded her head.

"You certainly look ravishing," he went forward, taking her gloved hand and kissing it.

"Why thank you," she replied primly, "You look nice too."

"Nice? I thought ice cream was nice, not the appearance of a person."

"Handsome? Is that good enough or would that boost your ego further than it already is?"

"You wound me, Miss. Forbes," he placed a hand on his heart, "Do you like the dress?"

"It's lovely; Katherine has excellent choice in clothing."

"You really think that Katherine picked this out?"

"Wait, YOU did?"

Klaus nodded the affirmative.

She wasn't expecting that one. She'd just assumed that Katherine had learnt of her dress plight and had found one of her old ones (they were around the same size), or had maybe kindly attained one. The fact that Klaus had picked one out for her was a surprise. At the apartments, the two had chatted all day, but it had been more of him annoying her than anything else. All he'd done was rib her about her belief in love and romance, which she'd of course fiercely defended. Klaus firmly believed in dating someone for fun- which she was supposed was the right idea; you dated someone because you enjoyed their company- but did not believe in true love. Caroline understood that some people had been hurt, but she was just so sure that it was wrong of Klaus to dismiss love when he hadn't tried it. You can't say you hate a film if you've never seen it, and that's how Caroline felt. She could understand if he was a little wary, as he had not ever felt love, but she just couldn't understand how he didn't believe in it. Love wasn't aliens or the Loch Ness Monster.

"Well, I can say I'm surprised. You have good taste."

"Thank you," he smiled, nodding at her, "Did Josh get you here ok?"

"Yeah, he's really sweet-a bit nervous, but sweet."

"Good plaything too," Klaus smirked, "Nice to have someone young and naive to play with ever since Rebekah got too old and wise to fall for the old tricks. Poor little kid, needs someone to toughen him up so he can be a proper guard."

"Don't be mean," she hit his arm, "He was hired because he knows what he's doing."

"Sure thing, love," he showed her his pearly whites.

"God, I need a drink, excuse me," she pushed past him.

He watched her walk away, an unfamiliar feeling surfacing from the pit of his stomach. The blonde's head did not turn to watch him, instead focusing on a refreshment table at the side. Each edible item was decorated to the highest degree, looking fresh from a Michelin starred restaurant. It was much to her delight- Caroline was most definitely a foodie. It all looked so delicious; she didn't know what she wanted to have first.

"Caroline!"

Rebekah, just like all of the ladies present, looked spectacular. Her burgundy contrasted with Caroline's blue. She had donned a gown with capped sleeves and a pleated bodice, her skirt flowing with her footsteps. The mid-section of the gown was embellished with jewels, the crystals embellishing the belt to decorate the otherwise generally plain design. Matching this were a (probably real) ruby necklace and matching earrings, as well as pretty bracelet that corresponded with the belt. Her blonde hair was curled and free behind her neck, whereas Caroline's was up.

"Hello Rebekah, you look amazing!"

"Thank you," her posh voice filtered into a tone of genuine pleasure, "As do you. Do you like the dress my brother picked out for you?"

"I'm still surprised that it was him- he doesn't strike me as a fashionista."

"Oh, so you've spoken to him already?" Rebekah hadn't seen the pair converse.

"Yes, briefly."

"He seems to think an awful lot of you," she smirked.

Caroline raised her eyebrows, "Really? Is that so?"

"Oh yes. I'm not saying he loves you or anything, but he's nicer to you than he is to a lot of people."

"Funny, I find him a bit of a prick."

She gasped in shock at realising she'd insulted her client's brother. She wasn't too fussed that she'd insulted him personally, as their interactions both during and after their first meeting had proven that he had quite a grating personality. The interactions between had been texts, mainly regarding wedding stuff- he was Best Man, after all- had been written through gritted teeth. However, she was careful to keep her tongue around clients if they had annoying relations or friends- which happened a lot, many felt as though they knew more than her.

"Don't worry," Rebekah laughed slightly, "I'm sure many would agree. He was very eager to get you that dress though."

"Where did he get it?"

"Brought it out from storage- we have loads of them; I don't know why we keep them. I might give them to charity or do a charity auction or something; we might get more money to donate to them that way."

"I'm still not sure why he was so eager," Caroline was confused.

"I don't claim to know how my brother's mind works; it is a mind that very few know. I know him better than most- along with my siblings, Stefan and a couple of others- but even I don't understand him. The media portrays him as some sort of villain as compared to Elijah. He is no saint, but that villainous nature is not my brother, not at all. Like I said, don't expect him to be your best friend, remember that he's just not as open as most people are. He's a good person; he just doesn't share his feelings like I do. Finn and Elijah are the same to an extent, but I wouldn't say they're quite as closed off. Be good to him, and he'll be good to you, understand? My brother and I aren't always buddies, but I care deeply about him, as I do with all of the others. You may wonder why I'm telling you this- it's because if my brother shows the slightest indicator of interest, it's rare, and I want to make sure that there is no misunderstanding. Don't push him away because he didn't fit in with your rose-tinted spectacle view of the world. Just keep that in mind, Caroline. If he likes you, it means something, I'm damn sure."

"Oh," was the only response the blonde could think of in that moment.

She's always assumed that Klaus would be the more protective sibling, as the older brother, but Rebekah seemed quite assertive in her quest to protect Klaus and his image. Whilst he wasn't exactly painted out to be the Antichrist, the media was notably crueller towards him. He didn't fit the model of the royal family, and in their eyes, it made him not as worthy to carry the name.

"He won't say any of this, though."

"You said he was closed off."

"He is," Rebekah replied, slightly vaguely, "Normally, I wouldn't do this, but you really need to know what you're getting into. You're going to be close with the royal family for months now. Sure, we have staff- some are close, some are not. You're going to be working with our strengths, our likes and dislikes, watch us as a family. Whether you like it or not, you're going to be connected to us for life. Wherever you go, whoever you're with, you'll always be the girl who planned the wedding. Sure, it'll do wonders for your career, but you'll have to deal with the press. I don't want my siblings to be hurt by this, and I don't want you to be it. I don't claim to be a nice person, but I do care, and you've got to listen to me. I want to like you, and I'm always going to be brutally honest with you- so get ready. Promise me that you'll listen to me?"

Caroline nodded.

"Good. It's nice to have a few more girls around; the place is filled with testosterone."

The fellow blonde laughed, but any more remarks were interrupted by a clanging sound.

Elijah and Katherine stood at the edge of the ballroom, slightly raised by a platform. He wore a suit, whilst she wore a purple gown.

It was the deepest royal purple, the tight bodice fitting her tiny frame perfectly. The sweetheart neckline was raised by the medium sized straps, giving it an allusion of being pulled up further than it already was. Her belt was raised way above her middle due the empire neckline, the base of which was lathered in diamonds- similarly to how Rebekah's belt was decorated. The remaining skirt fell down in a thin line, but not so thing that it clung tightly to her body. That was the type of dress appropriate at this kind of event, plus, it would give her a chance to dance.

"Good afternoon, distinguished guests. It is an honour to have you all at our engagement party. I will first say a few words, followed by Katherine. We will later make a speech each. Later on in the evening, my parents; the Earl and Lady Pierce; Niklaus and Tatia will each have a short talk."

He paused to take in the attention of the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming, it means a lot to us that you've all attended our evening. We hope you will enjoy the music, food, and dance- we expect that you all get yourselves on the floor at least once this evening. Though this evening will not be anything on the wedding, it is our wish that you enjoy it as much as possible. Each of you have been invited because you occupy a special place in our hearts and minds, as friends or as family, though these terms may be interchangeable for some of you. If you are here, it is because we could not imagine this party without you. I will end this on again thanking you for your presence and will hand you over to my lovely bride-to-be."

There was a huge round of applause as he passed the microphone to Katherine. Everyone knew there were several people who were only here because they were big celebrities or politicians, people who wouldn't usually hang around with Elijah or Katherine.

"Hello again," Katherine beamed at the audience- Rebekah knew that this was the fakest smile, she had totally been planning this for weeks- "I'd like to echo my fiancé's sentiment in thanking you all for coming. It means a lot to me that you are all here. Though I am not yet wed to Elijah, our engagement party is the first step, and I am thrilled. He and I will begin the first dance, and we ask that you all find a partner in the second to join us in a waltz. Until then, enjoy."

There was another smattering of applause as the two joined hands, ascending the stairs to the dance floor. Everyone immediately moved out of the way as they went into the centre, going into position. As soon as they were in place, Elijah sent out a nod, which let the band know that they should play.

Caroline would have been surprised at the elegance, but she had been the one who had found them the dance teacher. It was a private studio where she usually sent couples, as many wanted their first dance to be just that little bit perfect- there was more of an emphasis nowadays.

The two spun around neatly, their hands joined as though they belonged there, which was perhaps the reason why they were getting married. As they moved, Katherine sought Caroline, a seasoned dancer's, eye, receiving a reassuring nod in return. Katherine was by no means apprehensive in her abilities, but seeing as her wedding planner was the expert here, she knew when to listen to her. Each step was smooth and effortless, nothing _Strictly Come Dancing_ amazing, but pretty well for a pair of beginners. In fairness, their moves were pretty basic, and they were sticking as well as they could to it.

The band's chord was what made the dance what it was, though. Caroline hadn't had a say in this one- it had been prearranged long before she was on board- but whoever they were, they were brilliant. From the pianist to the cellist, each chord and note was played to perfection, to an almost haunting melody. She was more than just a little impressed.

What struck her the most, however, was the couple itself. There was no place that the couple looked but at each other, their stares totally absorbed into the other's face, like there was no one else. The way they looked at each other, it wasn't like they were in a crowded place, and it was like they were just with each other. Katherine looked stunning, so it was no surprise that Elijah was looking at her like that, but it was obvious that he would still look at her like that if she was wearing sweats. The look they were giving each other was beyond what their wedding planner had seen in most of their couples, even the ones that she'd seen that loved each other very much.

It didn't last for long, but Caroline felt herself missing it when it had. The music and the couple's passion had made for an entertaining experience.

"They were very good, weren't they?" Rebekah stated.

"Yes, lovely."

At this point, the gentlemen went to ask the ladies to dance. Stefan headed over, throwing a kind smile in Caroline's way. He stopped just short of Rebekah, and held out a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Rebekah indulged him with a little curtsey, "You may, kind sir."

She nodded primly at Caroline as Stefan took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Her fellow blonde looked around, wondering who would ask her. As long as they didn't look like a total ass, she would accept their offer.

"Well, hello again."

 _Oh for God's sake._

Klaus grinned at her, his dimples taking away the harshness that usually presented itself on his face. The grin itself was sweet, she guessed- well, at least for Klaus.

"May I, Miss. Forbes?"

She sighed, before accepting the hand offered, "I guess."

"Don't sound so delighted," he shot back as they headed to the floor.

Rebekah and Stefan were the couple next to them. A little ahead were Finn and Sage behind the betrothed couple. Kol was leading a pretty young lady whom Caroline did not recognise into position, with Damon taking the hand of whom she recognised as the Prime Minister's daughter, Meredith Fell.

Tatia, who was dancing with a handsome, dark-skinned man whom Caroline recognised as Klaus' friend but whose name she could not remember at this point, was not far ahead. Upon seeing Caroline with the prince, she sent her a dirty look, scowling over the shoulder of the gentleman. Caroline couldn't imagine why- it was only a dance. When she looked back over, it seemed as though they were making small talk. She didn't look as offended at her dance partner as she did at the wedding planner, so that meant she must like him a little.

The band struck up the music and they began to move.

"You're good," Klaus stated.

"Thank you. I have training- and I was Miss. Mystic Falls when I was sixteen."

"Wow, what an achievement."

"There is no need to demean me and what I have achieved," she shot back, "So please back off."

"Ooh, aren't we a little firecracker?" Klaus' smirk made her shudder, "I am sure it was very nice for you, as someone who clearly enjoys more than that. I must say that I also enjoy beauty pageants, the ladies there are usually _very_ nice."

She rolled her eyes, "You are disgusting, Mr. Mikaelson."

"That's Your Highness, to you."

She rolled her eyes yet again.

They moved quietly for a while.

"You do truly look stunning, Caroline," he eventually broke the silence, "Even more so than all of the other ladies in this room."

Caroline was surprised by the sincerity in his tone.

"You really think so?" she put on an air of haughtiness as to distract him into thinking she didn't give a shit.

"Yes," he replied softly.

They locked eyes for a second, but Caroline (embarrassed) looked away, quickly. Klaus seemed to notice, a firm smirk fixing itself onto his face and a teasing tone appearing on his tongue. Before he could embarrass her any more, the music changed and they switched partners. Caroline found herself spinning into Tatia's partner, with the bride-to-be's twin looking thrilled at her new man.

The man smiled at Caroline.

"Hi, I don't think we've been introduced- Marcel Gerard."

 _That was it._ She knew him now- they'd been good friends since Marcel had got a scholarship into the sixth form of Klaus and Stefan's school. He was from a lower income background- nothing poor, just maybe lower middle class- but that never seemed to bother Klaus, who didn't seem to care about people's social background.

"Caroline Forbes, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Gerard."

"Ah, the wedding planner? And please call me Marcel, Caroline."

"Yes, the wedding planner."

"Must be quite the job, working with Katherine."

"Actually, I find her to be a good person," Caroline immediately defended her client.

"I know, I know," Marcel calmed her, "I'm only teasing, she's alright really. It's Klaus you have to watch out for. Poor you, having to work with this egomaniac until the summer, I can't imagine the toll it's having on you."

Caroline laughed, and Marcel smiled again.

"He's a bit of an idiot, isn't he?"

"Oh yes, as his best friend, I have to agree," Marcel paused for a moment, "Well, after Stefan. I'm sure you'll get to grips with him, we all do. I had a really bad boss at my part time job when I was sixteen, and he defended me. Having the Prince of England on your side isn't too bad, especially since I got a pay rise out of it, and a new superior. That was good of him, I'd only just met the guy, and he was on my side immediately."

"That _is_ good of him," Caroline agreed. Maybe Rebekah was right- maybe he was more than he seemed. Speaking of Rebekah, she noticed Marcel staring over at her as she danced with Finn.

"Are you friends?" she asked, her tone surprising him to a point where he snapped out of his stare.

"Rebekah and me?" he responded further to her nod, "Yes, I would say we're quite close. We got on pretty well when we first met, we clicked straight away. We're nowhere like Klaus and me, but she's pretty alright."

Caroline thought it seemed like it was further, but rejected from giving an opinion to a man she'd only just met regarding his love life.

The music changed again.

"It was nice meeting you, Caroline," he called as she glided back to Klaus.

"You too!" she called as she arrived back in position with the devil himself.

"You having a good time?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, Marcel is nice. Are you?"

"Oh, me? Always."

 **Ok, Chapter 6 is done.**

 **Next time: it's part 2 of the engagement party. The focus is mainly on Katherine/Klaus, with a side of Elijah and Caroline to show off.**

 **Again, thanks for reading and hope to see you again next time xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMED**

 **79 followers, 32 favourites and 23 reviewers, thank you guys so much! x**

 **Chapter 7**

Katherine stood at Elijah's side as he laughed along with the Senegalese President, both of their heads falling back in laughter. She wasn't quite sure what the joke was, but whatever it was, it was supposed to be very funny. Standing by quietly, she watched as the President bade them a goodbye, patting Elijah on the shoulder and nodding at her with a kind smile.

She was about to turn to him to try and make conversation, but was interrupted again.

"Good evening, Prime Minister!"

Brian and Amanda Fell walked over, arm in arm. Katherine rolled her eyes at the sight. She didn't mind them _too_ much, but she found them a little boring and knew that whatever conversation they had would be a long one.

She kind of expected this, but it wasn't what she wanted. In her mind, the ideal engagement party would be laughing and dancing with Elijah, as well as their friends, but not hundreds of people she'd never even met. They'd managed to stick together well, but conversation had been limited due to all of the people they had to speak to. It wasn't as bad when it was one of their friends, or his siblings, but they were only a handful of people. Foreign dignitaries, celebrities (most of whom she was not a fan), politicians, it was just an endless cycle of folks. The music was way too formal- Katherine hated this kind of classic stuff- not the dance and club tracks that she thought people could actually dance to. She was far too self-conscious regarding the dancing, something not too usual for her- this waltz stuff wasn't up her street at all. The food? Not too bad, she guessed, food was food. She wouldn't say no to a donut right about now, but she knew that they wouldn't look too good around the foie gras and crab cakes.

Hmm, that donut seemed tempting. Maybe a trip to Krispy Kreme when it was all over?

She vaguely listened as Brian discussed his daughter's recent marriage. Katherine had met Meredith on a number of occasions, as they were the same age, but she didn't really think of her as a friend. Sure, she was a clever person- she'd studied abroad; medicine at Yale, but that didn't make her automatic bestie material. They'd gone to the wedding, as the Fells were a notable society family, and had watched as Meredith married some paediatrician- Joe something. Meredith had looked beautiful, she had to admit.

"Well, marriage is hard work," Amanda laughed.

"But we've managed it for thirty years," Brian interjected, turning to Katherine, "As I'm sure you will too. Tell me, Katherine, how are you feeling about it?"

Katherine immediately sprang to attention. After all of these years, she knew how to snap to immediate attention in order not to look rude. Elijah's secret was that he was always listening, but the brunette didn't have the attention span that her future husband did, so she'd learned to know when people were addressing her. She tried her damndest to listen as hard as she could at all of these events, but it wasn't her fault that people were so boring.

"Well, I feel every girl is apprehensive about their wedding day," she started, "I can imagine it is more so in a wedding such as this. But I'm ready for it- bring it on, I say. I'm always up for a challenge, especially if it involves my lovely Elijah."

Elijah smiled at that, bringing an arm around her waist and kissing her temple. This surprised Katherine- he wasn't usually overly affectionate in front of people who weren't immediate friends of family. Hell, she'd take it anyway. Katherine wasn't the sentimental type, at all, but didn't mind accepting this sometimes. She was marrying the man, she might as well get used to it.

"How lovely," Amanda smiled vacantly.

The brunette dipped in and out of the conversation. It was the most basic of all things of course- wedding things, engagement things, and all the things Katherine was prepped and trained for. Susie, their PR agent had been training them on what to say for every single possibility, in order to keep everything as quiet as possible. Katherine had pointed out that they'd barely even begun to plan anything, but that had been ignored. Of course it had-everything she said about all of this to most of the team were.

It was times like this when Katherine was glad that her fiancé had been doing this all of his life- he was natural at conversation, charismatic and easy to talk to, distracting Amanda and Brian from the fact she wasn't really engaged in the conversation. Even so, she knew how to answer. Katherine may not have liked their talk, but goddamit, she was a confident person, and she wasn't going to let something as insignificant as this get in the way of her showing herself. She wasn't some wallflower, she was just bored, that was all.

As the others talked, her eyes travelled across the room. When it was over, she'd make a bee-line to go talk to someone else. Caroline was in her line of sight, laughing as she talked to Stefan- they seemed to be getting along, at least from what she could see. That laugh was genuine- it probably wouldn't have been for Damon, Klaus or Kol. Well, Katherine wasn't even sure that Caroline would pretend to laugh; she would probably dismiss them, just as they had when they first met. Katherine knew that she'd liked her from the start, and this was probably one of the reasons. The brunette didn't put up with the antics of her future brother-in-laws, or her friends, so she didn't expect that the blonde did. Rebekah was the same, which was one of the few things that Katherine actually liked about her. Elijah and Finn were much more firm in their approach- they just shut them down with a few single words, or with a simple say of their name in that exasperated tone.

Much to her relief, Brian and Amanda departed with a simple goodbye. Well, she did get an awkward one-armed hug from Amanda and pat on the arm from Brian. Great. Well, at least she took this as an excuse to leave.

"I'm going to see Caroline," she told Elijah.

"Ok," he smiled, "Have a lovely time."

"Will do," she promised.

Turning on her heel, she called out Caroline's name. Upon hearing her name be called, Caroline turned around.

"Hi, Katherine."

"Hello, dearest," she smirked, her darkened lips spreading upwards, "How are you enjoying this delightful event?"

"It's fun, I guess," Caroline shrugged, "Everyone's really nice, I like the food, I like the music- can't complain, really. I was worried that it'd be super stuffy and formal and everyone would be really scary, but it's a lot more relaxing, I guess. At least it's not a state dinner- I'd probably just embarrass myself at something like that, knowing me."

Katherine rolled her eyes at her neurotic nature.

"But what about you, are you enjoying it?" Caroline reached out a hand, "I mean, it is your engagement ball after all."

"It's ok," Katherine couldn't really praise it too highly, "I mean, I'm grateful and all to Esther and Mikael for putting it on, but I don't really like these kind of things. Who does a waltz in the 21st century? Not me, that's for sure- and Elijah isn't exactly Fred Astaire, is he? Plus, you know, people who I've never met before coming up to me and wishing me congratulations- and I'm like who the hell are you? I'd rather they play EDM, but that was shot down in the planning stage, sadly. Food is good though, can't complain there."

"Oh."

It was in that moment that Caroline kind of felt sorry for her. Until that moment, it hadn't really occurred to her too much that Katherine did not have as much as a say as most brides did or Elijah in terms of being the groom. Sure, she'd have say on stuff like wedding dresses and the cake, but a lot of it would be planned for her, and she was expected to have it in a certain way. Caroline couldn't stand the idea of someone planning her wedding for her- she loved it, and her day, which would hopefully come, would have the input of both herself and her future husband. That was why she ALWAYS ensured that the weddings she planned had elements of the marrying couple, it was so important to her that it was not generic, that it was original to them.

There were expectations of royal wedding; Caroline knew that, even though the reception would be behind closed doors. They'd still be reported to the press from an 'inside source' with discussions of everything from the speech to the cake- which was being designed by a well known baker, of course, a regular with the royals. She just hoped that Katherine would get what she wanted. The brunette hadn't ever been mean to her, and though she wasn't the friendliest person ever, she had been nothing but welcoming to Caroline, so that meant that she was ok in her book. If she was ok, then she deserved her nice wedding.

"Looking forward to the speeches?" she eventually ventured.

"Suppose they'll be ok- it'll be nice having to watch Tatia say something nice about me," she grinned, "Doesn't happen an awful lot. The fact that she has no choice in the matter makes it all that more _delicious._ Poor thing, I don't know how she'll cope with that- she might faint."

Another devilish smirk appeared on her face.

"She can't be _that_ bad."

"Live with her for a week. If I'm wrong, I'll give you £100 and one of the priceless artworks hanging somewhere in the castle."

"Ok, maybe she is," Caroline noted. Even though she knew that Katherine was joking, she also knew that she wouldn't promise valuable artwork if she wasn't sure.

"At least I can use you as a go-between, saves me the job of having to talk to her."

"Thanks," Caroline deadpanned. This made Katherine laugh.

"You look really nice, by the way- Klaus has good taste."

"Yeah, about that. Why?"

Katherine laughed again, this time at Caroline's tone of absolute confusion.

"Truthfully, I don't know," she shrugged, "He was in the room when I messaged you about it, so I happened to mention it. I was going to sort you out with one of my old ones- we're the same size-but he insisted that he could dig something out. For some reason, he seemed to really want to help you. Like, I would do that for most people just out of kindness, but I wouldn't be as insistent as he was about it. Maybe he knew that the dress the perfect for you, and just imagined it, I don't know. Somehow, I think not, he's never struck me as a lover of fashion. I think he fancies you."

"Does not," Caroline blushed bright red.

"Rebekah just thinks he's taken an interest in you, but I think he has the hots for you," Katherine continued, ignoring the embarrassed girl, "Don't take it personally, he's like that with every woman who is semi-attractive- dinner, a gift, maybe a bit of fun and then off he pops. He hasn't outright flirted with you though, _yet,_ so I don't know what his game is here, if I'm totally honest. The gift is there- the dress- so what's next? Probably he'll invite you out to some posh restaurant where they'll respect your privacy and no one will spill the beans. Then what?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Just ignore him, I'm sure he'll go away soon," she added, "He's like a little puppy- he likes the attention, he'll prod a little if he doesn't get some immediately, but he'll get the hint eventually. Kind of like Kol, really, except Kol won't stop begging. Maybe Kol is more the toddler? I've found toddlers tend to be more excitable. He knows you won't put up with his shit, so it'll be cool."

"Would you say he's a good person to be with?" she questioned.

"I wouldn't say he'd be a _bad_ boyfriend, per se," Katherine explained, "He'd never be spiteful or cruel on purpose, or cheat if it was anything long-term. He just doesn't do commitment, or anything past one night stands or a couple of dates- I'd imagine that's frustrating for some. In all the years I've known him, I don't think he's stayed with anyone past three months. It's like every girl has a sell by date or something."

She paused.

"I wouldn't sweat it Caroline, I don't imagine much will happen."

"No, I can't say I'd be interested," she agreed.

 _Liar_

 _Not lying- he's an ass._

As Caroline's internal monologue argued with itself, Katherine necked a drink.

Just as she did, one of the Mikaelsons' cousins walked over.

"Hi, I'm Eddie Dumont," he introduced himself to Caroline.

"Caroline."

"Will you do me the honour of a dance, Miss. Caroline?" he held out a palm, his voice kind.

"Sure," she smiled, "I'll see you later, Katherine."

Katherine raised a hand in goodbye as she took down the last of the drink. She carefully watched as Eddie led Caroline into a dance. Katherine couldn't really remember Eddie, but he seemed ok when he came over- not at all assumptive or arrogant, so he would probably be nice. Lots of eligible guys- wouldn't be a bad mixer for Caroline, Rebekah, Tatia or any of the other single gals.

"Having a good time there, sister?"

She rolled her eyes, turning them slightly to her twin.

"Come now, Tatia, you and I both know that you don't care."

"True," Tatia nodded, following Katherine's eye of sight to look at Caroline, "I don't know why you're being so nice to her, she's just the wedding planner."

"And you're just a bitch," Katherine shot back.

"Chill out," Tatia rolled her eyes also, "Maybe it's nice you have a little friend, you could use some, or it wouldn't be as sad as having your sister as Maid of Honour."

"You agreed."

"Yeah, because mother would have made me anyway. I might as well have agreed in order to please her."

Katherine had to agree there.

"Anyway, I have friends- they're just guys, most girls are incredibly bitchy sorts."

"No, you're the bitchy one," Tatia argued, "What girl in her right mind is going to be friends with the party loving guy who's dragging Elijah down."

That got her angry.

"You better not, you little bitch," Katherine hissed as she went forward, only inches from Tatia's face, "It would be a shame if someone ripped your hair out. You're only jealous because I'm marrying a royal and you're single. Must be hard for you, being the disappointment for once."

"Oh Katherine," Tatia shook her head, not perturbed by her sister's behaviour, "I'm never the disappointment. You may have got the 'ultimate goal' as mother says in such a Victorian manner, but I'm the one who has always been the favourite, and will remain so. Besides, I feel that Klaus and I have a connection. How thrilled mother will be when I tame the wild beast that is Prince Klaus."

Katherine let out a hollow laugh.

"I still can't believe that after all these years, you're still deluded enough to think that Klaus is interested in you. He has taste."

"He'll learn."

"Like he gives a shit, Tats," Katherine smirked, using the childhood nickname that Tatia hated so, "If he loved you so much, he would have asked you to dance the first waltz. Instead he asked 'just the wedding planner."

That got Tatia seething.

"It's only one dance, Katherine," Tatia snapped, "He was only being polite. Anyway, I've got to go- it seems that I've piqued the interest of the ambassador's son."

She stalked off.

"Sure you have, Tats," Katherine called after her, laughing, "Sure you have."

As soon as Tatia left, Katherine felt the laughter leave her face. Tatia had never been interested in Elijah- Klaus had always been her game, but she never failed to tell her twin that she was marrying someone better than her. The twins had never been close, but Tatia was just so _vindictive_ in this respect. For Tatia, it wasn't that he was better because he was far more moneyed and royal, but because she thought so little of Katherine. She thought her twin was just some skanky little bitch who had only got Elijah because of her looks and talent in the bedroom, ignoring all the good qualities Katherine had.

At least Katherine wasn't a complete bitch, which was Tatia's full time occupation.

"Penny for your thoughts, Katherine?" a voice asked.

"Hello Klaus."

He smirked at his future sister-in-law, "Tatia, again?"

"However did you know?"

Much like Katherine knew of Klaus' difficult relationship with his father, he was aware of her contempt for her sister. The entire friendship group knew it, but none more so than Klaus. She could actually stand him- he was the only one she liked, apart from maybe Stefan and Damon.

"Lucky guess."

"She still likes you, you know."

Klaus rolled his eyes- he couldn't stand her. It wasn't on the level of hatred Katherine had for her, but he still wasn't her number one fan- mainly because she never stopped shamelessly flirting with him. Twenty odd years of knowing him and she still hadn't cottoned on that he didn't give a shit about having anything to do with her, much less a relationship. Tatia was bitchy and clingy. Klaus didn't pretend that he wanted a serious relationship, but he knew that even if they had a one-night stand, it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"We'd be double in-laws, wouldn't we?"

"Talking marriage, are we?" Katherine teased, "Maybe you do like her."

"Not a chance. Love is unrealistic, and I don't think I could even get myself to like Tatia."

"I shared a womb with her- you'd think that'd make a kinship..."

"...But you'd be wrong," Klaus finished for her.

The two clinked their glasses together.

Klaus' eyes soon found Caroline, who was dancing with Eddie, his aunt Dahlia's youngest. He couldn't stand Dahlia, but he didn't tell his mother that- the sisters were close. Eddie, however, he didn't mind- a bit simple, but nice enough, happy-go-lucky- that sort of thing. Caroline seemed to be enjoying his cousin's company, laughing softly and chatting as they danced.

Klaus didn't deny that he found Caroline attractive. Most people wouldn't, he guessed, she was a pretty girl. For some reason though, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He knew that he had helped her look as wonderful as she did- he had picked the dress, after all- but he also knew that she didn't look half bad most of the time. She wasn't 'hot' in the way people like Tatia or Hayley Marshall, his ex-girlfriend were, she was more a pure kind of attractive- light, fun. All night, his eyes had found her. Upon hearing the call for the first dance, he'd known where to find her, simply because he had been looking at her.

He didn't know why her initial brush-off of him had annoyed him so. Well, he wasn't used to women brushing him off, but he wasn't sure that it would have bothered him in that way. The way that Caroline had ignored him, it was just strange. Klaus didn't understand at all why it had bothered him. Caroline was just a woman, no woman had ever taken his interest in such a way. He barely knew her; she probably didn't like her- he _had_ admittedly been an ass to her- yet for some reason, her opinion mattered to him.

Shaking his head, he decided that Caroline Forbes would no longer occupy his thoughts that evening.

Oh screw it, that was bullshit. He knew it was.

The song ended, and he watched as Caroline smiled, thanked Eddie, and left. She disappeared off into the crowd, where he presumed she was going to the toilet- he saw her go down that corridor.

He saw Katherine look at him, and then the girl she was following. Surprisingly for her, she didn't say anything, instead deciding to stay silent.

"I heard about Hayley."

Klaus nodded. Hayley Marshall had been the longest girlfriend he'd ever had- they'd been together for a few months. They'd met at a bar where she happened to be, and the two hit it off. It hadn't been anything like love- it was more sexual than anything else- but he'd been content with having her as a girlfriend. Sure, she was a bit fiery, but when it was generally more physical than emotional, he could deal with it. He'd liked her more than the rest.

She got pregnant.

Klaus had nearly fainted when he'd heard. For several heart-wrenching minutes, he thought he was going to be a _father_ , and that scared the _shit_ out of him. Plus, the scandal- a prince having a child out of wedlock with a girl he'd only been with for a few months? That wouldn't look good from a royal; they were all still expected to have children in marriage, even if they had sex outside of it.

Then he found out it wasn't his. Apparently, the baby had been conceived during a one-night stand at a time when Klaus had been doing a month-long engagement in Africa. The father? A man named Jackson Kenner, the son of a family friend of the Marshalls.

She'd recently had her baby, a beautiful girl called Hope. Rebekah had run into her whilst shopping, with Hayley shuffling up to her to announce it awkwardly. The blonde had given her a cold 'congratulations' before walking off, not wishing to talk to the cheater. His sister had told him, and he just nodded before she left to her apartment. After she'd gone, he took a drink to his lips, silently wishing it to Hope.

"I hope she's very happy with him," he replied, coldly.

"I don't see why you care so much. Yeah, she cheated but it wasn't like you were going to marry her or anything. You said it yourself, you only liked her because of, you know..."

He shrugged, "I do have some feeling of caring towards those I am with, I wouldn't date someone who I didn't give two hoots about. I know she wasn't the one or anything, but I'm still pissed she cheated. Plus, she told me that she was pregnant before telling me I wasn't the father- I could have had a heart attack, I'm only young."

"What would you have done if the baby was yours?"

"I'd have to marry her, I suppose," Klaus shrugged again, "We'd say we eloped and then found out she was pregnant. No one would believe us; the truth would come out eventually. Father would murder me, mother would be disappointed."

Katherine cocked her eyebrows, before looking back in the crowd.

"You looking forward to your future spawn?"

"Sure."

Katherine was very aware of the fact that her future child would be King or Queen one day. She'd watch her husband be King, and then her firstborn if she was the one who survived longest. Her kids wouldn't get a chance to be normal- they'd be referred to as 'the future monarch' in every article every written, which would put extra pressure on them. They'd be royals all their lives, which meant restrictions on the way she could raise them- it wouldn't be her way; it'd be the royal way. Katherine hadn't loved private school, so she would have loved to have hers at a regular school, but _oh no,_ that was not done for the royal children. Her boys would be at Eton, her girls at Cheltenham, or perhaps her alma mater.

"You should be like me and not have any."

Klaus wasn't sure if he really wanted kids. They liked him for some reason, and he could tolerate them more than most people, but he wasn't really a paternal sort. Having planned children would require marriage, something he was not down for. He doubted he'd ever find someone he would love enough to procreate with, maybe even more than once. Sure, if a partner ever got pregnant unexpectedly, he'd still care for the child. It was half his, it was only fair that he took responsibility. Like with marriage, Klaus couldn't imagine himself in parenthood. The changing nappies, watching football games, and telling bedtime stories- nah, that wasn't him.

Maybe it was because of how he was brought up. He cared for his mother, but did not love his father one ounce. Some would blame it on the fact he was raised by nannies due to his parents job, but it wasn't that, it wasn't that at all- he didn't believe nannies made too much of a difference. It was just that his father didn't love him, Hell, he didn't even like him. There were always those rumours to this day, about Ansel Wolf. Ansel had been a gardener at the palace just after Finn was born. During this time, Mikael and Esther had been going through a rough patch at the time, which had led to rumours of royal divorce. Observers during the period had noticed Ansel and Esther's attraction to one another during the time and when Esther got pregnant, many attributed it to Ansel, not to the King. Mikael was well aware of these rumours, and the fact that he'd thrown Ansel out of the household at the time did not help matters. He'd always resented Klaus for the fact he could not be his biological son, though no one was actually sure, as they did not want to run the risk of the DNA test results leaking out.

"I'm sure I'll be a fabulous uncle."

"A great influence, I'm sure," Katherine replied, dryly.

Klaus smirked in response.

The two continued in their conversation, not noticing that Caroline was in their general area. She was not necessarily headed in their direction, as she had just finished a conversation with Finn. Finn was a little stiffer than his siblings, a little more formal, but was tactful and kind in a way that Kol, and perhaps Klaus, were not. He seemed to like Katherine, but not as much as the others did- more of a 'she's good enough for my family' kind of way, seeing as he did not seem as close as the others were in the sibling group. His fondness for Sage, however, rung through loud and clear- she did not miss the smile on his face as he spoke of her, showing the love he so clearly felt for her. She had not spoken to Sage that evening, but made a mental note to do so. Hopefully she'd be nice. Katherine and Rebekah weren't saints, but they'd been fairly welcoming. Tatia, on the other hand...

Right now, however, she was being bothered.

His name was Maxwell Cross, some crappy TV magician who was obviously fake, but stayed on air because he was charismatic, charming, and most importantly- he got viewing figures.

He'd seemed arrogant immediately upon introduction. Caroline, however, had been raised to be polite, so she had been. Unfortunately, he was an ass, and it soon transpired that he couldn't take no for an answer. So he was following her across the floor.

"Come on, you're a pretty girl," he smirked, "And the pretty girls can't resist me."

"Evidently they can," she bit back, trying to walk away.

"Hey, you walking away?"

"Back off."

That was what got Klaus and Katherine's attention. As soon as he saw what was going on, Klaus was straight over. Katherine just watched with eager eyes- Klaus had a temper, but she'd never seen him go into chivalrous mode. This _certainly_ was interesting.

"Hey, I think you should leave the lady alone," Klaus stood in front of her, growling.

"This doesn't concern you," Maxwell shot back, "Whether you're a prince or not."

"If you don't leave Miss. Forbes alone, you will not like the consequences," Klaus went forward, moving closer to Maxwell, "You forget who I am, Cross. I'm the prince of this country and I have diplomatic immunity in over one hundred countries, including this one. I could split you skull and not even shed a tear. So _back off,_ understand me?"

Maxwell shook his head, "If she can't take a compliment, then she's a..."

Before he could even finish that sentence, Caroline had his arm in a lock behind his body.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you."

He started spluttering.

"You don't know what I can do to you. Klaus may have sovereign immunity, but I know how to stop an asshole if I see one, and you sir are an asshole. Go near me again, and I will make sure that you will never be able to perform magic again. Nod for yes?"

Maxwell nodded and Caroline released him.

"Good, now go. Go!"

He stumbled and rushed off.

"That was bloody amazing."

"Thank you," Caroline nodded.

"How did you even do that?"

"My mother is a police offer, she taught me to defend myself against creepers when I was thirteen. Have to say, it's come in handy. Thanks for defending me though, I seriously thought you were going to kill him."

"Not going to lie, I nearly did."

"Do you like an excuse to invoke your royal privileges or something?" she joked.

"Or maybe I care enough about something, Caroline."

With a nod, he walked away.

 _Well that just happened,_ Caroline thought as she watched him go back over to Katherine. And here came that familiar jolt of the heart.

 **Chapter 7 done. Ok, so I've started uni so expect updates to be less frequent due to sheer lack of time. I have the next three written but I won't update it too regularly otherwise you will have to wait much longer for Chapter 11 onwards.**

 **Next time: Caroline goes over to the apartments, where she meets Klaus. How much closer when they get after the party?**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all soon xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMED**

 **93 followers, 42 favourites and 27 views! Incredible, thanks so much.**

 **As I stated, uni is keeping me incredibly busy so that's why it has taken me over a month to update. Expect that pattern of 3-4 weeks in terms of updates, but you never know, I might get time so keep your eyes peeled.**

 **Chapter 8**

Somehow, Caroline was more nervous this time.

She had to drop some things off at the Mikaelson apartments for Klaus regarding Best Man duties, but she didn't have anyone to greet her. Elijah and Katherine were opening a music venue up in Manchester, so they'd be away. Finn and Sage were both at work, besides; they spent most of their time in their Kensington home. Rebekah was helping her mother with some interior design at the palace; with Kol at a friend's engagement party a few towns away. Apparently, Klaus was away too, but she wasn't sure where.

Right now, she was stuck in the middle of a traffic jam- stupid bloody road works stretched all the way to Fulham, leaving her jammed. A couple of cars in front of her, she heard the beeping of horns, anger personified by others. Rolling her eyes, knowing that it wouldn't make it go any faster, she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. Luckily for her, however, _Wannabe_ started playing. She loved the Spice Girls- what girl who grew up in the 90's didn't identify with the girl band? Cranking it up high, she sung as loudly as she possibly could.

The song soon faded, however, and her thoughts turned to someone else.

Her feelings about Klaus were a little murky at best. She still couldn't stop thinking about him defending her at the party- sure, he was known for a volatile temper, so she wasn't surprised that he had threatened Maxwell so. However, the comment about him 'caring about something' had surprised her. Caroline hadn't had the impression that Klaus was such a sympathetic soul, but there was such a depth to that vague comment. They'd seen each other intermittently afterwards, and he had not followed up on the comment, merely acting like he had beforehand. The last she'd seen of him when Katherine went outside to see her off. He'd been lurking around, and had come over to say a quick goodbye, which she of course returned as Josh helped her into the car.

Still, she couldn't get the smirking prince out of her mind. Everytime her mind wandered, it wandered to him, and her mind wandered often- she was a distracted sort. Caroline couldn't even escape watching him on TV; he'd been on a few of the channels for various reasons. Each time, she'd found herself mentally commenting on his attractiveness for a while before catching herself, telling herself to shut up, scolding her inner consciousness. Well, he _was_ attractive, but that wasn't the point. He may have defended her, but he was still an ass.

They'd been in contact in the past fortnight, with Caroline texting Klaus about his Best Man duties. That kindness that he had shown her in that evening had vanished, the sarcasm and pessimism she knew and hated back again. Nearly every message and conversation came with Klaus' cynical views on wedding, and the blonde's jobs and views in general. When she'd tried to probe a little further into why he was such an ass about love, he'd shut her down, and shut her down _hard._ Caroline didn't know how to bounce back from that, instead deciding to change the subject. As soon as she did this, Klaus became much friendlier, much more laid back. It seemed that it was a bit of a sore spot for him, and Caroline wasn't about to play shrink on him. The blonde was just so confused- sometimes he was a dick, other times; he was weirdly kind to her.

The wedding planner tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, the traffic crawling along the roads. Not far up ahead, the traffic lights flipped from red to green, allowing more vehicles to flow through. Just as Caroline went to drive through, the light went back to red as the car in front of her cleared the scene. Scowling, and maybe with a little swear word, she consigned herself to the fact that she would be waiting for that much longer.

Caroline Elizabeth Forbes was not known for her patience, and did not like to wait unless she was professionally bound to. As a child, her mother always complained that she fussed about waiting- whether it be long car journeys, large theme park queues, or anything further. She'd heard about these road works on the radio, but had dismissed them as nothing important. A few days later, however, and the Mayor of London had announced that they'd be causing huge delays. He'd apologised, but had stated that they were necessary for the transport logistics of the city. Everywhere she went, every Londoner complained. Those who used the Tube were safe, but any delays with that meant a rail replacement service, notoriously hated anyway, especially with delays added to the mix. Even those who walked were having issues, mainly because a lot of the footpaths were closed off.

 _I'm not voting for you, next time._

That meant that Caroline was alone with her thoughts, and Justin Bieber on the radio. She hated being alone with her thoughts, because they were so damn annoying. One minute she was fussing over a wedding, the next she was thinking about something that had irritated her a few days ago and had continued to do so. Unfortunately for her, Klaus moved into her mind, and she had to try her damndest to keep him away. Good job she did so in time, as any further thoughts about him would have caused her to delay moving as the light finally, blissfully, turned to green.

Luckily for her, the palace was away from the main streets, so she turned away from them, heading down the side streets. Passing various important-looking buildings that she'd never really paid much attention to; she finally saw her destination in sight. Again, she felt that familiar pang of nerves in her stomach. Caroline knew that she would not be going inside, but she would still have to go through all those security and glaring questions. She had nothing to hide, of course, but she still felt that twinge of fear.

Driving down the path, she was immediately stopped by the security guards. Rolling down her windows, she waited.

"Can we help you, miss?" the main guy asked, gruffly.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes; I'm here to give some wedding things to Kla...Prince Klaus. I'm expected, it's only a delivery, though."

The guy muttered something to an Asian woman, who stepped back and raked her eyes over Caroline's license plate, before nodding in confirmation to the man.

"Yes, that's her- registered license plate. I recognise her too, from last time."

"Good, thanks Rita," he turned back to Caroline, "If you'd step out the car, Miss."

Caroline stepped out of the car meekly, and handed over the book. As she did, they began the usual procedure of checking it for radioactive materials and other threats.

The guard did not stop to talk to her as he flicked through the book, his eyes peeled for anything that could be dangerous. Caroline just waited patiently, tapping her foot.

"They giving you a hard time there, love?"

Caroline, as well as the security, jumped as Klaus strode over, having just come out the gate. A devilish smile was on his lips as he stopped just in front of the car.

"Just the usual," she squeaked, surprisingly nervous. The security barely even looked up from their jobs; they were probably used to it.

"Still, better safe than sorry, I guess."

Caroline nodded.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Not much to say."

"Really," he stroked his chin, "How unusual for you."

She let out a dry laugh to show her distaste.

"Will you come in?" he offered, extending his hand behind him to the place.

"Er, sure- we can do some discussions, right?"

"That we can, shall we?"

Caroline nodded and moved past the security guard, clutching her book close to her chest. As they walked up the path, Klaus requested that someone be as kind as to park her car, making it easier for her to leave. When they reached the gate, Caroline went through another round of checks, but came back all clear (of course). As soon as she finished, she followed Klaus inside.

The tension between them was somewhat awkward, neither of them speaking as they wandered the familiar corridors to the Mikaelsons' apartments. Again, Caroline admired the artwork that so impressively decorated the walls. Klaus seemed to notice Caroline's impressed attitude, but offered no comment upon it. In that moment, Caroline wished that Katherine was there- though she was pretty tough and didn't really care; she was quite relaxed and provided Caroline with a comfortable client-employee relationship. From their conversations, it seemed as though Katherine thought of her as some sort of friend, considering how and what she talked to Caroline about. She liked her in return, seeing her as her favourite client so far.

They went up the stairs from last time, and Caroline decided to brace herself. He'd been cheeky in his greeting, but cool in his company. She didn't know where she was standing with Klaus today, but she did know that he wasn't an open person, so assumed that he just wasn't one for small talk, alien to the chatty Caroline.

Klaus stopped swiftly at a door, stopping so quickly that Caroline almost fell on him, just managing to avoid what would be an awkward few moments.

Ever the gentleman, he allowed her in first.

It was just as pretty as the rest of the building. Nothing uniquely Klaus, but she guessed that it would be places like his bedroom or bathroom that showed what he was like. Maybe he wanted to keep the decor like it would have been many years ago- well, apart from the large, flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Queen Victoria probably wouldn't have had that in the 1800's.

"Please sit, Caroline. As the Spanish say, mi casa es tu casa"

She did as was asked.

"Would you like a drink of something?"

"Just a juice or something."

"Orange alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Coming right up."

As Klaus busied himself in the kitchen, Caroline starting shifting through the book. It was heavy, full of everything the Best Man. She had a personal scrapbook for every member of the bridal party- groom, bride, best man, usher, bridesmaid, parents, siblings, you name it, she had it. Whilst she understood that no two weddings were the same, but the roles usually were, and a lot of the time, it was a person's first time in that role. She supposed it was a comfort, as it worked, her scrapbook was usually successful. Caroline Forbes didn't piss around when it came to weddings.

She was so absorbed in her work that she only just realised that Klaus was walking back in the room.

"Here," he handed it to her.

"Thank you," she took it gratefully.

"Ok," he fell back onto the sofa, "What have you got for me, love?"

"Well, I usually go through ideas for tailors, but I understand that you guys are going to some royal one for that, so never mind. First off, we have speeches. Now, I have cue cards for these, sentence starters if you will, as a jumping off point. Once people know how to start, they usually are able to write feely, from the heart. I know we have a while until the wedding, but starting a vague draft early on usually helps, as you can adapt it over time to create the perfect speech."

She handed them over.

Suddenly, however, he snorted.

"Something funny?" she asked, annoyed.

"Not at all."

"Come on, something you'd like to share?"

Klaus stood up, taking the cards with him.

" _When I met X, I never imagined that I'd be his Best Man,"_ Klaus read out in an affected accent.

"Ha ha very funny," Caroline's voice was snarky, "Come sit down and stop being a child about it."

" _Welcome Y to the family, you're a great addition. I was honoured to be asked to be Best Man. It's been a rewarding, if exhausting journey. They always say the bride is the prettiest girl at the wedding, but in this case, it is most definitely true._ Need I go on?"

"No," she snapped, standing up and snatching the cards off him.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to snatch?"

"No, but she taught me how to deal with assholes. Need we repeat the Maxwell Cross situation?"

"You forget I have security," he laughed in her face.

"Fine, if you don't want my help, then I'll watch the papers report your terrible speech," she shot back, "And I won't be the one upset by that, Mikaelson."

"Ooh, are we on last name terms now, _Forbes?"_

In that moment, Caroline shot Klaus a death glare so deadly that he swore that it radiated through his soul. He'd never seen anyone personify anger so beautifully in one glare- it was like lasers were about to shoot out of her lovely blue eyes.

"Wow, chill out, Medusa," he stumbled backwards purposefully, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Caroline's anger slipped as Klaus' smile broke out, and the two burst out laughing.

"You're an ass," she shook her head, no longer sounding angry.

"Not the first time a woman has said that to me."

"Certainly not the last," she shot back, "Shall we continue."

"I feel a break is in order," Klaus took the drink to his lips, swigging it down.

"We've been at it for five minutes," she deadpanned.

"I'm usually a lot longer," he winked.

Caroline grabbed a pillow and playfully hit him with it.

"You are _disgusting_."

He shook his head, "No, I'm a maestro. Anyway, come on, I want to show you my special place."

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"It's my thinking place- it'll help with the speech writing. I promise I won't take the piss this time- I'll be serious. It's my brother's wedding, I want to be serious. Scout's honour."

At the wedding planner's face, he decided to continue.

"Seriously. I'll be good- we'll do that, then you can continue to your heart's content. I know that this is serious to you, this job."

There it was again- his tone was completely sincere again. He liked to flip between his idiot act, the one that mocked Caroline's work, and his kind act, which protected her from creepy guys.

"Ugh, fine," she threw the book down, letting it land on the sofa.

Klaus grinned at his success, holding out an arm in a faux gentlemanly manner. Caroline shook her head at him, and he dropped the arm, instead indicating her to follow him. She did so, following him as he locked the door of his apartment. Confused, she walked along the decadent corridor with him, again admiring the beautiful decor.

As she passed the window, something caught her eye- tourists were gathered in the gardens, listening as the guide talked animatedly about its history. Glancing over for the briefest second longer, she continued to follow Klaus.

"Do you ever interact with tourists?"

"Not if I can avoid it- I'd rather not, you see."

That didn't surprise Caroline; she was actually surprised that she'd asked. Shrugging to herself; they continued down the corridor.

After a while, Klaus stopped at a door, producing a key to open it. Pushing it open, he held out his hand to allow Caroline in first.

As soon as she did, she gasped.

The room was full of paintings. They weren't the old fashioned ones in the hallways of kings and queens, but more personal ones. A variety, it seemed, were all over- some were paintings of beautiful landscapes, or smaller drawings of the rooms of the palace. There were pictures of pets, drawings of fruit bowls and paintings of buildings, seemingly no end of inspiration to the artists. Each piece of art was beautiful; there was not one bad aspect of it. Whilst most were still hung up on canvases or littered the tables, a few were proudly hung up on the wall- they were the nicest. Two side by side showed palaces- one Kensington, the other Buckingham- they were both paintings. Not far from it was a drawing of a baby in a Christening gown, hands around it as if it were being bounced. A watercolour of a ballerina was easily Caroline's favourite, as there was just some sort of grace about it. Probably a distant second was a charcoal of the Eiffel Tower. The blonde had never been to Paris, but she'd always wanted to go. She could go with friends, but the romantic part of her wanted to go with a partner- romantic dinner, wine tasting, boating on the Seine, padlocks on the Pont de Arts- the list was endless.

Realising she was lost in her thoughts, she turned back to Klaus.

"This is so beautiful."

"Original adjective," he deadpanned, "You think?"

"Well, duh," Caroline's eyes travelled around the room, "I can see why this is your thinking place- it's really something, isn't it?"

Klaus nodded, "Well, shall we sit?"

He took out a couple of stools from out under the work bench, sitting on one as Caroline went on the other.

"So, who did all these then? Is this like some hideout for artwork you don't want to put up or got given or something?"

"I did them."

Caroline nearly slipped off her seat, "YOU did these?"

"You do remember I have an art degree, love. It wasn't just a pretty piece of paper, I did work for it. I'm just particularly private about what I do; I see no reason why people I don't want to see it do. I'll probably bung it in a gallery at one point- not quite yet though."

"Well, they're really good- you'd get a lot of money for them."

"I don't do it for the money, Caroline, I have plenty of that," he laughed darkly, "And even I didn't, I would still do it for the art."

She looked around for a second, before something caught her eye. Before Klaus could stop her, Caroline had snatched it up.

Her heart sank at the drawing of the beautiful brunette woman.

"Who's this?" she asked, again feeling unsure as to why she was so bothered by it.

"An ex," he snarled, snatching the book off her.

"Which ex?"

At first, Klaus looked a bit peeved, but it soon faded. Sighing, he resigned himself to telling Caroline his story, "Her name was Hayley- well, still is. We dated for a while, she was the girl I've probably cared for most in my dating history. Quite fiery, very beautiful, treated me with respect without being too much of an arse-kisser. I liked that about her. Anyway, so I go on a trip to Africa, a month long thing, shouldn't be too much of a bother, should it? Easy, Hayley can wait for a little while; we talk while we can, simple. When I came back, she was pregnant. Thought it was mine for five minutes before she had the decency to tell me. Not mine though- it was some bastard friend of hers, Jackson, she's known him since childhood. Guess they gave into their urges or something, like I give a shit. She recently had the child, a little girl. Bekah saw them when she popped to the shops; Hayley thought she should know. I haven't spoken to her since, not even to offer my _sincerest_ congratulations. I am not as mad as I could be, but I still hold some offense at her indiscretions."

"Sounds like a bitch."

"Thanks," he chuckled, "A bit harsh, but a bit true."

They mused into silence for a moment.

"I had an ex like that."

"Really?" Klaus asked, interested.

"Tyler, he's called, Tyler Lockwood. We dated in sixth form, mainly. He was on okay guy- a bit of a bad boy, sometimes he could be a dick, but otherwise, he was a good guy. He'd toned down a bit since secondary, I didn't like him then. So we broke it off after one too many arguments, it all got a bit too much for me. Anyway, after I left university, I was having an awful time at my work. It was a horrible job, a horrible employer, but I knew I couldn't leave because I had to make money somehow. Then, lo and behold, he popped up again in my life. We had a kind of...physical thing. It was more intense this time, we were older, more mature- or at least I thought we were. He kind of became an ass again. He was never cruel, never nasty or hurtful, but he just wasn't the guy he was. We broke it off; we both knew that it was never going to work. He didn't love me, and I didn't love him. There is some sort of mutual civility between us, when we see each other at events, we never argue or anything, we make sure that we act grown up about it. Kind of put me off relationships for a while- I always believed in love, but I didn't feel it with him."

"I can send the SAS after him? Royal privilege is great."

Caroline giggled, "There is no need for that, thank you."

"Shame, I would have done it for you."

She shook her head, looking away from him.

"Anyway, let's get away from this Kumbaya session, considering we barely know each other," Klaus decided, "Shall we get on with this love speech fest?"

"Whatever you wanted to call it," Caroline replied briskly, flipping over her notebook. Klaus watched her with amusement as she went into her little professional mode. For some reason, he felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't know why he felt slightly drawn to her, this beautiful woman, so full of light. She was so different from the women he knew- she actually interested him, he felt drawn to her in conversation.

"Ok," she breathed out, "First of all- how are we going to start off? Sentimental? Funny? Nostalgic?"

"Funny, I guess. Maybe an anecdote?"

Caroline nodded, "A good call. Does Elijah even have fun?"

"Oh love, I could tell you stories that would make your toes curl," the prince smirked, "So many tales, so little time."

"Ok, anecdote," she noted down, "Any ideas?"

Klaus bit his lip, another evil smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh yes, but I think I might wait until the reception, give everyone a shock-you included, sorry. It'll be nice, something for Katherine to enjoy about her new husband. I'm sure _she_ will find it hilarious, the rest of the company, however? I'm not too sure. I'd rather that mother didn't get a heart attack; it'd be a bit awful, wouldn't it? Yeah, I'll keep it quiet until the wedding."

Caroline laughed, shaking her head once again.

"Ok, anecdote. You need to compliment Katherine, which can be after the anecdote."

"Oh no love, she might get the impression that I like her."

He got another death glare in response- he guessed that this was very important to her.

"Ok, ok, I will," Klaus threw his hands up in the arm in a surrender motion, "Beautiful? Stunning? Graceful? You'll have to give me a hint on the dress; it might help me pick a suitable description for our future Queen consort."

"Use a thesaurus," she remarked coolly, "Just be nice. Don't be basic and use one adjective. I wouldn't say that you have specific and comment on the veil, shoes etc, but don't make it looked like you picked it out of a book, make sure people will remember that it's from the royal wedding. Make sure Katherine feels good. She's going to be getting a lot of media attention, you know, good and bad, so try to make it look sincere so that she knows that at least one person is on her side, I mean, apart from herself. Yes, we like to think Katherine is dressing for herself, but she is really dressing for the nation in this case, isn't she? Elijah already thinks that she is beautiful, so it's up to us to give her a bit of a boost. No use being nasty."

"Well, aren't you a sweetheart?"

Another death glare came his way.

"As opposed to being a bastard, probably. Anyway you need to work on your transitions in the speech, make it flow well."

"I wasn't aware this was A-Level English."

Yet again, there was another glare.

"Then we have a little story about the couple, with a usual emphasis on the groom, as you are his guy. A lot of people do how they met and the first impressions they had- good or bad- but we really can't with you, can we? I suggest that you do a story from when you were little, maybe something that truly made you understand him. Maybe he looked after you when you scraped your knee and you cried?"

"Please, I haven't cried since 1993."

"Whatever, just something nice. Add something like 'he was my first best friend' or something."

"That's not true, though, is it?"

Caroline slammed the book shut suddenly.

"You know what Klaus, this may be funny to you, but it isn't for me. You don't believe in love, that's fine, but this is your brother and Katherine's special day- do it for them, ok? You may think that messing up the speech will just be minor in the day, but believe me, everyone will remember, especially the bride and I want her to have the BEST day! Also, you know what else? This is important to ME. Yes, being a royal isn't easy and I appreciate the job you do both for diplomacy and tourism, but you don't have to worry about making too much of a slip. You can bounce back up, people forgive you. White Bliss is the biggest wedding planning company in the country, and it isn't easy to get a job there. You know what is easy, though? Getting fired. I've seen it. Sure, Mrs. Huntington is a great boss, but she's also a perfectionist, which means I've seen good women running through the door, crying, because they messed up one part of a big wedding. And this wedding? It's the biggest; there won't be one like this until their future children get married. Sure, your wedding and your siblings' weddings will be huge, but you aren't the ones who will be ruling the country, are you? I worked through a _shitty_ job for a year before I got this big break and believe me; I'm not giving it up. Ever. Call me neurotic, I don't care, but this job is important to me and I'm not going to let HRH Royal Ass ruin my job. Got it?"

Klaus had been forced into silence by her sudden burst of anger. For some reason, he felt bad.

"I'm sorry," he eventually admitted quietly, "It was never my intention to offend you."

"Good," her voice was again cold, "Shall we continue?"

"Please."

Caroline opened the book again.

"If it helps, if you were ever fired, I'd go into White Bliss and use my royal authority to get you your job back. With a better office."

"So you'd get the SAS in for me, and persuade my boss. Anything else?"

"Whatever you wanted, my darling."

She blushed, "Anyway, let's get back to business. So, do a story. Then we segue into how you felt about being asked to be Best Man, what an honour it is. How you've never felt more sure about anything in your life. That kind of _lovely_ thing. Then nice words about both the bride and groom- how you've enjoyed the day, how it was so tiring but _so, so_ worth it. I'm sure that'll be true."

"True," Klaus nodded.

"Of course, you've got to mention family. Mother, father- how they've done a great job. Then the wedding party. In this section, you've got to mention Tatia the most. As your female counterpart, you share similar responsibilities. If I were you, I'd mention the sibling thing the most- how it connected both you and Tatia. Maybe make a joke about how you couldn't tell her and Katherine apart, yada yada yada. Again, mention how she looks, women like that."

The blonde continued scribbling in her cute handwriting.

"Keep it short and sweet I'd say, now's the time to wrap it up. Again mentioned how honoured you are, do a bit more thanking and then do a toast to the bride and groom. Done."

"Done?"

"Obviously, there is more to be done. That's just kind of like an outline. I'll leave this with you. As the wedding planning progresses, and as more stories may come out, you can add to it. The wedding isn't until next year, so we've got plenty of time to wait."

"Awesome," Klaus nodded as Caroline ripped the page out of her pad and handed to him, "Thank you."

As he stored it away in his pocket, he noticed Caroline's eyes wander back to the Eiffel Tower drawing.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?"

"Not really," she shrugged, "I've always wanted to go to Paris with someone I love- like a partner, not like my family or friends. My dad went on a business trip when I was young, for like a month, and he sent me back this lovely pecan pie from this tiny little bakery just north of Charles de Gaulle. Ever since then, I've associated love with Paris, because I loved that pecan pie more than anything. Everything about Paris it screams...love."

Klaus gave her a crooked smile.

"I can't even be pessimistic about Paris. It's an artist's dream- when I went to art school; I got to spend a summer there. Never had more of an artistic muse than the City of Lights. Had a hotel with a balcony looking right over the tower- it's where I did the drawing, one day, aged twenty. It's always been a favourite of mine."

"It is beautiful."

"It is," he agreed, "It truly is."

 **Next time: It's bridesmaid dress shopping, and we see more of Katherine's home life.**

 **Thanks again and hope to see you again soon xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMED**

 **44 favourites, 101 follows and 33 reviews! You guys are so amazing, keep on being stars! This is one of my favourite stories, and I'm so glad you enjoy this as much as I do. Who knows how far we'll go from here?**

 **Chapter 9**

"...Have you heard about Frank's daughter? _It's shocking,_ isn't it?"

Katherine rolled her eyes at her mother and the gaggle of women as they gossiped over their dainty china teacups, little cakes and pastries decorating the table. It was things like this that gave the upper classes a bad name- the gossiping about those who they did not like over light refreshments. Katherine did not pretend to be a saint, but these women were so fake.

Her sister was sat on the other side, eagerly joining in with the chatter about Grace Harper, daughter of a Tory MP. She had been expelled from her exclusive French boarding school due to a drugs scandal, or something like that- Katherine wasn't really listening. As Frank Harper was a member of the Cabinet, he was quite high up in the Conservative hierarchy. The brunette noted that Frank's wife Cathy had not been invited to today's little get-together. Well, she hadn't come anyway- if she had been invited, she would have declined out of embarrassment.

Frances was the head of the table. In her little social circle, she had always been the Queen Bee, the leader- deciding who was in and out. Considering her daughter was marrying a future King, she would probably forever have that title, as mother of the Queen consort, mother-in-law of the King and grandmother to a future monarch. She still thought that Tatia had a chance with Klaus, so that doubled her odds. Her eyes primly surveyed those present, as if judging them underneath the glare of her dark, cold eyes and wild curls. Frances always seemed like she wouldn't be out of place in a Victorian or Edwardian society, perhaps even going as far back as some kind of Mrs. Bennett, desperate to find her children a good husband.

Next to her was Janet, Baroness Burton. Her title was 'new,' as she had just become a member of the House of Lords. However, Janet came from a wealthy, though not titled, family, so she was 'respectable' in the eyes of the snobby Frances.

Beside Janet was Helen Conroy, a slim woman in her 40's. A notable interior designer, she'd turned her spare room idea into a £800m enterprise- all by herself. Out of all of her mother's friends, she was the one that Katherine liked the most. She had a great head on her shoulders and was kind, unlike the others in the social circle. It was beyond Katherine why Helen, who could do much better, hung out with such horrible people.

Next along the line was the Right Honourable Joan Denton-Murray, an old friend of Frances'. She was a terrible gossip, giggly and in the opinion of Katherine, pretty stupid. Her bark, however was worse than her very annoying bite. Even Frances didn't seem to want her in the friendship group, often shutting down her ideas. Even Katherine felt sorry for her sometimes- she was annoyed by her, but she definitely wasn't vindictive or cruel, at least on purpose.

Lady Alexandria Henry was next. Alexandria was Frances' oldest friend, having known each other since school. Whilst no one could be quite as snooty as Frances, her best friend was pretty damn close. Alexandria was a model as a young woman, and even in her 50s, no one was quite as beautiful or stunning as she was. However, she was redeeming in the fact that she had the most exemplary manners, and was never rude to those who they deemed below them.

Wikolia Godwin was another addition, the daughter of a prominent African politician who worked as a prominent human rights lawyer, often appointed to counsel the government. Wikolia was easily the most intelligent woman of the group and like Katherine, fiercely mouthy. Unfortunately, she shared the others ladies' love of gossip and mean-spirited talk.

Susan French rounded up the group. Susan was a lady of leisure who was probably the most cultured person anyone could even encounter- the opera, the ballet, art galleries- she ADORED it. That culture went from language to just interest. Again, however, she was just as bitchy as the rest of them- where did Frances find these people?

"So Katherine, are you looking forward to bridesmaid dress designing today?" Susan asked, their attentions evidently having turned away from the unfortunate Grace Harper.

"Oh yes," she did her fake smile, "I just can't wait, and neither can Tatia."

That was bullshit, both were dreading it, but it was a deed that had to be done.

"You are so fortunate having such a wonderful sister to be your Maid of Honour," Alexandria remarked, "All I have is brothers, I cannot say the three of them are too involved in wedding plans. I love them dearly, of course, but most men have little interest in weddings, do they? Of course, some do, but not most. I don't think Elijah is heavily invested into it?"

"Well, he is better than most."

"It _is_ the royal wedding, I suppose he has to be."

"Nothing can be more important- you must make sure it is remembered," Joan trilled.

"Thank you for that insightful observation, Joan- how difficult it must have been for you to come to that conclusion," Frances remarked, again showing her contempt for the obvious nature of her less cruel friend. Katherine may find Joan incredibly annoying, but she at least respected that her heart was kinder.

Wikolia let out a chuckle at that.

"Anyway, I agree Alexandria- Tatia is a wonderful person for Katherine to have with her on her big day- and in such a central role too. Then again, I can't think of anyone else that she would be willing to take her on."

There it was- Frances, always critical. Katherine could never catch a break with her.

"Even so, Katherine has found such great friends in the royals hasn't she?" Helen interjected, throwing the poor girl a smile, "They've become so close, and I just think it's really great that she has formed such close bonds with them- others haven't."

That was a slight jab at Tatia. It wasn't fair, really, but Helen had been one of the only people in her parents' circle of friends to be kind to her over the years, especially over her twin sister. For that, Katherine was grateful. She'd much rather have Helen as a mother than her own. She wasn't so much as a godparent, which was sad- Katherine would rather have her over Alexandria or Joan.

Frances forced a smile before asking Janet about some legislation passing through Lords that was facing some quite strong opposition from all sides.

After a while, Katherine checked her dainty white watch.

"Tatia, we need to go," she nudged her sister.

"Of course," Tatia nodded and they both stood, "This is where we must leave you- always a pleasure seeing my mother's friends. Quite like family, I suppose."

Katherine vomited in her mouth a little at this quite obvious simpering. Tatia didn't like the women, the same as Katherine, but she sure knew how to play to her charming strengths.

She received a glowing smile from all those present in response.

"I will see you ladies later," Katherine continued, "I hope you have a lovely time, I'm sure you will have _ever so much_ to talk about."

"We expect a full report when you get back," Joan told her.

"Oh come, Joan," Wikolia shook her head, "Let us give the girl some element of secrecy."

There was a rousing laugh from the tea-drinking women, which Tatia and Katherine joined in (fake, of course). After that, they quickly made an excuse and dashed out of the room, and down the main hall of their home.

"Like family? _Really?"_ Katherine asked as they power-walked to the door.

"Oh shut up, you know it makes them happy for a bit, those harpies."

The girls then exchanged that signature Pierce smirk.

Though the two absolutely hated each other, there were times when they could call a truce. Sure, there would always be the exchange of barbs, but they could hold it better. Most of the time it was for buying their parents' birthday presents, or to make an appearance together, but there were other times. The two often had the same opinions on people or events, so they would at least have a link there.

Katherine wasn't thrilled about having Tatia as her Maid of Honour. If Helen had been their age, she would have probably asked someone like her, or even Caroline if she'd known her longer than five minutes. Unfortunately, there weren't too many other options. In school, she'd had a few friends but she was ostracised from the other girls as they didn't really understand her. At uni, when it had been co-ed, she'd hung out with the boys. From uni onwards, it was mainly the Mikaelsons and Salvatores who were her friends. Frances had gone into raptures of delight when Katherine has asked Tatia, going all excited about how it was a 'family affair.' It was obvious why Lady Frances had been so excited about that family element-she thought that the Pierces and the Royals were the grandest in the land. Seriously, it was like she had been brought alive from a Victorian novel. Katherine didn't understand how someone could be so obsessed with class and society in this twenty-first century. She felt like everyone else was beneath her, did Frances, which was why she was so glad that Katherine was marrying a royal, and Tatia was 'snagging' another.

As they got into the car, Katherine noticed Tatia's little smile. She knew that Tatia liked having the novelty of guards, even if it was only when she was with her sister or one of the Mikaelsons. Tatia enjoyed the feeling of being important, having guards because she was at risk because of her status. If she married Klaus (that would be never), she would have protection by virtue of being Duchess Whatever Was Made. Katherine also noticed that Tatia didn't say thank you when the door was answered for her, something she always did.

Tatia loved being close the royals, she just _loved_ it. There were so many benefits- entrance into exclusive clubs, getting through traffic if she was with them. She had all of these, and she didn't have their responsibilities. She had the freedom to pursue her own life, come and go without fuss, something the Mikaelsons would never understand. All Tatia wanted was to no longer be Tatia Rose Pierce, but instead HRH Princess Tatia of Wales. Well- she'd also have a title later on, the aforementioned Duchess being the most likely. Katherine had no idea what her new title would be, Mikael told her we would announce it just before their spring wedding. The brunette future Queen didn't think her sister understood what came with being a royal spouse.

Katherine did a lot of charity engagements, functions etc and was criticised no matter how well she did. She missed a few days of engagement? She was work shy. Her dress flared up in the wind? She was a slut. There was a lot of pressure. If she abdicated, or she and Elijah broke up, then she'd still be followed around by paparazzi 24/7. It was just like when she and Elijah started dating, only a lot worse. Now that they were engaged, everyone knew just how serious it was. She knew what people thought of her- she was just some skank who got lucky. They didn't care what she did for family, her interests, what charities she liked working with the most. All they cared about was that Katherine seemed as though she was some spoiled, party-loving rich bitch who was marrying the sensible and adored (he was the nation's favourite Prince- there had been a poll) Elijah. More importantly, she was the future Queen. She'd be holding dinners, hanging out with the First Lady or Gentleman when the PM or President of another country visited, Elijah obviously entertaining the leader as he was the prince.

As they sat in the car, she was vaguely aware of Tatia sniggering at something on her phone.

"What you laughing at?"

"Remember Johnny?"

"The dude you met at Wikolia's party when she got promoted to QC?"

"Uh huh, the very same. Anyway, you know how he's a total idiot? Like, he can't talk to women at all, it's just tragic. The kind of texts he sends me, it's like he's trying to imitate Shakespeare and write me sonnets or something. Kinds of stuff like 'you're like a rose blooming in the spring.' Yeah, I suppose it's better than those idiots who send me sexual crap, but it's still just so, well, _embarrassing._ Like, he's hard to shut down- it's kind of like he's a puppy, begging me for attention before I give him a scratch. He'll just keep on doing it."

"Nightmare."

"I know right? Ugh," Tatia threw her head back, "Do you reckon Klaus would use his royal thing to get him to leave me alone?"

Katherine was about to say that Klaus would probably encourage him to act like a lovelorn idiot to Tatia in order to annoy her more, but decided upon a different tactic.

"Go for it- ask him about it, see what he can do," Katherine smiled sweetly, "You don't know if you don't ask."

"Very true- very well, I'll give it a whirl, I'm sure Klaus won't be able to resist."

 _Bingo._

They soon arrived at _Dress Incorporated._ It was run by an elderly, married couple- Rick and Lisa Stanley, both well into their 80's. They'd been designing dresses for royals since their 1950 wedding, so had obviously been in the game for a very long time, with no plans of stopping. It was pretty incredible that they'd been going with five children, twelve grandchildren and four great-grandchildren, illnesses etc. They were fearsome for two of the sweetest old people you'd ever meet.

Caroline was already sat in the reception area, typing furiously on her phone.

"Hey honey," Katherine greeted.

Caroline beamed and stood, hugging her. The two had become close. Katherine didn't think she wanted a close female friend, but it seemed like she finally had one. She liked Caroline, more so than any other girl- she usually thought they were too bitchy, just like her sister.

Behind her, said sister rolled her eyes.

"Hello Tatia," Caroline smiled stiffly, feeling it would be impolite if she ignored her.

"Hi," came the blunt reply.

The three sat down.

"So you know Klaus? Well seems fond of you," Katherine remarked to her wedding planner, "Ever since your little visit to the apartments. He seems impressed that you stand up to him- he can't stop talking about you, it's actually cute, and that is not an adjective I'd usually use to describe Klaus. All he talks about is his favourite little blonde."

Tatia's ears had perked up upon hearing the name of her favourite prince. She promptly deflated when she heard the rest of the statement.

"Klaus is a good guy, you know," she turned to Caroline, her voice again cold, "He is good about a lot of people. You're nothing special."

The other two exchanged a look.

Conversation was thin until Rebekah arrived. She was chattering away on the telephone, but gave them all a friendly glance and a smile as she entered, polite enough to talk quietly as not to disturb others waiting (not that there were many anyway). Caroline sat awkwardly between the twins, Katherine staring at the walls and Tatia staring at her nails. Rebekah continued to talk to her friend.

Not long later, a young woman with caramel hair entered, holding the hand of a girl of no more than five. Caroline knew the child to be Lacey Turner, and the woman to be Victoria- the paternal cousin of the Pierce women. Lacey was absolutely adorable- there was no doubt about that, with chubby cheeks and bouncing soft brunette curls that fell to her shoulder.

"Hi you guys," Victoria smiled, "Say hi to Katherine and Tatia, Lacey."

Lacey ducked behind her mother.

"She's a little shy today. C'mon kid, you get to try some pretty dresses today."

"Pretty like Elsa?" Lacey asked.

Victoria nodded, earnestly.

"Ok, mummy."

The mother dropped to her knees in front of her daughter, "Ok sweetheart, you'll be a couple of hours. All these people here are friends with Tatia and Katherine- they won't be strangers, they'll introduce you, ok? Be nice- no tantrums, and remember that Cousin Katherine is choosing the dress- she is going to be Queen. Just like Elsa is Queen? Mummy will come pick you up, ok? Just be good for the girls. Promise me, sweetheart?"

Lacy nodded.

"I've got to go now, honey. Hug for mummy?"

The little brunette hugged her, waving goodbye to Victoria.

Tatia and Katherine looked awkwardly at each other, so Caroline decided to take action. Stepping out from her seat, she dropped down in front of the little girl.

"Hi Lacey, my name is Caroline. I'm helping plan the wedding- and this is Rebekah, she's a real life princess- just like Cinderella or Aurora."

Lacey held out a chubby little hand, and Caroline took it, impressed that a girl of that age would know what to do.

"Why don't we sit down, sweetie?" she offered the seat next to her. Lacey nodded quietly and sat neatly besides the blonde. Both Tatia and Katherine looked impressed.

"What? I like kids."

"Good job someone does, I don't know what to do with them," Tatia remarked.

The door opened, and in arrived the two girls that were Amelia Huwick and Rosabel Owens-Chapman. Amelia was no more than seven or eight- tanned with strawberry blonde hair and the darkest green eyes that Caroline had ever seen.

Rosabel couldn't look more like a china doll if she tried. Tall, with porcelain skin and ruby red lips, her hair was a soft blonde which fell to her dress. Blue eyes sparkled. She was definitely a pretty pre-teen, and would be a society beauty when she was grown. It wouldn't surprise anyone if she already received male attention from the boys in her classes.

Amelia's father was Timothy Huwick, a doctor who had started a charity for children with mobility issues- motor neurone, cerebral palsy etc. He'd started it when her older sister, Annabel, was diagnosed with the latter disease.

Rosabel's family practically owned half of Fleet Street- making them incredibly wealthy. Her mother had been a famous model in her twenties, and still had the looks nowadays, making her the favourite for a lot of magazine covers back in the day. Harriet's daughter had definitely inherited her fair looks.

"Hello ladies," Katherine greeted.

They both gave a greeting back, before being introduced to Caroline. Both had met Rebekah before due to their connections. Rosabel seemed a little more reserved, whilst Amelia was definitely more friendly and outgoing. Both followed the others and sat down.

"How long is it going to be?" Rosabel asked in her cut glass voice.

"Probs not long, Rose," Katherine shrugged, "Oh, look- here they are."

Rick Stanley went ahead, with Lisa hot on his heels.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," Rick took her hand and did a small bow, with Lisa doing the same with a curtsey, "Thank you so much for coming."

"Ah, pleasure's all mine- you're a popular couple."

"Glad to be of service," Lisa smiled, "This is such an honour."

"I agree with my beautiful wife," Rick nodded, "Why don't you introduce us to your lovely entourage?"

Each girl was introduced with a smile and a greeting. Only Tatia looked uninterested- but of course she did, she thought that this was beneath her. Lacey seemed to get the best out of it, as Rick did a magic trick that made it look as though he'd bought a sweet from behind her ear. She giggled happily as she sucked on the treat. That brought the shy little girl out of her shell.

"Shall we go, ladies?" Lisa suggested, and they all upped and followed her.

Usually, in designer places like this, there were several rooms where 'representatives' held office, using their skill as the owner's assistant to design whatever the person wanted. It was logistics really-these places were usually very busy, and they wouldn't go through as many people if it was only one at a time. However, it seemed that Dress Incorporated had a different kind of place. The doors didn't seem to be leading to designing rooms, maybe toilets or stockrooms, Caroline didn't know. Her suspicions were confirmed when they arrived at a door with 'The Design Room' written in gold letters on it. The definitive of 'the' made her sure that this was the only design room in the place. Well, at least Katherine would get the quality care she wanted. Made sense, considering how much she was paying for it.

The room was pretty large- a huge square table dominated it, with various sheets and other art items scattered all over the place. Mannequins decorated the side, with a number of designs and clothing types. In Caroline's experiences, most workspaces shown to the clients were neat, but it didn't look like Rick and Lisa cared.

"We have drinks here," Lisa nodded, "We usually do champagne, but obviously we have young ones, so it's just orange."

She handed them out to thanks before going to sit back down.

"So, ma'am, what are you thinking?" Stanley asked as Lisa picked up a pencil and a new sheet of paper.

"Please call me Katherine- and I'm not too sure. That's why I've come to you."

"Well- is there a colour scheme?"

"Whatever the inside of the palace of Buckingham Palace is. But I've been sort of told there are certain colours to avoid- it needs to be soft, 'kind' colours, nothing dark or anything like red."

Lisa bit her lip, whilst Rick nodded understandingly.

"How about we just decide upon designs?" the woman eventually suggested, "Come to colours later- designs will take longer."

Katherine shrugged, "I guess. I'm not the expert here."

"Are you doing different dresses?"

"Maybe the same dress for Tatia, Rebekah and Rosabel, then something for different for Amelia and Lacey. I'd like maybe the same colours, maybe slightly different styles, but nothing completely different? I want it all to look part of a set, if that makes sense. The older girls can have a more mature style."

"Yes, we want to make sure that all the ladies look their age," Rick agreed as he produced a large piece of paper, sliding it over to Katherine, "Here we have a drawing of each of the necklines that you might like to see. Not everyone is comfortable with strapless, and I don't know how appropriate it would be in your celebration..."

No one had explicitly told Katherine that strapless wasn't allowed, but it would be held in one of the largest, most important places of worship in the country, and out of respect for her surroundings, strapless probably wouldn't be appropriate.

"I've always liked v-necks, they look nice."

Lisa nodded as she started sketching the top.

"How do you feel about length, ma'am?"

"I've always preferred long dresses on bridesmaids," Katherine shrugged, "Not too fussy about it, but I just like longer."

"Waistline?"

"Erm, I guess I like it when it's right on the hips- not empire, but no dropped, if those are the right terms?" Katherine told them, mentally thanking Caroline for the stack of bridal magazines that she'd shoved on her at one point. She'd been put off by the sheer size of them all, but had soon been thankful as Katherine knew pretty much nothing about weddings (she didn't usually watch bridal programmes, she liked _Next Top Model_ or serial killer documentaries).

"Fabulous," Lisa beamed as she flicked her pencil with a flourish, "Is it a prominent waistline or do you just want it to match with the dress?"

"Match with the dress, totally natural."

"Natural waistlines tend to be for petite women, as you are here," Rick nodded to all of the assembled women, "We like drops for hourglass shapes, our lovely curvy girls."

"Flowy?"

Katherine nodded again.

"Ok, I think I have a preliminary then," Lisa pushed the sketch back towards Katherine, "Obviously that won't be the absolute final thing but this is the kind of thing we're looking at. Do you like it so far, ma'am?"

"Yeah, I do."

Lisa then pushed the design towards Tatia, Rebekah and Rosabel, "Ladies?"

Each nodded.

"It's very pretty, I like it," Rosabel noted, making the other two nod.

Lisa made sure the others got a look in. Caroline liked it- it wasn't nearly as pretty and elaborate as the wedding dress, but these wouldn't be as expensive or as important, considering that the bridesmaids were not the main event. She could see why people liked this organisation so much- Lisa had managed to capture the beauty and elegance of the perceived gown in only a simple sketch, a sketch that told so many words.

"Ok, so have the older ladies sorted, now for our little misses," Rick gave the younger two a charming grin, "What are you thinking, ma'am?"

"I like the ones that a lot of people do- the white bit at the top, then a silk middle and then a dress that is the same colour as the older maids."

Lisa was already drawing it.

"Very simple, really," she mused as she sketched, "It's a good look for the younger ladies- pretty, shows their age, but isn't too childish, mature enough to look at in a wedding. A slightly puffier skirt or one that goes a little more down?"

"A little puffy, but only marginally so."

Lisa nodded again, before showing the design.

Again, Caroline was easily captured by how Lisa had made a dress spring to life from paper. She could easily imagine little Lacey and young Amelia wearing it.

"Do you guys like it?" she turned to the aforementioned two, feeling like she may be the most child-friendly person in the bridal entourage.

Amelia let out an enthusiastic 'yes,' but Lacey only nodded shyly.

"Is it princess-like enough?" she considered.

"Very," Lacey muttered quietly, "Pretty."

"Good," Rick beamed, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

After a bit more consultation, which Caroline noted down in her pad, Lisa leaned back on her chair and grabbed another large sample board, this time with various types of dress material, before going back for one that was exclusively chosen to pick out colours.

"Ok, ma'am- shall we start with fabrics? Have a go, ladies if you'd like to do the same- we need to decide what you'll all be most comfortable in."

The girls did as asked. After all had felt each of the materials at considerable length, the Stanley's turned back to Katherine.

"Are there any you like more than others?"

"Yeah, that one," Katherine pointed to one right in the middle, then at the one in the top right, "And that one."

"Ok, so the one in the middle is jersey- very soft, lots of swing- very good for dancing. The other one you pointed out is chiffon. Lightweight and flowing, very pretty. I'll get you some examples."

Lisa went over to the far corner of the room and pulled two dresses from the rack, placing them over her elbows before splaying them out on the table for all to see.

"The blue is jersey, the grey is chiffon. See, I'll hold them up."

She did so, moving them about to get that _swish_ factor so that Katherine could see what it was like when the girls moved around in it.

"The chiffon, I like the chiffon," the future Queen declared confidently, "Ladies? Chiffon or jersey, which one do you like more?"

"Chiffon," Rebekah started first.

"Agreed."

"Yes, chiffon," Rosabel nodded.

"Caroline- what do you think?"

"Chiffon, definitely," Caroline didn't miss a beat- in all her years of wedding planning, chiffon had been a firm favourite of hers. It was just so girly, so light and pretty. It obviously wasn't for winter weddings due to its thin material, but to her, it just always had that extra finished. When she hopefully wed in the future, it would be chiffon for her girls.

"Fantastic," Rick clapped his hands as Lisa went to put back the dresses.

"Colours now," she smiled, pushing the other sample towards them, "Ok- so you have plenty to choose from, we have so many shades. These are our most popular ones, we tend to leave unpopular bridesmaid colours such as black and grey out, but we can still do them if you want them."

Katherine cast her eyes over to them before turning back to Caroline, "Caroline- you know all about the colour scheme and things, what do you think I should go for?"

"Well, there are lots of reds and gold in the ceremony and reception areas, so maybe that would match it? Or maybe you would like to contrast it? Perhaps a very nice purple."

"I like the deep purple, I must agree," she nodded at her wedding planner, "It's easily the nicest, and it looks the best with every look we have going."

"Purple is the colour of royalty," Lisa pointed out.

Rick nodded enthusiastically in agreement with his wife.

"Which one," he eventually asked.

"That one," Katherine pointed to one smack bang in the middle.

"Ah, eggplant- good choice," Lisa beamed, "That is going to look so regal. Do you perhaps want a softer shade on our little ones?"

She nodded, "Yes, maybe the one next to it. Not too light."

As Katherine continued to plan her wedding, Caroline sat beside her, quickly writing in her book. Everything seemed to be going smoothly in this appointment- even Tatia seemed to be keeping her mouth shut, but then again, this affected her in that she would have to be wearing this. Rebekah had been with her when they'd planned the Maid of Honour speech, thank God.

Maybe she wouldn't be _too_ bad...

 **That is Chapter 9 done. I'm not as fond of this chapter as others; it's more of a filler to see the actual wedding planning as opposed to the usual bits.**

 **Next time: it's Christmas with Caroline and family. We meet her highly outspoken, very Royalist grandmother who is more than keen to see her with someone.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to see you again soon x**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMED**

 **39 reviews, 49 favourites and 107 follows, I can't believe it. You guys are amazing. How long before we get to the magic 50?**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

Christmas in the Forbes household was always a fun one. The house in the middle of a cul-de-sac in Mystic Falls was decorated beautifully, with every element of the holiday in it. The highlight, of course, was the tree bang in the middle of the living room. Red and gold was the colour of the choice, with the theme looking great in its tinsel and bauble form. In a neat fashion, it almost looked as though it had come from a posh London department store. Even the presents under the tree had been neatly placed- though they'd been ripped open that morning.

Liz was in the kitchen, talking to Mimi, who was also helping cook the turkey. Sat at the table were three figures. The first was Cathy Watson, their neighbour. Her son and his family lived in Australia, and considering how expensive and far it was to get there, the Forbes had invited her for Christmas. The next two were Robin and Dorothy, Mimi's brother and sister-in-law. They also lived in Mystic Falls and often visited for holidays.

"Caroline!" Liz called, "Can you take over the cranberry sauce, please?"

The blonde rushed into the kitchen, just having finished her annual Christmas telephone conversation with her father and Stephen. She'd thanked them for the shoes; they'd thanked her for the gardening things- it was the same old routine as every year, nothing had changed. She asked how her step-sister was, all that jazz. Bill awkwardly asked how Liz was; Caroline assured him that she was fine. More conversation, he asked how the wedding was going. Little chat about his work, and that was it.

"Was that your father?" Mimi asked.

"Yes."

"Hm," Mimi's mouth drew into a thin line.

Mimi had never liked Bill, and Bill knew it. If Bill had asked for Mimi for her blessing regarding Liz's hand as opposed to David, she probably would have said no. She was suspicious of Bill from the very beginning, and had made that abundantly clear to her only daughter. Her son-in-law knew that he was not liked by the steely-eyed woman, with their relationship always being fractured. When Mimi found out that Bill had cheated on Liz, she had NOT been happy. 'That awful man," she ranted, those words being strong for Mimi, who didn't believe in cursing, "I always knew he was an idiot. I'll cook him, Liz, that cheater.' Later on, she'd called up Caroline- "Caroline? It's grandma. You upset? I'll take you for ice cream." Mimi had made sure that Bill knew how she felt about him being a cheater. When Bill had come to pick Caroline up for her 18th birthday meal, she'd stood at the door the entire time, arms crossed and eyes boring into him. Mimi had stood there without a word until Bill's car pulled out of the drive. She stood at the window when Caroline returned, shaking her head at Bill, who tried to avoid her eye. At Caroline's university graduation, she had been civil for her granddaughter's sake, but everyone could tell she couldn't wait until she got into the car to let it all burst out.

"And how is he doing?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Fine. He's going to Stephen's parents."

"How is the home wrecker?"

"Stephen's a nice guy," Caroline protested.

"Your father is a cheater, Caroline. He came out gay- that's up to him, but he also went off with another person, and to me- as Liz's mother, that is unforgivable. If Liz had cheated on your father, I would not have been impressed. I never liked him, but this is not being biased. Yes, he was a good father, but he ruined your family. Divorce, though needed, is sad on everyone it involves. You were very good, but not every child is so privileged."

The blonde shook her head- she wouldn't convince Mimi. Instead, she continued with her cranberry sauce.

"You'll meet a nice man, I hope," the older woman continued as she peeled the potatoes, "I'm glad you ended it with Tyler. I always liked that Matt too, he was a nice boy, but I'm sure you're happy with having him just as a friend. Very polite, helped me with my shopping once- you remember that? Just like David when we first met. See, that's what warmed my father to David- David helped him repair a tyre at the side of a busy road. Father thought he was ever so polite."

"Yeah," Caroline smiled sadly at the memory of her dearly departed grandfather.

"What about one of those princes?"

"Er, probably not..."

"Why not?" her grandma turned around sharply, almost letting the potato peeler go flying, "It's only Prince Elijah whose wedding you're planning, not any of the others."

"Finn is dating that Sage girl."

"So? Two left."

"Kol is very immature, grandma, childish and likes women too much. Dating him would be like caring for a puppy."

"Men mature when they meet the right woman dearie, and don't you forget it," she wagged a finger, "But you're right- you are too mature for that sort of boy, too sensible. So that leaves Niklaus."

"I'm not so sure about Klaus. I mean, he's nice and stuff, but sometimes I'm not so sure about his attitude, he acts so different."

"I've always felt like Niklaus got the short end of the stick- it's not his fault his mother possibly had extra-marital relations. They act like he is the devil, but I just think that he is misunderstood. No one is perfect and there is never an excuse for rudeness, but you don't always know what is going on in a person's mind, or what has happened in their life. His eulogy for Henrik was just so beautiful, there was so much feeling behind it- no one can fake that kind of feeling, it is simply not possible, Caroline. I feel the same about the Lady Katherine. Elijah loves who he loves, and if that is her, then so be it. She may not be a Queen Esther, but she will be her own kid of Queen."

She paused for a moment.

"No family is perfect- look at ours Caroline, with what happened to your father. The Mikaelsons will have a lot of skeletons in their closet. Did Esther have an affair with Ansel Wolf? That is the obvious one. Every royal wants the image of that 'perfect' family- look at them all, beautiful and poised. We envy them. But we don't know what they are like behind closed doors. We don't know happened when young Henrik died- how it affected them. You know how grief affects people, how your mother reacted when your grandfather passed. You cannot expect that they be perfect. On TV, you see the happy, charming side of people, be it royal, celebrity or normal people. You cannot judge them to be perfect. You look into the history of our monarchs- Henry VIII with his six wives, Queen Victoria and the Lady Flora Hastings affair, so much scandal. Nothing has changed in this time. As long as it looks perfect on the outside, they don't care. It's the same with every family- everyone wants to be envied."

Caroline blinked at her grandmother.

"Where did that come from?"

"It's obvious, dearie," Mimi gave her a sympathetic smile.

"For you, it is, grandma."

Mimi had been the Agony Aunt for the Mystic Falls Mail for over forty years. She was basically a good advice dispensary, with every person in the neighbourhood seeking the advice of the elderly lady down on Elm Street.

"We're watching them go to church, aren't we?"

"We always do, grandma."

"Good. I like seeing what they wear. Church was good this morning, Caroline, you should come with me next year- the vicar is so lovely. You remember when we invited him for tea when you were seven? You did that lovely routine for him."

"As much as I like Vicar Dibbles, you know that I am not interested in attending church, grandma. I'm not quite religious like you, am I? Church bores me."

"I don't go to church for a bit of a lark Caroline, I go because I want to praise the Lord. I know you aren't very religious, and I accept that, but it is such a lovely, welcome atmosphere. I've met a lot of friends that way, you know, from volunteering. You may meet a lot of friends too- you have Elena and Bonnie, but it's always nice to meet new ones- like you did at university and at work with that Lexi girl! Maybe even a nice boy..."

"Grandma! Stop trying to find me a man."

"I know you better than that Tinder thing you children like these days- I know what man you need."

"I've never used Tinder before, I don't trust it. I'm old fashioned, I like proper dates."

"Good- I don't like these applications," Mimi shook her head, "Is that what the term is? Applications? Anyway, I don't like them- they promote cheapness in intimacy. I have seen articles online, people post what people have written to them, and it is so...rude. They are so disgusting in their advances and insulting in their rejections. I don't like that people speak like that these days; a gentleman would never be so forward to a lady. Imagine if your grandfather had asked me for a one night stand when we first met...wouldn't happen. Caroline, I hope you reject these types. It may be in your generation, but I am older, having relations should be saved for a serious relationship."

Only Mimi would give Caroline relationship advice on Christmas Day over dinner preparation. Caroline rejected that she should tell her grandmother she had had one-night stands before- not many- as that was not something you would tell a family member, especially an older one, or a conservative one like Mimi.

"Anyway, back to Christmas."

"Yes!" Mimi nodded to the radio, "I love the music this time of year. My favourite of course..."

"... _White Christmas_ by Bing Crosby," Caroline finished, knowing her grandmother's love for the song, "It'll always be Mariah Carey for me."

"Yes- she has a nice voice," Mimi nodded.

Caroline's present haul hadn't been too bad this year all in all. Her father and Stephen usually just asked her what she wanted within a certain budget, so she picked some shoes that she found online that she liked. Liz got her some perfume, a cute pillow for her bed and some slippers with fluffiness. The rest of it was very much normal- clothes, hair products, DVDs etc.

Katherine had handed Caroline a present after their last even before the big holiday, as they were working out party favours. Caroline tried to protest, telling her that it was completely unprofessional of her to accept a gift from a client (which technically wasn't a lie- it was perhaps ok afterwards, but not whilst she was planning). Katherine flat out told her that she didn't give a shit, and would continue pushing the gift until Caroline accepted it. Elijah was stood behind her at the time, and when the blonde tried to appeal him, and just told her with crossed elbows and a wry smile that she shouldn't refuse the future Queen. The gift had been a beautiful mini antique mirror that Caroline was going to put up on her dresser. Ornate and carved, she'd never seen anything so pretty and made with so much love and passion. Mimi had been in raptures when she'd seen it.

The brunette had thrown her a 'Merry Christmas' text, as had Rebekah. She'd replied and thanked Katherine for the gift, who said that it was no problem.

She hadn't heard anything from Klaus, and she didn't know why that had bothered her so much. Of course she understood that they were busy, but Katherine and Rebekah had both managed to send her a text, so why hadn't the devilish brother? After the girls, she was the one he liked the most (not like she'd say that to his face), and even though he still had his asshole moments, he was getting better as of late. They were a lot friendlier, HE was a lot friendlier. Caroline didn't want to be too presumptive and send anything, so had instead opted to wait until he sent her one.

Their relationship had definitely evolved from when they had first met. She could definitely say she liked him more than she disliked him now, even when he did his smirk and said his sarcastic words. Instead of being closes off, he was slightly more open to her, even though he was still the most guarded person that she'd ever met. There was a time when her car was playing up when they were miles away at an event, and he said that he would drive her even though he might be late to a dinner with his parents. He hadn't even considered getting her a taxi or a possibly seeing if a driver was in the area, he just told her he would drive her. Caroline had tried to protest, seeing how it would inconvenience him, but Klaus simply replied that he wanted her to get home safely, especially since it was far away and how much the taxi fare would be. So she'd agreed. Klaus had told her to pick the radio station she wanted to listen to her, and when she'd tried to ask what he liked, he insisted that she put on whatever she wished. He had called her music crap though.

"I'll do the sprouts, grandma," Caroline offered, having finished the cranberry sauce.

"Ok dear," Mimi agreed.

The two chatted as they did so, Liz coming down a little later on. Eventually, they were done for the while and went to join Cathy, Robin and Dorothy in the living room. Cathy was doing some Christmas knitting, whilst the couple were half-watching _The Snowman._

"It always makes me cry this," Dorothy wiped a tear from her eye.

"Remember when they said they weren't showing it this year?" Robin recalled, "There was an uproar- it's a Christmas classic, the execs were forced to put it back on. There are always certain programmes and films around this time, and this is most definitely one."

"Agreed," Cathy talked from over her knitting, before putting it back down on her lap and reaching for her tea.

The end credits of the film soon came, so Mimi went for the remote, ready to watch the royals.

"If we lived close to Sandringham, I'd go see them."

"I wouldn't," Robin muttered, "Don't see the big fuss over them royals. I'm not a republican by any means, but I would rather just let them be. They're not a tourist attraction, they have a purpose. The King is our Head of State; I'd rather just see him do that duty. It isn't like Rebekah or Kol is going to be monarch. Why do we have so much attention on them?"

"Eh, what harm are they doing?" shrugged Liz, also taking her tea.

"I agree, but I'm still not so sure we should have so many resources on them. I think a lot of people feel the same way."

"Apart from Mimi," Dorothy smiled at her sister-in-law.

"Of course," Mimi smiled serenely, "I love them. We have the speech later to watch."

"Besides," Dorothy continued, crinkling her nose, "It is not like we have the ultimate authority on such things- it's Caroline that does. Tell me dear, how is it working with them?"

"They're very nice- you saw the gift."

"Yes, Katherine has an eye for those things. Is she like what they say, you know, a wild card?"

"Well, a little," Caroline admitted, "But it doesn't make her a bad person, does it?"

Dorothy nodded again, "True. See, when they first started dating I said to Robin, I said that it wouldn't last. Said Elijah would pick a more sensible girl, perhaps one of the country lasses who ride horses. Thought maybe he was attracted to her because she is a stunning woman. But no, I was wrong; everyone was wrong- they have lasted. Remember when that Rose Cohan- can't stand that woman- interviewed them, and she said that there were never any hints of instability, cheating or the like? Well, she was right there. Maybe he loves her. Seems that way- hope he's happy, nice boy, horrible what happened to Henrik. How old would he be now?"

"Nineteen, twenty," Liz replied, "I can hardly believe it was ten years ago. I remember it well, it was just after Bill."

"I heard they remember him at every Christmas," Robin flicked through the TV guide, "At the service, I mean."

"They do," Caroline confirmed, "Klaus told me."

"He's a bonny looking lad," Dorothy turned to him, "They're handsome boys- and Rebekah is a lovely looking girl- but he is the best looking one. If he were to marry that Tatia girl, they'd have such attractive children. Well, Tatia looks the same as Katherine, of course she is. Do they get along, Caroline? They have to work a lot with each other at the wedding."

Caroline knew she had to lie here.

"Yes, I'd say so- they're good friends. The Pierces and Mikaelsons always have been."

"Is there an attraction there?"

The blonde almost let out a snort, "I can't say anything huge, well, from what I've seen."

This did not go unnoticed by her grandmother, who sent her a grin.

"Pity- she might be good for him."

Caroline felt a twinge of sadness in her stomach. She knew that Klaus couldn't stand Tatia- he was pretty open about that to his nearest and dearest- but the thought of him being with anyone, especially the brunette bitch, bothered her a lot. Of course he deserved someone nice, but Tatia was a pretty horrible person. Then again, Caroline felt that she would be secretly bothered if he were to date _anyone._

The newscaster talked a bit about some celebrations in Africa before telling the watchers that they would soon be cutting over live to the church near the Sandringham estate, where the royals would be. The Mikaelsons would be attendance, as well as the Pierces and other extended family. Katherine didn't particularly like these big events with lots of the family, and hadn't hid it from Caroline, who tried to comfort her.

"Here it is, Mimi," Robin nodded at the screen as the church (and it crowd) came into view, "I like that man's coat, I think that may be the one I saw in town. Might have to get it now, Phillip got me some vouchers for there, that might just about cover it."

Mikael was the first out of the fleet of cars, extending his palm to Esther (who looked pretty in plum) to help her out of the car. They walked hand in hand, waving with their fake smiles proudly on their face. They stopped a little to wait for everyone else.

Elijah and Katherine followed, hand in hand like the monarch and his consort- she wore blue for them. As soon as they came into view of the cameras, it was liked they were switched on, immediately going into royal mode.

The others came in droves behind them. Klaus walked with Rebekah, the two in an animated conversation, Kol not far behind, flirting with some girl that Caroline didn't recognise. Finn and Sage were also close together, however in the more formal arm in arm than hand in hand (they weren't ones for PDA). Tatia walked with her parents, staring straight ahead instead in joining in with whatever they were chatting about. Other people that Caroline recognised- Eddie, and Esther's sister Dahlia for example, followed on.

The royals headed straight towards the waiting crowd, with the extended family hovering behind them, trying to huddle together on the cold Christmas day.

Curtsies, bouquets were the order of the day- it was the same as every other crowd waiting for the Mikaelsons, holiday version. Several cute babies were dangled up by doting parents and grandparents, some dressed as elves and reindeer. Esther seemed particularly enchanted by a little girl dressed as an angel, even taking the child in her arms and bouncing her up and down. She knew that Esther adored children, this wasn't the fakery seen by the usually indifferent Katherine (well, it was more that Katherine couldn't understand children than disliking them). To be fair to Esther, the baby was absolutely beautiful, Caroline found herself melting at the sight of it on the screen.

Mikael talked to a middle-aged couple, shaking their hands, Elijah swiftly following them. Klaus and Katherine stood behind, whispering and laughing about something. Mikael turned around, about to say something, but the camera moved away to Rebekah, the presenter appraising her outfit.

"Looks cold out there," Liz stated lazily.

"It does," Caroline agreed, twisting a curl in her fingers.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Josh stood at the car door. Hands in his pockets, his breath was visible in the winter air. He shivered, even in the large coat, looking a little bit lost in the large event. It suddenly struck Caroline that he would be hundreds of miles away without his family. It wasn't like he was a teacher, or a shop worker- he had to work Christmas if he was told, and she guessed that he was told. His family would be home, opening presents and enjoying food, whilst he would probably share dinner with a bunch of co-workers who weren't exactly relations.

Taking her phone from her pocket, she found his number.

 _Hope you're not too cold. Merry Christmas Josh! Xxx_

Kol was currently on screen, charming the press. Caroline knew that the family traditionally opened gifts on Christmas Eve, due to Germanic traditions introduced by Albert and Victoria, so they already had time to do whatever they wanted with them. When they were younger, they would have had toys, but this would simply not be the case with a bunch of twenty-somethings. The next toys would be played with by the children of Elijah and Katherine, or perhaps maybe of one of the other siblings if they beat them to it. The engaged couple were in no hurry to have children, but they were the only ones close to being wed- and it was frowned upon for out of wedlock children to be produced in the royal family, even today.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she picked it up.

 _It's in the minus figures here, Caroline. A Merry Christmas to you too!_

Caroline smiled and put the iPhone away.

"Who was that, Care?" her mother asked.

"My friend Josh." They were friends, right? Acquaintances didn't wish each other well for Christmas over text.

"Who's Josh?" Robin queried.

"He's one of the royal drivers- nice guy, new, young- very green."

"You're making so many friends with this job, aren't you?" Mimi beamed, "And not just our young princes and princess. Don't you know Giuseppe Salvatore's sons?"

"Yes, I do. Damon's an idiot, but Stefan's really lovely, we get along well."

Mimi opened her mouth...

"Don't say it."

...and promptly shut it again.

"She trying to match you up with a rich man, Caroline?" Dorothy laughed.

"It doesn't matter if it's a rich man," came Mimi's reply, "I just want my granddaughter to be happy with a nice man- it could be one of the Mikaelsons, or the Salvatores, or perhaps even that Josh boy she was texting? I can understand she wants her girl time with Bonnie and Elena in the city, but I don't see why she shouldn't be out looking for a boy."

"Not Josh, grandma."

"Why ever not, darling?"

"Josh is gay."

Robin and Dorothy both laughed.

"Besides, I don't need a man to be happy. Can we please watch the royals now?"

"You don't need a man to be happy, Caroline, of course," Mimi nodded, "But you want to get married, you want to have children- you said so yourself. It's better to start early."

"It's not 1950 anymore."

As much as Caroline loved her grandmother, she had to admit that she was incredibly old fashioned. She believed that women should marry and have children as early as possible- if they wanted it. Caroline knew that Mimi wanted her married soon. The older woman was concerned that she didn't even have a boyfriend, or 'beau' or 'steady' as she sometimes called it.

It wasn't long before the royals had headed into the church, which meant dinner time.

"Looks good, ladies," Dorothy smiled, "You always do a good grub."

"Agreed," Cathy nodded.

"Shall we say grace?" asked Mimi.

There was a nod from everyone and they all joined hands. Mimi led it of course- " _Bless, O Father, Thy gifts to our use and us to Thy service; for Christ's sake. Amen."_

After that, Mimi said another little Christmas prayer before doing the sign of the cross.

"Let's dig in then!" Robin exclaimed excitedly as he reached for a spoon. This broke the spell and everyone started to grab for their favourite piece of food. Caroline went straight for the Yorkshire puddings- her favourite. After everyone had got their vegetables and condiments, Liz stood up and started carving the bird.

The pride of place on the table did not go to the meat, it went to the crackers.

"I think I'll have a go," Dorothy picked one up, "Who wants to do the first one with me?"

"I will," Liz raised a hand.

The women placed the silver contraption between them and started pulling, Dorothy eventually winning (though Liz probably let her win). When she opened it, it revealed a cheap pen that would probably not work after about three goes. She picked up a scrap of paper.

"Who wants to hear the terrible joke?"

Everyone made the assent.

"What do snowmen wear on their heads?"

"I don't know," they all stated in various ways, "What do snowmen wear on their heads?"

"Ice caps."

There were various groans and the shakings of heads. All of those present knew that it wasn't going to be a very good joke- the crap jokes in the crackers were a staple of the British Christmas dinner, everyone knew that.

"Can't wait for the pudding," Caroline commented as she bit into her potatoes.

"Careful Caroline, enjoy your meal first," Robin replied before Liz could make a comment. However, when the older woman looked away, he winked at her.

"It'll be nice to settle down and watch the film tonight with our chocolates," Cathy smiled, "I just love doing that."

Every year, the group watched a Christmas film in the evening. This year, they'd decided on the 1947 classic _Miracle on 34_ _th_ _Street._ Last year it had been _Home Alone,_ and the year before _It's a Wonderful Life._ They tended to alternate every year between older and newer films, so that they wouldn't miss out on any classics. Next year would be something like _Polar Express._ Luckily, the film of this year was one of Caroline's favourites- she loved the happiness and optimism in it. Plus, it starred a young Natalie Wood, who she absolutely loved in her classic role as Maria in _West Side Story._ It was her favourite musical, even in front of ones starring Pink Ladies or Donna and the Dynamos.

"Yeah, should be good."

The rest of the meal was filled with the mindless, happy chatter of Christmas. Cathy told everyone about how her son and his family were doing in Australia.

"Ah," Robin undid his belt a couple of notches, "That's done me in."

"Yes, that beer belly is going to get a lot worse," Dorothy teased, patting his stomach.

"I'm old- not gonna get the muscles the young lads down the gym get. No point."

"It's called being healthy, Uncle Robin," Liz added, "Caroline goes to the gym to keep fit and she really enjoys it, don't you honey?"

Caroline nodded earnestly, "Yeah, it's really fun."

"Care is young and fit; she can still go and not get too exhausted."

"Yes, Robin, but as long as you don't strain yourself," Mimi explained patiently, "You can look up health tips or ask that wonderful young man at the gym down Coulter Road- he's a lovely boy, he helped me out when I first started going. I go once or twice a week just to keep myself a little fit. Nothing too bad so that the ticker won't explode, but well enough so that it helps a little bit. Just a little running on the treadmill and some of the weights so that I don't have to struggle when carrying the shopping."

Robin shook his head.

"I can't believe that we're talking about gyms over a fantastic Christmas dinner."

"And I can't believe I'm agreeing with Robin," Cathy shook her head, "Are we going to wait for dessert? Possibly have it over the movie along with the biscuits."

"Yes, good idea," Liz nodded, "Save room, I think we're all as stuffed as the turkey."

Everyone started to get up.

"Don't you guys do it," Mimi insisted, rushing over to where Dorothy and Cathy were lifting some place, "Caroline and I always do it, it's our girl gossip time."

She winked at her granddaughter.

There was the usual protest from the guests, but Liz overruled them as it was her house.

The others at least helped taking the pots and plates to over where the sink was- there was a lot to do, but with two efficient women doing it, they would be ok. Mimi opened the washing up liquid like it was a weapon. It was a shame that the dishwasher had broken three days before- it was hard to get a repairman out so close to Christmas.

Just as she was about to start, her phone buzzed.

 _Merry Christmas, love._

 **Another one done.**

 **Next chapter: It's New Years, with plenty of Klaroline and a side order of Kalijah. Oh, and it seems that another relationship may be on the cards. Feel free to take a guess as to who the lucky ones might be.**

 **Also, this will probably be the last update of the year so Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays, whatever you guys say) and a Happy New Year to you all! I will see all you lovely people in 2017.**

 **Much love to you all xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMED**

 **46 reviews, 56 favourites and 112 follows. I can't quite believe it, thank you so much guys x**

 **Chapter 11**

"ELENA, WHERE IS MY MASCARA?"

"ON MY BEDSIDE TABLE, SORRY!"

New Years' Eve was always a big deal for the household. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline always made the biggest effort to dress up- full out, with a mani-pedi done professionally that day, make-up, hair and outfit all done to perfection. It was their favourite holiday after Christmas, after all, so it made sense that they went full out.

London was usually very busy- and very expensive- this time of night. They could go down to the waterfront and watch the fireworks fly over the famous landmarks, but that was time-consuming, and it would be ever so busy, as this was where all the major news networks went to get their coverage. It usually alternated between bars or restaurants, though last year Elena's job got them exclusive entrance to a VIP club. This year, they planned to go out to a new club that had only opened a few months ago. It wasn't super busy, but they'd been a few times- nice, cheap for London and not too far away in terms of taxi money. Maybe they could even walk home if they had to, as taxis on New Years' were ridiculous in terms of payment, but they also didn't want to run the risk of something happening to them.

Bonnie was finishing her make-up (her mascara was busy, thanks to Elena), with her borrower deciding upon which shoes to wear. Caroline was finishing up in the bathroom, having already selected a black number for her dress. Each girl often took her time taking ready, but this was just taking the mick- the clock had turned several times since they had started getting together for their big night out. None of them could quite believe another year had gone- it just seemed so strange that it was already nearly January. It didn't seem like two minutes since the last turn of the year, but here they were, already another year older. When they arrived at midnight, it would officially be the year of the royal wedding, aka the Wedding of the Century, or perhaps the millennium. Time was drawing closer to the event that would make or break Caroline Forbes' career. If she messed this up, she was in for some big shit.

Whilst Caroline wore black, Elena wore purple and Bonnie red.

The radio was blaring the latest EDM, stuff they would most definitely hear in the countdown towards Midnight. It wasn't loud enough for them to annoy the neighbours or interrupt their girl time, but it was definitely not a simple melody playing in the background. Whoever the presenter was- none of the girls cared to know his name- he was excited, his delighted voice filling the airways as the songs fizzled out and begun. Maybe he would be staying until Midnight, ready to count them down, they didn't know.

Elena rushed back out with Bonnie's mascara, handing it to her friend and receiving a simple thank you in return.

As Bonnie coated her lashes, there was a knock on the door.

"Must be one of the neighbours asking to turn the music down," she explained to Elena, who nodded in agreement as he friends rushed to the door, not even bothering to check through the peephole.

She may have needed to do that though.

Klaus Mikaelson stood at the door, dressed ready for a part in trousers and a shirt.

Bonnie and Elena's mouths both dropped open at the sight of the prince, standing there in the doorway wearing his signature smirk along with his expensive outfit.

"Hello ladies- you must be Bonnie...and you must be Elena."

The darker haired girl finally let out a quiet sort of murmur to assent to his facts.

A few dumb-founded seconds later, and the lock of the bathroom door could be heard.

"Have you guys...OH MY GOD, KLAUS!" Caroline screeched at the top of her lungs, pulling her coverings over her tighter.

"Well hello love," the signature smirk came out in force again as the royal looked at his favourite blonde, clad only in a white towel.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still outraged as she stood in the social area, facing the laughing Klaus and his bodyguards, who were trying their best to avert their eyes from her out of decency, and their own embarrassment.

"Well, the thing is, love, it's New Years' tonight, isn't it? See, Finn and Sage are throwing a bash at their home. The obvious people are invited of course- family friends, my siblings and I etc, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to honour the party with your presence. We all- especially Katherine and myself- consider you a close friend now, and would love it if you decided to spend this special night with us. I'm sure it will beat whatever you had planned. Oh, and your friends can come along too, it would be so rude of me to come all this way and invite you to it in front of them."

"Are you for real?"

"Do I look like a figure of your imagination?"

Caroline tilted her head as if to say 'stop being a dick.'

"So you came all this way to ask me? Couldn't you or Katherine just have told me a couple of weeks ago or something?"

"Where's the fun in that, Caroline? So would you like to come or not?"

The blonde turned to her friends.

"Girls?"

Both immediately nodded, nodding so fast that their heads nearly snapped off in their excitement. A royal party? This would be better than a _Gatsby_ party- even though it was admittedly fictional.

"Good to hear," Klaus leaned against the doorways, his eyes having not left Caroline ever since they'd first landed on her several moments ago, "Suggestion- why don't you get dressed?"

Caroline's eyes widened as she realised she was still donning only a towel.

"Yeah...I think I'll do that," she pointed at her bedroom door, "I'll be one moment, I have everything laid out ready."

Rushing into it, she closed the bedroom door.

"Would you like to sit down?" Bonnie indicated to one of the seats, deciding to be the one to go and take the plunge, seeing as Elena was still far too shocked to speak.

"I think I might just do that," he smiled at her, dropping down onto one of the sofas.

"How did you get in? You didn't buzz."

"Some man was leaving as I arrived. I think he was too shocked to question it," Klaus shrugged, "I think having three bodyguards with me probably helped the situation, didn't it?"

Both girls nodded.

"Caroline talks about you a lot," Elena blurted out, to which Bonnie responded with a smirk.

"Now does she?" Klaus leaned in, interested, "What does she say?"

"Well, she says you're annoying, but I think Care is putting up a front. She likes you, I think, she seems to blush and stutter at the thought of you. When you were on telly the other day, we asked her if she thought you were a hot, and she said 'yes' really quickly before she realised that she was saying- then she got all flustered and embarrassed. She likes you, she really does. Sometimes I think she is more excited to see you than plan the wedding, and she loves her job. You're pretty lucky, Your Highness, she is never nervous about guys, but she seems quite taken by you."

"Is that so?"

 _Caroline Forbes talks about me like that? I thought she hated my guts- wait, why am I complaining? I want her to like me...for some reason. Why do I care so much about one damn woman?_

The door opened, and the blonde opened.

Klaus' heart was in his throat. The black material clung to her body in all the right places, the hem cutting off quite above the knee. Off the shoulder, the middle of the dress went down to create a slight cleavage, but nothing too much.

 _The way it accents her..._

Klaus had to stop himself from thinking too much about the gorgeous woman in front of him; otherwise he'd give himself away. A little drool even appeared in his mouth as she unknowingly tempted him with her look. Even so, it was hard to ignore how good she looked- actually, it was more than hard, it was impossible...

Finally, he cut away as the girls chimed in their positive opinions.

"Looking very fancy, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. Everyone got up; Klaus immediately jumping back to let the ladies through. One they were out of the door, he held out his arm for the blonde to take. She rolled her eyes, but after he nudged it out further, she accepted it, clinging on tightly. Turning around, she scowled as Elena and Bonnie smirked, laughing at their friend. When she turned her head back, her hair hit her neck, practically whipping against her skin. Security surrounded them, forming a tight, protective circle around the foursome. Soon enough, they were out into the night.

They were given a brief frisk to see if they had anything that they shouldn't have to the party.

Klaus again moved back to let the girls into the car first. Elena and Bonnie immediately went to sit together, knowing exactly what they were doing. Caroline again scowled as she was forced to leave a space for Klaus to sit beside her. Seeing this, he sent a wink at the other girls.

There was initial silence until Caroline decided to break it.

"So, who's going to be at the party?"

"The usual suspects- good film if you haven't seen it- my family, the Salvatores, Marcel, and Tatia. A lot of the Sloane girls- Sage's sort- will be knocking about. Some friends of Finn, some of Elijah, some of Rebekah. Kol will inevitably bring a girl or three and go disappearing into one of the bedrooms for a while- top tip, don't go to try to find him, you don't want to see what you'll see. Old school friends, acquaintances etc. Most of them are alright people, you'll find, I find that my siblings have good taste in friends. It'll be quite busy, but the house is large, so there will be somewhere to go if you feel it's all a bit much."

Caroline nodded and Klaus turned his attention to the other two women.

"So, I've heard a lot about you two."

The blonde was astonished as Klaus rattled off the most random and minute titbits about her friends- everything from Bonnie's love of jelly beans to Elena's hamster, Marshall, which she had briefly aged seven. These were things she barely thought of once a year, and just happened to be some of things she'd casually mentioned off the top of her head.

"How do you even _remember_ that?" she asked, incredulously, "I can barely remember those things anyway, and I've known this lot for years."

"I listen."

Truth be told, that was the most that a person, male or female, had ever remembered about Caroline, excepting family such as Mimi and Liz. Klaus seemed to have ingrained it into his brain, every little thing- even when she thought he hadn't been listening. On the way to a party in the poshest part of London, and perhaps even England, she felt a happy shock that she'd never felt before in her life.

The car soon turned into a large street, before going into square. Surrounding said square was a large, black fence that went up at least twenty feet. This was obviously an attempt to keep out those who were not wanted by residents. A huge gate, probably one to rival the palace's, stood as the centrepiece, with two guards holding court at either side. As soon as they saw the car, they relaxed their stance, clearly recognising it. They weren't 100% relaxed of course- they still approached the car slowly.

Klaus went out first, with the girls following, all linking arms.

"Evening," one had a strong Cockney accent, "Have you all been checked?"

"They have," security confirmed.

"Fantastic," the other one pressed something into the keypad and swiped a card, the gates opening with a thick, electronic _clunk._

The townhouses of Fairmont Square were the same beautiful, white marble in structure as the White House. Not a taint of originality touched the homes, with the same neatly painted black door and marble pillars at the front of each. Each had flower baskets under the front windows, dark pinks amongst the greenery of the plants. Overall, it was obviously a neighbourhood for the well-heeled on London society. Sage's family had been in law and business for years, and her grandfather, who now retired in the South of France, was letting her live there, rent free.

The girls gasped out loud.

Music could be heard from the street, but nothing too loud- it probably wouldn't annoy the neighbours too much, even though Finn could get away with a lot due to his royal status.

Klaus went first up the steps, moving briskly. The ladies went a little slower, however, scared that they may slip on the stairs with the combination of heels and icy weather. The prince opened the door without knocking, shuffling along quickly so that the others could enter the room. None of the party-goers seemed that phased that he was amongst them, giving him no more than a second glance. Some gave him a smile and a raised hand, to which he returned quietly.

"Katherine!"

The brunette, who was in the centre of the room, turned around and smiled.

"Well hello," she tapped her fingers against the top of the glass, before putting it down. She went forward and gave Klaus a clap on the shoulder before going over and throwing her arms around Caroline, who immediately responded in kind.

"Well, it's nearly the year of the wedding, darling," she threw an arm around Caroline's shoulder, "Are you excited?"

"Are you drunk, Katherine?"

"I'm _tipsy,_ get it right. Anyway, it's not like I can't hold my liquor, so all is good. Finn and Sage have the best wine cabinet in existance, you know? This white stuff is beautiful."

Caroline shook her head, "You're completely awful, you are."

"I know," Katherine slung an arm around the blonde's shoulders, "But I'm also a fabulous woman wearing a fabulous dress, drinking fabulous wine at a fabulous party. You look hot too, Caroline, Klaus is totally going to want to start your New Year with a _bang."_

"KATHERINE!"

The brunette giggled, before falling onto Elijah's shoulder, the future king himself having just arrived, drink glass in hand. Not rolling his eyes or shaking his head at her behaviour like he usually did, he instead just smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer for a kiss on the temple. She smiled softly and hummed a quiet tune. The pair were definitely more relaxed here.

"Good evening, Caroline."

"Hi, Elijah."

"And these must be your friends?"

"Bonnie and Elena."

They both shook the hands offered, with Katherine joining in too. Caroline had never seen the woman so happy before- she was merrily singing along, head on Elijah's shoulder, swaying slightly. Yes, she was probably a little tipsy, but there was still that joy about her. Yes, Katherine was a fun person but she wasn't necessarily _relaxed_ like this.

 _The Club Can't Handle Me_ started playing, and the drink buzz in Katherine was immediately ignited further.

"Caroline, it's our song!" she laughed, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her into the middle of the room. The pair kept their fingers intertwined as they moved their bodies, shamelessly shaking their assets and moving down low.

Elijah excused himself.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"I don't know, but I do know is that I need the toilet. Is there a bathroom in this place, or just like a toilet under the stairs?"

"There's a toilet two doors down from the kitchen," a random party-goer told the girls.

Bonnie thanked him and disappeared off to go, leaving Elena alone. Deciding to make the most of the fact she was at a royal party, she looked around to see if there was anyone she could talk to. Caroline was busy dancing with Katherine, so that was a no no, and she'd rather have her around in order to introduce her as opposed to walking up and introducing herself to random people, especially the Mikaelsons.

Resigning herself to making a drink, she went to the table.

"Hi there."

She whirled around to see a tall, dark-haired guy whom she didn't recognise. Wearing a leather jacket and a smirk, he looked down at her from his tall height. In his hand was a can of lager, which he clung onto.

"Hello."

"I think I'd remember you if I'd seen you before."

"You probably haven't, I'm new to the scene."

"Ah, you must be one of Blondie's friends; Klaus said you'd all be coming. I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore- and you are?"

"Elena Gilbert."

"Nice to meet you, Elena Gilbert."

"Hey!" it suddenly dawned on her, "I know where I recognise you from. You got in trouble when you went drag racing in drag racing in a Lamborghini. It was all in the papers, it was rumoured your father was going to cut you off from the family and give your brother his title when he passed instead of you. All the magazines were making a big fuss about it because of your closeness to the Mikaelsons. Some were concerned you'd make Klaus 'worse' or whatever."

He nodded.

"Well observed, Gilbert. What do you do with your life then?"

"I'm a journalist."

"Impressive," he nodded, "Anything I've heard of?"

"Ugh, _Capital City Guide?"_

"Nope, never heard of it. I'm guessing like it's exactly how it sounds."

"Yep, it basically is."

Damon nodded again, before crushing his can and throwing it over to the side where all the other rubbish was. Elena was about to point out that Finn and Sage would rather he not make a mess in their nice house, but then she was reminded that he probably didn't really care. The song ended at that point, and Bonnie came back up, exchanging a look with Elena as if to say 'ooh, really?" The three then decided to walk over to where Caroline and Katherine were.

As if by magic, all of the Mikaelson, Salvatores and Sage all appeared around them.

"Ok, introduction time," Caroline started, "These are my friends Elena and Bonnie. You've already met Klaus, Elijah and Katherine. This is Damon, and his younger brother Stefan. Then we have Rebekah. This is Finn, and this is his girlfriend Sage, and finally we have Kol."

"Well hello," much like Damon had been quickly attracted to Elena, Kol had the same feelings for her lovely friend.

"Hi," Bonnie recoiled.

"Kol, stop being a creep and leave the poor girl alone. Unless you want to?"

"Oh no, no I do not."

"Good," Rebekah beamed and turned to her twin brother, "You are such a loser, Kol. Why don't you just go and find one of those stupid bimbos that have been following you about...sorry, you brought as dates? They might actually be interested in your foolish games."

"Woah, sister," Kol placed his hands up in a surrender position, "It's nearly New Years, a time for reflection and starting anew. Perhaps you could stop judging my life choices and instead accept that I'm an awesome human being with a huge level of attractiveness to the opposite sex."

"And a huge ego," Rebekah added.

Kol stuck his tongue out, before being distracted by a pretty girl who smiled flirtatiously. Seconds later and he was trailing her, just like a lost puppy.

"Thank you for inviting us to your party," Caroline eventually decided to thank Finn and Sage.

"It's no problem, Caroline."

Finn and Sage were like Elijah and Katherine in the respect that whilst there was not a lot of PDA, you knew that they loved each other dearly. The two had first met at an event which displayed local businesses, shops etc so that those new to the university would know what kind of thing was on offer in the town. Finn had spotted Sage across the room looking over a book, her flaming red hair overly visible in the sea of students. He was immediately captivated by her looking over a page, mouthing along the words and smiling, as if the entire world was in those pages. At that, he went over and decided to make conversation. He introduced himself, but Sage of course knew who he was, introducing herself in the process. They quickly bonded, and both happened to end up enrolling in the university Literature Society. Finn hadn't look at another girl since then, Sage being the only woman he ever wanted in his life.

They were also relatively low-key. Sage often avoided the limelight, unless she attended an engagement with Finn. Working as a lawyer- her family had been in law for generations upon generations-she did not have a lot of time due to her volume of work. The two often preferred quiet evenings at home than the clubs and parties attended by their siblings. What was known of Sage was often from her own mouth, as her family valued their privacy. Whilst it was unlikely, if anything happened to Elijah, Finn would be King, making her Queen Sage. Though Finn would be edged down the line of succession upon the birth of Elijah and Katherine's children, he was still high up and therefore had an important role to play. Once they were wed, they would be titled further.

It probably would not be long before they got married- the engagement would come a few months after the wedding, in order not to draw too much attention away from the happy couple. Unlike his brother, Finn would have a quiet ceremony, with only family and close friends invited. The reception would still be at the royal residences, but he would perhaps go to a smaller church as opposed to Westminster or St. Paul's.

Even with all that, the love between them was obvious. Before all their events, Finn would put a soothing arm around Sage and ask if she was alright. In preparation for her first speech in public, he stayed up until 1 in the morning without her knowing, writing prompts and hints and tips. This was before Sage had been called to the bar, so whilst confident in a number of settings, she had never spoken before in such an important place. He was there for everything and whilst he did not show an overt amount of affection, he didn't need to- he was so obviously in love with her, and her with him.

The group chatted happily for a while. Damon was obviously flirting with Elena, who he seemed to have taken quite an interest. She was extremely flattered, if somewhat bashful, by his attentions.

Unfortunately, all this mindless chatter wasn't having this affect on Klaus, and when the group started to split, he slipped off.

There was a balcony a couple of floors up that he liked to go sometimes. Luckily for him, there was no one on that floor; it was deserted, with all of the action being upstairs.

He'd had another fight with Mikael, this time at the palace. He couldn't remember what started it, probably some kind of sarcastic comment that one of them had made and soon enough, they were yelling at each other. The prince was used to the constant arguments, but it always bothered him slightly more when he was in a good mood- he had been in a good mood before the fight, as it was nearly time for a big party with lots of his friends and family. Of course, Mikael had to ruin it. The usual insults were thrown- Klaus got called a 'bastard,' 'unwanted,' all of the things he had grown up being called. He of course responded, harshly (and truthfully) telling Mikael he wished he wasn't his father. Klaus was dearly fond of his siblings and whilst not close to his mother, he did care for her, but his relationship with the king was strained at best. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he would be unhappy if Mikael ever caved and agreed to do a DNA test (Klaus wasn't even that bothered about one, really), and it turned out Ansel Wolf was actually his father.

Probably better than Mikael at any rate.

His legs dangled off the spaces between the poles of the balcony, the sight immediately below him the little back garden.

"You need to stop being a party pooper, you're turning into Finn."

Klaus didn't even look around to know it was Elijah. The older brother approached, slipping into a seating position next to him, handing him a tumbler of whiskey, on the rocks, of course. Elijah also took one, the siblings clinking the glasses quietly before looking out into the air, sipping in silence.

"Father may be a little... _harsh,_ but tonight is not the night for that. Letting father consume you like this is not going to do you any favours. Miss. Forbes is in there, perhaps you should spend the night with her, spend some time."

"What has Caroline got to do with it?"

"You seem rather...fond of her," Elijah put the glass to his lips, "She is probably one of the few non-family people you like. Sure, you like Stefan and Marcel also, but you seem to like her a lot too."

"Caroline and I are just friends, I know what you're implying," Klaus' voice was harsh, "And whilst I am used to Mikael's arsehole antics, I am allowed to be annoyed by them. Besides, maybe I want some alone time, you know I like that. An artist, alone with his muse, is very powerful."

"You aren't drawing or painting at the moment."

"An artist never turns off, Elijah. We see things constantly."

Elijah cocked his head, agreeing as a non-artist.

"So how do you feel now you're a little closer to becoming a married man?"

"It is a step I am willing to take, it is as expected of me and I am prepared for that. Katherine is the woman I love, and there is nothing I want more than to marry her. I know what people think about our relationship, but the only two who can comment truly upon it is me and her. I know in my heart that there is no one else I'd rather be with, and I see her as my Queen, whether people like her or not. Katherine does not care about opinion, and neither do I."

"You seem to be getting more sentimental in your old age, Elijah."

"Perhaps I am," Elijah again drank, "Maybe you should try it."

Klaus shook his head, "Won't happen."

For as long as they could remember, Elijah and Klaus had been closer than the other brothers were. With only three years between them, they shared a bond that the others did not- Elijah was often the most angered by Mikael's actions towards his brother, and often decided to make sure that he was alright after any encounters. These got rarer now, as Mikael was passive aggressive at best during all of their meetings, but Elijah always made sure to ask after Klaus after a particularly bad argument, such as tonight. It had not been difficult for the future king to choose his Best Man. Whilst he had many a friend, it was not quite like it was with his own kin. Finn and Kol had not been surprised, and had been most supportive. Mikael, on the other hand, was not quite so, he still favoured Finn, believing his second son to be 'more worthy' than his third.

"Remember when we were children and we used to have picnics on the balconies at Buckingham? We'd get the staff to find blankets and then make us little sandwiches and orange squash? We always preferred it to the grass, we were less likely to be disturbed. It had a better view, we used to watch the sunset on the summer evenings."

"I remember," Klaus nodded with a smile, "Before it all changed."

Klaus was about three years old when his grandfather, King Peter had died. He had been ill for some time, but only those close to him knew how bad it truly was. To the public, it was simply that their now aging king was ill- as were most men and women of his age- and he would soon get better. It came as a shock, however, when on a cold November evening, he died. The public had sat around their television, shocked, as a black-wearing newscaster announced that King Peter, King of England, had died at the age of 62, with his eldest son, Mikael, now monarch. Klaus couldn't really remember the coronation, being so young when it occurred, which meant he only remembered a life as a resident of Buckingham Palace.

"I think it was always a big thing, our birthright, but we did not realise it until later on. Yes, we were born into immense privilege and were blessed with toys, with staff, with all the luxuries one could ask, but with that came the fair price of serving the United Kingdom as its royal family. When we were older, that's when we worked out that nothing had changed but us ourselves."

"You're the next Socrates, you are, brother, but you are right."

Elijah laughed.

"Look at us, sat discussing our birthright when there is plenty of wine and beautiful women downstairs, we are turning into Finn."

"You forget that I am engaged, these beautiful women do not tempt me."

"You can still look, it's not like your impending marriage has made you blind."

"Ah, but when in love, there is only one person who you can look at and perceive as the most attractive women in the world."

"God, I'd rather not fall in love then, I'll miss appreciating the gorgeous looks of our female cohorts."

Elijah chuckled, shaking his head.

Just then, the door to the balcony opened and Caroline entered. At the sight of Elijah, she stopped short.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you were ok."

Klaus turned to look at her, "It is fine, Caroline. Don't worry."

"Well, it's nearly time so if you want to head downstairs..."

Klaus looked down at his watch, "So it is. Shall we, brother?"

Both got up, Caroline carefully lingering until they had caught up with her. Elijah hung back, like Bonnie and Elena, he knew exactly what he was doing. When Klaus turned his head slightly, he let out a smirk, the other prince shaking his head. As they walked down the stairs and entered into the living area, he out a guiding hand on Caroline's back.

Everyone else was gathered in the middle of the main living room, TV on full blast as the presenter waited to start the countdown from the bank of the River Thames. The three of them weaved their way into the centre where their nearest and dearest were stood. Elijah went by Katherine's side, Klaus between the twins and Caroline next to Elena and Bonnie.

Soon enough, everyone in the room and on screen began the countdown.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone cheered. The couples went in for kisses, with Kol juggling several women at a time. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie fell into a tight group hug, laughing outrageously.

Klaus gave Rebekah a kiss on the cheek, "Happy New Year, sister."

"Happy New Year, Nik."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tatia, who had so far been quite quiet for most of the time. He knew what she wanted, but he had no interest in her. Instead, his eyes landed back on the blonde a few people down from him. Eyes wandering, he felt surprise at the fact that he felt something more than lust. She did look, in his opinion, damn hot but whilst he definitely appreciated that, he felt something other than that.

His eyes sought hers, and son enough, they met. He smiled at her.

"Happy New Year, love."

"Happy New Year, Klaus."

They exchanged a bashful look at each other before Caroline's head moved away to look in the opposite direction.

This did not go unnoticed by Katherine, who turned to her fiancé.

"Ah, young love. Do you reckon we were like that?"

"You, bashful? I think not, Katherine."

She laughed out loud.

"I think this year is going to be a good year."

"Me too," she settled her head back onto his shoulder, "Me too."

 **Chapter 11. I promise that Klaroline is going to be much more of a focus now, but we've still got a while to go before the first flame ignites from the spark.**

 **Next time: Caroline gets a big surprise when she visits her father- will it be a good surprise, or will it be bad?**

 **Thanks again and see you next time xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMED**

 **53 reviews, 59 favourites and 121 follows- thank you all so much! x**

 **Chapter 12**

The drive from London was a drag.

Caroline was going to visit her father for the weekend. He lived up North, which meant that Caroline only saw him on casual occasions, as they both had lives and jobs that got in the way of meeting up with any sense of regularity. With everything going on in the month since New Years, Caroline hadn't the time. It wasn't gearing up quite as fast as it would come summer, but the pedal was now firmly being hit on, the journey speeding along.

The blonde had definitely been closer to her father when growing up, with her being his little 'Care Bear,' but that had all changed when she was fifteen. She remembered the day well.

 _Flashback_

 _Caroline hated Geography homework- who cared about oxbow lakes? Entering the house, she resigned herself to the fact she had to do it. Dropping her bag, she entered her kitchen to get an apple to snack on before tea._

 _What she didn't expect was for her parents to be around the kitchen table, both with serious expressions on their faces. Liz was already stood, but Bill rose when he saw his daughter. Caroline opened her mouth, and then closed it._

" _Sit down, Caroline; we need to tell you something."_

 _She did as asked, confused._

 _The two parents had a non-verbal argument about who was to start. Liz eventually won it, and turned to her daughter._

" _Caroline, this will come as a shock to you, and you must know that we love you, but," Liz took a deep breath, preparing for the next part, "Your father, your father is leaving us."_

 _Those words were like a blow to Caroline. Her head spun, thoughts whirling around her like a tornado, not quite turning into articulate words. Her brain became a rag doll being thrown across the room, bouncing from one side of her to the other; unable to comprehend what had just been said. Her father was leaving them? No, that couldn't be possible; it must be just some bad dream. She would wake up and go downstairs, her parents would be happy at the breakfast table._

 _She knew, deep down, that this wasn't the case._

" _WHAT?"_

" _Well, Caroline," Bill looked sheepish, rubbing his elbows as he attempted to justify himself, "You know when I went on all those business trips? I met someone else, we went out for a drink at a bar- just casually, as friends, and then it became more. We've met a few times ever since, and now it's a thing, I guess you could put it that way."_

 _This continued to defy her beliefs. Her dad was cheating on her mum? How could this happen._

" _Who...who is she?"_

 _Bill took a deep breath._

" _It's a he, Caroline. I'm gay."_

 _That again knocked her, each revelation more surprising than the previous. How was her dad gay? He seemed so happy with her mum; he made jokey comments about women on the telly, all that kind of thing. There had never been a hint of homosexuality or even unhappiness at his marriage with Liz. For all intents and purposes, it seemed as though Bill Forbes was happily married to Liz Forbes, loved his daughter Caroline and was part of that perfect little family that everyone envied._

" _What's his name?"_

" _Stephen Dunning. He has a daughter a little younger than you, Hannah. She's a really nice girl."_

 _That's when it finally sunk in. Her parents would be divorcing. They would go to court, divide up assets, including her. One would get custody, or perhaps it would be joint depending upon where they decided to live. It would be visiting one at Christmas, or at Easter, or on birthdays. Perhaps they'd only even be on Christmas card terms. Bill would move onto his little family, him, Stephen and Hannah. Perhaps Hannah would be prettier than her, smarter; maybe she could play an instrument or play a sport particularly well. Bill might well prefer her. What about Liz? Maybe she would marry another man; maybe he would have a child, or perhaps children. How easy would it be to visit one or the other if an emergency happened? Would they attend parents' evenings together, her plays and her dance recitals? Everyone would talk about it. Teachers would pull her back after lessons; ask her if she was ok. Elena and Bonnie would do the same, talk with those sympathetic tones. Bonnie's parents had divorced when she was only young, so though she was aware of what it was like, she had grown up used to a single parent household, though she admittedly spent a lot of time in the care of her grandma, Sheila. Elena, on the other hand, came from a happy household with her parents Grayson and Miranda, as well as brother Jeremy. Well, Caroline thought she had her perfect little household, but how wrong she was._

 _Oh God, she needed some air._

" _I...I...I need to go," she upped from her seat and then rushed out of the room, ignoring her parents' pleas for her to come back. Dashing up, she jumped onto her bed as soon as she got to it, and burst into untamed sobs._

 _End of flashback_

The traffic in London had been murder, but she'd managed to leave at a sensible time. The motorway had caused her no problems, so she arrived at her destination at a good time. Bill had told her to dress formally, as they would be having a nice lunch at _Benjamin's,_ a very nice restaurant. She had dressed as asked, with a blue dress, white cardigan and matching heels, hair curled and make up done extra nicely. Stephen and Hannah would be there, along with Caroline's grandparents Dom and Joan, Stephen's parents Phil and Alice and sister Beverly. The occasion was to celebrate Stephen's promotion to be head of the company he worked at. It was a 'family occasion' and as the daughter of his boyfriend, Caroline was deemed to be a member of such an exclusive club. They recognised that she was busy, but luckily, she managed to nab the day off. She would be staying at their house for the night before driving back the next day. There were still things to be done for Katherine and Elijah, and they of course could not wait.

She finally arrived at her destination, slipping into a space in the car park that provided spaces for the street in which the restaurant was placed on. Reapplying her lip gloss in the car mirror, she noticed the family gathered out of the corner of her eye. It was always awkward seeing her father. She'd grown up as daddy's little girl, but after the falling out over the divorce, she saw herself more in her mother than him. There was never that warmth in the hugs anymore, that familiar paternal love. It was more like he was a kind uncle as opposed to a father figure.

Caroline had never been all that close to her grandparents from her dad's side. Dominic and Joan had always lived that little further away, whereas her mother's side had lived in Mystic Falls for generations. They were nice and pleasant, but more like the neighbours that lived a little down the road that you sometimes chatted with on a warm day and sometimes attended community events, but often kept to themselves. Joan especially was quite prim and proper, with graces unbeknownst to most. With pearls around her neck, she often carried herself in a certain way. She didn't feel like they were grandparent-like figures as she had with David and Mimi.

"Caroline!" Bill held out his arms as soon as his beloved daughter approached.

"Hello, dad," she hugged him back.

"You look well, are you well?"

"I cannot complain."

"The royals are treating you well, are they? I may just be a citizen, but I will kick the ass of all of them if they are cruel to you."

Caroline laughed; her father had always been protective of her. She was daddy's little girl when puberty happened and she started getting male attention, which always got Bill on edge. Unsurprisingly, though, Liz had held the most power. As a high ranking police officer in a small town, she was known, respected and sometimes feared by all. Tyler, Matt and the others had all feared they'd be hauled in to the cells by Officer Forbes. There had been many a time when she had answered the door in full police gear, hand on hip and taser- she had special training for it- in the other. No one wanted that painful electric shock.

"It is fine, daddy, don't you worry."

He nodded, satisfied.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Hello, Stephen."

Stephen Dunning was a short, stout man with greying hair and peppered stubble. He stood only just above Caroline in height.

They hugged briefly.

"It is nice to see you, Caroline; it is a shame that we do not so see each other more often."

Though Stephen played a hand in the breakdown of her parents' marriage, she could not hate him. A slight resentment had been present for the past two years, but hatred was not. Stephen was probably one of the kindest men she had ever met, pleasant and well-mannered. Jolly as anything, he was quick to let a smile appear on his face. A joke never went past him, he enjoyed making people laugh. One could imagine him working as a Santa during Christmas time, entertaining the children, or perhaps as a clown.

Hannah stood next. Short like her father, her rounded face was surrounded by strawberry blonde waves falling just past her shoulders. The sweetness of her face reminded one of a cherub, shown by her experience as playing many an angel during the Nativity play during primary school. Always smiling and pleasant, she could not be faulted either. Though both had been initially worried when they'd first met, the two got along very well and liked one another dearly. Two years younger than Caroline, she'd taken an apprenticeship as a nursery nurse, loving young children and wanting them to grow to be the best they could be. She also played the violin, a hobby she still studied valiantly.

The two hugged.

"You look so beautiful, Caroline!"

"Oh, hush you, you always do. Never a bad look with you, Hannah."

Dom and Joan went next, the latter giving her granddaughter a prim kiss on the cheek. The usual greetings were exchanged, hugs, asking after the others. There was a little awkwardness with Stephen's family, as she did know them as well, but there were no harsh feelings, just those ones of discomfort that she often felt around them.

Phil and Alice Dunning were proof that kindness was in the family line. Alice, like Hannah, had sweetness written all over her face. In fact, Hannah was basically a younger version of her grandmother, the only differing trait being the hair. Before Alice went white, she had blonde whereas Hannah's strawberry blonde was that little different. Her great-grandmother on her mother Jane's side had been a redhead too, so it was probably from her that she had got those locks. Jane was a brunette too. Caroline had only met Jane a few times, usually on Hannah's birthdays. Whereas Stephen was kind, she was very cold, with a haughty act and an ice cold demeanour. She had been nothing but polite and civil to Caroline, but she (Caroline) understood that she would have some resentment towards her ex-husband. Liz had accepted her former spouse's actions, but Jane hadn't quite done the same.

Beverly Dunning (formerly Beverly Cross) was Stephen's debonair older sister. A thin blonde, she was like her brother in that she was divorced. Beverly was one of the funniest people Caroline had ever come across, care-free and ready for laughter whatever the time. Whereas Stephen's jokes were safe, Beverly's quips and barbs often had those around her putting a hand over their mouth in shock. Her laugh filled a room, its loud cackle filling the ears of all of those in the vicinity. Caroline did like Beverly quite a lot.

"Shall we get to _Benjamin's_ , then?" asked Dom.

Stephen and Bill looked at each other before turning back to the others.

"We are going to _Benjamin's,"_ Stephen replied, cautiously, "But later."

"Later?"

"It will be our celebration dinner."

"We know that," was Dom's impatient reply, "For Stephen's promotion."

"Well, there's something we didn't tell you," Bill turned to Stephen for confirmation, before the two chimed in together, "We are getting married."

Everyone froze in shock, not one person daring to glance at the other. They were still, not wanting to move and running the risk of being pranked.

"We are serious," Stephen laughed, breaking the facade, "We are truly doing it."

"Today, as well. This is why we asked you to dress nicely for when you arrived- we have the registry office booked for fifteen minutes for a proper ceremony. We will have tea there afterwards as a celebration, we've even ordered a nice big cake."

"We've both been married before, we've had the big celebration with the wedding and the clothes and the bridesmaids, and we agreed that neither of us wanted it," Stephen continued, To us, this wedding should just be a celebration of love and companionship with our closest- our family. We haven't a maid of honour or a best man, but Hannah, Caroline-we want you to be our bridesmaids. We have two fake bouquets in the boot of the car; you can carry those down the aisle. We agreed it should be close family- parents, siblings and daughters. The announcement will be made tomorrow, probably online as a surprise to everyone on Facebook."

"But...why?" Phil sounded surprised.

"We have been together for around ten years now," Stephen shrugged, "Could've had a civil partnership, hell, could have had a marriage considering it's been legal for like two or three years now, but I guess we just felt that now was the right time for us to be legally husbands. We mulled it over; just casually chatted about it before we decided it's something we both want to do. I want him to be my husband; he wants me to be his husband. We're now ready."

After that, there was an outbreak of celebration. Caroline and Hannah launched themselves at their respective fathers, before launching themselves at each other, happy to be finally, officially, step-sisters. Beverly shrieked so loudly that several people passing looked at her with concern. Alice burst into tears as she hugged her son so tightly that he could have burst. Dom and Joan were a little more restrained in their congratulations, but everyone could tell that there was joy in their eyes. A little tear came from Joan's eye, which struck Caroline as being unusual, as she had never really seen her grandmother cry before. She caught Caroline's eye, and quietly and quickly hugged her before going back to her usual cool and rigid posture. Bill and Stephen looked thrilled, so happy that the news had been so well received.

The two went to retrieve the bouquets from the car. After they did, they exited the car park and starting walking up the street, past the shops and then into the registry office.

Caroline observed many things as she did.

The first thing that struck her was a middle-aged woman with raven hair, holding the hand of a girl no more than three or four years of age. This woman was crying heavily, clutching onto a sheet of paper that Caroline immediately recognised as a death certificate- she remembered it from when David had died. Caroline didn't seen her stomach until she'd passed the desk and immediately felt a pang until she saw that the woman was pregnant. The lady looked down at her finger, her eyes becoming more downcast at the sight of the wedding ring. She was clearly a widow with a young child and an unborn baby.

Just strolling out of the opposite doors was a teenage couple, the girl bouncing a baby in her arms. They chatted for a while before an older woman- assumedly the girl's mother- walked out holding a sheet of paper like the previous woman's, except that was a birth certificate. The woman handed the certificate to the boy before taking the baby and raising it high, before bringing it to her chest, the three of them walking out.

At the end of the corridor, 'Rose Room' was engraved in a plaque above a set of double doors. A cheering crowd exited, in the middle an elderly couple arm in arm. The two were definitely at least in their eighties, but the youth on their face made them look like they were only in their twenties. The gentleman wore a suit, the lady with a dress that went under her knees and matching jacket.

"Thank God for the internet," the gentleman called out, "Otherwise I might never have found her again. War does a bit of splitting up, doesn't it?"

Aw, that was cute, Caroline smiled, two lovers separated by war but reunited again years later.

Stephen and Bill went up to the desk.

"Hi there," the woman smiled, "I can help you?"

"Wedding of Stephen Dunning and William Forbes."

She pressed on the screen before scrolling down it.

"Ah, ok, great- the Lily Room. Just pass down that corridor and it is the last one on the left. The registrar is already waiting, so if you want to get your guests seated and any members of the bridal party to be in position and then you're good to do."

They thanked her, and followed the way she said.

"Once we get there, our parents and Beverly can go and sit and get settled. After that, I will go in first before standing and waiting for Stephen, who will have Hannah and Caroline. Here are your bouquets girls."

They handed the little white roses to both of them.

"Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok, shall we get started?"

Beverly, Joan, Dom, Phil and Alice all went ahead, sliding into the doors. The room was only small, but it was not like there were many of them. Bill peeked through the door, waiting until they'd settled into their seats before turning back.

"It is nearly time," he squeezed his fiancé's hand, "When we leave, we'll be husband and husband."

Stephen nodded excitedly, squeezing it back. Bill leaned back and kissed Caroline's cheek before slipping into the room.

His fiancé waited for him before taking a deep breath and looking at the girls.

"Ready?"

"Ready," they confirmed.

The doors were opened, Stephen stepping in first. Waiting until they were at least three or four steps behind, Caroline and Hannah linked arms- wanted to be united as step-sisters much as their fathers would be spouses. Walking down, they followed him down the aisle.

Bill beamed as he saw Stephen. Caroline and Hannah took their places at their side, with the rest of the family seated neatly in the front row.

The officiate was a woman with a grey Eton crop, holding a book in her hands. She looked between them.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, and welcome to the North Gate Register Office, for the marriage of Stephen Andrew Dunning and William Dominic Forbes. This place in which we are now met has been duly sanctioned according to the law for the celebration of marriage. This ceremony will unite Stephen and William in marriage. We are here to celebrate their union and to honour their commitment to each other. Today, both couples will proclaim their love for one another. We celebrate with them and for them. If any person present knows of any lawful impediment they should declare it now."

There was an obvious silence.

"Marriage joins two people in the circle of its love..."

The officiate continued the ceremony. The royal wedding would be religious in service, continuing with the tradition of the Royal Family being prominent members of the Anglican faith. Elijah was fairly religious, whilst Katherine was an agnostic. However, neither Stephen or Bill was remotely interested in a religious ceremony. Both had married in churches when they'd married Jane and Liz respectively, and neither felt as though they wanted to do it again.

Nothing seemed to go wrong. Both smoothly went through the words, no lines missed out or messed up. The vows were simple but heartfelt, the love in their faces evidenced by their large smiles.

Soon enough, the officiate announced that the ceremony was over and that all they needed to do now was sign the papers.

"And you may of course kiss," she added in an afterthought.

At that, everyone stood up and applauded, yelling out cheers and whoops of delight. Once that was over, the now married pair walked over to the table and sat down.

It was at this point that the photographer walked up.

Every single combination of photograph was taken- Caroline even found herself sandwiched inbetween Alice and Beverly at some point.

"You know, you can tell your mum when you get home," Bill stated as they started to pose for a picture, the photographer doing something with the lens.

Caroline's breath hitched.

Whilst Mimi was outright hostile to her former son-in-law, Liz was a little less combative. She didn't call or contact Bill unless she explicitly had to, but when he came to Mystic Falls for various reasons and needed to call upon the old home (before Caroline moved to London it was for meetings, afterwards it tended to be for special occasions like birthdays), she would invite him in for tea and cake and made small talk. Liz probably didn't hold _too_ much resentment for her ex, but she still didn't jump around him like a cheerleader.

Even so, Caroline didn't really know how she'd respond to the news. Mimi would just make a comment.

She was surprised that Dom and Joan had been so joyful, considering what they'd been like when he'd first admitted it. It wasn't the fact that he was gay that was so much of a problem, but the scandal of it all- Bill leaving his wife and daughter for a man he'd only known for a little while and engaged in an affair with. They'd been too shocked to speak for a while after they sat down and told him, and the family didn't even talk for a while because of all the tension. Luckily, they seemed to slowly get over it. The Forbes were a family of appearances, well, at least the Forbes on her dad's side. Her mother's family seemed a lot more relaxed.

They snapped the photos and Caroline went to the side, next to Hannah.

"So we're officially step-sisters now!" Hannah trilled.

"We are indeed," Caroline put an arm around her, "It's great! So, your dad is fine in the boy department, but what about you?"

"Actually," Hannah blushed, "There's a guy that sometimes comes to do the repairs- you know what that place is like, loads of kids, stuff breaks easily. He's called Dan; I'm often the one that makes him a cup of tea. We often make awkward small talk but it's never gone any further than that. He's really cute though."

"Ooh," Caroline pushed her arm playfully, "How romantic."

"Yes, how romantic, bonding over broken tables," Hannah replied, dryly.

The blonde laughed.

"You should talk to him."

"It's not like he comes in every day though."

"Still, next time, get a casual conversation going. Say you like a particular coffee place or want to see a particular film, see where it goes from there."

"Such a little flirt. How about you though, anyone?"

"No," Caroline signed, "A bit dry on that front."

 _Liar_

 _Not liar_

 _Liar- you're not dating him, but you know you like him._

 _Shut up, he's an idiot. He doesn't like people; you don't want to get involved with that. Plus, everyone knows it, he just likes his quick fun with girls and then he's on his way._

She was snapped out of an argument with her inner monologue when it was announced it was time for tea.

The walk was filled with happy chatter. Caroline and Hannah remained arm-in-arm like schoolgirls, laughing as they walked into the restaurant.

 _Benjamin's,_ whilst not an expensive affair as one would find in Mayfair or Chelsea, was a generally nice place to eat. Whilst it was a little more expensive than the average place, it was most definitely worth it. The staff were prompt, the decor was nice and the atmosphere was generally friendly. One could easily say that it was the nicest in town, and the _Yelp_ and _TripAdvisor_ reviews backed it up.

They entered and were soon shown to their table.

Caroline found herself next to her father, with Hannah on her other side so that she may converse with someone her own age. Beverly sat beside Hannah.

At that moment, she was able to have a moment of quiet.

She was happy for her father, most definitely so. He and Stephen loved each other dearly. Whilst her parents divorcing had upset her idea of a perfect, happy family, she was safe in the knowledge that he now had a spouse that he deeply loved. Well, perhaps he'd loved her mother, but in just a love way as opposed to an 'in love' way.

Caroline had always been attracted to that traditional idea of love. Yes, she'd had her fun but now she wanted that classic romance. There was the guy, the perfect guy who loved her and was loved by her in return, who she would do anything for and would do anything for her, who would spoil her and who she could spoil back. The storybook wedding was a must, as a wedding planner, it was in her blood. She loved planning other people's big day, and getting to cater her own would just be the cherry on top of it all. Caroline Forbes loved weddings- of course she did, it paid the rent. However long later, she wanted children- two or three maybe, she wanted to have a few. She'd consider adoption if need be, but wanted biological children at the moment. She could imagine it now- school plays, dinner dates with the husband, drawings on the fridge.

The waiters arrived, and champagne was ordered for all.

"Darling, we'll be paying for your reception," Joan told her son, "It is simply unthinkable that you pay for your own. I remember your grandfather paying for mine, God rest his soul. This champagne alone will not be cheap."

"Mother, Stephen and I are fine; we are both comfortable in our wages. We have been saving for months; a dinner at _Benjamin's_ will not kill us like a dinner at the _Ritz_ would."

Joan pursed her lips.

"We're contributing too," Phil added, "Beverly, don't you dare think about it, we know you need a new car."

"I wasn't," Beverly responded, quick as a flash, admiring her new red manicure.

Caroline and Hannah both snorted and she sent a wink their way.

The champagne glasses arrived.

"I'd like to say a few words, as the groom," Bill stood, champagne flute in the air, "I am honoured to now be the husband of Stephen Andrew Dunning. When I met all those years ago at the conference, I never imagined that he would be my future spouse. I am, as you all know, a man of few words and I am not very spectacular at conveying my feelings but I will try. I love you, Stephen, and cannot wait to spend the rest of our hopefully many years together. I am a better person with you, stronger, happier, an overall improved citizen. I said a few words and that it will be, so a toast to my husband and I. To Stephen and I."

"To Stephen and Bill," they chimed in, before drinking the glasses.

Stephen stood next.

"I'd feel quite bad not saying a word in favour of my new husband, so just to be brief- I love him, and I'd quite like to get back to the champagne."

Everyone laughed as he promptly got himself seated again.

"You know, I had an interesting time on a date recently," Beverly addressed the girls.

"How so, Auntie Bev?" asked Hannah.

"Well, I went to one of those single mixers where you rock up and they assign you with a random stranger, a blind date I'd guess you could say. Anyway, I was paired up with a man named Nicholas. A businessman, very posh- spoke posh as well, kind of an old fashioned Humphrey Bogart or Carey Grant kind of voice. When we ordered drinks, I had quite a bit of my wine quite quickly. He shook his head, said it was quite unbecoming of a lady to drink so quickly. So what did I do?"

"What did you do?" Caroline and Hannah chorused, indulging her.

"We'd ordered a great big bottle of red. So I took it and chugged it."

She burst into gaggles of laughter, clapping her hands together and getting the attention of the people on the tables surrounding her. The girls both laughed, but Joan, overhearing it, rolled her eyes at her new relation's frank actions.

"What's she done now?" Bill asked his daughter as they looked over the started menus.

"Been herself."

"Never have a dull moment with Beverly Dunning around; it'll be quite nice to have a sibling-in-law. I suppose it was quite odd, that your mother and I don't have siblings. I wish you would have had cousins, I rather enjoyed going to my grandfather's house during the Christmas holidays and playing with Frank. I suppose you have Elena and Bonnie close to your own age growing up, and now you have Hannah with you from when you were teenagers. You were a very great help to her, growing up, you saw what happened with Hannah and her 'friends' in Year 11."

Caroline shuddered at the memory.

"You're right to call them friends in air quotes, they were horrible to her. I'm glad that when she got to sixth form she made new friends, real ones this time, proper ones."

Bill nodded.

"You've always been a good daughter, Caroline. Not just in the traditional sense- top 10 university, great results at school, Miss Mystic Falls and all that. I'm proud of the woman you've become. I've seen a lot of friends with messed up kids and I'm damn glad that it wasn't you. You never relied on others to get where you were, you relied on yourself and hard work, you don't give up and you always do what has to be done. You are kind, you are caring, and you put others above yourself. I'm glad you have such good friends who are to be relied upon, and who can rely on you. If or when you have a family, you'll make sure yours are raised to be like you are. I know you spent a few more years living with your mother than me, but I admit she has raised you well. I did fall in love with her for her strength and character, two things you have inherited."

Caroline raised her arms and put them around her father, laying a head on his shoulder.

"Because I had a great father too."

Bill smiled quietly.

"I know that when your mother and I divorced, our relationship got strained a little. I can understand you being concerned that I went off and took on another man's daughter in terms of family, that you could be worried. But you've always been my little Care Bear."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her head before going back to his menu.

Caroline smiled softly.

As she decided upon her soup, she felt the glowing joy again.

 **Chapter 12 done. I imagine this will be the only time Bill will make an appearance, but if you guys liked him, then please tell me.**

 **Next time: It's a very Klaroline-centric chapter, with both banter and a bit of heart to heart.**

 **Thanks again and hope you to see you all again text time xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMED**

 **62 reviews, 65 favourites and 128 follows. You guys are the best, thank you so much! x**

 **Chapter 13**

Klaus Mikaelson had done more than enough suit and tux fittings in his life.

He remembered his first one so very well- he'd been five. The US President of the time was visiting, so Klaus and his siblings would be presented to them before being rushed off by the nannies to go to bed, obviously too young for a state dinner. White tie, black tie- it was always the same fittings. He wouldn't mind going to a posh dinner in jeans and a t-shirt, but unfortunately, that was not going to happen.

Personally, he wasn't one for all of this formality. He was fine with people calling him by his first name, he didn't mind if they didn't bow or curtsey. All those dress codes drove him crazy, even though it had been drilled into his brain ever since he was young. One reason he wasn't sure if he wanted to get married was that he knew how big and fancy it would be. As he wasn't the heir to the throne, his wedding wouldn't be as 'important' was Elijah and Katherine's, but it wasn't like he'd be able to jet off to Barbados to elope. Well, technically, he could, but it wasn't like it was going to happen- the press wouldn't let him off, and neither would his parents. He'd rather elope; he saw that marriage was a commitment, not a party. Klaus could understand that some people wanted to celebrate their love with everyone, but he was much of a private person, and was happy to just keep it on the down low. He still didn't see himself marrying anyone, though.

Caroline wasn't there for this- the tailor had come to the palace, and as it was the man who had been dressing the royals for years, and his family for generations, they knew that it was not necessarily for the blonde to be there.

He missed her for some reason, like he'd wanted her to be there. He liked having her around, and had felt that slight bit of disappointment when he'd learned that she would not be attending.

It seemed, however, that Kol had gotten what he wanted.

Frank Rogers (the tailor), had brought along his granddaughter, Davina Claire. Davina, who was taking a Masters in Piano Performance, was a beautiful young woman who seemed to have attracted the attention of Kol, in a way most unusual. She was fairly shy, and mainly restricted herself to helping out her grandfather, but answered questions. Kol usually went for girls who were more like him- or at least pursued it further after the initial flirt. However, it seemed as though the girl who loved classical music had caught his eye. He'd flirted shamelessly; however, she refused to bite and instead just ignored him. Elijah, on her behalf, told him to shove it and leave the poor girl alone. At the end of the session, Kol had given Davina a genuine smile as opposed to the cheeky grin he usually gave girls, which totally shocked him.

Kol had left soon after to do God knows what. Elijah was to open a library at a sixth form in South East London, whilst Finn was going to look over some Ancient Greek papers that he was helping translate for a project. His Classics degree had come in handy, and he was rather adept at the ancient languages, though the brothers often teased him.

That left Klaus with one destination in mind.

He knew that Caroline hadn't much to do today, except for looking over wedding favours ideas and looking over them at the internet. That's why he'd decided to pay her a visit.

It was Friday, so the streets would not be as busy as the weekend would be, making it a lot easier for them to slip around. Of course, it would not be totally impossible. Even when the press weren't around, the integration of social media into society meant that they would be there quickly. The press may not show up, but still, the photos would be floating around Twitter instantly, allowing the newscasters to pick up on their doings, the story finishing the programme off as a bit of a fluff piece after the doom and gloom that was their life.

The drive from Buckingham Palace to Caroline's home was only around twenty minutes or so, but the traffic works that the Mayor of London kept droning on about on the radio were really delaying matters. Having the flags on the car was a privilege on the roads, something that the majority of commuters did not have the luxury of- no wonder most took the Tube. Klaus missed driving for himself, 90% of his excursions included a driver too. It was just safer- if it was him driving, he was an easy target, and an accident at the wheel could endanger other cars- and pedestrians- around him.

Soon enough, they arrived in Southwark, entering the little area where Caroline lives. As it was residents only parking, the driver waited to find a space a little along the street. Of course, Klaus had to know _exactly_ where the car was, in case of emergency. As usual, one of the bodyguards followed the prince through the gate and into the courtyard. An elderly lady was putting out her bins, and froze in shock when she saw him walking down the road. Klaus raised a hand in a waving greeting, with the woman shyly holding out a hand, face still in awe until he left her sight.

When they arrived at the building, he pressed the buzzer.

After a couple of moments, a voice came through- "Hello?"

"Hi love, it's me."

"Come on up."

The door clicked and Klaus took that as an opportunity to enter. When he finally arrived up to Caroline's floor, her door was already open and she was waiting for him there.

"Excited to see me?"

She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Klaus? I'm very busy."

"Sure you are, love. Anyway, I was just leaving from the tux fitting and wondered if you wanted to grab lunch."

"Lunch?" she blinked.

"Yes, lunch, a meal traditionally taken between breakfast and dinner, often in the middle of the day..."

"I know what lunch is," she snapped, "I'm nearly twenty-five years old."

"Thrilled for you," he replied dryly, "So do you want to come or not? It'll be purely professional, I promise."

"Come in for a second whilst I grab my bag."

He did so, and she quickly emerged from the bedroom, bag on arm, whilst going her lipstick in her compact mirror, obviously not wanting to leave the house without a bit of make-up on. Klaus shook his head, a small smirk on his face, reminded of Rebekah. As per usual, as soon as she'd locked up the door, he offered up his arm for her to take. Resigning herself to their usual routine, she took it.

"So, how was the tux fitting?"

"Boring."

"Will the notes be sent to me?"

"I have them in the car. Anyway, that's dull chatter- we should talk about something else."

"I thought you said that this would be a 'professional' lunch, Klaus, and by that very definition, we should be talking about work. I know that the tux fitting may not be as important as the dress fitting, but it's still essential to the wedding proceedings- we can't have the press insulting the way you guys look, can we?"

Klaus shook his head.

"I only said that to get you to come, we're going to have some fun today love. Besides, I don't really give a shit about talking about tuxes."

He stopped at the car door, allowing her in first.

"Am I going to want to punch you in the face by the end of this?"

"When do you ever not want to punch me in the face?"

She made a face as if to say 'fair enough' and entered the vehicle, Klaus following her in. Once the door was shut, the bodyguard nodded at the driver, who started the ignition and moved them along.

"So, what's new with you, love?"

"Well, the Mystic Falls Charity Day is coming up."

"What's that?"

"Near Mystic Falls, we have a hospice called Stars Ranch. Hospices obviously don't get any government funding- well, much of it anyway- so every year, we do a big charity event at the community centre- everyone in the town arrives. There are rides, raffles, dance competitions- like everyone who doesn't need to go to work doesn't go, it's a big deal. We can make a lot of money, obviously not enough to keep it afloat, but we get a decent amount in, usually goes towards hiring a couple of new nurses or building a few new rooms or something. I always like going- it's a really important charity to me, too."

"How come?"

She took a deep breath, "When I was twelve, my grandfather got a lung condition. He and I were really close. One day, at school, my mum came in. I was really confused as to why until she drove me to the hospice, and that was when it hit me. The two of us, plus my grandmother, went in. I held his hand as he died. I don't think I ever really got over it, so that's why it's so important for me to help the hospice who cared for him in his final days."

A tiny tear slipped from Caroline's eyes.

Klaus, not really knowing how to react to sad people, bit his lip, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

He squeezed her hand gently before removing it, not wanting to take it for too long.

"How much do you usually make?"

"A few thousand- our record is £150,000 from two years ago. Like I said, that's barely anything, but it's enough to make us all feel as though we're helping others. Last year, we got a therapy pool, a new cleaner and some more buses to take the residents on day trips."

"How much does the hospice need?"

"It covers a fair bit of Hampshire, so a few million. We get only about 20% government funding, so we do all that we can. Our local MP managed to get us some donations, bless her, but she has other things to focus on as well."

"Who's your MP again?"

"Theresa Merton, Tory. Fairly small town South of England, not a surprise that Labour have never got anywhere near us."

"Met her, nice lady."

"Yeah, she is."

"For a politician."

Caroline shook her head slightly, "So, where are we having lunch?"

"Place called Sampson's. Quiet place, we're not going to be bothered here. It's never really busy; it's quite near a lot of the busy restaurants so everyone goes there and forgets about it. The odd customer is usually there, but most people just do the takeout sandwiches or whatever and don't stay in. Hide your head away, the bodyguards will be discreet and all will be good unless some idiot notices us and takes a picture on Twitter that notifies the press. Then we just run."

He gave her a wry smile as they continued.

She hoped that they wouldn't be bothered by the press; she didn't want to get any more attention than she already did.

It was getting exhausting. Fortunately, they hadn't worked out where she lived yet- she had managed to keep that quiet. Unfortunately, she was often papped. Several news outlets- everything from _The Times_ to _Buzzfeed_ had reported about her, with varying degrees of interest. Slightly fortunately, she had stayed out of public events and Katherine was still more of a focus. Still, many people still wanted to know the girl who was planning the Royal Wedding. Several features had been made on the small, unknown town of Mystic Falls, which most people had never even heard of until it had been pointed out to them. Soon, the church and community centre became a backdrop for the TV presenters, several people Caroline knew walking past the frame, confused.

Katherine had sympathised with her, as had all the royals.

Some of the press coverage of the royals was particularly vicious. The media itself was usually kind or at least neutral, but the independent press and the comments on news article tended to be a little crueller. They were rightly critical of some aspects- such as the grand cost of some events, but other times, it was just them personally. Caroline was reading an article on Klaus, and when scrolling through the comments, had read him to be a 'bastard in both senses,' 'twat' and other things, the language usually being a lot more crude than that.

As someone who was knew the family, she felt hurt for them. Klaus, though he got under her skin immensely, didn't deserve all that hate. Like her grandmother had said, it was not her fault that he was born the possible illegitimate child of the most famous family in the world. Yes, he wasn't all warm and welcoming and pure-hearted, but he wasn't the cruel, angry and rude guy that he was made out to be in the press and by most of the public. He did care, contrary to the belief that he only enjoyed his station for the booze, parties and women (though he admittedly did like those things a fair amount). For some reason, Caroline felt protective.

Yes, he irritated her to no end, but she did care about him.

 _Not that she would tell him that, of course. He would tease her, say all sorts of things, acting like she had some kind of strong level of affection for him. Well, she would keep denying that._

Caroline knew that she couldn't be too close to the family, as it would be seen as some as being unprofessional. Though it wasn't technically a reason to get fired, Margaret often worried that it would be seen as creating too many issues within planning. If a wedding planner got too close to their clients, then it may change the way they worked with them. Thing is, it looked as though Caroline was getting close to them. Parties, Christmas gifts and lunches, they had become close. Katherine already treated her as a best friend, though that seemed to come from her not having many growing up. Rebekah and Katherine tolerated one another, but were far from friends, and Tatia's mutual hatred for her sister was rather noticeable. Girls seemed to be put off by her abrasive personality, disliking her honesty. Caroline knew how bitchy girls could be- she was, Elena and Bonnie could be, so it was at least refreshing to know someone who preferred to just be straight out with their problems as opposed to discussing them. Katherine wasn't a nasty person, and neither was Klaus, and had both treated her fairly. He was annoying, for sure, but he had never been outright vindictive towards her for any reason, apologising if he ever offended her or went over the line- as he did the day at the apartments. She genuinely hoped that they would all be friends after it was all over, but she knew what their lives were like, how busy they were.

"We're here," Klaus stated, pulling Caroline out of her thoughts.

She recognised the place, having passed it several times in her years in London. She'd never given it much thought, with its peeling paint, battered blue and white canopy and dirty windows. Sampson's was written on one of the windows in big, black paint, but parts of the letters were missing. Caroline immediately knew why she'd never come here before, it didn't look like the nicest place. In fact, it looked as though it was a place where the health inspectors should have shut it down years ago. Didn't seem like the type of establishment that was frequented by a prince.

He allowed her into the café first. It was a little nicer on the inside than it was on the outside, but still nothing special. About thirty people could probably fit into the place, maybe thirty-five on a good day and if there were enough seats.

It was also completely empty, apart from then.

"Shall we sit?"

She followed him into a two seat table next to the wall. A small, laminated menu sat in the middle, which Klaus immediately handed to Caroline, justifying that he knew what he was having. The food was just simple café stuff- coffee, tea, sandwiches etc. It was pretty cheap actually, especially for London, where stuff usually came at a fairly hefty price as opposed to places up North, like where her dad lived.

The waitress came over, not at all fazed by the fact that a prince was sitting in front of her.

"Drinks?" she asked.

"Latte please, love," Klaus turned to Caroline, "Caroline?"

"Just a coke for me, please."

"Coming right up," the waitress turned on her heel and walked off.

They sat quietly for a while, Klaus drumming his fingers against the table. Caroline stared at her phone as if magically waiting for someone to ring, though it would be rude to take conversation when she was already with someone. The awkward silence was only marginally softened by the waitress bringing their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have a cheese and tomato Panini, with a raspberry muffin after please," Klaus recited perfectly, obviously a fan of the meal.

"Erm," Caroline continued looking at the menu before making her decision, "I'll have a cheese toastie with a blueberry muffin afterwards."

The waitress nodded and again walked away.

"So, when did you first come to this place?" the blonde eventually asked, deciding that she wanted it to be a nice lunch.

"About a year or so ago. I was hiding out from the press after I left a girl's house. I ran and ran until I found the café. I figured that no one would imagine me being here, so in I went. From here, it's just become a quiet place where I can eat and not be bothered. The regulars are the type that doesn't give a shit who I am, so I'm usually left alone. Quiet, cheap, and ok food- it's pretty great. Open late as well, so it's great after a night out. I don't really come to this area for nights out a lot, but I've been here once or twice for a chip butty in order to sober up, not bad, nearly beats a kebab."

He flashed her a cheeky grin, and she shook her head.

"Always nice to see the pictures of you falling out of nightclubs, you know."

"What's the drunkest you've ever gotten?"

Caroline paused for thought, "Well, honestly, there have been quite a few times. Results night, obviously. A few times at uni. Then there's the one we don't talk about."

"What's that?"

"It's called the one we don't talk about for a reason."

"Come on, I'll tell mine if you tell me yours."

Caroline leaned back in her chair, arms folded, "Fine, but you go first."

"Ok," Klaus smirked, "Cast your mind back to about two years ago. It's Bonfire Night. We all go to a public display- looking good for the royals and all that. After that, we go back to Kol's friend Adam's flat up in Knightsbridge. His dad owns a lot of bars, so his place is always stocked with alcohol; it's basically a residential bar. Anyway, so I down about six or seven shots in a pretty close space of time. After that, I can't remember so I rely on what my family tell me. So after I take the shots, I start downing some vodka, but some tosser takes it off me and starts drinking it. My drunken mind didn't give a shit about that for some reason, so I let it slide. I dance for a bit, chat to some girls before I wander off to the toilet, where I listen to Adam's ex girlfriend cry for half an hour about how she feels distraught by him dumping her, and how she'll never find love again- didn't stop her having sex with one of his mates a few days later, but that's a story for another time. When I come back downstairs, the guy who took the vodka from me is still drinking it. That's when I swoop in and grab about six bottles and wrap them in my arms before declaring myself the 'Vodka Avenger.' I run up to one of the sofas and start drunkenly shouting about how I will avenge all vodka from villainy. Then I try to do a Superman jump, one arm round the vodka and the other in a Superman flying thing. I promptly fall on the ground and smash all the vodka bottles around me."

Caroline burst out laughing, almost falling out of her chair.

"Oh Klaus," she wiped tears from her eyes, still laughing, "That's one of the funniest things I've ever heard."

"You need to tell me yours, love."

"Mine pales in comparison to _that_ , but I'll try," she had to pause a moment in order to calm herself, "Basically, I got pretty pissed when celebrating getting into _White Bliss._ We were leaving a club in downtown SoHo when I got excited about seeing a fox. I chased it all down the road but it ended up beating me- fast little things, you know that? After all that running, I sit down in order to rest for a bit, because, ya know, I'm tired. Some police officer comes walking past and stops to ask if I'm ok, as I don't exactly look well. My response? Well, I vomit on his shoes."

It was Klaus' turn to start laughing.

"What? How did he react?"

"Well, he wasn't best pleased to be perfectly honest, but he can hardly arrest me for it, it's not a criminal offense. Luckily for me, Elena and Bonnie have caught up to me at this point. The officer makes them promise to take me home, maybe get me a bottle of water or some food to sober me up a bit."

Klaus continued laughing as the door opened. As soon as he saw who entered, his face turned to stone.

In walked Hayley Marshall, Jackson Kenner and baby Hope. Unfortunately for Klaus, they all walked over, Hayley pushing the pram in front of her.

"Hi, Klaus."

"Hayley. Jackson."

Jackson gave an awkward wave.

"This must be your infant."

"Yes, this is Hope," Hayley smiled down at her admittedly cute daughter. As another awkward silence let in, it allowed Klaus to reflect on his current situation.

 _Flashback_

" _Klaus, I have something to tell you."_

 _The prince turned to his girlfriend, slightly confused by her tone, "What is it?"_

" _Well, erm, I'm pregnant."_

 _His whole world stopped. She was pregnant? Hayley was pregnant? We was going to be a father. God, he wasn't ready for this. He was just screwing around with Hayley; he knew that it was nothing serious and that it would fizzle out eventually. Now, she was knocked up. Great, he had a kid on the way. He didn't like children, but by God, did he not want to be a father. His parents would kill him, they'd actually kill him. Elijah and Katherine were the closest to getting married, and they were nowhere near having children. Out of wedlock as a prince? The media would have a field day; none of the major royals had had an illegitimate child in decades. It wasn't excepted or accepted now, he would never hear the end of it. He had a child to care about now, it wasn't like it was a goldfish- Klaus would have to care greatly for a child, being a father was no easy task. Great, great. This was not a good thing. Hayley would be asked to marry him, in order to save face- elope or something. Oh God, he was going to be sick._

" _I...I...I need a drink," he rushed over to his bar to pour himself from scotch. Hayley watched him, concerned, from her seat. The alcohol was sweet nectar to him, his stress allowing him to down a drink quickly before slamming it back down onto the bar._

 _He assessed the situation- she wasn't visibly pregnant, her shirt still clinging to her stomach without so much as a baby bump in sight. In short, she was only a little pregnant- no more than two or three months, meaning it had happened only a little after they got together at the earliest. God that would NOT look good, it really wouldn't._

 _Hayley was playing with her family ring. The ring- that reminded him of what was to come._

" _Do you want to keep it?"_

" _I want to, yes."_

" _How far along are you?" he asked softly._

" _Only about a month...but there's something you need to know."_

 _He again looked at her, and she took a deep breath._

" _It's not yours."_

 _Klaus froze. What?_

" _Care to explain?"_

" _I...I thought it was at first, but then I remembered that I got my period after the last time we'd slept together before you went to The Gambia. When you were away, I met up with Jackson- you know him, Jackson Kenner, he's a family friend. Well, one thing led to another and we kind of hooked up. We slept together quite a few times, but it was one of the earliest ones because when I went to the doctor's yesterday, they said it was a month and a bit, and that it was fairly early time that conception took place."_

 _Klaus' heart sunk and rose at the same time. He wasn't going to be a father, but he had been cheated on by his girlfriend, who barely even waited until he'd gotten on that plane to sleep with someone else._

" _So, you cheated on me with some bastard friend of yours?"_

" _He's not a bastard," Hayley snapped._

" _HE DAMN WELL IS!" Klaus shouted back, "You cheated on me, Hayley. Yes, it wasn't serious but I didn't expect you to go screw someone else whilst I was on another country. If you weren't happy, you could have just broken it off, we weren't that serious and I would have been fine if you'd slept with him if you'd finished with me before Africa. Now you're knocked up. Well, good for you. You said you want to keep it, so I assume you're happy with being a mother."_

" _It's not expected, but as soon as I saw that scan, I knew I loved my little baby."_

 _The prince shook his head._

" _I'm happy for you, but I want you to get out of my apartment. Once you're out of the door, I don't want to hear from you ever again. Go be with Jackson, go be a mother. I hope it all goes well, but by God, don't mistake my sincerity for pleasure. I'm tempted to go out and punch that ass in the face for screwing my girlfriend. Just leave, Hayley, I don't want to see your face round here ever again. Got it?"_

" _Klaus...I..."_

" _JUST GET OUT!" he yelled, having completely lost his patience._

 _Hayley knew that Klaus wouldn't hurt her, but that still didn't mean she was getting out of there, stat. Grabbing her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and rushed out to the door. She lingered for a second, opening her mouth to say something, but decided against it at the last second, and instead walked out the door, instead shutting the door behind her._

 _As soon as she was done, Klaus threw a pillow across the room. He was pissed. Hayley had cheated on him, but had first decided to nearly send him to an early grave with that news._

 _Anger surged through him- he wouldn't get through this any time soon._

 _End of flashback_

"How are you enjoying motherhood?" he forced himself to ask.

"She's wonderful," Hayley again smiled down at her baby daughter, "Bit of a terror though, she cries throughout the night, every night and all night- I barely get any sleep."

"What a shame."

The brunette looked very uncomfortable.

"We're here to get some food; we really liked it when you showed us it before."

"Yes, I agree, it is nice. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm having lunch with Caroline, and I'd rather not be rude by having her waiting."

Hayley wrestled with herself for a second before holding out a hand to Caroline, "Hayley Marshall."

"Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you," the blonde politely shook the hand before taking Jackson's.

"So you're the girl who's planning the wedding, bet that's fun, huh?"

"It is, everyone is nice."

"Yeah, they are," Hayley nodded, "Well, we're gonna grab a sandwich and go, so I guess I'll see you around. Good luck with all the planning."

Klaus nodded, and the three departed over to the counter. He did not stop glaring at them until they moved towards the door. As they did, Hayley stopped.

"And Klaus?"

He humoured her by looking over.

"We're engaged," she held up her ring finger.

"Congratulations," he eventually stated, his gaze lingering on Jackson especially, "I hope you're very happy together. I suppose I shall not see you before you marry again, will I?"

"Probably not," Hayley shook her head, "I guess I better get doing. Bye Klaus, Caroline."

They waved them off as Jackson held the door open for Hayley, allowing her to get Hope and the pram out before they left the building and disappeared out of sight. Klaus was still staring daggers at them until they were well out of their eye range, not stopping until the waitress came out and plopped their orders on the table. Caroline, though concerned about Klaus, did not want to be impolite and thanked her.

"Are you ok?"

"Seeing my ex who cheated on me with her child and fiancé, also the man she cheated on me with? Yeah, I'm swell, peachy even."

He stopped.

"Sorry, my anger is not with you."

"I know that you said you were upset with Hayley for cheating on you, but you said it yourself that you weren't even as upset as you could have been. So why were you so cold with her just now?"

"Because she reminds me of what my life is."

Caroline looked at him, confused.

"Say Hope was mine. I would have had to marry her- father would no way let me continue as a prince and member of the family if I had a baby out of wedlock. It's legitimate babies in the Royal Family, even though it is the 21st century. We would have continued for a little while- both would have had affairs, known to the other but not commented upon. I'm not one for cheating, mind, but that kind of thing- well, it's a loveless marriage, and it would have been that way. After maybe ten years, we'd separate, and then divorce. Work out Hope between us, how we'd have custody- be a bit hard, her being a princess. Me marrying Hayley, well, that isn't happening, but I know that I will eventually have to settle down. My parents won't stand for me being a life-long bachelor, even if I have two older brothers who will most likely have children. It's what my life is. I'm not going to pretend that I have the issues that others have- I have wealth and privilege and security for life, three things that most people will never have, but at least they have freedom. Caroline, you'll get to marry someone you will love with all of your heart. It won't be for pressure, and it may even be for life, as you will not be forced to marry someone just because it looks good. That is not something I will ever have, Caroline."

"You may find someone, Klaus- Elijah has Katherine and Finn has Sage."

Klaus let out a dry laugh, "Not happening, you know how I feel about love. I'm never going to find that person willingly; I might as well accept that now."

That broke Caroline's heart.

"I know that your father has drilled it into your head that you are not worth it, and so have the public and the media, but that's not true. I find you so incredibly irritating, yes, but you are not as worthless as you think you are. There are times I want to slap you, but I'm not going to go around and allow you to believe you are nothing."

Klaus looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"You really think that?"

She nodded as she bit into her toastie.

He gave her a half-smile, "Thank you. I guess I picked the right person to have lunch with, you seem to know how to make me smile."

"I'm glad."

"By the way, I could totally take you in a fight."

Caroline let out a squawk of laughter, "Please, Klaus, my mother is a police officer- she taught me how to fight, I could floor you."

Klaus shook his head, "Oh, Caroline, how wrong you are..."

 **Chapter 13 done- more Klaroline in two chapters' time, with a big one coming in about five chapters.**

 **Next time: A bit of a filler chapter really, starring Kol/Davina, though the other royals make an appearance, mentions of Klaroline.**

 **Thanks again and see you again soon xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMED**

 **69 reviews, 66 favourites and 135 follows- you're all so great, keep it up!**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark, I have a constant fear that something's always near_

Kol bopped his head to Iron Maiden, which was blaring from the car's speakers. He was on his way to meet the new Canadian Prime Minister, Richard Turner, and his wife, Maria. A member of the Conservative Party of Canada, the party had swept to power in October's elections, after the leader of the Liberal Party and previous PM- Anna Carter, had decided that her second term had been her last. This sweeping came because Anna's successor was Frank Rhodes, a highly unpopular figure with everyone outside of his party due to his divisive politics and unwelcoming persona. Due to Canada's strong links with the UK as a result of the Commonwealth, and the fact that Mikael was the Head of State in the country, the Turners had been invited as soon as possible in order to forge good links.

Mikael had made it mandatory for all of the children to be present at the ceremony due to its high importance. Kol had rolled his eyes when he'd heard this, but had not complained, as he was not really surprised. Out of all their foreign links, it was clear that Mikael most favoured the Canadians the most, due to their shared heritage. Mikael had liked Anna a lot, though he disagreed with their politics- the King was a conservative, though was not permitted to say this out loud due to the impartiality of his position.

Whilst Klaus often received verbal unkindness, Kol was just ignored. As fourth in line to the throne, who would probably be bumped down to at least eighth after Elijah and Finn (and in one unlikely event, Klaus), had children. In fairness, even if Kol was shot up to first for some reason, or had been born the eldest, he still wouldn't receive his father's favour. Due to his immaturity, Mikael often felt that his youngest son was not good enough for his title. Whilst Kol being immature wasn't exactly a new thing, he'd even been judged against it as a boy. When he was a child, Kol did not enjoy the pomp and ceremony that he was forced to attend, and as such, often fussed and fiddled. Instead of exempting Kol from such occasions, or perhaps find a way of keeping him entertained, Mikael just believed that his son needed to learn from birth to be quiet and reserved, even at five. Elijah and Finn had already perfected it at a young age, and Klaus had learned to accept it, so Mikael did not take his son's age into account.

Whilst Klaus didn't feel an ounce of love for his father, Kol did love him somewhat, but not necessarily like him. Like all of the siblings, he felt more of a fondness for his mother, who made more of an effort to love and nurture him throughout the years.

Suddenly, Kol remembered something- his father had tasked him with getting a small gift for Richard Turner. Wanting his two youngest to get involved, Mikael had requested that Rebekah buy something for Maria and Kol for Richard. Nothing fancy, he'd been told, just a simple gift as a token of appreciation from the Mikaelson children. As the gifts were on behalf of all of the siblings, Kol and Rebekah knew that they needed to do well.

 _Shit._

Kol started panicking, he didn't know what do. He was already on his way to the palace, and he hadn't got a gift like asked. His father would kill him; he'd expected that his son take on responsibility. It would look so embarrassing when they'd announce gifts for the Canadian couple, with the gifts only then going to Richard, and not his wife. It was only an hour before the car would be arriving at Buckingham Palace, the pair inside, ready to greet them. They needed briefing beforehand, so Kol would need to get there even earlier. As he got into thought, he suddenly noticed a record shop. Richard Turner was a huge fan of Elvis, and some records would be the perfect gift for an older fellow.

Bingo.

"Can you stop the car please?"

The driver slid the large black vehicle into the side of the room.

"Chetana, can you do me a favour?"

Chetana, the bodyguard seated in the passenger seat, turned to him.

"What do you need, sir?"

"Can you please run into the gift shop just over there and find a gift box big enough for two or three records? You're carrying my money, aren't you, just get some of it out of there and pay for it. I'm going to the record shop next door.

"Of course."

Both exited the car, Chetana going down to the gift shop and Kol rushed into the record shop. As soon as he entered, he noticed an interesting sight.

Davina Claire, the tailor's granddaughter stood in the middle of the store, looking over records. The sign on that section read 'Classical Music,' something that did not surprise him, considering the degree which she was studying.

He'd been automatically attracted to Davina the moment that he saw her. She was of course, in his opinion, hot- but in the cute hot kind of way as opposed to smoking hot. Being Kol, he'd arrogantly expected that she'd fall for his charms, but had been shocked when she had not. He wasn't used to girls rejecting him. Davina hadn't seemed like she disliked him, per se, not openly looking annoyed or upset, but it was clear that she was more focused on her work than him. For some reason, he couldn't get the girl who rejected him out of his head. Was it because she was attractive, or was it something much more?

Confidently, he walked over.

"Hello Davina."

She jumped out of her skin, obviously surprised by the sight of the prince- she'd been so focused on the records that she'd barely even heard the bell of the door ring, indicating an entrance or exit. Smiling politely, she chose not to curtsey like most did.

"Hi, your highness," she addressed him formally, as she had when he'd come to the palace.

"We're not in the palace, Davina, call me Kol. How have you been doing?"

She shrugged, "Not bad, I guess. Doing a Masters is pretty hard, but I have a few job interviews lined up for when I graduate in June, so hopefully I'll have something to go to straight away. Yourself?"

"Fine, fine, just getting a gift for Prime Minister Turner."

"Ah yes, I saw on the news. I love Canada; I went to Toronto for two weeks with my parents when I was a teenager- it's amazing, I could imagine living there if I ever had to leave the UK."

"Yes, it's a wonderful country."

They paused for a moment.

"I see you like records," he made another stab at conversation, trying to keep the brunette interested.

"Yes, I really like the old rustic feel. My grandfather got me a record player for my sixteenth birthday, and I've always treasured it. I've found that this place does the best selection in the area, though London has just the best music scene- well, apart from Manchester of course. Independent record shops like this are the best, but they're dying out and it's such a pity. All these councils getting hiking up rents, or parking fees so that people can't afford. Then people buy on the internet, and I know I sound like an OAP, but it's a shame. Still, whatever way people buy records- whether online or in the shops, it's great that the old love of music is being spread."

"I don't think I've paid for music in 10 years."

Davina laughed slightly.

"What music are you getting for the Prime Minister?"

"He likes Elvis. What do you like?"

"Bach, Mozart, and Beethoven- all that kind of thing."

"You know, I could take you to the opera one day- royal box, all that."

He winked at her.

"Look, I'm flattered, but I feel that we should keep our relationship professional. Plus, I'm extremely busy with my degree and I don't need any distractions, I'm at the top of my class and I don't intend to slip any lower. If I get a distinction, it will get me a much better chance of being able to get a decent job at an orchestra."

Kol's eyes widened- damn, rejection.

"I wouldn't worry about all that professional malarkey; Klaus and Caroline are totally together."

Davina raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus and Caroline are _together?"_

Davina and Caroline had briefly met when the latter had gone in to do some checks about the tuxes. They'd had a good chatter about their views on the men they were assisting, and Davina had made some comments about how Kol kept trying to hit on her, much to her chagrin. Caroline had already mentioned how annoying Klaus was, and the two had bonded.

"Well, no, but Klaus is obviously in love with her or something- he always talks about her, and gets all alert when someone mentions her name, even when he's been not listening, but let's keep that between us. He doesn't like it when we mention it, gets a bit defensive."

"Noted."

"Anyway, Royal Albert Hall- last night at the Proms?"

She shook her dark hair slightly.

"I'm afraid not. Anyway, if you excuse me, I must be going- and I'm sure you have to get back to the Prime Minister in time."

 _Damn._

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you have my number. When I do dates, I do them well- and for a girl like you, I wouldn't slack."

Davina was struck by how he gave her a genuine smile, instead of the cheeky grin he'd given everyone else when they'd met.

"Goodbye, Kol," she smiled back.

"Goodbye, Miss. Davina- until we meet again."

Davina rolled her eyes at the mock bow, exiting the shop. As she passed the window, she stopped for a moment and sent him a knowing smile, before going out of view.

Kol was struck by how much of an affect that girl at him. Realising he had to be a bit quicker, he went over to the 50's section, followed by the section marked 'E' as records were categorised by the first names of the artists, not their surname. He didn't pretend to have much knowledge of the superstar, so instead grabbed three of the ones had less stock in, as they seemed to be the most popular out of them all. Going up to the counter, he paid for them before exiting the shop.

Chetana was waiting by the car, and opened the door for him, handing him the gift box. When they had set off back to the palace, he started wrapping it.

Like with Klaus, no one expected him to settle down. Elijah had Katherine, Finn had Sage and Rebekah hoped to find someone one day. Whilst Klaus did not believe in love but understood monogamy, it was the opposite for his younger brother. Kol believed that there was romantic love out there, but he just couldn't hack the idea of staying with one person. He enjoyed being with different women, playing the field. He wanted to experience life. Klaus was a flirt, and had slept with more women than his older siblings, but he was nothing on Kol in terms of actual numbers. There was a reason he was a legend in that upper class social circle.

The car started into Buckingham Palace, obviously going through the usual procedures. At the front gate, a large number of people waving Canadian flags were gathered, waving them up high and chattering excitedly at the idea of the PM coming. This happened whenever a foreign dignitary- whether royal or politician- arrived, with their countrymen or those supporting them gathering to wave them into the country. The largest Kol had ever seen was two years ago was when the Prime Minister of India came, when the crowd was HUGE- a bird's eye view of the Mall and surrounding areas would simply show a display of Indian flags covering their faces, and the whole of the outside.

Rushing to arrive in time, he held the present tightly to him. Skidding to a halt outside the door, he took a deep breath as he readied himself. The doors opened and...

"His Highness, Prince Kol of Wales."

He didn't see why they had to do the announcement whenever he entered a function, but it was tradition, and he couldn't really argue with that.

As soon as Mikael saw the gift box, he sighed with relief.

"Hi everyone," Kol greeted, noticing Rebekah holding a small present box in her hands.

"Son, nice to see you," Mikael nodded, as Esther went over to give him a hug and a kiss on both cheeks, "What did you get for our guests?"

"I got Prime Minister Turner a collection of Elvis records."

"A good choice," the King seemed surprised at his son's intuitiveness, "Rebekah purchased a small necklace from an independent boutique- Mrs. Turner is said to have quite the collection, I'm sure that both gifts will be appreciate. Now, stand in line boy, they're almost here."

Kol went and stood next to Klaus, who was on the end. The two shared a glance, and it was then when Kol noticed that not only was Katherine present, but Sage too. It was very rare that Sage attended engagements, so that made him understand the importance of the situation. Finn was holding his beloved's hand, carefully stroking it with his thumb.

 _Flashback_

 _Cambridge University, about nine years previously_

 _Finn's eyes shifted behind him in the crowded hall at the university. Several bodyguards surrounded him, all in the civilian clothing, but obvious in appearance as they stood out like a sore thumb. Due to how busy the fair was, security was concerned that it would be easy for someone to slip over and hurt him, so they were keeping a close eye on him. They'd insisted on having the hall checked beforehand, with each staffer having an enhanced DBS check thrown upon them. He'd been at the place for less than a week, and he'd already felt the restrictions. His flatmates had to be carefully vetted, and he felt awkward shaking theirs and their parents' hands when he had two large guards flanking him, looking intimidating without even trying._

 _Strolling around the place, he felt all eyes land on him. People whispered, obviously interested in the prince. His brother was in the year above, so they should be used to it, but most of the people at the fair were freshers like him, therefore not used to him._

 _Sigh. At least lectures were starting Monday, maybe the novelty would wear off by then. He trusted the lecturers to be professional, and hopefully his classmates would be the same. They were all at one of the best universities in the world, doing a degree that most would see as niche and perhaps difficult, meaning that these people would be fairly mature. At least Elijah had been kind to him, dropping over for a cup of tea a few days prior, in order to give him advice as to how to adapt in this new environment._

 _Some café owner was at stall, displaying some of her home-made fruit juices. Wanting to taste some, he went for an apple juice. It seemed as though the owner had been ignored, and looked absolutely delighted at the prospect of someone at least taking an interest in her. Tasting a small amount, he licked his lips and let it settle on his tongue, before deciding he liked it and therefore drinking the rest._

" _Very nice."_

" _You like it?" the young woman asked, eyes wide._

 _He nodded earnestly, "Yes."_

" _Oh God, thank you, not many people have come over you know."_

" _I'll have to let them know."_

 _The woman looked as though her Christmas come early as she thanked the young man for his kindness, before he went off._

 _As he strolled through the wares, he happened to look up._

 _The girl was stood across the way, flaming red hair making her so distinguishable in the large, bland crowds. Whilst most people were laughing and chatting with peers, she had her head stuck in a book at the charity book stall. It was though as it was the most interesting thing in the world, as she smiled and mouthed along, the occasional laugh striking her features, allowing her lips to upturn in joy. Finn found that he could not tear his eyes away from the pretty redhead who took pleasure only in the novel in her hand and not anything else. Perhaps it was a treasured book to her, or one which was previously an undiscovered gem. Whatever it was, it made her happy._

 _For that reason, he felt eager to introduce herself. At university, it was encouraged to make friends, and he wanted to meet people who he felt to be interesting. Finn was a fellow bookworm- he was studying Classics, for Christ's sake- and he felt a kindred spirit in the girl who loved her chapters._

 _Indicating to his bodyguards that he was moving over there by simply a flicker of his eyes, he walked straight over, having to bustle through the busy crowds of students- it seemed that all of the Cambridge first years- as well as those who had started a new postgraduate degree- had arrived into the fair. The girl hadn't even noticed his presence, her eyes still completely focused on the pages in front of her._

" _Hello there."_

 _The teenager looked up, her light blue eyes meeting his._

" _Hi."_

" _I'm Finn, Finn Mikaelson," he held out a hand, which she took._

" _I know who you are," she laughed slightly; "I think everyone does. Sage Brownley."_

" _Brownley, have I heard that name before?"_

" _My family are esteemed lawyers, you may have heard of some of my family members."_

" _Harold Brownley- the one who was prosecuting when they sent down the Field Killer?"_

" _My uncle," she smiled, "All of my family are lawyers- parents, uncles and aunts, grandparents, even my little brother wants to when he starts university."_

" _And what do you study?"_

" _Law."_

 _Finn laughed, "I guess I should have seen that coming. I'm studying Classics."_

" _Ah, I did that at A-Level- English Literature, History, Classics and Latin."_

" _Those are the exact same A-levels I did."_

" _Well," Sage cocked an eyebrow, "I guess we're very similar people. Finn- can I call you Finn? Good. How are you finding it all so far?"_

" _It's a bit strange, not waking up in palaces and castles, but I must say I prefer having to fend for myself than merely calling for a maid. My flatmates are nice- they had a bit of a shock when I walked in- and they're pretty accommodating about the ridiculous amount of security that comes with living me, though I'm afraid it may take a while for them to get used to it. I've enjoyed the bars of Cambridge; I'm not really into clubs- I don't drink to excess, both out of dislike of hangovers and the paparazzi following our family around like bloodhounds, sniffing for the first bit of scandal. I'm looking forward to starting classes."_

" _I admit I'm not one for clubs either. I'd much rather be at a house party or a bar, they're a lot more fun, smaller gatherings. All that light and loud music, it makes me feel worse than the alcohol."_

 _They lulled into an awkward silence, before Finn decided to try a new tactic._

" _I see you enjoyed your book- which is it, if I may ask?"_

 _Sage held it up, "Anne of Green Gables, it's a personal favourite of mine. My grandmother always read it to me as a child, and I fell in love with the series. I have a copy at home- several actually, but I suppose one more could not hurt."_

" _I agree."_

 _The two chatted for a little longer, not realising that the crowds around them were thinning to the point that, by the time they had realised this, there were not many people left in the crowd. Seeing this, Sage let out a small gasp of shock when she checked her dainty watch._

" _I must be going, there's a tennis taster session that I must ready for. I guess I'll see you around?"_

 _For some reason, Sage's voice seemed a little hopeful._

" _I guess so."_

 _A small smirk upon her features, she placed the book down and walked away, red hair bobbing behind her as she did not even give him the satisfaction of glancing back. Finn straightened up, watching until she had walked out of the double fire exit doors, and even after._

 _With that, he was hooked._

 _End of flashback_

Mikael and Esther stood in the middle of the group, Finn, Sage, Elijah and Katherine on one side, with the other three on the other. The royal couple looked completely cool and at ease, the years of learning how to do a poker face. It was practically mandatory for the entire family to look as though they had no emotion, as though they had absolutely no emotions.

At every event, they had to look exactly correct in what emotions they were saying. If visiting an ill child, or someone else of misfortune, they had to make extra sure that their faces portrayed the sympathies they felt; otherwise they would be accused of being heartless or uncaring. When a foreign leader from a country with a shoddy human rights record, or issues with themselves, they had to look interested in order to be polite, but if they looked too agreeable, then they'd be criticised for agreeing with problematic policies. There had been an incident a few years ago when a high-ranking politician from Saudi Arabia had come, and it looked like Klaus had become a little too friendly with him when he invited him to try clay pigeon shooting at one of the numerous, sprawling country manners. Klaus had done it to be polite- not kind- but the media still splashed out the inevitable headlines. He was suddenly a friend of a highly unpopular and often brutal regime. The prince of course did not favour the actions of the Saudis- for starters; torturing people for their love or gender wasn't his cup of tea. It took a while for the newspapers- whether it be the _Daily Mail_ or _The Guardian,_ to stop criticising his actions, though it was still mentioned time to time.

He noticed Katherine stood next to Elijah, the picture of confidence.

Though Katherine had more confidence than Sage- hell, she had more confidence than _anyone-_ she'd had a harder time adjusting to royal life. Sage tended to be dignified, refined and passive, whereas Katherine lacked those traits to a somewhat large degree. The brunette held passion and a free will, and did not enjoy the constraints of royal life. Being told where to go, how to walk, how to talk, she had dreaded her very first royal engagement. It had been a relatively easy one, going to an art gallery, but she was still aware of what was expected her. Esther had stepped up to the plate in order to help the young girl under her wing, but it had been harder than it had been for Sage, who quickly found that she was a lot more suited for royal life than was expected. Katherine had eventually moulded into the role, though she still had trouble from time to time.

Klaus supposed that Mikael had his opinions of his future daughter-in-laws (plural, as he was sure that Sage and Finn would marry). The Mikaelson family patriarch was clearly pleased that Elijah was engaged to a woman from a high family, with an excellent education and links to the royal family that went back generations. Maybe Mikael would have preferred Tatia- as did everyone, bar the Mikaelson children, Caroline, Marcel and the Salvatores, but he still felt confident in his son's choice of love. She would ascend titles upon marriage, and would become a Duchess, though she had been lucky enough to have one since birth. She would follow Esther as Queen, and would soon be confined to the reads of Wikipedia centuries later by school children doing research projects. As both the heir apparent and direct descendant of his Majesty, Elijah had to ask for permission before proposing to Katherine. Mikael had been most delighted.

Sage, he liked. Though middle-class (Klaus had to give it to Mikael, he wasn't actually snobby on terms of a person's birth), she had the intelligence, hard work and dignity to make her a favourable option as a Princess Consort. Her family had a spotless reputation, and were the most excellent guests when they visited the palace on occasion.

Mikael was still pushing for Tatia, but not because he wanted Klaus to be happy- he just wanted his son to make a 'respectable' match. For Kol, he was less bothered- as long as the girl wasn't a total embarrassment, he didn't care, as Kol was so far down the pecking order that he didn't get much of a good king. He favoured Rebekah more so than the two before her, and again hoped that she would be as lucky as Finn and Elijah were. Whilst Rebekah wasn't the player that Kol and Klaus were, she just hadn't had that much luck in love, but still held hope for the future. Rebekah wanted the love that so often came with marriage, along with the delightful children that also came with it. Out of all of the children, she was the most family oriented, seeing it as less of a duty like her brothers, and more of something that she genuinely wanted.

She was like Caroline in that respect.

Damn it, how did that girl always enter his mind? It seemed that all he could think about was the sweet, ambitious but feisty young wedding planner. Even at events like this, when he should be thinking about the engagement ahead, he was thinking about the blonde.

He hadn't even flirted with her- at least that much, maybe once or twice at the ball. He mainly made the odd innuendo. Instead of taking the bait, she had rejected him, and quite soundly too, making no bones about her utter contempt for his flirtatious ways. Women never usually rejected him, but it was definitely not that which bothered him. Caroline Forbes was no doubt an attractive girl, intelligent and witty and fun, and in normal circumstances, at a bar or that sort of place, he would have danced with her, bought her a drink and then brought her home, the usual thing.

He'd met women who modelled for a living, women who had IQs nearly as high as Hawking's and those with a wit that they could sell out Live at the Apollo. Yet for some reason, whilst Caroline did not have these traits in ways that they did, she seemed more than them. There was an indescribable charm surrounding her, a charm that had entrapped Klaus, so much so that he would deny it to anyone who asked, though it seemed that his siblings had noticed.

Marcel had only seen them together once, at the ball, but he'd seen the chemistry between the two of them, and had teased him mercilessly about it.

Whilst Marcel teased, it seemed that Katherine had designated herself as head of the Klaus and Caroline Society. If the two were fictional characters, she would probably 'ship' them. Katherine wasn't giggly and girly in her plot to test their affections; instead she was more mischievous and manipulative in her schemes. She wasn't the type that would lock them in a cupboard, or secretly record an (admittedly unlikely) confession of love, but would instead push their buttons or mockingly get them to realise that they'd said something that may reveal their feelings, or the feelings she perceived them to have.

Klaus didn't know what he felt towards Caroline, but he knew that if anything did happen, it wouldn't go farther than a one night stand, and even that was unlikely due to the nature of the work. Caroline cared too much about her job to push professional boundaries, and Klaus knew that. He wouldn't bother anyway. It seemed that Katherine thought that she'd finally found someone that her future brother-in-law would potentially love, but even she wasn't naive enough to think that he would do anything about it. When the wedding was done, he hoped that they would remain friends. Everyone liked her enough for her to have the potential to be a member of the inner circle, but he didn't know yet. Katherine didn't have any female friends like the guys had male friends, so perhaps Caroline would be an excellent choice in that regard.

Still, he couldn't help that jealousy that bubbled inside him when someone flirted with her. He wasn't bothered if it was Damon or Kol, as he knew that it was in their nature, but he hated if it was someone who was more than a threat. He had no reason to stop it, as he was not her boyfriend and she was a free woman, she could do as she pleased. These men had nothing on the wealth and power he had to offer, but it was not those things that she sought. Caroline was like his sister in that she wanted that love, the romance- dancing in the kitchen, enjoying activities sexual and non-sexual, receiving surprise gifts and giving those gifts in return. Klaus would never be that man, and never wanted to be. In that respect, he didn't understand why Katherine thought that he and Caroline were compatible.

He'd resigned himself, whether sadly or not, that it would never be.

Klaus felt himself pushed forward, indicating that it was time for him to get ready. Following his family, they simultaneously walked out of the front doors and went to the edge of the steps leading down. Each family member did their own version of the poker face, as the smiles would not be broken out until the Turners were in sight.

A black car, followed by police vehicles, drove down the driveway, Canadian flags beating against the spring wind. Klaus' eyes followed it all the way down before it did half a u-turn and stopped up against the red carpet laid out of the steps.

As soon as the Turners stepped out, the band took up position and started blaring 'O Canada,' following the tradition of the national anthem of the visiting country being played when they arrived. It was at this point that Mikael started to smile, and moved forward.

As Klaus and the rest of the family moved forward in order to do the same, he allowed himself the luxury of being distracted by what was at hand. Fake smile on his face, he readied himself to do his duty a prince, as was always done.

 **Hello everyone, Chapter 14 done. Sorry it was a bit of a filler, but I just wanted a little more on Kol and Finn, who have had less attention than their siblings thus far. I'm also leading a little more into potential storylines.**

 **Next time: Klaus and Caroline's relationship gets more of a push after he pays her another visit in a surprising place. Because I'm kind, the chapter will be published in two weeks instead of the usual three.**

 **Thanks again and see you around xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMED**

 **73 reviews, 71 favourites and 144 follows! You guys are the best, thank you so much x**

 **Chapter 15**

The sound of music merrily blasted through Mystic Falls Community Centre. The residents of the small town were dotted about the place, doors open to allow people to come and go as they enjoyed the day's festivities.

Mystic Falls Charity Event was beloved by all of its residents, especially those who belonged to the founding families. The entire main bit of the town was done up especially for the occasion, with every shop open in a more welcoming manner than usual. The main hub, of course, was the community centre- the main events, such as the raffle and dance contest would be held there, due to its fairly large interior as compared to the other buildings in the town. Many used it as a meeting place- parents would tell children to meet them there at a certain time, or if one lost their way, they would head there for directions. Those who planned the meetings often remained there in order to provide the logistics, making sure that everything was in order. Next door, the church was the main place where the donations would be taken and counted. The jumble sale was being held all day in there to allow room in the centre for the other events to take place. Outside, on the ground, fairground rides were laid out for the children, ticket stub sales again going towards Stars Ranch.

The weather for the year's special day was the most beautiful and fair it could be. The sun twinkled down, its beams creating a pleasant warmth, the worry of a stronger heat offset by the soft blowing breeze. Those who wished to- and it seemed to be all- wore lighter clothing, trousers changed for skirts and shorts, jumpers for t-shirts and dressed.

Caroline stood inside the community centre, clipboard in hand. Two children ran past; giggling at whatever game they were playing, making her smile.

The blonde, ever since she was a teenager, had always made sure to be a part of the day. She was organised, and took part in every activity she could, both in and out of school. As she was young, and no longer a permanent resident of the town, there would never be any chance of her getting the highest and most coveted role- Lead Organiser- but she still was a popular member of the team, and always arranged it as one of the volunteers. Bonnie and Elena also helped out, as did both Mimi and Liz. Matt, Tyler and many of their other friends had returned for the day. She hadn't seen Tyler yet, but she'd supervised Matt doing some of the heavy lifting, and the pair had exchanged kind words.

Every year, the Lead Organiser was elected by the council, as well as a small number of trusted citizens. For most of Caroline's life, the honour had befallen upon Joan Turpin, an elderly woman who lived in a small cottage. She was a beloved member, and had dutifully done her duty every year, putting on the best days that the town had ever seen. Tragically, she had died about five years ago, and since then, there had been no consistent Lead Organiser.

This year, however, Mimi had been selected. It was a long time coming, as Mimi was known and respected throughout the town, and it had finally arrived. The older woman was absolutely delighted with it, and her show of organisation and skill showed everywhere that her granddaughter got it from somewhere. Even though the day had only just begun, everyone was already praising her amazing work.

"How is it going, Caroline?" she asked as she walked over to her granddaughter.

"Good," the blonde nodded.

Both women were in dresses. Mimi worse a navy design with three-quarter length sleeves, the dress going down to her knee. In order to take away from the plain style, she wore a shiny brooch given to her by her late husband, the one she always wore on special occasions. Caroline had gone for a lighter colour, a simple soft blue dress with thick straps and a small white cardigan.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I may walk down and get an ice cream from the usual place."

"I'd go down later, there's quite the queue down there."

That last bit came from Liz, who had just joined her mother and daughter. Liz, who had always been a tomboy, wore a simple white t-shirt and shorts. Mimi joked that the only time she'd ever seen Liz in a dress was on her wedding day, and even then, she hadn't been too enthused, only doing it out of tradition.

Liz was technically off-duty, but was still on high alert and was ready to dive in head first at a moment's notice if anything happened. Though Mystic Falls did still get crime, it seemed that Charity Day was the one day of the year where everyone decided to be good and band together in order to raise money for a good cause. Liz's badge was attached to her hip, as well as her police radio. Though she had been trained to use guns, she was not part of the Armed Response Unit, and instead carried a taser as a weapon, more of a defence than many of her fellow officers.

"Yes, I will have some after the buffet, as to not spoil it. I must admit though, my sweet tooth is leading me towards it."

"Always had a sweet tooth, this one," Mimi pinched Caroline's cheek, "Everytime you visited me as a young girl, you'd always ask where the sweeties were. When you did well at school, I always took you to the sweet shop. Why, you were Myra's best customer for years!"

"I'm sure I will be today, as well," the blonde laughed.

The three women chatted quietly for a little longer, all excited for what the day would bring. As they did, they each noticed that most of the people in the community centre seemed drawn towards the entrance, mumbling and interested by something outside. Whispers and gasps were soon drawn from their bodies, as it seemed that whoever or whatever it was, it was a big deal.

Caroline, Mimi and Liz were about to go further, but their question was soon answered.

In walked Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline, though surprised, was most definitely not the most so. Even then, she had no idea why Klaus was here. She'd only mentioned the event briefly, and if he had truly needed her, he would have called or texted her instead of walking into her. It was an hour and three-quarter drive between London and Mystic Falls, hardly a quick one. She was staying over.

Instead of stopping, he walked straight over to her.

"Caroline."

"K...Klaus, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I remembered that this special event was today and thought I would swing by. Your comments about the lack of funding made me think, and I thought that if a prince made an appearance, you might make some more money, or at least raise some more awareness."

She was struck by shock at his kindness. Klaus seemed to do a lot for charity, as a royal, but this seemed to be going out of his way. All of his charity work was done in line with engagements, and though he seemed to genuinely care, he never turned up at places unannounced, well, at least to Caroline's knowledge. She liked to think that she knew him pretty well now, and so was allowed to be surprised by his actions.

"Well, I must thank you for coming; we know it's going to be a very good day."

"I'm glad."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Caroline decided to introduce her family.

"Klaus, this is my mother, Liz Forbes."

Liz dipped her head politely, but did not extend her body in deference, "Sir."

"Superintendent Forbes," he referred to her by her proper title, also showing deference by a bow of the head, "Always an honour to meet our police force, their show of strength and skill in our protection has been appreciated."

"I will be glad to inform my team of your arrival so that they may make the necessary arrangements."

"I thank you, Superintendent but that will not be necessary, my protection unit are already liaising with your people. I am, however, very interested in meeting the woman who raised Caroline to be the young woman she is. She is very different to others I have met."

Caroline smacked a hand to her face in embarrassment, but Liz laughed freely.

"That she is, sir."

"Please call me Klaus, Superintendent; I don't care for formalities in situations such as this."

"Only if you call me Liz."

"Of course," he indulged her with a smile, before turning to Mimi, "I think I can guess who this is."

Mimi had been quiet for the entire encounter, obviously in shock and awe at being so close to a royal. Everyone who had met her said that she was the staunchest monarchist they had ever met, and this was proven by her actions at the moment. Standing perfectly still, her mouth was slightly open, eyes wide and eyebrows arched. This was a moment that she'd wanted for so very long.

"This is my grandmother, Mimi Fairbanks. Grandma, meet Klaus."

Klaus extended a hand, which Mimi took. Curtseying deeply, she soon returned upright. Klaus then leaned down, giving her a chivalrous kiss on the hand, sending the elderly woman into raptures of delight. Seeing her so happy warmed the hearts of both Caroline and Liz.

"Your highness, it is such an honour to meet you, truly," Mimi began, "I remember when Caroline was born, and you were only a few months old- how I would joke about a future marriage, Liz and...Bill must have thought that I was ever so tiresome, I probably was. I really appreciate how good you have all been to her; it's wonderful to see how many new friends she had. I've always been a royalist, ever since I was born, and I know that the Mikaelson branch is the best royal family in the world, no one can beat you. I'll be a monarchist until I die, and I know it'll be the right decision."

Mimi still hadn't realised that still had Klaus' hand. He gently and politely took it away from her.

"Well, it's truly wonderful to hear your support, Mrs. Fairbanks; those who tend to not like us are more vocal than those who support us."

"Everyone I know supports the monarchy."

He gave her a looped smile, "I'm thrilled to hear that. I'll leave you ladies for the moment, if that's ok; I think I'll need to be making conversation with the other people here."

"Of course, sir," Mimi dipped her head slightly.

Klaus nodded at the women before going over to talk to the vicar, who had walked down from the church upon hearing that the prince had arrived in town. It always looked good for the photos if Klaus went towards religious leaders in conversation- it was the same with teachers, doctors and other members of society at that level.

As soon as he was safely gone, Mimi turned back to her granddaughter.

"Oh Caroline," she squealed, holding her cheeks between her palms, "I cannot believe the prince came. Such a kind young man, doing this because he knows how important it is to you and how many people it will help. Plus, he's quite the dish. Is that what you kids say?"

Caroline shook her head, "No, no, grandma, we do not say that. Besides, don't you think he's a bit young for you?"

"Oh no dear," Mimi shook her head also, "For you."

"Grandma, we've been through this a thousand times..."

"I'm just teasing, Caroline," she started playing with her granddaughter's hair, "Anyway, he's a nice boy, I'm glad that he's come along. We don't always get this much attention in a small town. This hospice, this hospice comforted your grandfather in his dying hours, and comforted so many others. They comforted me. When I went to collect the death certificate, the nurse- she was only young, probably younger than you are now- she just hugged me, said no words and hugged me. She knew that it was all I needed. I never knew her name, but that money goes towards paying her wages."

A tear slipped down Caroline's face, and she tried not to choke up. Liz's stoic facade was also slipping, but she was unlikely to cry. Caroline had only ever seen her mother cry twice- once at David's funeral, and the other when the divorce proceedings finally hit her.

Mimi noticed how she'd soured the mood, "Well, we're glad he's here."

Liz's radio then buzzed through. She held it up to her lips, replying with short, blunt phrases to whoever was contacting her from the other end.

"The Mosley kids are going a bit wild near the hot dog stand. They think I'll be able to talk to them," Liz rolled her eyes, knowing that telling off mischievous children was not really part of her job description, "I'll meet you all later."

Liz departed. After a little while, Klaus returned, having done his rounds.

"So, what do you recommend that I do?"

"Well, erm..."

"Ice cream," Mimi finished for Caroline, "There is the most delightful ice cream shop on the high street, only a twenty minute walk from here. Caroline can take you; they have all of the flavours under the sun."

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, "We'll do that. I was going to go anyway."

They bade their goodbye to Mimi, and headed out of the community centre, into the beating sun. Though the entire town was now aware of Klaus' presence, the guards were keeping them well away. It seemed as though the Mystic Falls residents were content at least at being able to see him, knowing they'd be able to interact with him later, as they wanted to all enjoy the festivities themselves. Yes, seeing a royal was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for most, but Mystic Falls Charity Day was always the highlight of the year.

"Nice day out," Klaus commented- he was British, he had to mention the weather.

"We've been fortunate for it as long as I remember."

"Seems the gods of English weather seem to feel that there is some kindness to be dealt out, in spite of the constant misery and rain that attack our tiny island. I hope that it is the same for Katherine and Elijah's wedding, it'll make things much nicer."

"Though sun would be preferable, they say it's good luck if it rains on a wedding day."

Klaus snorted, "You know, when all of my siblings were born, the weather was the most beautiful ever seen. Every news outlet commented upon about it, how it was a sign of great things to come. Even those born in winter were lucky enough to have a cool day instead of a cold day. Of course, I was the anomaly. The day I was born, it was storm weather- the Met Office had all sorts of warnings out, people advised not to travel and all that. They say half the bodyguards nearly got blown over as they bundled my mother into the hospital. Of course, my father uses that as an excuse to believe that I'm not his. Perfect weather for the legitimate child, but crap ones for the bastard."

He saw the look on Caroline's face.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be talking about my unfortunate life like this. I don't want a pity party."

"Can I speak freely?"

He turned and looked at her, amused, "Sure thing, Private."

"Your dad is kind of a dick. I know he's the King, but that doesn't give him license to act like this."

"I'm used to it."

"Doesn't make it ok."

"You're right, it doesn't."

They walked along in silence for a little while longer, until they reached a small road. Just as they stepped onto it, a car came hurtling down at top speed. The bodyguards reached for the pair, but Caroline was a lot quicker, pulling Klaus back onto the grass. The car hurtled past; completely unaware of the fact they nearly knocked over two people.

"Are you alright?" she asked of Klaus.

"Fine, thanks to you, love," he dusted himself off, "Jesus Christ, that driver was a right twat."

"We've taken notice of the number plate, sir," one of the bodyguards told him, "We'll inform the relevant authorities in due course so that no one else is injured by this person today."

"Right, good," Klaus nodded, "Shall we?"

The two got across the road eventually, arriving on the footpath. Up ahead, they noticed a large crowd.

"I know a short cut," Caroline noted, "It'll shave five minutes off our journey, if you're up for it. We shouldn't have any problems; I've never encountered another person when I've gone through it."

Klaus nodded.

"Lead the way."

They walked to the end of the footpath, before arriving at a small wooded area. Two trees bent towards each other, requiring anyone making the journey to climb through a medium-sized hole that was only a little off the ground. Klaus motioned for Caroline to go first, and she did, climbing in neatly, trying to avoid any mud getting on her dress. The prince gingerly followed between two bodyguards, who seemed to have varied opinions about the state of affairs.

"I found it when I was eight years old," Caroline explained as they walked through the wooded area, "When I was playing with Elena and Bonnie. The three of us stumbled upon it- well, people knew it was here, but no one knew that it led anyway, no one bothered to check. I'll usually walk the full way, but if I'm in a hurry, or it's raining, I'll just go through here and I'm at my destination quicker."

It was obvious that this was not a popular destination- there was no rubbish, or any indicators of people passing through. A squirrel scurried up a tree, a bird at the top of the same branch chirping loudly. Fallen leaves crushed underfoot, the sound of nature being the one that dominated the ears of all of those present.

Klaus managed to step carefully over a branch, but Caroline was not so lucky, and immediately fell. It seemed, however, as though she was rescued by Klaus' quick thinking and fast reflexes, landing in his arms instead of on the forest floor.

"Looks like we're even," he grinned as he tilted her back up.

"Yes, it does," she agreed, momentarily breathless, "Thank you."

"No worries, love. Shall we?" he held out his arm in front of him.

She nodded, and the two continued walking, this time in silence. In that moment where she'd been close to him, she felt herself be taken in. She didn't know whether it was the mightily expensive cologne that filled her senses, or the way he looked at her as he brought her up, but there was definitely something. Caroline often scolded herself when she thought of his handsome looks, but she couldn't deny them. He wasn't attractive in the pretty boy way- hell, his whole appearance screamed 'bad boy,' from the dirty blonde locks and ice blue eyes to the way his lips moved from a snarl to a smirk. Of course, the less she thought about them, the less likely that it was that she would admit them out loud. It seemed as though her brain was connected to her mouth in that way.

Eventually, the pair followed the trail to the end, exiting through some branches up into a suburban street. Caroline could see the relief in the bodyguards' exterior; they clearly hadn't liked not having a hand on the situation, nor knowing the plan beforehand. The sunlight that had been blocked by the trees hit them, streaming down onto the road. Klaus and Caroline shuffled together to allow the guards to spread themselves out in the usual protective stance.

"We're here," she announced as they hit the high street.

Whilst the far end where they started out was cluttered with the usual chains seen in every British town- Gregg's, W H Smith, Spar- but as they walked down, Klaus noticed the unusual sight that in that a large number of the shops being independent. That didn't normally happen, so he was quite surprised to see it. Whilst a few bore all the hallmarks of being close to closure, such as the bookshop, most seemed alive and doing well in business. Considering independent bookshops, at least those who did not have an online presence, weren't doing so well, it was a miracle that this one had lasted as long as it had. All around, people trailed in and out of shops, the Hampshire county and Union Jack flags used both as bunting and as materials flowing through the gentle breeze.

A pair of teenage girls, probably from the school, walked over and immediately asked for some selfies. Well, that was after security had assessed them, deeming the giggly girls not to be a threat. Upon Klaus' acquiescent, the pair stood in front of him, alternating the picture taking between the pair of them. Being close to the handsome prince seemed to have quite the effect on them, as the two laughed their heads off before thanking him and shooting off into the off-licence a few doors down from where they stood.

"Here we are," Caroline stopped outside a small place near the end of the road.

The place, named 'Scoops of Joy,' had the exterior of large, white bricks and old cottage style windows, the same above in the residences. The door was a soft yellow, and the outsides of the windows were painted a sky blue. Above the entrance, engraved into a block of wood, the white words of 'welcome' were printed.

"My grandma took my every summer when I was young, and then I'd start to go with my friends when we were old enough. We'd cycle down here on our little bikes with the wicker baskets and get all our favourite flavours. When we were seventeen, and got our cars, we'd drive down here with our windows down, blasting songs and flirting with boys. Always a part of my life. Now, come in, before it gets busy again."

Klaus followed Caroline into the shop.

"Caroline!"

"Hello, Moira."

"Aww, you're growing up hen," the dark-haired woman in her sixties had a Scottish accent.

"Busy today?"

"Might be able to buy a summer home with the all the business today, it's been wonderful. Now, what am I to serve to Caroline and her new friend?"

Caroline hadn't beaten around the bush when she said that there was every flavour under the sun, from favourites of vanilla and chocolate to unusual flavours such as pineapple and birthday cake. Though Klaus was definitely a traditionalist in the ice cream department, it would be rude to not try a new flavour.

"I'll have the Skittles ice cream, please, Moira. Klaus?"

"I'll have the lemon please- and you guys?"

The female bodyguard asked for coffee, with the two men asking for vanilla and brownie respectively. As Moira made the ice-creams, Klaus learned that she had moved down to Hampshire after divorcing her husband, in order to be with her son Michael and his wife Claire. She seemed nice enough, though she had a twinkle in her eye when she referred to Klaus and Caroline's friendship as a 'close relationship,' clearly not meaning it in the platonic sense. After she'd handed them out, Klaus had insisted on paying for the round of ice creams, also insisting on Moira keeping the change. All protested, but his princely power won in the end.

They all exited, and Caroline picked Klaus' arm up in order to look at his watch.

"We'll need to head back; I'm helping oversee the unpacking of the music equipment for the dance contest and disco later. We need all the microphones and whatnot for the various announcements throughout the day."

Klaus nodded, "Of course. Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head furiously, "Oh no, you don't need to worry, you're a visitor."

"At least let me take plates or something so I feel like I'm helping. Everyone wants to do things for me, I just want to help."

"Just enjoy the hospitality!"

"No."

Caroline scowled at him, but proceeded to lick her ice cream, trying not to let it melt too quickly down her hand as it often did. Klaus enjoyed his ice cream quite thoroughly; much preferring it to the Ben and Jerry's that was usually stocked in his freezer in fairly large quantities. He hadn't much of a sweet tooth- as many joked, probably because he had not a place in his heart for sweetness- but his love for ice cream was one which was noted. He didn't know what it was about the frozen dessert, but it was always something he'd enjoyed since he was a child. The best time for ice cream, in his opinion, was when he was in places like Mablethorpe or Brighton, sea-side resorts with ice cream or fish and chips on the sand. Unfortunately, he hadn't had much time for any of that as a child. His father had no patience for the sand and sea, whilst his mother was far too much of a city dweller to enjoy such pursuits.

As they took the route back, Caroline pointed out points of interest to Klaus. Several were the houses of childhood friends- he saw Elena's house, saw down Bonnie's street, as well as a few others, such as a man called Matt who Caroline had mentioned a few times before. It must have been so easy to play out as a child, with everyone's friends so close to one another. The blonde mentioned that her house was not far away, but it was not on the way, so he did not have a chance to see where she had spent her formative years.

Klaus found himself interested in the tour. Caroline's life had been a world away from his. An only child, with a relatively happy upbringing- save her parents' divorce- she'd gone to a regular school, got to participate in community events out of her own choice before going to university and carving a life for herself. This contrasted sharply with his own life. Buckingham Palace and Mystic Falls weren't that far apart, but they felt so much more than that.

The bodyguards were a bit edgy about going through the clearing again, so they were forced to walk the long way back. It wasn't too much of an inconvenience really, as Caroline was allowed to continue picking things out that she thought would be fun.

Finally, they arrived back at the community centre. Mimi was not in sight, and neither was Liz. Over by the stage, a young man of around their age was carrying a large speaker- though he seemed to be struggling a bit, he managed to wave slightly at Caroline, who smiled and waved in response.

"Who's that?"

"That's Matt. He's quite athletic, always was in school as well when he was on the football team, so he always does the heavy lifting as things like this. Right, erm, I need to go sort out the band and their set list. I'll be back in two."

She forced a smile and then dashed off, looking tired and leaving Klaus to his own devices.

Caroline stopped in front of 'Mystic Fire,' a band from the sixth form college. The group of three boys were performing a medley of their own songs, as well as some covers of classics that everyone liked- mainly for the dance competition. That took no more than two minutes- they were easy kids- so she let them get on with it.

"Caroline!"

The blonde whirled around to see Tyler Lockwood walking up to her, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, as casual as anyone else.

"Hello, Tyler. Glad to see that you could make it- it seems like all the old guard have come down."

"Yeah, I was helping Matt with some of the equipment earlier. How have you been?"

"Good, I'm very good, obviously very busy with everything. It's been hectic. What about you?"

"Well, law is always busy, so it's a relief to have a spare minute; I imagine you're the same. I hear the prince came along for you."

"It was a total surprise to me too."

"Good of him to come, Mum is having a field day- first time she'd had a royal visit as a Mayor. Also cool of him to come without the cameras, shows he genuinely cares."

"I agree."

They paused for a moment.

"So, erm, how is...everything else non-work related?" Caroline asked, attempting to find something to talk about which didn't involve royal weddings or the legal system.

"I'm seeing someone."

He didn't say it in a way to be nasty or make her feel uncomfortable, but the way he just came out and said it threw her for a loop.

"Oh...that's nice- who is she, what does she do?"

"Her name is Lucy; she's a teaching assistant at the school not far down the road from my firm. We met at the gym. I was wrestling whether to bring her or not today, but I feel the time isn't quite right. We've not been together for that long, and I don't want to send off the wrong impression, you know? No rushing things."

"Absolutely, I get it. I bet she's nice."

"She is, really nice. Are you..?"

"No, no," Caroline shook her head, "You'd think London with its millions of people would have one eligible guy, but no, I'm like Bridget Jones without the smoking habit and giant underwear."

Tyler laughed.

"Good analogy, I like those films."

"I remember. We watched them together one day, and you lied to your friends and said we watched...oh God, what was it? American Pie!"

"Hey, we watched it eventually," Tyler protested, before the pair burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, and your mum walked in on a very interesting scene."

They laughed again, before Tyler stopped and looked directly at Caroline.

"I'm glad that we're friends, Caroline. I know we were awkward two years ago or whatever, but we were friends since we were eleven. Like, I know you and Elena both dated Matt, and you're still good friends. My mum really liked you. It's easy for us to get trapped in this hate or resentment or awkwardness, but I wouldn't want any of that with you. My co-worker, Lewis, he's from a small town, smaller than this, where everyone knows everyone. His girlfriend- well, I should say ex-girlfriend- and he ended like we did, not badly, but not well. He goes home a lot, and it's really uncomfortable when they see one another, which is every time because she lives up just the road and comes back often. Better that we're like this than Lewis and that girl, huh?"

"Absolutely. Lucy is a lucky girl, you know that?"

"You always give people a chance, Caroline- I don't know how you gave me one second time around, but you did."

The blonde smiled, "It may not have been the best relationship, but we both grew up because of it. The world is bigger than Mystic Falls."

"We'll clink our glasses to that later."

"That we will," she nodded, grinning, "That we will."

At that, Klaus walked over.

"Hello, love. Another friend for me to meet?"

"Why yes," Caroline turned between the men, "Klaus, this is Tyler Lockwood. Tyler, meet Prince Niklaus, or Klaus as he prefers."

Klaus' face turned to stone. He still recalled their meeting from last year, when Caroline had first told him about Tyler and the fairly large mistake that was their second relationship. Though he was crystal clear that Tyler hadn't hurt Caroline- he wouldn't be in the UK if that had happened- he still felt some sort of anger against him. It seemed laughable, that Klaus the love pessimist felt annoyance at Tyler for shattering Caroline's perception of the love she wanted so badly, but he just felt protective. He knew that Caroline wasn't a perfect angel, but she had a pure spirit and kindness that he just didn't see every day.

Plus, he'd seen them laughing together and that had again evoked a negative reaction that he was trying to avoid. He hadn't been _as_ jealous when he hadn't known that this was Tyler Lockwood, the ex boyfriend. That was dangerous territory. Tyler had a past with Caroline, knew her in ways that Klaus could not imagine and probably never would. That laugh would have been a laugh at the recollection of the past, of shared friendships and lives.

Again, why did it bother him so much? Maybe he knew, but he didn't want to say it.

Klaus held out a hand stiffly, giving the most wooden and unwelcoming handshake possible to indicate how he felt about Tyler.

"Nice to meet you, your highness, great of you to come along."

"It's a worthy cause, Mr. Lockwood. Tell me, what do you do?"

"Business law."

"In it for the money, then?"

"KLAUS!" Caroline protested, but Tyler burst out laughing.

"It's fine, Care," he laughed again, "Well, it's not like I'm a city lawyer, but the pay is pretty good. I'd think I'm on level with Bonnie, but you know, different types of law, she's in the capital and she's a government employee. We all know what public sector is like."

"We do," Klaus replied dryly, "Are you having a nice time?"

"Yeah, I always enjoy this. You'd be hard-pressed to find anyone in the town who doesn't. Perhaps it's impossible, who knows?"

"I'm sure. Isn't it nearly time for your dance thing, love?"

She looked at her watch, and nodded, "I better go to the changing rooms. You'll be staying?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Caroline bade them both a goodbye before dashing off to get changed.

"I hope they win," Tyler stated, "They're a good bunch, really talented as well. Better dancers than I was a striker."

He laughed, but Klaus did not.

"I'm going to see if anyone needs any help," Tyler continued, sensing Klaus' cold attitude, "I'll see you around. Fingers crossed for Caroline, yeah?"

"Of course. Bye now."

Tyler waved him off, so Klaus decided he needed something to do. People had started filling in to watch the competition, so he guessed that he better join them. Placed in the front row were Mimi and Liz, and deciding that he kind of knew them well, he decided to go and sit by them. Caroline clearly adored her beloved grandmother, so he could at least get to know them better. There was also the fact that he did not know anyone else- he did not care to talk to Tyler further- so he needed to be in the company of acquaintances in the very least. Heading over, they both smiled as they saw him approach.

"Hello, sire," Mimi smiled, "Have you enjoyed the day."

"I have, thank you, Ms. Fairbanks. Your town is wonderful."

"And was my granddaughter a good companion?"

"As always, got a very personal history of the town, which is always delightful. It is most definitely a different upbringing from my own, so it was nice to see a different side."

"Good," Mimi clapped, "I'm delighted. Ooh, look- here come the Gilberts."

A couple around the same age at Liz walked over. The two women stood up to greet them with hugs and kisses, leaving Klaus sat awkwardly, looking between them. The four exchanged gossip and conversation, chattering excitedly about the talent show. From the snatches of conversation he could hear, Klaus worked out that the pair was Elena's parents, though that should have been obvious by the last name.

"Have you met the prince?" he heard Caroline's grandmother ask, "Your Highness, this is Dr. Grayson Gilbert, and his wife Miranda. They're Elena's parents."

Both shook Klaus' hand, bending down slightly. Klaus took it politely, greeting them with a smile before going over to sit on the other side, next to Liz. After an appropriate amount of time, Mimi sprang up and walked over to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the annual Mystic Falls Dance Competition. We have several competitors, with a number of choices from ballroom to hip hop, enough to tickle everyone's fancy. Now, may I present our esteemed judges?"

"Firstly, we have Mary Wallis, hospice nurse and twice 'Employee of the Year.'"

A young blonde woman, of no more than thirty, entered.

"Next is Martin King, maths teacher at Mystic Falls School."

A man in his twenties walked onto to the stage, and waved.

"Finally, we have Doris Dibbles, Sunday School teacher and wife of Vicar Dibbles."

A short, stout woman with wild grey hair joined them, before the three judges went to the side of their room and sat at the table. Once they had, Mimi turned back to the audience.

"Ok, great. First of all we have Alice Andrews and Olivia Hook dancing to Beyonce's 'Check on It.' Alice and Olivia, both sixteen, are Year 11 students at Mystic Falls High. After GCSEs, Alice wants to attend sixth form, whilst Olivia is considering an apprenticeship."

The two girls bounced on, and Klaus recognised them as the girls who had rushed to get selfies with him earlier. They started with their backs to the audience, before the music started playing and they started doing their routine. To be fair to the girls, they were good, but it seemed that they were trying to be a bit too grown up. At the end, they were applauded, and they rushed off to watch the rest of the contestants.

"Next up, we have..."

After three more groups- a pair of pre teens doing some break dancing, a ballerina and a couple doing a Latin routine, it was time for the girls.

"Now we have Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett," Mimi clearly couldn't contain her excitement, "The three girls, all born and raised in Mystic Falls, now live in London. Caroline is a wedding planner, Elena is a journalist and Bonnie a lawyer. They will be performing the dance from _Grease_ to the song 'Born to Hand Jive.' Take it away, ladies."

They lined up, clapping as the first line started.

It was clear that the girls had practiced their 50's routine to death. From double-cartwheels to arm in arm twirls, it was as though they should have been at Rydell High with Danny and Sandy. Everyone clapped and danced along, tapping their feet against the floor, which was vibrating from the music. Even Klaus found himself smiling, though his joy was directed at one particular person indeed.

Once they finished, it was to thunderous applause. As Caroline jumped off, she turned around and directed a quick, but happy, smile at Klaus.

None of the other acts seemed to be as good, all paling in comparison to the bright and joyous moves of the girls. That was not to say that they did not enjoy the occasion, as Mimi had been right to say that it had music and dance to suit everybody.

Soon afterwards, it was time for the results.

"Now, in third place, we have Mr. And Mrs. Gunderson with their delightful ballroom routine."

An elderly couple shook the hands of the hospice manager, who had come to present the awards. The third place trophy was small, but still nice.

"In second, we have Peter and Kevin with their break dance skills."

Another round of applause.

"In first, we gave Caroline, Elena and Bonnie with their _Grease_ routine!"

Everyone stood up and giving them a standing ovation as they accepted the large trophy from Mr. Greer. Caroline caught Klaus' eye again, and he winked at her. After the applause had died down, the girls left the stage to get change, and Klaus went to help clear the chairs away. He got a lot of protest from most sides, but still insisted anyway.

Music played as he did so, but he wasn't really paying attention to it.

He'd never participated in anything like this before. Any fun, family or community oriented events had been dangled in front of a camera, when Mikael decided that the family needed a bit of good publicity. From theme park trips as a child to family lunches now, it wasn't just because his father wanted to be with his children. Klaus almost felt jealous of the fact that Caroline got to participate in this fun, whilst he had never experienced anything of this kind.

Caroline eventually arrived back, swishing her skirts to 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You.' She seemed quite entranced by the song, singing and moving from side to side as she made her way over to Klaus.

"You didn't strike me as a Frankie Valli fan, love."

"Well," Caroline bit her lip, "I first heard it in _10 Things I Hate About You._ You know when Heath Ledger sings it to Julia Stiles? I really liked it, then I heard the original, and I fell in love with it. It's just really sweet and romantic, old school, you know? I kinda want it to be my wedding song."

"Very romantic," Klaus laughed, "Anyway, I must be going. I need to get back to London."

"Oh," Caroline sounded disappointed for a moment, deflating momentarily, "Well, I guess it is quite a drive. I'll see you out."

"Let me just say goodbye to your mother and grandmother first."

He sought them out, before managing to find them. Mimi was again in raptures of delight, this time at how polite he was. After Caroline and Klaus departed for the car, she sent a wink at her daughter.

"Well, I'll see you Monday then," Caroline stated when they eventually arrived at the vehicle, "I hope you had a good time. I know I did."

"I'm not going to lie, love, it's the best fun I've had a while. You have a good family, and a nice town. Being away from the paparazzi, that was pretty nice."

"I'll bet."

"Goodbye, love," he momentarily rested a hand on her shoulder, "I'll see you around."

"Bye, Klaus."

She resigned herself to waving as he got into the car, before it sped off into the distance. Waiting until it had disappeared off; she walked back inside, a sad feeling in her chest.

 **Chapter 15 done, hope you enjoyed it. Next Klaroline chapter will be even bigger!**

 **Next time: an engagement goes wrong, causing heavy friction between Katherine and Elijah.**

 **Thanks again and hope to see you all soon xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMED**

 **84 reviews, 79 favourites and 154 follows. Thanks you guys.**

 **Also, I moved this up a week because I'm nice like that.**

 **Chapter 16**

"And then she fell over- right in the Commons Bar!"

Katherine laughed slightly as Walter Morrow MP joked about a member of the Opposition falling over whilst fairly drunk after a bill they really wanted got pushed through thanks to some Government abstentions and voting 'aye.' A local community centre in his constituency was being opened, and the engaged royal couple had been to open it. Morrow and his wife, Laura, had invited them back to his home to engage in drinks and like chatter, which had been accepted. That was where they were currently seated, in their living room.

Her mind had been in overdrive for weeks. This wedding planning was a very tiring experience, even if she wasn't the main planner. As future queen, she couldn't have most things her way. Mostly, it was about what the media would think, or what tradition was, or what would look good when the royal photographer came. Quite frankly, she was exhausted. Here she was again, fake smiling like a performing monkey.

Walter Morrow, in Katherine's opinion, was the epitome of the slimy politician that everyone was warned about. He even had a look of permanent smugness about him, looking over his nose at people as if they were below him, that condescending smile emerging when someone said something he thought was pitying. Several jokes that he'd made had made her uncomfortable, with even Elijah forcing up a pained expression at some of them. Though Katherine disagreed with the politics of all the parties in various ways, she at least appreciated if the politicians she met were nice and cared about their constituents. Morrow, however, did not seem to care one jot about the people who he was supposed to be representing, merely sliding closer to whoever could benefit him the most in terms of power and money. The jokes he'd made about the poverty in his constituency made him an immensely unlikeable figure.

Laura sat next to him quietly, sipping her wine and interjecting the token laugh. She seemed ok- not particularly nice, but not nasty either- civil, but sometimes cracked a slight smile at one of her husband's seemingly endless jokes. At least she'd made an effort to engage Katherine as she walked in, welcoming her and offering her a tour of the rather large, grand house. Katherine had accepted, with Laura showing both her and Elijah around the numerous family antiques- Morrow had inherited the property from his late father.

As Morrow and Elijah engaged in a lively debate about cricket, Katherine rolled her eyes. She had no interest in sports, apart from running and going to the gym. Due to the security risks of her going about the streets, she simply lapped the grounds of the gardens at Kensington, or used the treadmill inside the gym to do interval training. Elijah loved cricket, and was a massive fan of it, often playing it on charity days or in friendly games with his brother. He also enjoyed football- a West Ham fan- as well as rugby and snooker. If one of those games presented themselves at an event, expect Elijah to be batting a wicket, kicking a ball, scoring a try or trying to pot a ball. The Mikaelson brothers often played at the pool table, having drinks as they alternated teams each try to give themselves a bit of fun. All were good, as they were with the darts in the games room. Katherine had tried a few times, but was hopeless and had given up completely- unless she was drunk.

Morrow poured them another glass, before seating himself back down. That's when he started chatting about a new intern at his office.

"Good girl, have high hopes for her. Guess it's good that I have a woman, looks good for the diversity quota."

He let out a belly laugh, and Katherine pretended to drop a pen as to roll her eyes without someone seeing her. Morrow continued about the diversity thing, obviously not caring about proper representation or even getting the best person for the job, regardless of who they were. All he seemed to care about was looking good in the media for having a colour blind attitude to work, which Katherine supposed he should.

God, he was going on about it. She was so tired.

"If you like women so much, and care so much about their wellbeing," she interjected, "Then why did you vote against a bill that would further ensure the protection of pregnant women in the workplace, even extending their rights as they approach maternity leave. As I recall from the article that I read, only three people didn't vote in favour- one was ill, one was attending to a family matter and the other _voted against it._ I find that rather interesting, Minister, especially with your savvy media image. Ah, I'm sure you'll be able to spin this, don't you worry. Maybe you'd like to debate me on this?"

There was silence in the room. Laura cocked her head as if in quiet agreement, before going back to her drink.

Elijah turned to look at her, whilst Morrow was completely wide-eyed in shock. Maybe he was used to being attacked on the House floor, but not in his own home by the Lady Katherine.

"I had my reasons, ma'am."

"I understand that employees often have concerns about women's pregnancy and if they will be able to adequately cover both their maternity payment and any workers who will be taking over, but that does not mean that a woman expecting child should be afforded no rights. Without pregnancy, the human race as we know would go extinct. This isn't 1950 anymore, Minister."

Elijah looked completely scared at how this was going to go. Katherine was hot-headed, and Marrow was known to be a brutally determined individual. This argument would not go down quietly, that's if it got into one.

"I'm aware, ma'am, but I just didn't feel I could support it."

"Well, that's all I needed to know," Katherine leaned back in her chair, finishing the last of her glass of wine, "I think that's all need in terms of alcohol, thank you, you've got the most excellent collection. I'm jealous of the wine cellar; I think it's better than ours."

Marrow forced a smile.

"A good idea, I don't think any of us want too much."

The rest of the evening was in relative silence. Elijah managed to salve the conversation slightly by discussing a theatre play, but even that attempt to talk to Laura fell flat. Katherine and Morrow were locked in an intense staring contest, neither one breaking the stalemate. Every so often, Elijah managed to pull Morrow into a sporting conversation, but he didn't even break that eye contact with Katherine. Laura continued to drink quietly, staring at the floor, after she'd finished her theatre talk with the prince. No one wanted to drag out the long death that was the drinks; it soon came to that inevitable awkward end.

"Right," Elijah stood up, buttoning his jacket, "Katherine and I better get going, we have an hour's drive back to London, and we don't know what the traffic will be like at this time."

Katherine stood also.

"Thank you for having us," he continued, "And of course for inviting us, we've had a wonderful time in your constituency, we've seen how the community centre will benefit the people you serve."

"We hope to return the favour one day," Katherine added, extending a hand, "Mr. Morrow, Mrs. Morrow, thank you ever so much."

They took her hand, as well as Elijah's later outstretched one.

"We'll see you out," Laura purred, following them out into the hallway, where their coats were hung up. Elijah was at least polite enough to help his fiancée into her grey number, which was being needed less and less as the spring weather geared up to their wedding. He slipped into his coat, before turning back to the Morrows.

"Thank you again, your hospitality was unrivalled. As were your drinks, I'm glad I don't have to drive."

Morrow and Laura had at least the decency to let out a smile, though the former was fairly speedy in going to open the door for them. Security immediately descended on them once they did, with Morrow shutting the door as fast as humanely possible.

Katherine and Elijah were completely silent as they entered the car, apart from muttering a 'thank you' to those who let them into it. Eventually, they began the drive back to London.

She knew that he was mad at her. Elijah, like his father, was a complete stickler for being that charming and quiet guest, and Katherine had blown that right out of the water. The golden rule of the British royal family was that they did not talk politics unless in the company of close friends and family, and even though Morrow would not risk his position by revealing this to the papers, it was still a concern. When Elijah got angry, he got silent. Each of the Mikaelsons had a different way of anger- Mikael, Kol and Klaus would explode, Rebekah and Finn would get sarcastic, Esther cold and Elijah silent. If there was one thing that the future king hated, it was losing his nerve, so silence was the best thing to stop him from yelling. After years of witnessing the fights between Klaus and their father, he hated the effect that shouting and screaming had. Whilst he knew that bottling it all up didn't exactly help, that inevitable point in the family dinner where someone would let loose was always the absolute worst. When they watched the pair fight, the other family members resigned themselves to drinking or excusing themselves for a _very_ long toilet break.

Katherine almost asked for the radio to be turned on, but decided against it, merely letting the silence wash over her. After a long day of Stepford smiling, it was nice just to be able to close her eyes for two minutes. Leaning her head back against the seat rests, she ignored the buzzing of her phone, as well as the odd glance that she felt Elijah give her way.

She was already in a bad mood, thanks to her beloved mother. Just when she'd managed to get some leeway on the traditional maid of honour and bridesmaids gifts, Frances had phoned her to announce that she would come to town in order to help her select these gifts. Though Katherine felt she knew her female helpers well- she had chosen them- Frances disagreed completely. She had insisted on pieces of jewellery, which, even though a nice gift, probably wouldn't interest the young Lacey, or perhaps even Rebekah, who had numerous necklaces and bracelets. Katherine had fought her hardest, but Frances had completely insisted. Though the brunette was usually a spirited young woman, but her mother was one of the few people who wore her down enough to get her to admit defeat. Katherine had resolved to gift the girls with it at the wedding in order to save time, and then buy them personal presents a little down the line in order to get what _she_ wanted, as well as giving them something they would actually like.

Frances had then insisted on lunch, which Katherine had reluctantly agreed to. They ended up in some place that specialised in healthy, cosmopolitan lunches as Frances was 'watching her weight for the wedding,' and also hoped that Katherine would maintain the same weight in order to prevent any alterations being added for the dress. After that, Frances didn't care too much if her daughter lost or gained a few, though of course she would comment on anything noticeable. At that lunch, Frances had gabbled on about what she wanted for the wedding, not even caring about Katherine. Oh, and of _course,_ just like the brown noser Frances was, everything had to be able what Elijah and the royals would approve of, because it was 'the Wedding of the Century,' that would be showing off the monarchy to the world.

When Frances had air-kissed her goodbye, Katherine had felt more relief than she thought it was humanely possible to feel. Unfortunately, that had soured her mood for the remainder of the day. If Elijah had been home, then she may have just about cooled down. Unfortunately, he'd come straight from an overnight with Finn, so she'd only been shoved with him an hour before they went in front of the press for the centre's opening. In the business of the day, she'd barely spoken to him until they were in the car to the MP's house.

The journey seemed like an age, but they soon enough found themselves driving into the grounds of Kensington Palace.

Again, the journey was silent as they went into the residents' door, going up the stairs. The guards had left them long past this point, so at least they weren't been judged about what was happening. Of course, the guards would not outwardly say anything due to professionalism, but they still clearly knew that there was some kind of tension between their two charges.

Katherine considered going to swing by Klaus' to vent, but she didn't know whether she really felt like it. Plus, she was pretty sure he'd gone to the cinema with the Salvatores. Klaus would be pretty understanding about the entire thing- in fact, he probably would have done something similar once upon a time, and would let her rant, but she still, she just wasn't sure.

Finn and Sage were at the house in Kensington, so that was out of the question, even though she wouldn't have gone to them anyway. Ditto with Rebekah and Kol, she just didn't feel like they would want a heart to heart with her, or she with them. Rebekah was one of her bridesmaids, but that still didn't make the girls the best of friends. If it weren't for Rebekah and Tatia, Katherine would have had to go quite the stretch in order to find some bridesmaids, as they couldn't all be children.

Elijah dropping the keys down brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, but he was already heading over to the windowsill, not noticing her. He merely stood out and looked at the grounds, coat and shoes still on. Katherine took hers off, before going to sit on one of the sofas. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she placed it on the table, pressing the button to see who has messaged her. One was from her father, reminding her of a luncheon, another was from her personal trainer about another session, and the final one from Caroline, regarding some wedding stuff. Katherine wasn't bothered about any of that at the moment, so she just ignored them.

Elijah finally went and removed his outerwear, slipping his shoes off and putting them next to Katherine's. Moving away, that was when Katherine had finally had enough.

"You don't have to be so moody about this," she eventually snapped, "Or treat me so coldly."

"I'm not."

"Why are you so bothered anyway?" she stood up, throwing her arms out, "It was just one comment, it's not like I verbally slaughtered the man."

"You know how it works, Katherine," Elijah stiffly replied, "Politics is not something that we openly discuss. As members of the royal family, we are supposed to be apolitical in practice. Whilst my father has an important role as Head of State and his assent is needed for legislation, he cannot be seen to be favouring one side or the other. Therefore, it reflects badly upon our position, especially since you will one day be Queen, if you were to reveal any political allegiances. Whilst you are well within your rights as a free citizen to have such an opinion, it is not one to be shared. We have known each other all of our lives, and have been together for five years, you should know how it works by now."

"He was so full of shit though! It's all well and good believing in women's rights, but it is another thing entirely to want to prevent them for having rights in the workplace when they're pregnant. Newsflash, he can't get pregnant! As an MP, he has some decent job security. Not a lot of women do. Yeah, I don't have a job and I won't understand what it's like to be a nurse or a cleaner or whatever, but I do give a crap about women being able to go back to a job to support their babies."

"I understand that, Katherine, but..."

"So you think it's ok, what he said?"

"No, I do not think it was ok! Mr. Morrow was not to my taste at all, the way he talked about others was far more than a joke, and it was just rude. I disagreed with him voting against the bill, if I were in his shoes, I would have been in favour. The thing is, arguing with him was just not right. He won't go to the presses; he cares too much about his reputation, but what if he was a politician who didn't? You would be in a lot of trouble with the press."

"So what do you want me to do? Bite my tongue, cross my ankles and laugh along like a dainty little trophy wife from Victorian England? Yeah, the monarchy has its traditions but female equality is pretty high up your agenda. I'm not marrying you to shadow you. All I want is to be allowed an opinion, and that I can give one."

Elijah went over to the bar, poured some whisky into a tumbler and downed it in one.

"Katherine, when have I ever stifled your right to an opinion? You say what you think. Just in this case, it wasn't appropriate."

The brunette shook her head, "You know what, I'm not going to apologise for ruining your little drinks thing. I livened it up, until then it was just token laughter and more wine."

"You can liven things up by making witty conversation, not by debating the man."

She sighed.

"I know it was a breach of protocol or whatever, but you are getting WAY too upset over this for my liking. I haven't insulted an elderly lady or accidentally hit a child, things could be a lot worse. It won't get out, and I'm pretty sure Morrow has had a lot worse than a twenty-five year old woman casually combating about him about his policy decisions. He will have been insulted, spat on, shouted out!"

Elijah shook his head.

"For the past twenty-five years, I have watched Niklaus get disrespect after disrespect from the media for not being that good little prince they and father wanted so much. All I need to do is scroll through the comments of a newspaper to see what kind of things they call him- they're awful, even when the profanity filters are on. No matter what good work he does, he still gets abuse. Kol does to a lesser extent, hell, we all do, but I've never seen anything as bad as what Niklaus does. Katherine, people already judge you and as your fiancé, I do not want to see it happen further. Something like this would make people all the more judging towards you."

"Elijah, I've had hate from people all my life. My mother treats me like an inconvenience, father ignores me, Tatia has always been a bitch, people at school stayed away from me, and the public think I'm bad for you. Comments online do not bother me one bit, I have thick skin."

"I love you; I want to keep you safe."

Katherine was sorely tempted to join him for that drink.

"I'm not naive enough to think that what you just said is the entire truth. What I've learnt from being engaged to a royal, and being a friend of many since birth, is that it's all about protecting the brand!" she shouted, "This is exactly what it is. You don't want it looking like you've got a fiancée that is 'out of control,' or whatever the media puts it as. All it is about us all being perfect angels on the outside, without flaws so that the public can excuse the fact that we are ranked above them in life. Well, guess what, I want to be able to say what I think about things, especially ones that affect other people. I want to speak out, and whilst I know I have limits, I am extremely proud of what I did."

Elijah's nostrils flared.

"Katherine, I'm not having this argument with you. You may look at it from a cynical perspective, but I'm doing this because I want the woman I love to have comfort in life. In a few months, we're getting married. From then on, it'll be a lot more serious. People will expect a lot more of you when you're a Duchess, and an official spouse of a royal. As soon as the wedding is over, people will want to know when we'll be having children. It is not going to get easier; I am trying to prepare you for what this life will bring."

Finally, Katherine lost her temper.

"You are treating me like a child, Elijah! You haven't seen what this has done to me. I'm not Sage; I don't do this quiet, dignified talking and walking. Conversing in French, talking about classic literature or world history, which is not something I do with ease. I like partying in SoHo, going shopping or drawing, things that aren't exactly liked in polite society. For years and years, I have tried my hardest to do at least some of the things that I 'should' like. I didn't do it because I want to change as a person; I did it because I knew it was part and parcel of being with someone I genuinely love. When we first started dating, it was so strange actually getting attention and love from someone, so I accepted royal life because of this. For the past five years, I've stuffed myself in prudish dresses and stood at events that I don't care about for hours, just so I could get a chance to be with you. You have been good to me, but do not pretend for a single second that you understand any of this, or you've given it more thought than you do when you read a bad thing about me in the paper. I expect to get stick from my mother, from the public, from the papers, but I certainly don't expect to get it from my fiancé..."

"Katherine..."

"...I'm not finished! I'm sick of being some kind of wind-up doll, ready to be brought out at events. All this, I thought I could do it. Like Klaus, I never thought I would find someone, but when I did, it couldn't be on my terms. I can't even pick a tablecloth colour because it might not match with some antique vase from the Jacobean era! Elijah, you know me, you that I don't get affected by stuff easily, but I cannot pretend that I am ok with living a life that I will never, ever enjoy. I can try, but I will never be your mother, or Rebekah or God forbid my own horrible mother. Honestly, I don't even know...I just want my own freedom!"

The room was silenced by her outburst. Katherine was indeed a strong, outspoken person, but Elijah was completely taken aback by what he'd just heard from his fiancée. She was such a strong person who never let out her true feelings before, it just wasn't like her to show any vulnerability. The brunette exhaled slowly, as Elijah stared at the ground, one hand on the sofa and the other on his hip.

"Look, Katherine, I..."

He was interrupted by the woman, who rushed past him, heading towards the bedroom. Elijah followed rapidly, his feet banging against the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she heaved a bag from the side.

"I need to get away from here before I explode," she replied as she busied herself in the wardrobe, throwing in a spare pair of clothes, underwear and night clothes. She unplugged her iPad from the side and threw it in, along with the charger. After that, she swung from the door frame and into the bathroom. That was when Elijah had to step in.

"Look, I know this wasn't a great night, but running away from a problem is NOT going to make things better."

"I would rather be anywhere but this gilded cage- well, here or wherever my parents and sister are."

Opening the bathroom cabinet, she pulled out the usual stuff and rushed back into the bedroom, all her toiletries bundled up in her arms.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I have no idea, but that is not what's important," she responded through gritted teeth, "All that's important is I don't have to worry another night of practicing what I'm going to say or do at some charity function."

Katherine shoved past him, grabbing her keys and moving for the front door. Elijah was immediately in step with her.

"Just please stop for a second."

"Elijah, this is not a permanent thing, you've never seen what I'm like when I fully erupt, and believe me when I say that it is not something you want to see. Just let me go."

"I'm not letting you go without a fight, Katherine. I love you, and I don't want to see us turning into one of those couples who never talks after a fight."

"Well, watch it, because I'm going."

With that, she marched out of the door and slammed it shut. This left Elijah on the other side of it, completely shocked. He stared at the closed door, not quite registering what had just occurred. By the time he would realise, Katherine would already be in the car.

The brunette practically ran down the main residents' stairs, the duffel hitting her leg as she did. It had felt so good, getting that all off her chest after five years of it. Yes, Elijah knew that Katherine struggled to take to royal life, unlike Sage, but she had never given him any indication that it was to this extent. Hell, even Katherine hadn't known how strongly she felt about this. Maybe it was always in the back of her mind, she'd always known deep down that this was not a life she'd settled herself for. Most of the time, she just ignored the fact that she wasn't the person for the job of future Queen, but this wedding had really pushed the issue for her. For the past five years, it just felt as though she was living her breezy, carefree life. That was until, however, Elijah's proposal. After that, it just seemed so...permanent. It had really hit her when Mikael had sat her down to ask if she had any preference as to where she wanted to become Duchess of. Katherine knew that she would become a Duchess upon marriage- Frances had even excitedly mentioned it when the pair had first announced that they were dating- so that was the first nail in the coffin.

Arriving downstairs, she noticed two of the guards waiting for her. They opened the door for her, following her down the path to the waiting car, which she'd texted for. One offered to put her bag in the boot of the car, but she rejected the offer, keeping it close to her.

"Where to, ma'am?"

That threw her for a second. She was quiet for a moment before eventually answered, "Caroline Forbes' apartment."

There was nowhere else she could really go. Staying in the same palace would have been fairly wrong, considering how easy it would for Elijah to come ask for her back, or for one of the other siblings to try and knock some (apparent) sense into her, as they would obviously be on his side. Obviously, she had no intention of going to see her parents or Tatia, due to her general intolerance for them. Nigel and Frances (Frances especially) would encourage her go back for the sake of appearances (God, was this still 1950?), whilst Tatia would lord it over her, laughing at the fact her sister was having such a fight with her fiancé. Whilst she was good friends with Stefan, and liked Marcel, she didn't feel like she could go to them about it. Staying with Stefan would be weird anyway, as they'd never actually hung out along together before. She wasn't even going to do anywhere near where Damon Salvatore lived.

That left Caroline, the only person in years who had managed to worm her way into Katherine's affections as a good friend. Caroline was kind, and would surely be accommodating of her plight. Unlike the others, she would assess the situation and not immediately push her back towards Elijah. She was a good person, and Katherine actually felt comfortable with the idea of going to the blonde in hopes of staying with her, even if it was for just one night.

Katherine wasn't surprised that her phone hadn't buzzed with Elijah's pleas of her return. The man was fairly hopeless at expressing his feelings, unless it was an extreme situation, such as the proposal. It would take him a while to realise, especially since it was a completely unexpected move on her part. She looked at the phone anyway, maybe slightly wanting him to.

Katherine took her final journey of the day in silence, staring straight ahead at the driver and bodyguard up ahead in the front seats. She didn't even register where she was heading.

"We're here, ma'am," one of them eventually told her.

She took her bag with her, and let them follow her over to the outside door. As soon as she was there, she didn't take any hesitation in pressing the buzzer. Seconds later, and a voice chimed through it.

"Hello?"

"It's Katherine."

"Come on up," Caroline's confusion reigned through in her voice.

The door buzzed, and Katherine took that a cue to enter. They didn't encounter a soul on their walk up the several flights of stairs it took to get to Caroline's flat. Eventually, they arrived, and she knocked on the door.

"Hi Katherine," Caroline quickly opened the door, "What's wrong?"

"Can I stay here for a bit?"

It was only then that Caroline noticed the bag hanging off the shoulder of her brunette friend. Over her shoulder, Elena and Bonnie looked out from the living room, both completely confused and curious to see what was going on.

"Yeah, yeah...sure, that'll be alright, girls?"

Bonnie and Elena both nodded, "Of course."

Katherine shuffled into the room, closing the door behind her. At that, Bonnie and Elena moved into their respective rooms in order to give them a little more privacy.

"Sit down, and tell me what the hell is going on."

Caroline led Katherine over to the seating area, and both dropped down. The blonde, instead of going to one of the sofas, sat on the table, just centimetres from the brunette. Hands clasped, she waited until Katherine was settled before she asked.

"So- what's happened?"

Katherine wasn't sparing in her telling of the story. She started chronologically from her meeting with her mother to getting into that car, speeding away from the palace, before interspersing it with her unresolved feelings about being a royal wife. Caroline did all the expected sound effects- gasps, hands over mouth, but did not say anything until she had completely finished.

"God. I had no idea you felt _that_ strongly about this."

"Yeah, well, Caroline, no-one did."

There was a pregnant pause.

"So can I please for a state? Just for one night until I get my bearings."

"Sure, of course. Have my bed, I'll take the sofa."

"Not happening, Caroline. You invited me into your home, the sofa can do me fine. I'm not Tatia."

"You're the guest, that's exactly why you get my bed."

They bickered for a little longer, before Katherine used her royal prerogative in order to win the argument, finally convincing Caroline that she wouldn't sleep anyway, and plus, it was only for a night. The blonde conceded defeat at this point.

"Fine, fine!" she stood up, throwing her hands in the air, "I'll get you a blanket and pillow. You gonna be ok for the moment?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine."

At that, Caroline left, leaving Katherine alone with her thoughts. What had she done?

 **Yeah. Cliffhanger. Maybe I'm not so nice. Well, you have about three weeks to wait until the next chapter.**

 **Next time: Elijah, with Klaus' help, attempts to get Katherine back. Will they be successful, or will Katherine and Caroline put up a fierce resistance?**

 **Thanks again y'all, and see you at the other side x**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMED**

 **93 reviews, 86 favourites and 162 follows! Thank you all so much xxx**

 **Chapter 17**

"Are you an idiot? That's not a rhetorical question, Elijah, I genuinely want to know."

Elijah sighed, head in hands as Klaus paced the floors of his apartment. He was still wearing his suit from the night before; however, it was wrinkled from sleep. The prince had tried to go to sleep in his bed, in his sweats, but found himself unable to get changed or even lay on the bed, so he'd paced the floors for what seemed like- and was probably-hours, before falling asleep on the sofa. He'd woken up to the sunlight streaming into the room, remembering all of last night's events.

With no trace of a call from Katherine, and no replies from her either, he was getting slightly concerned. Feeling desperate, he'd text Klaus to come over. Whilst he knew that his brother wasn't the most understanding person on the planet, he knew that Katherine was closest to Klaus, and the one to offer him the best advice. Unfortunately, Klaus' lack of sympathy had shone through far brighter than Elijah had expected, and he'd spent the best part of half an hour listening to his brother rant on about how he was a genuine idiot. He'd expected Klaus to maybe knock his head a bit, but he'd nearly knocked it clean off. It seemed that Klaus had taken to Katherine's plight, completely going off on his sibling.

"Maybe you're right..."

"Hell yes, I'm right," Klaus snarled, "God honestly, I thought I was the most stubborn bastard in the family, but you might be taking the crown- if you'll pardon the pun."

Elijah nearly cracked a smile at that.

"She has a point," Klaus continued, still walking up and down the wooden floors, "Look, I get that Katherine doesn't feel the need to blurt out whatever crap she's going through, but I think now that she did, you should have listened. Right, I'm not saying that it's your fault or anything, but you don't know what it's like. Katherine has got shit from her family- especially that God awful sister of hers- for years, because she's not 'good enough.' They say that in-laws can be awful, but you were pretty damn unlucky with the most boring father-in-law ever, Mrs. Satan and the She Devil. She had that ever since birth, but as soon as she started dating you, she got everything from the media, calling her a 'bitch' and a 'slut,' all that kind of crap. You've been lucky enough to get through the journalists relatively unscathed, but Katherine has not. I haven't. Both of us get a lot of shit from people we do not know, as well as the assholes- no offense, you and the siblings are not included- we call family. She is pissed, and she has a right to be. Instead of comforting her and calming her down, you let her get in way too over her head. We both know what Katherine knows that all this isn't true, and she isn't even particularly that bothered about what she's called, but what we are aware of is that she doesn't like being restricted like this. We've been royals all of our lives, and you've always been a direct heir to the throne, but Katherine didn't get the full treatment until she started dating you. Now she's pissed off to wherever she's gone, and she won't return any of your calls. Katherine doesn't hold grudges, she usually just lets out whatever she feels and then calms down a bit, so she's clearly pissed if she actually upped and left. So whatever happens, you need to get your metaphorical shit together, otherwise this wedding planning will have been a giant waste of time."

Elijah was quite surprised about that little outburst. He knew that Klaus and Katherine both got on very well indeed, but it was a huge surprised to see him defend her so. Perhaps he felt that kinship on a deeper level, a deeper level that anyone else understood. Of course, Elijah was painfully aware of the fact that his brother was right. He hadn't listened to his fiancée.

"Ok, fine. I need to talk to Katherine."

"That you do, but it's plain to see that she's not interested in talking to you. So, what we need is a plan. Luckily for you, dear brother, plots and intrigue come to me naturally, as I am so well versed in them."

"Fire away," Elijah nodded.

"Well, obstacle one is that we do not know where Katherine is. We could have security track her phone or something, but that would be an absolute violation of her rights, and just a general dick move. Of course, it's easy to narrow it down. She'll be with Caroline."

"She will?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Klaus replied with absolute conviction, "Caroline and her are good friends, Katherine actually trusts and likes her, which doesn't happen a lot for her. Caroline is a kind person, she wouldn't have said no when Katherine turned up on her doorstep. There's no one else, think about it. She won't have gone to her family, and what other close friends does she have? I highly doubt she'll go to the Salvatores or Marcel; it's not that sort of friendship, ergo, she goes to Caroline. There, obstacle one demolished, which brings us to obstacle two..."

"Obstacle two?" Elijah questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Katherine will not let you speak to her. If we rock up at Caroline's place, and you announce yourself, one or both will tell you to buzz up- or something to that affect, probably something a lot worse. So, I will come with you. Instead of you calling up, I will. Now, they will both smell a rat, but there's a much higher chance of me being allowed up. When I knock on the door, you will hide away from the door so that if they check out of the peephole, it'll just be me. Then they will open it, and you will jump into position. So, now onto our final obstacle..."

"The door being shut in our faces?"

" _No,"_ was Klaus' reply, "You get Katherine to talk to you. Convince her that running off will not do any favours. Prove that you want to make her feel more comfortable in the role. After that emotional shit, she will hopefully be calmed, and the wedding will go on."

"And if I fail?"

"We cross that bridge if we come to it. Come _on,_ brother, where's your sense of adventure? Come on; let me call a car round."

Elijah paused, before sighing, knowing this was his only option.

"Fine, fine," he nodded, beginning to get up, "Let's go."

-Royal Bliss-

The kettle started whistling, so Caroline picked it up, pouring the boiling water into the two cups. After taking out the teabags and putting the milk in hers- her guest only wanted a little- she picked them up and brought them over into the living area, where Katherine was waiting.

"Thanks," she took it in her hands before bringing it to her lips, "You make good tea."

Caroline sat down beside her. Katherine had ended up sleeping on the sofa, as she'd wished, making no complaint about it. This was after security had completely turned the place upside down, ensuring that the girl would be safe for the night. She'd settled down with the pillow and blanket that Caroline had given her, but had been unable to sleep. It had been a long night, but at least she was away from the palace. Katherine was not snooty enough to be upset with staying on a sofa in a tiny apartment, but she did miss something about the familiarity.

"You feeling any better?"

Katherine shrugged, "Well, at least I got it out of me; he needed to know how I felt. Maybe I was a bit harsh, running off, but I would've completely gone crazy had I stayed. He just doesn't understand."

"In Elijah's defence, he's not a mind reader."

"Men don't tend to be. It's not that I don't want to marry _him;_ it's that I don't want to marry this royal life. I don't want to be all weak and pathetic about it, but the thought of being Queen disgusts me. It's bad enough that I'll be the wife of the heir soon, but what happens when we have children, and when Mikael passes, letting me be Queen? Yeah, sure, I'm not going to lie, I love being rich and having all this privilege, but I liked having it before I was a royal, when I was just a member of the nobility. Sure, I still got all that from the press, but it was _way_ less back then. I don't particularly give a shit about the press, but all these luncheons and ribbon cutting ceremonies are getting to me. It's not something I can picture doing for the rest of my life."

Running a hand through her hair, she picked up her tea and continued to drink it. Caroline continued looking at her, concerned.

"Have you spoken to him?"

"No. I've got a few calls and texts through this morning, but I'm ignoring them for now."

"Maybe you should pick up; he's probably worried sick about you. You said it yourself, you're not as mad as him as you were during the fight. It's unfair to torture him anymore; he'll be running about the place like a headless chicken."

"An amusing sight, nonetheless, but I'm not ready to call him yet. I get where he's coming from, but he got too mad about me challenging the old buffoon. I'm not keeping my mouth shut just because it reflects badly on the family. I was right to challenge him about the rights of those women, and whilst I may eventually apologise to Elijah about the argument, I won't be apologising about voicing my opinions on the matter. When I'm ready to speak to him, I will, but not a moment sooner."

Caroline shook her head. Elena and Bonnie had gone out for a bit, leaving the girls alone. The bodyguards had slept in the car, knowing that it was completely out of line to leave the future Queen alone, far away from the nearest guards. Caroline had showered and dressed, but Katherine had just gone into some sweats, not wishing to go through the effort of making herself up for no reason. The pillow remained on the sofa, with the blanket resting from her knees downwards, slipping off every so often.

The blonde had no intention of calling Elijah, knowing that she would be violating Katherine's trust. Whilst the romantic and friend in her wished for them to have a reunion, she accepted Katherine's feelings as strong and genuine. She hadn't hesitated in allowing the brunette to stay, knowing that she had nowhere else to go. It had touched her heart, being the first port of call, but it also saddened her, the thought of Katherine's first choice being someone she'd only known for a little over six months, as opposed to the family. She supposed she shouldn't do it, as she imagined that Katherine wouldn't want her pity. Katherine was anything but someone who sought sympathy and pity from others, and she certainly wouldn't want to hear it from Caroline.

Katherine finished the tea pretty quickly, before placing it back down on the coffee table. The weather outside was fair, with a few clouds dotted around the spring sky. As the days went by, getting closer to the wedding, the weather was getting better and better, at least in terms of heat. Of course, being British, they were still subjected to the horror that was rain and drizzle. At least she didn't have that to reflect her foul mood. Caroline continued to drink her tea, moving the cup between her fingers absent-mindedly, taking in the awkward silence between them. All that could be heard in the apartment was the tweeting of the birds outside.

Just then, the buzzer went off

"I swear to God if it's number 26 again, forgetting their keys," she moaned as she walked over, before pressing the button, "Hello?"

"It's your favourite prince."

The blonde sighed and turned to Katherine, "Can I let him up?"

Katherine shrugged, "Be my guest. It's not like he's going to shut up if we keep him downstairs."

"Ok, come on up."

She pressed the key button.

"What do you reckon he's going to say?"

"Well, he's obviously going to be on Elijah's side," Katherine cocked her head, "I guess he's just gonna try to convince me to come home, appeal to my reason over my heart. Fortunately, though Klaus can be stubborn, he knows when to rein it in a bit. So, in conclusion, he'll try, but he'll also accept pushing me won't work. Better than Kol."

A knock fell upon the door, and Caroline went to answer it.

"Hello, love, Katherine."

The future Queen stood up and walked over to the door, stopping next to Caroline. Arms folded, she stared him down, "I imagine you're here to persuade me to come home."

"...Actually, I am."

Both girls blinked in shock as Elijah emerged from the side.

"Elijah."

"Katherine. Caroline."

The blonde nodded awkwardly, before they all stayed in a silent stand-off, the bodyguards maintaining that perfect poker face.

"We need to talk."

"No."

"Katherine, last night was not good, for either of us. Whilst it's good that you got everything off your chest, I don't think the two of us having that argument did us a world of good. Instead, we should talk like the two adults we are. Screaming and shouting, we're not two hormonal teenagers, we are two grown people who have been dating for five years and will be married in a matter of months. You can yell at me, you can tell me where to go, but I intend to continue this debate. You've said that this isn't a permanent thing, that you're not walking out of this engagement, and I believe you, but I want to nip this in the bud before our wedding. I don't want some big bust up when it hits us the night before the wedding, and having to spend what should be one of the happiest days of my life alone, drinking the best whisky the establishment has to offer. So, can we talk?"

Katherine let out a deep sigh, her shoulders rising then falling.

"Fine, fine, it seems that it's something we need to do. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Caroline looked around the apartment, before turning back to them, "There's the fire escape, you should have some privacy out there, no one walks past that way, it's just a back alley. That way, you won't be disturbed when Elena and Bonnie come back, and Klaus and I can sit inside. Ok?"

The bodyguards stayed outside as Klaus and Elijah shuffled in, closing the door behind them.

Elijah and Katherine went ahead, the prince opening the window and offering Katherine the chance to go first, hand open and guiding hand on her back. As they got onto the fire escape, they heard Caroline offering Klaus tea, but had closed the window before they heard if he accepted or not.

The two sat in relative silence at first, their legs between the bars of the stairwell. It wasn't too loud outside- no one walked in the back alley, and they couldn't hear anything from the neighbouring apartments. In the distance, sirens went off, with the odd sounds of cars in the busy city. The wind breezed through the spring day, but not enough to make much of an effect on the appearance of the two young lovers. That awkwardness from the night before could not detract, however, from the pretty weather, and said awkwardness was definitely playing on the minds of the pair. Neither was looking at the other, instead focusing on the uninteresting alley ahead.

"You know, I remember when we first started dating. Well, not when we _started_ started, but when we were only a few months in. Nancy threw a house party, and well all went the whole group. Tatia was a real bitch that night. Well, she's always a real bitch, but she was taking it to a new level that night. I was going to punch her pretty little face in, but I didn't want to cause any trouble, so I just went off to let off some steam. You went after me, and we sat on the fire escape on the wee hours of a Saturday morning whilst everyone else got wasted inside. You were really kind to me; we talked for ages about all of the little things. That was the first time you told me you loved me, on that fire escape in the middle of Chelsea. Being on this one reminds me of that."

Elijah was surprised that Katherine had spoken first, as well as the sincerity and warmth in her tone.

"I remember that. It was freezing cold outside; I had a cough for about a week after."

Katherine laughed, "Yes, you had that seal like cough when you were meeting with the South Korean President. He thought you were mocking him. Thankfully the Prime Minister was more forgiving."

"Thankfully, Li Kyong-hui is now President and is a lot more relaxed than her predecessor."

"Still, I can name a random country in the world and you can name their world leader at the drop of the hat. I'm fairly knowledgeable about politics, but that's just beyond me."

"You'll learn when you start doing more state roles after the wedding."

There was an intake of breath.

"I apologise, I did not think of the situation at hand."

"Don't worry about it, Elijah," Katherine shrugged, "It's no big deal. You are right though. As soon as I'm officially the next consort, I'm going to have to do these things. It's part and parcel of the privileges I get, but it doesn't mean I..."

"...Have to like them," Elijah finished.

"Exactly."

There was silence for a moment.

"I don't think last night went in a way that either of us wanted," Elijah remarked, "And we should talk about it. I'd firstly like to apologise for not listening to you. I was tired, it had been a long day, and you were right, I didn't consider your feelings."

"Still, I didn't appreciate being talked to like that. What Morrow said was disgraceful, and I am not going to apologise for it. Protocol or no protocol, I'm not going to stop standing up for what I believe in, especially against medieval misogynists."

"I accept that- and that is a thing I love about you- but you really need to understand how important it is to toe the line. I mean, look at Klaus..."

They both turned to look inside. Klaus and Caroline were engrossed in conversation, with the prince looking like he was engaging in an anecdote, his friend laughing her head off. Neither was paying a remote amount of attention to what was going on outside, which seemed unusual, as they thought that the pair would have been nosing massively.

"He doesn't- at least in father's eyes- and he gets all of that. Yes, the monarchy itself is popular and there are no major calls for its abolition, but anything, they can use anything as a thing against us. Not just the monarchy itself, but our very persons. Klaus, you, me, Kol- anyone, they will attack them in ways that are unbecoming of a free press. You have been called names, we all have. Now, Morrow will not say anything, but suppose he had, it'd be hell on earth. Sure, people would most likely defend your reasonable views, but being nonpartisan and not openly apolitical is a key requirement of our station. I'm not going to treat you like a child, or yell at you about this, I am just going to request that nothing like this happens again. It is important to me."

"Is it the image again?"

"Goddamit Katherine, you know I love you. You know I've loved you ever since that night at the bar where you danced on the table to Irish music, heels clicking against the wood. I care about you, because you are the woman I am going to marry and believe me, that means something. If we had lived fifty, sixty years ago, this would have been way more of a political match, but we're lucky in that I can marry for love. All I want is for you to walk down that aisle to me, on your father's arm, and for us to become husband and wife. As your fiancé, I just want what's best for you, and that involves wanting your welfare. Just understand, Katherine, I beg of you."

He exhaled. Katherine looked out into the world outside their fire escape. As she did, she remembered the night he proposed.

 _Flashback_

 _Katherine sighed as she got back into the apartment. Even an hour with her mother drained her of energy, but an entire day with her- well, she was absolutely exhausted. Fake smiling as she visited the local chapter of the Women's Institute that her mother was an active member of, it was something she never truly enjoyed. She planned for a glass of wine (only one, she had an event tomorrow), and hopefully for Elijah's 'special' help in relieving her stress. Speak of the devil, where was he? He'd texted her back to say he was home, so why hadn't he greeted her?_

" _Elijah?" she called, her response coming back unanswered._

" _Elijah?" she called again "You home? I need mind-blowing sex."_

 _Nothing. Silence._

 _Sighing, she went to pour herself a glass of wine when she noticed a note on the table, with her name written in Elijah's cursive font. Picking it up, she read some simple words:_

 _Meet me at the bandstand as soon as you get this- Elijah._

 _She folded it back over, frowning. It was late, what the hell did he want with her at the bandstand? They only went there at special events, considering it was right at the end of the garden before one arrived at the fence. Katherine hadn't been down there in weeks, if not months. Whatever he needed her at the bandstand there, it must be pretty urgent._

 _Though she didn't want to keep Elijah waiting, she needed alcohol first. Going over to the bar, she looked at her options before going for a whiskey. She didn't usually go for a whiskey, but it was the easiest thing to do a shot of which wasn't vodka- which strait-laced Elijah didn't have in his bar collection, of course. Pouring into a shot glass, she easily downed it before slamming the glass down on the counter, wiping her mouth of any excess alcohol. With it in her system, she was ready to go._

 _Spinning round, she walked back out of the door, coat and shoes still on._

 _Katherine hummed a tune as she walked through the myriad corridors of Kensington Palace. She wondered if the rest of the siblings were home as she passed some of their doors, but ignored the thought as she jogged down the stairs towards the back of the building. A couple of guards passed her, nodding their heads towards her as they walked past her on one set of stairs, but otherwise, she was completely alone. Finally arriving at the main back doors, she opened them and began her walk down the pathway._

 _Though it wasn't a particularly long walk by anyone's standards, it was still a long walk when still in the grounds of one's house. All Katherine could hope for was no rain, but it was luckily not forecast. Still, she held out a palm to check, but nothing came of it._

 _As she got closer, she noticed the sides of the path were lit up, something that she'd never seen before. This happened for most of the way until she finally arrived at the bandstand. Elijah was sat on the steps, fiddling with something until he looked up and noticed her arrival._

" _Hi," he stood up, opening his arms to greet her. She accepted his hug._

" _Hey, what's going on? I was really confused when you called me down here."_

" _Well," Elijah took her hand, "You see, this is the place where I asked you to move into the palace with me. It was at that garden party, that really boring one. We escaped together, and it's here where I asked if you wanted to make official."_

 _Katherine was even more confused._

" _And that means..?"_

 _Elijah looked bashful, "I'm terrible at these things. I had to rack my mind, you know I don't do sentiment. Well, I guess I have to do this now..."_

" _Do what, Elijah?"_

" _This."_

 _Removing his hand, he went down on one knee. It was at moment that Katherine knew what the hell was going on. This was it, this was the proposal._

" _Katherine Anne Pierce, I know that you do not expect or want a long-winded speech, so I am simply going to ask this now. Will you marry me?"_

 _A smile widened and widened on Katherine's face._

" _What do you think the answer is?"_

" _I hope it's a yes."_

" _Your wish is my command, Elijah, it's a yes from me."_

 _Elijah let out a relieved laugh as he stood, placing the ring on Katherine's finger. In a very unusual move, he pulled her into his arms and spun her around, a move that actually made her feel very happy. She buried her head in his shoulder._

" _Did the others help?"_

" _No. I managed to do it by myself."_

 _Katherine removed her head for a moment, "Bullshit."_

" _It's all true."_

 _She raised an eyebrow as she placed her head back in its original position. They stayed like that for a while, quietly enjoying each other's company in a word of crazy. It just felt like the world had stopped for them, even in that little moment on that little bandstand._

" _Shall we get back to the flat? I feel I need to celebrate today's events," Katherine smirked._

" _As do I," Elijah smirked, "As do I. Shall we?"_

 _The brunette nodded, joining hands with her now fiancé. Not even a day with her mother could bring down the fact she was now engaged. Hell, nothing could bring her down now._

 _Flashback ends._

"Morrow is a dick."

"On that we can agree," Elijah laughed.

"I will maintain that to my dying day. I will say what I think about him, whenever I feel I need to, and I will do so without hesitation. Saying that, I understand why you are upset with me and in hindsight, I can understand that it was a risky decision, though I will continue justifying it. Whilst I admit that even I cannot promise I won't get into trouble in the future, I will ensure that I will take steps to risk to reduce of it happening, to bite my tongue so to speak. Maybe I was wrong yesterday, a tad irrational arguably, so I will apologise for that."

"Apology accepted. Next time you feel a bit overwhelmed, come to me, ok? I don't want the wedding to go wrong."

"I will."

"No more bottling it up, you don't have to prove anything, especially to me."

"Always been my mantra. We good?"

"We are," he nodded.

"Sealed with a kiss?" she asked, cheekily.

He leaned forward, and the two started a passionate kiss, right there on the fire escape.

"I guess we should head back, I don't want to overstay my welcome," Katherine pulled away from the kiss, a little flustered, "Caroline has been more than welcoming.

"I don't know, she and Klaus seem pretty happy together," Elijah remarked. They both turned around to see the pair laughing over a joke, cups of tea in hand. Again, neither was paying attention to the couple on the fire escape.

"How long before he admits that he likes her?" Katherine grinned.

"To himself or to her?" Elijah mused.

"Either, both, whatever."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he never does. I mean, he knows, deep down, but he isn't going to say anything. Perhaps he doesn't even know it himself yet, it's not a feeling he's suited to."

"Very true. Shall we?"

Both got up, opening the window. This got Klaus and Caroline's attention.

"Is everything ok?" Caroline sounded extremely hopeful, putting her hands over her mouth as if she was waiting for an important TV episode.

They both nodded, and Caroline shrieked with delight, jumping up and down, clapping her hands excitedly, amusing all those around her.

"Don't worry, Caroline, you'll get your commission."

She death-glared Klaus, "I prefer the fact that I believe in true love, Oh Mr. Heart of Stone."

Klaus threw his hands in the air. Katherine went to busy herself, picking up all of her stuff. Considering she'd only packed for a night, it only took a second or two. Soon enough, she'd got her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Caroline, for everything," she sounded genuine, "You've been the first person I've met in a long time who's actually been a decent friend. Your place is nice. When this is all over, I have a feeling we might be friends- that is if you do my wedding right. Joking, joking, but seriously, it better be a shit good day. Fit for the Queen I am and will be."

"Modesty, such a strong trait of yours, Katherine," Klaus remarked dryly.

"No problem, Katherine. Anything for a friend."

Katherine let out a legitimate smile.

"Yes, thank you for what you've done for her," Elijah nodded, "I want my fiancée to be happy, and I see you have."

Caroline blushed.

"But we better be on the off," Elijah cocked his head towards the door, "We have things to do at home, I think my father may be expecting us and you know what he's like with us being late. Apparently he needs to talk to us about what our title will be, or something of the sort. It takes a lot longer than a telephone conversation, apparently. Goodbye, Caroline."

Katherine allowed Caroline to give her a quick hug, giving her a final thank you. Seeing that Klaus wanted to speak to her, she and Elijah slipped out. The brunette stopped for a second, before deciding to leave the flat.

"I guess I'll see you at the next tux fitting."

"Yeah, seems that way. Got a lot to do. Aren't you going to Sheffield tomorrow to open a new wing of the university?"

"You pay attention, you do. Morning in Leeds to look around one of the shops that's like one of the oldest in Britain, then an afternoon in Sheffield to open a new physics department. I like going to Leeds, fantastic nightlife. I'm sure you've been."

"Not since my student days, I'm afraid."

"Then we'll have to go and get shitfaced together sometime," Klaus grinned evilly.

"Oh, I can hardly wait. Is that all..?"

"Don't hurry to get rid of me, love," the prince moved towards the door, "But I don't want to keep Katherine and Elijah waiting after the long night they've had. I'll see you around."

"Bye Klaus."

Klaus left the flat, the remaining bodyguard immediately following him down the flat. A middle-aged man on the second floor looked at him confused for a second, shaking his head before going back inside his flat, muttering to himself about something or the other. When Klaus arrived outside, Katherine and Elijah were waiting inside the car, a door still open.

"Have fun?" Katherine grinned, wiggling an eyebrow.

"Shut it, you. Shall we go?"

Katherine smirked, facing forwards. Oh dear Klaus, one day he'd work it out.

 **Chapter 17 done!**

 **Next time: It's Klaus and Caroline together. Is it finally time or will something get in the way?**

 **Thanks again and hope to see you all again next time x**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMED**

 **103 reviews, 86 favourites and 173 followers! We broke the 100 barrier- thank you all so much! Can't believe we've got this far already.**

 **Chapter 18**

Caroline had always related somewhat to Emma Woodhouse, Jane Austen's protagonist in the eponymous _Emma._ Emma Woodhouse was a matchmaker- though sometimes unsuccessful- and had a penchant for romance, though it had taken her a while to find her own. The book was Caroline's favourite, and _Clueless,_ the 90's teen film based on it, was one of her favourite movies.

She took the time out every year to re-read her treasured favourite novel. That time of the year had now rolled around, and given that she had the day off, she decided to take advantage of it. The weather outside was pretty chilly, so she didn't feel bad about being cuddled up in her bedroom, her third cup of the day steaming next to her. Bonnie was working a case, and Elena had gone to review a new 'hipster' coffee shop, as well as interviewing the owner. That meant she had the entire apartment to herself. She'd treated herself to a BLT along with the most delightful cronut for lunch, after her lovely lie-in. All in all, it had been a very good day.

It was so soon to the wedding. She could hardly wait. Things were progressing perfectly after the little hitch between Elijah and Katherine, who had soon moved past it. Elijah was now more aware of Katherine's feelings, and more seemed to be done to accommodate her wants and needs. This included more training for events, a lighter schedule for the time being and more of a choice in which engagements she would partake in. After the wedding, it may be increased, but until the lead up to it, she was able to breathe a bit more freely. This translated into a more relaxed Katherine. Whilst she had always been fairly easy-going about her wedding (she was pretty much the anti-Bridezilla), she was even more so now that some more powers had been translated to her. With only two more bridal fittings to go, it seemed like the countdown was now really getting going. Everything was finally falling into place.

Sadly, that meant that Caroline was nearly done with her time as wedding planner. No wedding would ever measure up to this in terms of planning and just general enjoyment. She also wouldn't get to spend time with some great new friends. Sure, she'd see them - well, hopefully, they'd all expressed interest in a continued friendship- but the lives of the royals were busy, which meant she wasn't sure how much time she would have to with them. Katherine needed to prepare for her life as Queen, and Elijah for King. Even Klaus and Rebekah- those lower down the lineage- had busy lives as children of the heirs. Again, the thought of not seeing Klaus bothered her. He was annoying, closed-off and had completely opposite thoughts about love to her, yet, she liked him. When he was in a fair mood, he was humble and generous to those he cared about, of good humour and friendliness. He clearly cared about his siblings, something that significantly humoured him, as well as close friends like Stefan and Marcel. Furthermore, he'd not cared a single jot about Caroline's background, and had instead taken an interest in it, like when he'd visited Mystic Falls to help the hospice. Yes, he was complicated and his views about family came from his own dysfunctional one, but he still had a good heart.

Goddamit, he drove her crazy.

She reached out for her steaming cup, drinking it quietly. The weather, late May, was a rather horrid spring day. It hadn't rained, but the grey clouds had gathered over the English capital, blocking out any warm sunlight. Soft winds didn't howl, instead breezing slightly. Even so, it was pretty cold- still jacket or coat weather- and it didn't encourage her to go outside one bit. In short, it was pretty perfect tea time. Well, it was Britain, it could be 35 degrees outside and Caroline could still be drinking her Earl Grey by the bucket load.

Caroline placed it back to the side and as she did, her phone lit up. Seeing that it was Klaus, she sighed and placed her book on her lap.

"Hey, Klaus."

"Hello, love."

"What do you want?"

"A very rude greeting, Miss. Forbes. Do you have something better to do that talk to me?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly is that?"

"I'm reading."

"Reading," Klaus blew a raspberry, "Reading- that's your excuse? You can read anytime. Let me guess- it's a romance book, right?"

"Austen."

"Wow, ten points to Slytherin. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, dinner."

"Klaus, I'm not sure..."

"Well, there's already a car outside your block, and it would be terribly rude to have sent the agents all that way for no proper reason, don't you think? C'mon, it's nice food, and it should nearly be ready by the time you've got here if you actually get your ass here."

Caroline sighed, knowing that she would not be getting out of this, "Fine. I'll be ready in five."

"Good. See you later."

"Bye."

God, that boy. Suitably happy with her jeans and thin jumper, she grabbed her make-up bag. She did so her face quickly so that she did not keep the driver waiting.

 _That and you want to see Klaus quicker._

 _Oh, shut it brain, that's not the case._

Slipping out of the bedroom, she grabbed a jacket from the side and pulled it on. Slipping on some boots, she exited the flat. Speeding along, her boots hit the floor as she quickly tied her scarf together. Moving along the stairwell, she greeted various neighbours. It was still pretty cool as she arrived outside into the London air, but Klaus had been right- the familiar tinted black windows of the Lincoln Town Car were a contrast to the regular flats. The driver exited to let her in, and she was immediately thrilled to see that it was...

"JOSH!"

She squealed excitedly before running into his arms for a hug.

"Hi Care," he smiled as he hugged her back.

"How have you been, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been good. Busy. Aiden and I have been going strong. We're actually planning a trip together, that's if I get the time off. You know how it is, busy life."

"Aww, I'm happy for you, that's really great."

"Thanks. Anyway, I should get you to the palace. His Highness won't be happy if I keep you."

"I'd imagine not."

He let her into the car, before going in himself and driving off. Caroline found herself sinking into the comfortable leather seats again. God, she loved these cars. It made her vehicle- which wasn't even too bad- look like crap. Plus, the tinted screens made her feel like a spy or a celebrity. The drive was peaceful, with Josh and Caroline chatting.

As they stopped in the middle of the central London, she moved to look out of the window. She noticed something out of the corner of the eye, before straightening up to look closer.

Hayley walked down the street, Jackson at her side. Baby Hope sat in the pram, playing with some sort of toy. In one moment of infant disobedience, she excitedly threw it, the toy landing an impressive few feet in front of them. Though she could not know for sure, Caroline was sure that she saw the mother playfully scold her daughter before rushing to pick up the toy, handing it back to the child. At this point, Jackson took over the pushing duties. Hayley happened to turn at that point, the car going into her eye line. Caroline stiffened, wondering if Hayley had seen her, before remembering that the tinted windows prevented her from knowing who was truly inside. The brunette had spent enough times around the royals to know the car when she saw it, well, she couldn't know for sure. Before long, Hayley turned back around and the family turned the corner. It was then that the lights turned green, and the car jolted forward.

Caroline didn't know if she hated Hayley or not. For starters, she knew that she had hurt Klaus, and badly. It was not like Klaus would admit it, but even though he was known for having a fair bit of sex, he wasn't a cheater. It wasn't like Hayley had just had a one-night stand, she'd started a nearly month long affair whilst Klaus was in Africa. Plus, she hadn't immediately told he wasn't the father, letting him play out in shock for a moment. That wasn't cool.

Still, Caroline hated Hayley's actions, but she didn't quite hate _her._ In fact, she wasn't even that sure if Klaus hated her. The only person she knew that he hated for sure was Mikael, but then again, he was never one to hide his absolute utter hatred of the King. She wasn't going to ask, of course, as Klaus would shut down, like he always did when she brought up things like that. She'd soon learned that she shouldn't.

When they arrived at the gate, Caroline went through the usual checks and procedures, before being waved through. She noticed that Josh had waited for her.

"I'll come up with you; I'm headed that way to talk to the boss."

"Sounds good."

He let her into the door first before they ascended the staircase.

"You know, Klaus-I mean, His Highness, would kill me for saying this, but he really does seem fond of you. I mean, he's inviting you to dinner and even I know that he doesn't do that a lot. Out of all of them, only Elijah and Finn choose to cook, I'm pretty sure the younger ones and Katherine don't bother. It's not even about the wedding, at least he didn't indicate that to us when he text to request a pick-up. Getting invited to dinner by the prince, that's rare."

Caroline shook her head.

"We've hung out before, it's nothing."

"Still, it's Klaus."

"You're awful," she laughed, "Anyway, let's go back to the _real_ romance. Where are you and Aiden thinking of going for your trip?"

"Well, neither of us are exactly wealthy- so it's going to be somewhere in Europe. I was thinking maybe Madrid..."

Caroline helped rattle off suggestions as they walked. She had to admit she was a little jealous. First of all, she hadn't been on holiday in a while. Of course, she'd been on weekends away drinking, but she hadn't been abroad in quite some time. The last time had been Portugal with Elena and Bonnie, and that had been nearly two years ago. Well, she'd been to some destination weddings, but that didn't quite count- she'd been working the whole time. Secondly, Josh got to go away with someone he loved. Caroline had always wanted to have that special holiday with a person she loved with all her heart- Paris sprung to mind at this point- and it didn't seem like it would be happening any time soon.

Still, she was happy for Josh. After all, he was her friend. She was always happy for her friends- even if she was jealous, like now.

They chattered excitedly as they moved up along the corridor where Klaus resided. As they moved closer to it, they were surprised when a door slammed open.

Out walked Klaus.

"Oh, hello," he sounded surprised, even though they knew he was anything but, "I didn't expect to see you guys."

He was envious, of course he was. Caroline seemed happy as pie to be with Josh, yet had resisted his dinner invitation on the grounds that she was reading. What kind of excuse was that anyway?

"Yeah, Josh was just walking me up."

"I have to go see Agent Mack about some more duties. I guess I'll need to go now. See you around, Caroline- Your Highness."

He nodded slightly at Klaus, smiling at Caroline's wave before disappearing down the corridor. Klaus gave him a steely look even after he'd seen the back of him.

"Hello love," he eventually smiled at the pretty blonde, "Won't you come on in?"

He extended an inviting hand, allowing her to enter the apartment. The door swung shut behind them.

Caroline immediately noticed that the dinner table was set out, right next to the large window and the fireplace, which was currently out. The dinner table had been set out nicely- soft blue table cloth, with some expensive looking silver cutlery out. Caroline picked up a fork, noticing that it was inscribed in French, meaning that it was probably a gift from their government. It definitely wasn't new, meaning that it could have even harked back to the days of royalty. Between the two large, white candles in the middle of the table was a selection of wines in an ice bucket. She couldn't see what they were, but could hazard a guess at them being expensive. When he'd invited her to dinner, he'd assumed they'd have a take-away or something frozen, but it looked as though he was actually going to go the whole way good wise.

She looked up at the picture next to the wall. It was a portrait of King George V, in an ermine cape, looking grandly over them. Next to it was one of the Thames during winter in what looked to be Victorian times, of people skating over the frozen river.

"I painted that," Klaus nodded at the second one.

"You painted THAT?"

"Last year, took me a damn long time. Sage was telling me about this book she was reading, and a chapter in it where the main characters went ice skating on the Thames, in like the 1860's or something. For some reason, it stuck in my mind, so I painted it. Thought it looked quite nice, so I thought that I might out it up next to George. I find it's a nice conversation piece."

"I didn't know you were that good."

"I don't do full on paintings most of the time, it takes up too much time, see."

"You never cease to surprise me, Klaus Mikaelson. I like it. It's got a lot of...heart. Not a word I'd usually use to describe you, but it seems like a lot of work into it. A lot of heart into a scene of love. Quite odd."

"Very odd indeed," Klaus agreed, "Now, what do you want to drink-red, white or rosé?"

"Rosé, please."

As Klaus poured the wine, Caroline's eyes were again drawn to something.

"Hey, isn't that-?"

Before Klaus could snatch it away from her, Caroline was looking at a picture of herself, similar to the one that he'd drawn of Hayley back when they were together. It was beautiful, of course, sketched with the most intricate detail that she'd ever seen. This one was of her at the engagement party, dressed in her blue gown, though the image was in black and white. She was stunned. First at its beauty, and secondly at the fact that it was of _her._

"Klaus..."

He stiffened slightly, nostrils flared as if awaiting reaction.

"That's really sweet. No one's ever drawn me like that before it."

"You like it?"

"Yes, I love it. How come you did it?"

"You are full of light, in a way that many of my subjects are not. I enjoy drawing you."

Caroline had no response to that. Seeing this, Klaus held out the wine glass to her, which she took. Turning his back to her, he poured some red for himself. Once he'd finished, he went over and they did a cheers with their glasses, before going to sit back down on the sofa. He leaned back casually, whilst Caroline was more formal in her sitting. Crossed legs, she stared at her wine glass.

"You can drink it, you know," Klaus' voice jolted her out of her thoughts; "It's not poison."

"Oh, right," she circled the top of the glass with her finger, "What brand is this?"

"Laurent-Perrier from the vaults, good stuff- can't beat it, especially when it's vintage."

"I can't say I know anything but the wine from the supermarkets for myself, but a lot of my clients seem to be very insistent about it being the best."

"Whilst I often disagree with excessive materialism on things, I honestly believe that splurging on wines is an acceptable past time. Same with all alcohols, especially whiskies. I feel that a truly decent glass is worth an excessive price due to the sheer good taste of it all. The wine cellar here is excellent, truly worth however much it is worth."

"2 for 1 Jagerbombs are never bad."

Klaus sniggered as he sipped his wine, "On nights out, not particularly. We don't let Kol have Jagerbombs anymore. Bad memories."

"Like the Vodka Avenger?"

"Just a bit."

They both tried to hold it in, before bursting into peals of laughter. She'd never heard him laugh like this before. It seemed that his unfortunate drunk antics amused him, as they had her when he had told her in the café many weeks before. Caroline knew that she would be ribbing him about this for a long time to come.

Unfortunately, the laughter stopped when...

Caroline sniffed, "Can I smell burning?"

Klaus froze, eyes wide, "SHIT!"

And with that, he dashed off with a speed that would leave Quicksilver impressed into the kitchen. Caroline, concerned, quickly followed. Klaus went over to the oven, and as soon as it opened, thick smoke bellowed out of it. Both immediately coughed as Klaus grabbed a kitchen cloth, grasping the tray and placing it on the side. Caroline had the sense to close the oven. The pair stared at the black, crisp attempt at a meal.

"What is that?"

"Citrus infused salmon, or at least it's supposed to be."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed. Though it looks like our meal plan has fallen through."

"Agreed."

"I have frozen pizza in the fridge. Shouldn't take too long- is that ok?"

"That's fine with me. Pizza is always good."

Klaus rumbled through the freezer, bringing out the cheese and tomato. Using the cleaner of the baking trays, he put the pizza in the oven and shoved up the temperature. Checking his phone, Klaus set a timer for twenty minutes. He wasn't letting _this_ burn. It had already been embarrassing enough. He'd made the effort to cook for Caroline, and it had failed to epic proportions.

Caroline followed Klaus out of the room.

"Don't worry," she made an attempt to comfort him, "Worse has happened to me. I've nearly burned down the kitchen at least twice."

"Only twice?"

"Well," she bit her lip, "Maybe more."

"Good to know," he took his wine glass back.

"My grandma is forever getting at me to learn how to cook. Apparently it is something to teach to my future children."

"The future...God...I don't know what you want to call them. I imagine you don't know either."

Caroline squirmed uncomfortably.

"Oh God. You know the names of your future children, don't you? Here we go, which children will bear the last name Forbes-or of whomever you marry."

"Well, I have a few. For boys, I like James, Peter and Joseph. For girls, I like Emma, Elizabeth and Sophie. Preferably Emma, like Emma Woodhouse. See, I like traditional names. I don't know why though, I just think they have something about them. We have so many amazing old traditional names that have also been the names of amazing people. Older names have older meanings, something that I want my children. Not that there are anything wrong with newer names of course, I like how unique they are."

Klaus shook his head.

"You're one of a kind, Forbes. Shall we get some background tunes on?"

Caroline nodded, and Klaus went up to where his iPod was hooked up to the speaker. Streaming through his Spotify, he found a playlist and pressed play. Some classic rock that Caroline did not recognise came on- though Klaus seemed to enjoy it, bopping his head along to it as he walked back to the sofa.

As soon as he sat down, she turned to him, "So, how are things?"

"I'd be better if Tatia stopped stalking me."

"That bad, huh?"

"Aha. She called me up not last night, but the night before. She wanted to do some wedding planning, which is fair enough- I actually nearly called you to be an intermediary of sorts. So I went to her place- there was no way I was getting her here, it'd be impossible to get her out of here. To be fair to the girl, we did do a bit about co-ordinating the speeches. Then I went to go and she insisted that I stay for a cup of tea. Then she started her little play. She has this big work event coming up and apparently _everyone_ had to have a date, like it wasn't mandatory or anything, but it was one of those unsaid things. By God, she was banging on about it for ages. I know what she was hinting, and she was hinting hard."

"What did you do?"

"I held my ground, ignored her- the usual fillers of conversation to pacify her a bit. Eventually, when she was in the toilet, I text Rebekah to ask her to call me to say there was a 'family emergency' in order to allow me to leave. I ran out of there."

Caroline giggled.

"Oh dear."

"She's awful."

"So I've seen. Has she always been like this?"

"Ever since I remember. When we were little- like five or six, she was always that little kid who tattled or cried when she didn't win a game. Katherine was never like that, she always got on with stuff. We told you that story about when the girls were locked in the palace cupboard, didn't I? Anyway, she was. As we grew up, she went from brat to bitch. She was god awful to Katherine when they were teenagers; she made her life an absolute hell. If you think she's bad now, oh dear. Now, she's a little sneakier in her actions towards her sister. Let me tell you, when we found out that Elijah and Katherine was engaged- the look on her face, she looked as though she was about to commit murder. She didn't like being one-upped, especially by her sister. They've never liked each other; it's always been an absolute passionate hatred. I mean, I can understand, Mikael is a complete and utter bastard-Tatia's like that, which allows me to understand Katherine's hatred. Problem is, in the least conceited way possible, she's always had a thing for me. I can never get her away from me at events, which isn't going to work now that she's somewhat of a sister-in-law to me. Oh well, maybe one day she'll leave London and head away to the opposite end of the world."

He raised an eyebrow before going back to his glass.

"I cannot say I have ever hated anyone like that."

"I cannot recommend it."

They continued to chatter lightly as they waited for the pizza to cook. Caroline's phone buzzed a couple of times- it didn't stop during the day with its wedding stuff-but she ignored it. At this point, she didn't care. It was one night to be a little more relaxed. Plus, she just wanted to have some time with Klaus. Of course, she wouldn't admit it, but she did like spending time with him. The daddy issues conversation had finished, leading them to have some lighter discussion. Klaus was pretty open about his hatred about Mikael, but he didn't want to go too much into it. Though they were good friends, he was still not an open book as compared to Caroline. Still, she felt it to be a privilege to know him better than others did.

Eventually, the timer on Klaus' phone went off.

"Alright, dinner time."

Caroline went to help him, but he stopped her.

"No, love, you sit down, I will sort this."

"Klaus..."

"Sit, please."

It was said so in a polite, if firm way. Caroline did as asked, going to sit herself down at the table as Klaus busied himself in the kitchen. He eventually came out with the pizza on a large plate, a cutter in one hand. Gently slipping it down, he started to gauge exactly what half was. It was only fair to do half each, though he knew the size of the pizza meant that Caroline probably wouldn't have it all. Most people wouldn't have the appetite for that, but Klaus was always an exception.

"Well love, dig in."

Caroline was about to use her knife and fork, but thought that it was too formal when Klaus just pulled a slice up in his fingers.

Just as she was about to start her slice, a familiar song came on...

 _You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you_

"I love this song!" she squealed.

"I remember, that's why I put in on there."

"You remember?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"Yes," Klaus nodded, "Back at the Mystic Falls Charity Day, you came up to me after the dance competition, and you were swaying your skirts to it. When I asked you about it, you said that you'd seen it in the Heath Ledger scene of _10 Things I Hate About You_ and had loved it ever since. I figured you might want to listen to it, considering how much you like it. I put both the original and film version on so that you can listen to both."

Caroline smiled.

"Thank you."

"Welcome love."

She reached back for her glass of wine.

"So what made you want to invite me for dinner?"

"Just wanted to see you."

It was such a simple, off the cuff response, but it did mean a lot to the blonde.

As they talked on, Caroline launched into a story about something that had happened back home. Klaus could barely take his eyes away from her throughout the entire thing. There was something about the joy and excitement in her tone, the way she bounced in her seat and used exaggerated hand gestures to mime what was going on. He didn't feel right, being in the same room as this light angel. There was so much happiness and excitement in her, something that Klaus never felt. As he watched her, he couldn't help smile along. It didn't help at all that he couldn't hide that strong attraction to the gorgeous girl in front of him.

He realised suddenly that she'd finished her story, and he hadn't yet reacted. Luckily for him, she hadn't noticed and was too busy finishing her pizza.

"That was great," she smiled.

"Better than the attempt at salmon?"

"Just a little," she grinned neatly.

"Room for dessert?"

She nodded, and Klaus went to clear the plates. He soon came back with a pecan pie.

"That enough?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He cut a bigger slice for himself-obviously. Catching Caroline's amused eye, he shrugged, making her laugh again. God dammit that laugh, the laugh that captured his beating heart.

Caroline's attention turned back to the pecan pie that he'd served up. As soon as she'd taken a bite, her eyes widened.

"Klaus-is this...is this _the_ pie?"

"In that little bakery, north of Charles De Gaulle- Tranches du Paradise- or Slices of Heaven. I managed to get someone to track down the place from your description. See, the UN Ambassador, he owes me a favour and he was in Paris for a conference only yesterday. So I asked him if he could find the place and get that pie you loved so much for tonight. Obviously, it would have been a bit awkward had you said no to coming. Luckily, he managed to get it for me and keep it in good enough condition to bring it back to Britain, all fresh for tonight."

Caroline's mouth was agape.

"I can't believe you would do that for me."

He shrugged, "No biggie."

"It is a biggie, Klaus! You went all this way, getting someone to go get a pecan pie from _Paris_ of all places- one I mentioned months ago. Now I get to have it again, and it's all thanks to you."

A tear rolled down from her eye, and she quickly moved to wipe it away.

"Caroline, really, don't worry about it."

They continued the meal in silence. Once she got to her last piece, she paused.

"Something wrong?"

"I kind of don't want to finish it, I like enjoying this little piece of love, like I did when my father first got me it years ago."

"Caroline, I can get you it again in the future. Don't you dare hesitate to enjoy it."

She nodded, finally finishing the last slice. Klaus cut off a little bit more of his, and dumped it straight back onto her plate. Caroline moved to protest, but one look on Klaus' face told her not to do a thing, so she instead thanked him and continued with it. As she did, he got up and started wrapping it in tin foil, obviously for her enjoyment later on.

Klaus went to clear the plates, and Caroline, not wanting to be rude, helped clear her bit up. Following him into the kitchen, they went over to the dishwasher.

"Just pop it into this, love," Klaus instructed, "Shall we go back and enjoy the wine?"

"I can't really have too much, I'm working tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm not going to have too much either, nothing enough to get me buzzed or anything. You don't have to worry too much though, you're not driving. That's why I sent a driver, I didn't want you to get in an accident if you went over the limit and we didn't realise."

"Worried about my safety?"

"Perhaps," Klaus teased back, a twinkle in his eye.

After they settled down, they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"You're good at this wining and dining business. I can see why you get the girls."

Klaus smirked, "I don't do this for a lot of girls, love. Most girls it's bars or straight back here. This wining and dining...I guess it's for special people."

"So you'll do it for a special girl one day?"

He shook his head, "You know that I don't believe in any of that."

"Come on Klaus," Caroline threw her head back, nearly knocking her wine glass back as she did, "You never know. I'm a firm believer in soul mates, that there is somewhere out there for everyone, and I also believe that you are no exception."

"In case you haven't noticed, love, I don't believe in all that love crap," he snarled.

"Maybe if you try to believe..."

"I don't though."

"Why are you getting so defensive about this?"

"I'm not," Klaus snapped.

"You are," Caroline retorted.

Klaus stood up, "I'm not in the mood to start up with all your lovey-dovey crap, Caroline. We've been through this a million times."

"Stop getting so upset about this."

He shook his head, "I'm not..."

"YOU ARE!" Caroline rose, and the two walked nearer to the dinner table, "You get so defensive all of the time about it. Love makes other people happy, it makes me happy, but you have to go and gut it whenever someone mentions it. You know what Klaus, why don't you just let other people be happy for once? Remember when we did one of our first planning sessions and you completely played around with the Best Man's speech? Well that is what you are like DAILY. Can you not just wait until the wedding?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Are we on full name terms now, Caroline Forbes?"

She crossed her arms.

"Why are you always such a damn idiot?"

"I'm not, I just don't want to be lectured on love by you of all people."

"What is your damn problem?"

"MY DAMN PROBLEM IS THAT I HAVEN'T STOPPED THINKING ABOUT YOU FOR THE PAST EIGHT MONTHS!"

Caroline was silenced by that.

"For the past eight months, ever since we first met in Elijah's living room, I haven't stopped thinking about you. Everywhere I am, my room, the movies, state dinners, I always think of you. You're like a constant replay in my mind. Everytime I'm with you, I'm happy- I have something to look forward to, something to smile about when you are next to me. I hate to see you go, I just want to see you. Why do you think I invited you here? I just wanted an excuse to see you. When I say that I have never felt this way about a woman before, I have truly meant it. Even with people like Hayley, I just felt a bit of a spark but it was never anything more than when I was having sex with her. With you, God, I can't even describe it. You're something new, and fun, and light, I enjoy you. Now I feel like some kind of Four Weddings Hugh Grant, like a blubbering idiot. I've never done this before and quite frankly I cannot say I enjoy it. But there you are, love, that is why I am so defensive- because I like you a hell of a lot. Maybe even too much, but maybe I don't care, because this is what feelings must be, and well, it looks like I have some rather large feelings for you."

She stared at him, stunned.

And with that, he reached forward, grabbed her by the waist, and kissed her.

 **Finally.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed Klaus finally admitting that he likes Caroline.**

 **Next time: We see the aftermath of Klaus' confession. Also, an argument may change the dynamics of the wedding in a way no one could have seen coming.**

 **Thanks again and hope to see you all again in Chapter 19 x**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMED**

 **112 reviews, 100 favourites and 179 follows! Can't believe it, thank you so much xxx**

 **Chapter 19**

 _Flashback_

 _The only think one could hear in the bedroom was the soft panting of both the adults. Breathing out, Caroline shifted onto Klaus' bare chest. To her surprise, he pulled her closer, one arm around her back and the other around her waist. She shivered slightly in the cool air, allowing Klaus to pull his Egyptian cotton (of course) sheets over her in at attempt for warmth._

 _He moved a finger around her hair, playing with it softly as they both caught their breath._

" _Stay," he mumbled into her hair._

" _I can't," she shifted her head up to look at him; "I have stuff to do early tomorrow."_

" _Call in ill or something, I'll say you were feeling a bit crappy when you visited now to give you an alibi or something. They won't come over, so you won't need to worry."_

" _Stop distracting me," Caroline laughed, before moving to get out of the bed. Unfortunately, Klaus was having none of it and dragged her back in with the full force of his strength. She groaned, but gave up the physical fight at least. The blonde was exhausted after the several hours they'd just had, and she knew Klaus was a lot stronger than her anyway, "I need to go."_

" _No," he moaned._

" _Yes," she moaned back, "It's already late, and Elena and Bonnie will be wondering where I am. They're really nosey, you know. Also, really honestly, there is literally like a month til the wedding and when it's the wedding of the future King of England, you have to get your nose to the grind."_

 _Klaus finally relented, opening his arms for her to shift out. Hobbling slightly, she reached out to the clothes that had been flung to the side previously._

" _Are we going to do this again?"_

 _She turned around as she buttoned her shirt, "Do you want to?"_

 _Klaus shifted up onto his elbows, a devilish smirk on his lips, "Absolutely."_

" _I'm not some girl from a bar Klaus. I wouldn't have slept with you if it meant nothing to me, I mean, this isn't technically against company rules but Violet made it pretty clear that you do not sleep with people involved with the planning of the wedding. Well, at least don't make it public until after the ceremony, that's how it works."_

" _Look, love," Klaus shifted off the bed, walking towards her, "That confession I made earlier? Believe me when I say that I wouldn't bullshit that to get you to sleep with me. I genuinely like you."_

 _Caroline smiled._

" _You know, I love that, but I also cannot take you seriously when you have no clothes on."_

 _Klaus looked down, biting his lip, "Maybe not. Let me dress and then I will walk you to the car."_

 _He promptly got everything on, and extended an arm for Caroline to take. She did so, getting a wink in return as she picked up her things from the living room and followed him out of the apartment. At one point, Caroline nearly dropped her books, but Klaus managed to catch them with his perfect reflexes. Offering to carry them in a gentlemanly manner, they left the palace. The pair walked in perfect silence._

 _Josh was waiting by the car, door open ready for the wedding planner._

" _I guess I'll see you later."_

" _That you will," Klaus nodded, "I imagine that I will be seeing a lot of you in the coming weeks. Lots to do, you know."_

 _Caroline nodded, biting her lip to prevent from laughing, "I look forward to it."_

" _As do I."_

 _She nodded briefly._

" _I guess I better be going," she turned her head towards the car._

 _Klaus agreed with an incline of the head. Even though he'd just slept with the woman, he wasn't sure about hugging. He'd never been a hugging person, even to his siblings and mother, so instead just patted her shoulder gently._

" _Get home safe."_

" _Of course."_

 _Caroline turned around and headed into the car. Josh shut the door behind her, before going into the driving seat. In the mirror, they locked eyes, Josh giving her a knowing look. He was hardly stupid; he'd done through bodyguard training. They were taught to be observant, and he clearly knew something that others wouldn't._

 _Resting her head, she smiled slightly and closed her eyes as they drove off._

 _End of flashback._

Back in the present, Caroline fiddled with her pen. It was the final bridesmaid's fitting, and she was sat with Katherine in _Dress Incorporated_ once again. In the fitting rooms, Tatia, Rebekah, Lacey, Amelia and Rosabel were trying on the soft blue numbers that Katherine had selected. Caroline thought that they all looked really nice, the dresses, she couldn't wait to see what they all looked like. All the girls were very pretty in their different ways, so they would all totally rock whatever they were wearing.

Though she knew she should be focusing on the task at hand, she couldn't stop thinking about her night with Klaus. It was more than just the sex- thought that had been _very_ good- she actually liked him. He was infuriating at the best of times, with an acid tongue and a pessimistic attitude on life which often contrasted with hers, but she liked him. There was just something about him. He was kind at times, generous to his friends and even though it had been a passionate night, he'd been genuinely caring throughout it now. Though she was aware that having Mikael as a father had somewhat damaged his views on relationships and that he didn't hide it, she appreciated how much he had done for Elijah and Katherine after their big argument. It was clear that he'd put his personal feelings behind him just to make his brother and future sister-in-law happy. Furthermore, he'd travelled all the way to Mystic Falls just to support something that Caroline truly believed in. At heart, he was a good person, and that was all Caroline cared about.

Right now, however, she felt like she could burst. Elena and Bonnie were getting ready for bed, and had accepted her lie that it had been busy. Of course they had, it was so close to the wedding, it was an easy lie for them to swallow. Usually, she'd tell them such things, but she was still in shock to the point where words couldn't formulate. She'd barely slept, kept awake by the thought of Klaus. In front of the girls, she'd had to maintain her composure.

She looked over at Katherine, who was on her phone, doing God knows what. Oh, screw it, she had to tell someone.

"Hey, Katherine? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

She could tell Katherine was barely paying attention, still on her phone, not having looked up from it.

"I slept with Klaus last night."

That got her attention. The brunette's head snapped up, her phone clattering down onto her lap. Her mouth formed a perfect o of surprise, eyebrows raised sky high. Whatever she'd been doing on her mobile, well, that was unimportant now it seemed.

"What? You actually slept with Klaus. For real?"

Caroline nodded the assent.

Wow, I owe Kol five pounds. He's not going to believe this."

"That is NOT going to go to Kol, do you understand."

"Alright, spoil sport," Katherine fake huffed, "Anyhow, I want to hear EVERYTHING. If you miss anything, you'll be going through Traitor's Gate and being imprisoned in the Tower until I hear everything, so you might as well tell me right now what's happening."

Caroline sighed, before going into full detail about what had occurred. Katherine hung on to her every word, completely engaged with the full tale. She didn't even interrupt in excitement, totally mad on hearing the full details of the night between her two friends. At the end, she let out a devilish smirk, before suddenly something hit her and she showed a confused frown.

"Wait, he asked you to stay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Klaus never asks girls to stay, it's against his rules. Maybe if it was someone like Hayley he was kind of dating, he just assumed, but he'll usually let them leave or quietly push them to go. If he wanted you to stay, then that really meant something. Yeah, I mean, of course he wanted to shag you, but he really must like you if you wanted to stay. His logic is that some girls get needy, and they always like to cuddle, so maybe he wouldn't mind if it was you. Way to go. Tatia has been trying for twenty-five years, but you got him in eight months. Go girl."

Caroline shook her head.

"It could be nothing, I mean, it only happened last night for Christ's sake."

"Has he text you?"

"Yeah, to wish me a good time but he always does that."

"Never heard him text a girl the day after, even if it's to wish her luck in something."

"I've been working with the man for months on your fricking wedding, Katherine," Caroline shook her head, "He is the Best Man, he has a lot of responsibility and it's not surprising we communicate often, even if it's brief like the texts."

Katherine shook her head, "Honestly, Caroline stopped trying to bring yourself down! It is so incredibly obvious that he actually has feelings for you. Everyone's seen it- me, Elijah, Rebekah- everyone! Well, not Tatia, but it's because she's so up her own arse about him apparently liking her, which is obviously bullshit. I've known Klaus for all of my life, and he has never acted this way about ANYONE before. When he saw you in Mystic Falls, it was more than just supporting a good charity. He did it because it meant something to you because of your grandfather; it was to make you happy more than anything. Even if he didn't intend for something to happen last night, and it sounded like he didn't, he made an effort and cooked for you, even if it went awry. Maybe he'll take it slow because of the precarious position we're in with your job and his responsibilities, but it won't be the last time you'll sleep with Klaus, unless you want it to be, and you definitely don't. You make him happy. Klaus, Klaus does not often have people that make him happy like you do. He makes you happy too; I can always tell when you're together. Remember when Elijah and I were at your apartment making up after the fight? Instead of listening in on the conversation, you and Klaus just sat and laughed together. At the risk of sounding mushy, it's rather cute actually. So deal with it, Caroline, because you've caught the attention of a prince."

"I don't care that he's a prince..." Caroline started.

"Exactly! You actually like him for who he is, which is something."

Katherine beamed at her in the most annoying fashion, making her roll her eyes.

"I've just realised that I'll see him again today."

After the fitting, the two girls, as well as Rebekah and Tatia, would be heading back to Buckingham Palace for a meeting with the other important wedding party guests. Klaus, as Best Man, would be there. She wasn't sure if it would be awkward or not, considering he'd seen her naked not twelve hours ago.

"Bet you're excited," the brunette smirked.

"Shut it," the blonde hissed, elbowing her friend. They looked at each other for a fraction of a second before they both burst into gales of laughter. A passing assistant, holding what looked to be a prom dress in her arms, looked at them as though they were insane.

Waiting until the assistant had left, Katherine turned back to her.

"So, are you guys gonna do anything again?"

"I don't know."

"But you want to."

"Well, yes, but I don't want to rush things."

"You slept with the man without having been on a date, I'd say that's rushing things. I mean, do what you like, but I wouldn't say it's not rushing."

"Still," Caroline responded, "I don't want it to be a sexual thing. I had that with Tyler, and it was fun, but I've grown out of that. If Klaus wants a casual thing, I'm not interested, but he said he sees me as more of a fling. If anything happens- and I'm not saying it will, just in case you get excited- I want to do the whole dating thing. This is something I'm going to put my foot down about. I may like the guy, but I'm not going to let his preferences override mine."

"Liking the feminist attitude," Katherine smirked, "It suits you. You're right, of course, you gotta put your foot down with him, don't let him expect the wrong thing from you. Anyway, honey, it's not like you need to worry, Klaus told you he wants more and it'd take his word for it, he wouldn't lie to you."

Caroline nodded, "Of course, Klaus isn't a liar. He's very straight forward, you can't deny that."

"Hm."

"What's that about Klaus?"

They were interrupted by Tatia. The brunette looked stunning in the blue, which clung to her tiny physique with the elegance and grace that Katherine had been aiming for. The dress itself was the v-neck that she had wanted, falling to the floor, totally classy and appropriate for a royal wedding.

"Nothing, just chatting about the meeting today," Katherine lied, "What do you think?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, sister, I love it. You did a really good job."

Wow, Tatia complimenting Katherine. That was a rare one.

"You look great in it. Of course you do, you look exactly like me."

"Way to do a backhanded compliment," Tatia swirled around it, "Klaus is totally going to love it, don't you think? He loved the red and white dress I wore to the cricket the other week; he said I looked amazing in it. I know he doesn't do all that romance, but I think me in this dress, combined with the wedding fever, will really push him to do it."

"Do what?" Caroline asked.

"Admit he likes me," Tatia spoke as though Caroline was stupid, "I mean, it's incredibly obvious. I'm just biding my time until he tells me."

Before Katherine could come back with a biting comment, Rebekah and the other bridesmaids shuffled out, each wearing their dress. Rebekah and Rosabel were wearing the same design as Tatia, but the younger two- Lacey and Amelia- wore slightly less mature clothing. The top part of their dress was white, with a light silk middle and a blue skirt which went just above the floor, showing off their cute bridal shoes that Katherine had selected from a boutique with Caroline's help.

"Well, gotta say girls, you look amazing."

"They're really pretty, Katherine," Rosabel smiled, "I can't wait to wear them."

The others chimed in with the agreement.

Rick and Lisa followed out.

"Do you like them, ma'am?"

"You've done a top job, you guys," Katherine stood up, clapping her hands together, "I'm really glad we got to work with you both, they look so good. These are the nicest dresses my girls could have walked down the aisle in."

"I am so good you like them," Rick smiled, "Shall we get the girls back into their usual clothes so that we can wrap them up nicely."

The brunette nodded the assent, leaving the two of them alone together. No sooner had the others left, Katherine resumed the gossip.

"I'd ignore Tatia, if I were you. I know for sure that Klaus absolutely despises the girl; he's told you himself what he thinks of her. You're a lot better than her. You're better looking than her- but not as good looking as me, obvs, smarter, funnier and with a much bigger heart. She's so shit on a night out, I bet you'll be so much fun on my hen night. I'm really looking forward to that. Anyway, Klaus would rather spend a week with only Mikael as company than even _entertain_ the idea of being with Tatia. So don't you worry, you don't have any competition, surely than the bitch that I call my sister."

"Thanks Katherine."

"Always up for telling the truth, babe," Katherine flicked her compact open, re-doing her red lipstick; "I think Klaus will take you to dinner to make up for ruining the last one, as a first date. He might take you to the cinema, actually, so you two can snog in the backseats. It'll be handy, as they'll usher you in afterwards so no one will know it's you two kissing. More likely dinner, I think. There are quite a few places that are discreet. Thing is, it depends if you guys wanna be known. If you have dinner, that is quite open, people will see. So maybe not unless you guys make it official."

"You're reading _way_ too much into this Katherine."

"I'm just glad you're finally getting some, Care," she shrugged as she flicked her hair and clicked her compact shut, "Klaus will be my brother-in-law soon, and I want him to be happy. I want some more couples to hang around with. Most couples are boring and soppy."

Caroline shook her head, "Katherine Anne Pierce, you are the genuine worst."

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, you have to put up with me for another month, and hopefully more. Anyway, let's head off."

She stood up, Caroline following as the girls lined out of the changing rooms. After bidding their goodbyes to the Stanleys, they headed into their respective cars, briefly chatting to Victoria as she picked Lacey up, both groups sadly in too much of a rush to converse for longer. Rebekah was kind enough to sacrifice herself by sitting beside Tatia so that Katherine and Caroline could sit together. Luckily for everyone involved, Rebekah seemed to be able to tolerate Tatia better than the others.

Unfortunately, one of Tatia's lackeys happened to call up.

"Well, _hello_ Kitty. How are you? Good, good...yes, yes, just finished actually, you called me at the right time. Ooh, it did go well. I looked fabulous, to be fair, all the girls did. Wow, Kitty, you read my mind- I was totally gonna say that. Well, Klaus and I are working together a lot due to our positions within the party, so we see each other a lot. Yes, yes, I know there's the wedding planner, but they just have a professional relationship. She doesn't act desperate; thankfully she knows her chances and accepts them. I think she's seen the chemistry between us. Aha aha, oh good, he's cute, you'll be happy with him. Good, of course he should get you a VIP booth in Cliques; I wouldn't expect anything less at Cliques. Yes, oh yes, you do have that meeting. Have a fab time darling! Kisses, bye."

Caroline and Katherine exchanged looks as Tatia clicked her phone off.

"You know," Rebekah looked up briefly from whatever magazine she was reading, "I think I saw him photographed with Henrietta Waltz-Salaman on Sloane Square in _Heat_ magazine last week. She's single, isn't she?"

It was only a brief photograph, but Rebekah knew that it would piss Tatia off.

"What, _Hefty Hetty?_ Yeah, sure, like Klaus would go for that short fat ass. I think not."

"Klaus isn't that judgemental about looks you know," Rebekah chipped in.

"Whatever, Rebekah. He's your brother; you don't look at his romantic interests like I do. He would rather go for someone who looks good on his arm at parties than someone who would barely squeeze through the small doors at the Palace. Hetty may be nice, but she needs to have a nice personality to make up that she is homely. One could call her fair if one was feeling charitable, but not even a blind person could call her attractive. Like I said, once he sees me in the dress..."

Rebekah wanted to disagree, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with Tatia and her stupid delusions, nor her brutal insults. Not many people could match wits with Rebekah, but Tatia was close enough for it to be a challenge.

The car rolled into Buckingham Palace, far away from the prying eyes of the tourists. Once halted, the valets swarmed over to open the door for the girls. For months, Caroline had watched Katherine and Rebekah exit the car with such an elegant, learned grace that she'd not started to subconsciously copy it, even when alone and going into her apartment's car park.

Tatia flicked her hair back as she walked, like she was in a catwalk show. Seeing this, Katherine mockingly did it back, causing her and Caroline to burst into giggles. Tatia turned round and scowled at them, before turning back with a 'hmph.'

That changed however, when she saw Klaus waiting at the door. Straightening up, she brushed down her skirt and switched on a bright smile.

"Hello Klaus!"

"Hello ladies, how was today?"

"It was..."

"...It was fabulous!" Tatia interrupted her sister, "It went so well, everything is coming along swimmingly."

"I'm glad," was Klaus' dry response. He slowed down as Tatia engaged poor Rebekah in conversation about a fashion show they were both going to do. Bypassing them, he finally caught into step with Caroline.

"How are you?"

"Fine, fine, you?"

"Oh, all the better seeing the ravishing woman in front of me. Oh, how I wish I could repeat last night."

"In due time, we've got a meeting to go to."

"Well, let's just say I won't be able to concentrate..."

"Hush, Klaus. Now is not the time."

"Oh, don't tell me you don't like this talk."

Caroline shook her head at him. Hearing this, Katherine turned around and gave them a shit-eating grin.

"You told her?" Klaus whispered once his future sister-in-law had turned the other way.

"Well, yeah, she's my friend. Why, did you not tell anyone?"

"Ok, well, I told Stefan and Marcel. I was having lunch with them earlier, and I thought as they're my two best friends, I might as well tell them. You're lucky, they like you a lot, they like that we'd finally, and I quote, 'got on with it.' I got a lot of ribbing and teasing, I tell you. I'm going to let Katherine tell Elijah, you know it'll happen."

"Of course."

"No Elena or Bonnie?"

"Perhaps tonight. I didn't see them when I got home and I didn't really see them in the morning. Besides, my head was still spinning."

Klaus then leaned in and whispered something. Though pleasing to Caroline, it was rather inappropriate (hence why he'd whispered it), and she quietly shoved him. He let out a quite chuckle before letting her into the room first, a hand guiding her, placed on her back. Even with that little contact, she felt that spark of electricity. It seemed that he had too, judging by the look he gave her.

The girls and Klaus were last in the room. The King, Queen, Pierces and the remaining Mikaelson siblings were all dotted around the various chairs in the room, some brought from next door in order to accommodate the large number of guests in the informal setting. Katherine went over to sit beside Elijah, who immediately put an arm around her waist when she was seated. Rebekah and Caroline found themselves on a small, two seated sofa. Klaus went behind her on his own chair, not close enough for them to speak. Moving back, she opened her pristine book and flipped it open to a new sheet of paper, taking out a fluffy pen. A maid entered, pushing in a tray of various drinks. There was a flurry of activity as people went to get some. Before Caroline could even stand up properly, Klaus was in front of her, holding out a cup.

"Your favourite apple juice."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Welcome," he replied as he sauntered back to his seat.

This didn't go unnoticed by Elijah, who cast his eye over the pair. Smiling to himself, he sipped his drink knowingly.

After deciding everyone was settled, Esther looked around the room and clapped her hands.

"Ok everybody, it's time. With a month until the wedding, we've got a lot to prepare for. Firstly, we need to discuss where everybody will stand on the balcony. I liaised with Frances for this, and we think we've come up with a good way for everyone to get into good position. Obviously, Katherine and Elijah will be in the centre. Each set of parents will stand on their respective child's side. From our perspective, Mikael and I will be on the right of the balcony, with Frances and Nigel on the left. Klaus and Tatia will stand on Katherine's side of the balcony, with Kol, Finn and Rebekah on the groom side. We will need to be spread out a bit, but we should be ok as it holds quite a few. We should be on the balcony for no longer than fifteen minutes. It is up to Elijah and Katherine when they kiss, but we need to wave for a little while before we have the fly past. We'll practice this at the rehearsal, should go smoothly. Alright?"

Everybody nodded.

"We've been talking about speeches. Mikael will do one was sovereign, Nigel one as father of the bride, Tatia as Maid of Honour, Niklaus as Best Man, as well as the newlyweds. Each of us wants to keep it quiet so that it is a nice surprise for the day, so we do not need to sort that. Again, we will see it during the rehearsal, when we give a timed practice. Mikael's speech will be the longest, as it encompasses both the role of the King and that of a father and new father-in-law."

"The rehearsal will last from about 1PM to 5PM. We will practice the ceremony, the balcony and the dinner, and it will obviously not take as long as the real thing as there will be certain things that we can skip," Frances continued, "Of course, attendance is mandatory for everyone in the room to ensure a smooth practice will turn into a smooth day. We are not expecting any protests, or anything of the sort. We cannot stop them, of course, but the police will keep them away to a point that it will not affect us..."

Klaus had stopped listening around halfway through, instead focused on the girl in front of him. From his position, he could only see the top of her head and part of her golden curls as she bent down to write in her book.

He still couldn't believe last night had happened. He'd resigned himself to never telling Caroline that he liked her, it had taken him so long to admit it to himself. The prince had started lying to himself first, telling himself it was purely lust for a very attractive girl. Over the months- it had been a slow process- he had finally admitted to himself that he finally, finally had feelings for a woman that was more than just wanting to bed her. It hadn't meant that he hadn't wanted to be with Caroline physically, as they'd found out last night, but it had been more than that. He'd found himself making excuses to spend more time with her, to make her smile. She made him a happier person, he found herself smiling whenever she was around. Caroline was full of joy and sunshine and happiness, and it was almost contagious to the usually grumpy Klaus.

After a while, something got his attention.

Katherine had said something, to which Tatia had replied with a sly remark. Tatia had obviously been feeling brave, considering she was in front of her parents and the King and Queen.

"Oh, get stuffed Tatia; no one gives a toss about your opinion."

"Katherine," Frances hissed, "Now is not the time."

"Actually, you know what? It is the time," Katherine straightened up, "Tatia, sweetie, I'm going to be brutally honest with you so I hope you're ready. You're an absolute bitch. You may act all innocent and nice, but you're a top level fake bitch. Mother and Father may be fooled by your little schemes, but they are the only ones, well, along with a few others of course. If it was possible to divorce siblings, I would've been at the courts long ago, sister. For the past twenty five years of my life, I've had to cope with you undermining me at every turn. You had to be the better sister, the one everyone liked the most and you would do absolutely anything to make sure of that. Sure, you're horrible to everyone but you just hate me the most, don't you? Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush here, I don't have many female friends, but there is no way in hell I would've picked you as Maid of Honour if I had any choice. Mother wanted all that family nonsense, wanted us to be closer, but you are no way my most important girl. Our parents have defended you all our lives, and they've treated you like a princess, letting you be the most spoiled brat in the world. Instead of raising you to actually be good to others, they let you become what you have become. You may be my sister, but I will never accept you as a good one, because you have made my entire life miserable."

The silence filled the room. No one knew what to say.

" _Katherine..."_ Frances began.

"No, _mother,"_ the brunette continued, "I have not finished. From now on, you will not be controlling my wedding any longer. Unless I specifically ask you for advice, I do not want you having anything to do with my special day. No more surprise visits to sort out certain issues, or anything of the sort. This is mine and Elijah's day, not your day when you can act like a Queen to the rest of your minions. You need to stop trying to climb the social ladder more; you're basically the top by your birth. You've kicked so many people on the way down. Look, I'm not going to pretend I'm an angel, but I pride myself on not treating people like shit."

"Ooh, look at you Katherine," Tatia smirked, arms folded and leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, that reminds me Tatia, you're fired from my wedding. You can come, but you certainly will NOT be my Maid of Honour. Got it?"

At that, Frances started to protest.

"Katherine, you'll mess up the entire wedding! Besides, she's your sister, I know you have your differences but it's family..."

"No, she's out. I never wanted her anyway, and the only thing I'm sorry about is not kicking her out sooner."

Tatia let out a laugh, "That's fine with me, mother, you don't have to defend me. I'm honestly relieved."

"And who will you have, Katherine, darling?" Frances asked, "I think you'll find no one can replace your sister."

"Caroline. I want Caroline."

Everyone's eyes swung over to the blonde wedding planner, who had been looking at her book in order to not get too involved with the whole argument.

"Who, me?" she asked, astonished.

"Yes, you."

"Katherine, I...I don't know how you could choose me."

"Caroline, you've been the only girl who has been a consistent friend to me since, well, ever. You've been a great friend for the past eight months, and considering you're my wedding planner, you'll know the wedding inside out. I know it's short notice, but I'm sure we can work things out. You and Tatia are practically the same size; you'll only need some minor adjustments on your dress. Well, I suppose you'll get shit from the media, but you get that anyway so you can handle it. Other than that, you'll be fine. You know Klaus; you know all of the bridesmaids. I suppose it might be a little hard doing a speech, but this is your job, I'm confident you can knock one out pretty quickly. So, will you do it?"

"Katherine, I would be honoured..."

"Perfect," the future Queen clapped her hands together.

"Wait a second," Mikael spoke for probably the first time in that afternoon, "With all due respect to Miss. Forbes, you hardly know the girl...are you sure this is quite the right idea for you, Katherine? Perhaps you should just go with your sister for normalising things."

"When one says 'with all due respect' it usually means the opposite," Klaus piped up, "Caroline has done a fine job, and I for one look forward to working with her. If Katherine wants her, then it's up to her, it's the bride's day. You said it yourself; a Queen gets what she wants. After all, Katherine is the future Queen, right father?"

Whilst Mikael was usually volatile in response, Klaus knew for a fact he'd won, on account of the King not wanting to look bad in front of the Pierces.

"I suppose so," he glared at his son, leaning back in his seat.

Caroline turned round to smile at Klaus. He winked in return before casting his eye back to Frances, who, he was happy to see, looked highly displeasured.

"Well, if you want to ruin this family..." she huffed.

"Let the girl off, Frances, it's our daughter's wedding. We want her happiness. If this is what she wants, so be it."

That surprised everyone too. Nigel was usually under his wife's thumb. It surprised them so much that not even she could respond, merely gaping at her husband. Kol and Rebekah exchanged eye contact, chuckling slightly at Frances' unabashed horror.

The afternoon continued surprisingly smoothly from that point onwards. When it finally ended, however, it was a relief for all.

Caroline hugged Katherine goodbye, and went over to the door to leave. Klaus was already waiting for her as she headed out.

"Thank you, you know, for defending me back there."

"No problem," Klaus looked around to see if anybody else was about, "I mean it, you know, I think you're gonna do a really good job. Besides, I am definitely more excited to work with you than Tatia. In several ways."

Caroline shook her head.

"You have to turn every cute moment crude, don't you?"

Klaus grinned.

"It's part of the charm, my dear, just part of the charm."

 **Chapter 19! I hope you enjoyed it, though it may be seen as a tad unrealistic. Then again, the whole show is based on vampires and werewolves, so yeah.**

 **Next time: It's the second to last chapter before the wedding. Klaus and Caroline's relationship becomes a little more clarified, and there's a dance lesson with lots of Klaroline and Kalijah heat.**

 **Thanks again and I hope to see you again soon xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMED**

 **121 reviews, 108 favourites and 187 followers! Thank you.**

 **Also, huge thanks to whoever recommended my story on Tumblr. I don't have Tumblr so it was a nice surprise to hear about it. This is dedicated to you xxx**

 **Chapter 20**

" _And how we're with Lily, who is in Mystic Falls, Hampshire- Lily, hi."_

" _Hi Miranda! Yes, I'm here in small town South of England, a far cry from the hustle and bustle of London. I am currently standing in the hometown of Caroline Forbes, wedding planner to Prince Elijah and Lady Katherine Pierce, who was suddenly announced as their new Maid of Honour just a few days ago. The announcement came as quite the surprise to observers- firstly due to the close proximity of the wedding, and secondly due to her ousting Katherine's own twin sister, Tatia Pierce. A source in the palace says that Katherine only chose her sister to pacify the Lady Frances Pierce, mother of the two girls. The same source states that the two had a blazing row in the sitting room of Buckingham Palace, triggering Katherine's decision to fire her sister."_

" _It seems that Mystic Falls is a million miles away from our nation's capital."_

" _It is! That's why we're here, to find out who Caroline Forbes really is! So far, we know that she was born and raised in Mystic Falls, Hampshire. After finishing school, she arrived in London to study Management Science at the well-regarded university UCL. After a short stint at a small planning organisation, she arrived at White Bliss, the nation's premier wedding planning business. Even though she's only been at the job for a few years, she was picked by Katherine and Elijah to plan their big wedding."_

" _So a big deal!"_

" _Oh yes. I will be spending the day in Mystic Falls, piecing the puzzle together. With the help of friends and neighbours, I will be able to provide an exclusive on Caroline Forbes. Why, let's go talk to the townspeople now..."_

"Why is this on?" Caroline moaned as she picked up the remote, switching the TV off.

"Hey!" Elena complained, bouncing up and down in her seat, "I was watching that!"

"If you watch the news, can't it be something worthwhile? We all know that _LatestTV_ is like the lowest of the low when it comes to media, right? Last month, they did a whole day's headline on the heels that Rebekah was wearing, the same day as there was a fricking earthquake in Ecuador which killed like over eight hundred people. Miranda Walsh is the worst presenter ever, and don't even get me started on Lily Hamish. She's like a rash; she'll turn more people away than interest them when she hits the High Street. Can't you at least watch the BBC or Sky News?"

"Fine," Elena took the remote from her hand, switching over to a different channel, " _Heat_ magazine had a feature on you yesterday."

"Oh God," Caroline threw her head back, brushing a hand through her blonde hair, "Do I want to know?"

"It's over on the table," Elena lazily pointed as a piece on some elections in Asia came up. She then turned her head back to the TV.

Caroline went open and picked up the magazine. The cover was of some C-List celebrity having a spat in Marbella with her equally C-List boyfriend with the words 'TONY AND LISA IN HEATED LOVE SPAT.' Surrounding it was a picture of Beyoncé regarding her 'shocking secret,' as well as something about what Rebekah was wearing at a concert. The top banner, however, troubled her.

'KLAUS AND TATIA- WEDDING FEVER.'

Caroline flipped over to the contents page, quickly finding that it was on page 15. On page 14 was a picture of her- along with a little bio. She only read it briefly, wanting to get to the article about Klaus.

The photograph embellished on the page showed Klaus and Tatia at a party, both seemingly laughing at something.

 _HRH (His Royal Hotness) Prince Klaus was seen getting close to the Lady Tatia Pierce at an exclusive party for London's youngest socialites. The pair, who is working together at the upcoming royal wedding, spent a large amount of time together at the event. On several occasions, the pair left the canopy under which the event was being held in order to be alone together. When alone, Klaus and Tatia were spotted laughing and chatting by the other guests, one of whom took a video of it. Later on, they were photographed in some group snaps along with other guests, as well as host Kitty Malone._

 _The pair has known each other since birth, and the rumours of their relationship status have been floating for years. In a Vogue interview last year, Tatia's good friend, model Aimee Bradley, discussed the pair:_

' _I can totally see it. They're a gorgeous looking pair, and they're totally compatible. If anyone can tame Klaus, it'd definitely be Tatia- she's as tough as nails, she'd never give up on him. It would definitely work, if anything were to happen.'_

 _With his brother and her sister engaged to be married, could we see a case of the double in-laws? The Mikaelsons are known for their respectable matches, and the society sweetheart would definitely look good with a HRH next to her already titled name. With one Mikaelson brother already attracted to a beauty who is identical to Tatia, could a second take interest? With those genetics, any future prince or princess would be a total cutie!_

 _We believe that they will wait until after next month's highly anticipated nuptials before anything is announced- they don't want to steal the thunder of the bride. As the wedding gets closer and the planning more intense, we anticipate that the pair will be getting closer, whether or not they're already an item. We saw the same signs between Prince Elijah and Katherine early in their royal courtship, so could a third royal romance be on the cards? Prince Finn is already rumoured to be looking into proposing to long-term girlfriend, lawyer Sage Brownley, so we may be able to strike another name off the list, leaving twins Rebekah and Kol was the only singles in a family full of loved-up hotties._

 _All we have to say is: watch this space_

Caroline put down the magazine, her anger boiling.

She knew that it was fake- that it was false, that is was wrong, and that Klaus had no interest in Tatia, but it still just _bothered_ her. People would read this and believe it, thinking that all the years of rumours and gossip were real. Of course, no one could know about her and close. For a start, Violet would have her on the chopping block for breaking the 'no relations with important clients' rule that she held onto so dearly. Secondly, the media would go gaga for Klaus' new 'girlfriend,' especially since she was totally different type to what was usual. Caroline had seen how much intense pressure that the family was under in terms of press, she didn't want to be the one that the readers were attacking on newspaper comments online, or slandering as they typed out a tweet.

Actually, could she call herself 'girlfriend?'

She wasn't actually sure where she and Klaus stood. Well, they had slept together, so that was one thing, but that didn't mean that they were dating. With everything going on at the moment, they barely got time to see one another- at least in a personal setting, only a professional one. At every professional capacity, there would be someone with them, so they only had fleeting moments in which to enjoy one another's company. Thus, they were only limited to phone calls and texts. Well, apart from one night. _Big,_ a film they both enjoyed was on one of the channels. With Klaus up early for a commute up to Scotland, they Skyped through their respective iPads, watching and laughing. Even though she was not with him physically, she felt a sense of happiness, enjoying the evening without a care in the world. He'd even more gentlemanly than usual, with fewer innuendos. Of course, she wished that she had been cuddled up to him. Klaus was not too much of a cuddler, but he had held her close after their night together, something that she had enjoyed greatly.

Klaus was scared of the 'g' word, she knew it. After everything that had happened with Hayley, and even before that, he was scared of commitment. Of course, Caroline knew that it wasn't serious, but she still harboured some kind of hope that it wouldn't just be a once or twice sex thing. Klaus had drawn her to him like a moth to a flame, attracting her in a way like no other. That's why she was so upset about the Tatia article. She knew that he hated the girl, but Tatia still had a history with Klaus that he could only dream of. They'd known each other since they were born twenty odd years ago, whereas Caroline had only known him for eight months. Klaus and Caroline were close, yes, but Tatia would know things that she didn't- private, personal things.

It sucked.

She realised that Elena had said something.

"Yeah, hun?"

"I asked if you could pass me the breakfast biscuits please."

"Oh, sorry, sure," she went over to the cupboard, "Head's up!"

Elena moved upwards slightly and held up her hands, catching it after Caroline threw it. Giving her a thumb up, the brunette settled back down and continued watching her show. Bonnie was out on an early morning case, leaving the two alone in the early sunlight.

Caroline had told them about it a few days prior.

The reaction had been nothing short of hilarious. Both had screamed and jumped up and down. Joining their hands together in a circle, Caroline had been forced to dance around the apartment with the girls, their hair flying in the air- it was like she was in some kind of fruit juice advert or something. Since then, they'd been so really happy for her. There hadn't been this kind of gossip since secondary school, so it was exciting. Plus, they'd seen the chemistry between the two, as had literally everyone else who had ever met them. Elena was more of the romantic than Bonnie, so was therefore more hopeful and optimistic about their future. Of course, Bonnie had been nothing but practical about the encounter. She had-rightly- assessed that Klaus' romantic history (or lack thereof, depending on your definition of _romantic_ ) stemmed from serious commitment issues, and that he would therefore take things slowly, if anything occurred at all. They had slept together, which should have been about sex, but Bonnie had continued that Klaus didn't see sex as an emotional connection, but as more of a physical bit of fun. It meant that he liked her at least, and maybe he was ready to make a connection, as she'd seen when they'd Skyped-movie together. Bonnie recommended that Caroline be assertive in what she wants, but also allow him some space so that he can decide for himself, and respect if he did decide not to pursue it further. Caroline had sat there, open mouth but silent as the dark haired girl had said this. Elena had not noticed the slight upset that Caroline was portraying, and had instead protested on the account of Bonnie being a spoil-sport in this new romance.

Still, she was worried. Klaus texted her to ask how her day was, and he'd been a total sweetheart during the movie night, but he still guarded his heart like the best prison officer in town.

Looking at the clock, she realised that it was time to go. Elijah and Katherine were perfecting their dance routine for the reception at the dance studio that Caroline had recommended. Of course, the singer was coming to perform live. Her name was Ellie Hunter; commonly known was the 'Pixie' in popular press due to her slight frame, long dark hair and soft, quiet voice. Her debut single 'In The Moon' had reached Number 1 last year, with that song, as well as her album- from which that single was the titular track- had swept the Grammys. Ellie had agreed to perform almost immediately, even before she'd been told of the handsome fee involved. Katherine had spoken to her on the phone; she was as sweet as the media portrayed her to be. Though she would not tell a living soul, 'In the Moon' was one of Katherine's favourite songs.

"Elena, I gotta go now."

"Ok," Elena moved her head, also looking at the clock, "I might head down to the office in a bit, got some reports to type up and I'm not gonna write them up here."

"Lack of motivation?" Caroline turned around slightly in question.

"Oh yes," Elena nodded, standing up, "You know me too well. Have a good time, let me know how it goes with Klaus. I wanna hear all the details- no stalling this time, Bonnie and I deserve to hear all the details, it's our right as best friends. Gossip privileges."

The blonde shook her head, "Later, honey."

"Later, Caroline."

Smiling to herself, Caroline played around with her keys before placing them in her bag.

She exited the apartment block and went towards her car, eyes peeled for paparazzi. Her eyes darted around the place, ensuring that none of them would jump out of a bush and surprise her. They'd pinned down a rough location- a few miles circling the street, and she was hoping to God that they didn't find her actual apartment. She'd left the salon a few days ago, having had a haircut, and had walked out into the street to dozens of bulbs flashing in her face. Caroline ran into a butchers shop to escape them, and the kind man had let her hide in the staff area until they'd gone. As she moved to leave, he asked if he could have an autograph for his little girl. It hadn't quite struck Caroline that she was a celebrity, but she nevertheless agreed. After all, she was now in _Heat_ magazine, and had actually been trending on Twitter when the announcement was made about her new role.

Satisfied that there were no cameramen lurking, she slipped into her vehicle.

Adjusting the mirror, she applied her lip gloss, smacking her lips together. Klaus was going to be there, so she wanted to make a bit of an effort. Caroline was going to do the full treatment for him; she still couldn't believe that people thought that women only wore make-up for men. Well, she was wearing it so that the paparazzi wouldn't get any unflattering photos of her to splash on the front pages of the various tabloids. Happy, she drove off.

 _I'm in love with your body, every day discovering something brand new; I'm in love with the shape of you_

As Ed Sheeran's smooth vocals came through the radio, she began to think of Klaus as she listened to the lyrics, especially when he was...

Shaking her head, she tried to get the dirty thoughts out of her head. Klaus was the sexual one, she told herself, and he always made the innuendos when they were together. Caroline was an old-fashioned romantic, most definitely, but there was something about the way that Klaus said those words that were irresistible. She often playfully shushed or shoved him when he did it, but she still felt a blush rise in her cheeks when he did it.

Tapping her fingers, she thought ahead about what was to come.

She couldn't believe the wedding was so soon, it felt like two minutes ago since she met Elijah and Katherine in Violet's office. When she'd first met Katherine, she didn't know that the two would be such close friend. Considering that it was a royal she was dealing with, it didn't seem like they would be buddies, but here she was, a close friend and confidante of the future Queen of England.

Wow that felt so weird to say. In a fair few years time, she'd be watching Elijah and Katherine at their coronation, barring all major catastrophes. Elijah would be Head of State, King Elijah I of England if he didn't change his name like some did. Katherine would rule next to him as Queen Katherine, with their future son or daughter as heir apparent.

Plus, she was kind of dating the guy who was third in line to the throne. Kind of being the operative phrase here, as she really didn't what was going on between them. Hopefully, after the wedding, after the dust was settled, they could clear it up once and for all.

Caroline drove into the car park. Underneath the dance studio was a Costcutter, a hairdressers and a butchers. Parking it, she followed the black stairs at the side of the building, rapping on the door, as she knew that one of the guards would open it. She was correct, as the burliest bodyguard that there was opened the door.

Luckily for Caroline, he recognised her.

"You alone?" he asked, gruffly.

She nodded.

He moved back to let her past, and slipped in quietly.

Marina Cortez was a retired ballerina who hailed from Madrid, Spain. She'd moved up to the UK ten years ago and now ran a dance studio in London. Caroline had stumbled upon her about a year and a half ago, when she'd overheard a woman in a bar talk about her. Curiosity got her to turn up at Marina's door, and it had come from there. Now, she directed all of her clients to her. Since Marina was so obscure in the dancing world, clients appreciated getting new and unique moves. More than a few went for other more famous ones, but those who went to Marina raved about her. Esther had hired someone, but after one session, Katherine was ready to stomp on his feet with her Louboutin heels, so Caroline was drafted to find someone. Therefore, Marina arrived.

"Caroline!" the Spanish woman beamed, holding her arms out. Caroline went into them, hugging and French-kissing the older woman.

"Why, let me look at you, child," she held Caroline at arm's length after she released her, "Why, it's a wonder why no man has snapped you up."

Caroline looked past her, straight at Klaus. He smirked up against the back wall, arms folded.

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline nodded and went over to hug Katherine.

"Klaus is doing more than snapping you up..."

"Shut it," Caroline whispered into her ear before they departed.

The brunette winked at her, before sauntering over to Elijah, who also welcomed her.

"Ok, Your Highness, My Lady," Marina motioned the engaged pair over to her, "It is time to warm up. I don't want any broken bones before the big wedding. Now, let us start with some leg motions. Please, sit on the floor with your legs together in front of your person."

As Elijah and Katherine followed suit, Klaus went over to sit by Caroline.

"This is hilarious," Klaus whispered.

"It will be less hilarious when it's you in a minute."

Klaus and Caroline, as Best Man and Maid of Honour, would also be practicing the dance, so that they would both be polished by the time the wedding rolled around.

Klaus shrugged in response as they watched Katherine and Elijah finish up their stretches. Once they had, Marina walked over to her sound system and put on the song.

"Hands together, a gentleman's arm goes on the waist and doesn't go below, whilst a lady's does not stray below the shoulder."

The two shuffled together awkwardly. Whilst Katherine was a free dancer at the club scene, the ballroom scene was beyond her and she still hadn't quite got the hang of the dancing in such a manner. Elijah was no better, and was still stiff and awkward on the dance floor. Even after all of this dance training, he still could shuffle out no better than a penguin.

"There's something bothering you."

Caroline turned to Klaus, who looked at her as if he'd just nonchalantly asked about the weather and was expecting a response about whether it would rain later or not.

"No there isn't."

"I can always tell," his voice dropped an octave, "Come on, what's up? I won't be a dick about it, I promise."

She sighed, looking into his honest eyes; she knew that she could trust him.

"It's just something I saw in a magazine earlier..."

"If they've said _anything_ about you, I will sue the shit out of them- press freedom be damned."

"No, no," she shook her head wildly, curls flying, "It was an article about you and Tatia, you were at a party of some sort and you seemed, well, very friendly shall we say. Anyway, the article picked up on that, and then started discussing your past...and your future. That friend of hers, the gorgeous one, Aimee Bradley, they mentioned that _Vogue_ interview last year, the one where she said it was basically inevitable- between you two. I guess they were right."

"Caroline, I'd rather light Katherine's antique veil alight that date that bitch."

"Still," she shrugged, "They are right. You've known Tatia for twenty-five years, you have history whether you like her or not. You'll always be that couple that's teased in the newspapers, like when you offered her your jacket at that party. I'm never gonna compete with Tatia Pierce, especially when she's the sister-in-law of the future King of England. That's big shit."

Klaus cast an eye over the trio to see if they were suitably distracted, before turning back to her.

"There have been several times when I've left parties because my father was being a dick. I've been doing it since I was fifteen. Katherine has done the same for her mother, but for longer. Not once has Tatia ever even bothered to check if I was ok. She ignores my problems, but by God, does she practically gloat to Katherine. Tatia acts like she's the perfect girl for me, but she only likes the fact I'm a prince, whether she knows it or not. It's like I'm the ultimate status symbol, better than anything London Fashion Week has to offer. Do you remember at the New Years' Party, when I was in a foul mood because my dad, as always, was being an arsehole? You came out to see if I was ok, before everybody else bar Elijah. You'd known me for probably three months but you did it. You could have just text me to see if I was ok, but you left a party filled with all your friends to see if I needed anything. Fundamentally, you're a better person that Tatia is. Ok, we've had sex once, so it's not like we're married, but you mean a lot more to me than that bitch ever has. She is an attractive girl, as is Katherine, but I don't care about that. Feelings have never usually mattered to me, I'll sleep with a girl who I've only just met, or I don't really care about. I would never even entertain the idea of having sex with Tatia Pierce, because I don't want to give her the satisfaction of thinking I care. Caroline, if I had just wanted sex but nothing more, I would have literally called you over and done my usual moves, hoping that it worked. I made an effort for you, Caroline, and I didn't even intend to tell you how I felt. Hell, I hadn't even told myself that I have feelings for you. You do not have to worry about Tatia, simply because you are so much better than she is. You are kind, you are full of joy and hope, and you make me happy simply being around. Tatia is callous and vindictive, spiteful even- she takes pleasure out of putting other people down. You've seen how she is with Katherine, and the swipes she's taken at you, and other people. Her friends follow her around like a puppy, but she treats them like shit. She mocks them, calls them names, bitches about them behind their backs. Tatia is a downright terrible person. You're not, you're a damn _good_ person and that is why you don't need to worry. Got it?"

Caroline didn't answer.

" _Got it_?"

Caroline nodded.

"Anyway, we have more chemistry. History doesn't matter- you can learn from it, but it's still in the past. Here, watch this."

He stood up.

"Hey, Marina?"

The woman looked over at him.

"Perhaps you'd like Caroline and me to have a practice at our dance? Give the bride and groom a little break, don't you think?"

He winked at Marina, who did an involuntary gasp and placed a hand on her fluttering heart. It seemed that Klaus still had his effects on older women.

"Why yes, I think that's a good idea."

Caroline rose too, following Klaus to the dance floor. They sat down as Marina started to instruct them to stretch up. Klaus didn't seem to enjoy it too much, his face twisting in annoyance as Marina encouraged them to bend and stretch. Caroline, however, did it with no problem. Like many young women in the city, Caroline often went to many yoga and exercise classes. She'd taken everything from spinning to Zumba- she often did it more than she did the actual gym with treadmills and the like. Plus, she had years of dance training under her belt, which allowed her to be flexible.

She looked over at Klaus, who bit his lip in concentration and annoyance. He looked over at her, and huffed, causing her to giggle.

Marina tutted at Klaus, going over to correct his leg work. Caroline was barely able to control her laughter, spluttering. This caused Katherine to crack, and she burst out laughing. Marina shook her head quietly as she continued to correct Klaus, whilst Elijah simply made a small face whilst continuing to look straight ahead. Katherine continued to cackle in the small studio, trying to cover up her face and laughter, failing on the second count.

"Ok, I think that's enough," Marina stood up, clearly tired, clapping her hands, "Why don't you get into position? Do you have a song preference?"

"Do you have 'Hungry Eyes?'"

Caroline looked at Klaus in surprise as Marina nodded, "Yes, I'll just get it up now."

" _Dirty Dancing?_ Really?" Caroline was incredulous.

Klaus shrugged, "An appropriate song...especially when I'm with you. As for the movie, I'm afraid I've not really seen it. I don't do dancing or romance films. Rebekah wanted to watch it with me once, but we had to settle on a comedy. I'm afraid she wasn't really interested in watching _The Exorcist,_ and I wasn't budging on watching some romance crap."

The blonde shook her head. Marina went to put them into position, Klaus smirking as he gripped Caroline and the music began.

They swayed gently at first as the song started slowly. Marina swooped in to correct them, but stopped when she realised that they'd both picked up the moves. Without looking, the two mirrored one another's footwork, circling across the room. As the chorus picked up, they picked up the pace, moving quicker and quicker to the music. Klaus' eyes didn't leave Caroline as he spun her out of his arms, before spinning her back in and immediately, he lifted her up above his head, slowly bringing her down back to the floor. Regaining position, they continued the waltz style.

It was something that Caroline never expected of Klaus- gentle, sweet, romantic. When she'd watched him dance with Tatia, she'd thought he was ok, but maybe that was because she hadn't been the one dancing with him. They continued. At the end, he spun her back in close. Their faces inches from one another, Caroline found herself out of breath.

"Was that ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," she breathed, "That was more than ok."

"That was fantastic!" Marina's voice cut through them, "Muy bien, my children, muy bien. If you'll excuse my rudeness, Sir and Ma'am, but these two definitely have the passion and the drive. I know that the dance must be classy and polite in keeping with the affair, but you can definitely see whatever is it that is between them."

"Oh, I must say," Katherine smirked, "Nice job guys. Elijah, shall we continue?"

"Yes, we shall," he winked at his brother before taking his fiancée's hand and bringing her up to the dance floor. Resisting the urge to bow, Klaus put an arm around Caroline's back and gently guided her to the seating area.

"So Klaus, you draw, you dance- what else can you do?"

"I have many hidden talents, my dear. Not many people expect me to do such things. They expect that I can go game hunting or that I can ride a horse so I can partake in the Trooping the Colour. They do not expect me to be artistic, even though it is my degree and they certainly don't expect me to dance. Don't be mistaken, I will not be taking you out dancing anytime soon. I may have a good pair of feet, but I don't enjoy it. We're not going to be hitting the salsa clubs anytime soon."

"Come on Klaus- aren't you a secret Patrick Swayze?" she teased, punching his arm.

"The only reason I know that reference is because I have a sister and a mother who are obsessed with that damn movie. I'll take you to the ballet if you're so bothered."

"The ballet?"

"Yes, the ballet," he repeated slowly, "We can get the Royal Box quite easily, it's called that for a reason. We'll go on the first day of the season, that'll be the best, it's not far away now, is it? How does that sound?"

Caroline blinked in shock at the sincerity in Klaus' tone, "Fantastic. It won't be too much trouble for you, will it?"

"Nothing is too much trouble for you, love," he told her, "Anyway, looks like we're ready to go."

Katherine and Elijah were packing up. The two went over.

"Well, I won't see you again before the big wedding, so the best of luck my dears," Marina shook both of their hands, "And Caroline, I look forward to seeing who you bring for the next wedding. Can you please get that Garrett Jones to propose to his girlfriend then come here? My granddaughter calls the nice men on the TV 'fit.' He is fit."

Caroline laughed. Garrett Jones was an actor who played Ivan Cross on the highly popular, long running soap _Broad Square._ He was known for being very attractive and winning lots of TV awards who were voted on by the general public.

"I'll try, Marina, I'll try."

She shook Caroline and Klaus' hands too, before bidding them all a goodbye. The four exited the building. As soon as the door swung shut, Katherine turned to the pair.

"What the hell was that in there?" she asked excitedly as they walked down the steps.

"What was what?" Caroline asked.

"That in there," the brunette wiggled an eyebrow as they made care to hide behind the shops so that they would not be seen, "I thought you were gonna have sex in the middle of the floor or something, it was hot. Dirty Dancing indeed."

"Believe me, if there hadn't have been people..."

Caroline slapped his middle with the back of her hand.

"You disgust me."

"Yet you're still sleeping with me."

" _Slept with-_ past tense. It only happened once, and if you continue as you are, it will be the last."

Klaus shook his head as Caroline looked at her watch, "I have to go anyway, I need to speak to the florists. Apparently, there's been a logistical problem."

"There better not have been if they want to be away from the Tower."

"You and that damned Tower of London," Elijah shook his head, an arm on his future wife's back, "We'll let you get off, Caroline. Come on guys, lots to do. I'll see you later."

She hugged Katherine goodbye. Klaus stopped in front of her. He badly wanted to grab that girl and kiss her, but they were surrounded by various bodyguards.

"I'll speak to you later, ok?"

She know what that meant.

"Of course," she winked, "See you guys later."

They waved her away as she headed back into car. Climbing in and putting her seatbelt on, she smiled. Ok, so she didn't know if they were actually dating, but at least he hadn't lost interest. And for her, that was good enough.

 **Ok, so I'm not as happy with this chapter as it is more of a filler than anything else in the world. That's why I put lots of Klaroline in, to make it more fun.**

 **Next time: It's the last chapter before the wedding. I'm not going to lie, I haven't quite decided what will happen but I promise it'll be a fun one nonetheless!**

 **Thanks for reading and hope to see you again next time xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMED**

 **126 reviews, 110 favourites and 194 follows. Thanks again! Hope we hit 150 soon xxx**

 **Chapter 21**

Katherine lay on the sofa, finishing off her speech.

She couldn't believe that it was less than a week until her wedding. On Friday, she would become Mrs. Katherine Mikaelson- no longer a maiden miss. After a conversation with Mikael, it was decided that they would become the Duke and Duchess of Leicester. Katherine's family had ancestral ties with the place, so it would look nice if she received that title. They would be conferred of the title on the day before, so the pair would become the official Duke and Duchess upon their marriage.

Katherine, Duchess of Leicester. Wow, that had a nice ring to it.

The hen party had been more than interesting. All of the girls were completely smashed, not one of them had left the party sober. Caroline, amongst a few others, had initially decided to only get fairly tipsy, but after several glasses of wine, two Cosmos and a row of unfortunate vodka shots, that had gone out of the window. The blonde could barely remember what had happened after the stripper came. That was a nice surprise for Katherine, who had very much enjoyed Brad, the police officer who had come to 'keep the noise down.' Security must have been briefed- she'd pay to see how that conversation went-as he'd been let in with no fuss. That was not without its drawbacks, however, as her guards could barely look her in the eye on the car ride to the bakery.

Funnily enough, Elijah had been the same. Klaus and Kol had hired a stripper for the stag party, but the straight-laced Elijah had not enjoyed it quite as much, having apparently been horrified as 'Crystal' went onto his lap, much to the hilarity of the men around him. Elijah felt that it would be rude to be horrified to the face of the woman, as whilst he was uncomfortable with her being there, the woman was only doing the job that she'd been paid to do. Kol had enjoyed it much more than he did, completely admiring the woman. Finn was almost as horrified as Elijah, whilst Klaus merely sat in the corner, smirking at the whole event. Of course, Klaus' eyes didn't leave her, but he was oddly restrained- probably because of his recent relationship with Caroline.

Both had still been hungover well into the afternoon. Elijah wasn't the type to drink to excess, and hadn't been _that_ drunk in years, so the shock of it was very apparent. He'd managed to fake sobriety long enough to admire the cake, but once they were back in the car to go home, he'd groaned about a headache. Katherine was still suffering its effects, but not nearly to the level her fiancé was. Once they'd arrived back, Elijah had shut himself in the bedroom, curtains drawn, lights off, sunglasses on- politely requesting that Katherine do whatever she planned to do with some quietness. Bored, and also feeling crap, she'd laid next to him and they'd both napped for several hours. It probably wasn't a good idea to do that, as neither was able to sleep properly that night. Luckily, the next day had been tiresome, so they were able to catch up on their sleep then.

Katherine felt relieved by the fact it was very nearly over. Having let off the steam by shutting down her family had done her a world of good. No longer did her mother call her up every five minutes. Well, there were still a lot of phone calls, but Frances was assured that Katherine gave less of a shit. Frances had been nasty to her for all of her life, constantly judging her and undermining her, but now Katherine felt like she was having a new life. In the olden days, when you wed, you would become part of your husband's family, and now it seemed like she was. She was so glad she was grown up, living apart from her sister and parents. No longer could they come knocking on her door and force her to come out and join them for smiling society excursions. Now, Katherine was free to tell them to buzz off, an advantage of royal prerogative- she could get her bodyguards to enforce her wishes, considering that it was technically their job. Though the Mikaelsons were the real life dysfunctional family, she was considerably more pleased to be related to them. Mikael was relatively civil to her, and Esther treated her a hell of a lot better than Frances did. She was close with Klaus and Kol to some extent, and very friendly with Finn and Rebekah.

The best part of it all would be the honeymoon, at a private island off the coast of the Med. There was no way the paps could access it without a helicopter, and even then, they'd be sorted out. Their private plane would be too discreet; it would give them a general direction but the pair would still be choppered to the island. Away from it all, it would be absolutely amazing. The guards would be staying in houses down from them, leaving them pretty much totally alone for two amazing weeks of sex, swimming and sex. Not having to put up with royal pressures was a privilege in itself.

She knew, however, that she would be put on bump watch as soon as she stepped foot back in the UK. It was something that they'd inevitably started to discuss as the wedding drew closer. If one accessed all the old newspapers online, they would see that Mikael and Esther held headlines regarding their future children. Unfortunately for them, it took them many years and lots of tries before they were blessed with Elijah- and they had married quite young. She could picture it now, every time she rejected a drink or wore something slightly baggy, it would be splashed in front of all the gossip magazines, and probably some of the tabloids as well, those who resorted to that kind of celebrity gossip to entertain readers anyway.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her.

Throwing the papers off her lap, not caring that they were thrown everyone, she hurtled to the bathroom, knowing that she was breaking some kind of record. Jumping over some empty boxes, she skidded and nearly fell. Luckily, she managed to get into the bathroom in the nick of time, kneeling over the toilet and letting it out.

After a few minutes, she felt the nausea subside. Sighing, she hopped upright and started washing her face. Shaking her head, she went to pop a breath mint. As she went to leave the room, hoping she wouldn't throw up again.

Then she froze.

 _Surely not_...

Katherine walked up to the bedroom and looked at the calendar, mentally wondering when she'd last had her lady time. Sure enough, she'd skipped a cycle. The past two months she'd been earlier than usual, which means she was rather late. Of course, one missed period wasn't a huge concern- she'd missed them before, but there were definitely other signs. This wasn't the first time she'd been sick, and she'd been feeling a little bloated lately. She was pretty sure it wasn't weight gain, just bloating. That drinking also wasn't the only thing that had made her nauseous; she'd been feeling a little sick recently from time to time.

Oh my god. There was a chance she was pregnant.

Ok, so her wedding was in a week and she didn't think she was that far along, so she'd have the baby a decent amount of time after they got married. So that helped a lot, they could just say it was a honeymoon baby, though she knew most of modern society wouldn't really care, it just would look better for appearances' sake.

Still.

Katherine brushed a hand through her hair- great; she had to contend with a likely unexpected pregnancy. Firstly, she'd have to confirm it, and then she'd have to tell Elijah. No alcohol at the wedding, she couldn't have the stuff whilst she was pregnant. Oh God, that hen party probably wasn't good at all, with the sheer amount of alcohol she'd consumed. Crap, crap, crap, that was not good for her baby.

 _Slow down Katherine, you're not even sure that you're pregnant._

Sitting down on the edge of her bathtub and contemplated it. Though she knew that they weren't always accurate, she didn't have any pregnancy tests in the house. She had the implant, and Elijah always, always wore a condom- they'd never gone in without one. Katherine had never remotely considered the possibility of her falling pregnant; the chances must be so low of it- less than 1% with the implant in, as well as having the condoms. In theory, she could go out and buy a pregnancy test, but she'd be recognised. Maybe she could get one of her bodyguards to get them, but she felt bad treating them like servants to be told what to do at her beck and call.

Then it hit her- Rebekah. Rebekah always had one or two lying around in her bathroom cabinet. Well, so did Kol, but she was NOT going to him about this.

The girls weren't exactly close, but she would be her sister-in-law in a matter of days, and was already a bridesmaid, so she figured that she needed her. Whilst Rebekah could be bitchy sometimes, this was a matter of family, and whilst one could fault the Mikaelsons for a lot of things, family was everything to them. A cynic would say it was to look good for the cameras- and she supposed it would be for Mikael, but she knew that they all did truly love each other. To upset one Mikaelson was to upset them all.

Resigning herself to her fate, she got up from the bathroom and exited into the living room, then out of the apartment. Crossing several corridors, she finally arrived at Rebekah's door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on her door.

After a few moments, the door opened and a blonde head popped out.

"Hey, what's up?" Rebekah opened it a little more fully, straightening up at the sight of her nearly sister in law.

"Hey, erm," Katherine suddenly felt a pang of nerves, "You don't happen to have one of those pregnancy tests I can borrow?"

Rebekah gasped in shock. Eyebrows rose, realising the severity of the situation, she ushered Katherine in and shut the door behind them, not wanting anyone else to overhear.

"What the hell- you're knocked up? Christ, I didn't think it could get any crazier here."

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure, which is why I'm here. I know they're not super duper accurate but I need some sort of confirmation before I got any more forward."

Rebekah nodded, "Of course, ok wait here- do you wanna do it here or in your place?"

"Here's probably best, that way no one will walk in. I don't want to drop that bombshell on Elijah, not like this anyway."

"Of course," Rebekah nodded, before stopping, "You want a drink of water too as to calm your nerves?"

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks."

After several minutes, Rebekah called Katherine into the bathroom. The brunette walked in to find a cup of water on the windowsill and the blonde holding a pregnancy test.

"I'll leave you to it-we can maybe do two or three to compare. The test says to wait five minutes before the results, but maybe wait longer- they're supposed to be the best on the market, but like you said, not always accurate. Let me know when you've done the first one. I'll be making a cup of tea whilst you're doing it. Ok?"

Katherine nodded the assent.

"Ok, see you in five."

"See you."

Rebekah promptly exited the room, slamming the door behind her. Taking a moment, Katherine sat on the toilet, staring at it. After a few minutes, she managed to knock some sense into herself, and began the test.

She'd timed it for five minutes, but it felt like it stretched on for much, much longer. After the time was up, she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again.

There it was, that little plus sign, staring up mockingly at her.

That's when Katherine began shaking. It hadn't seemed too real until _now._

Eventually, she knew that she'd been in there too long when a hammering came upon the door. Rebekah entered when she heard no response. As soon as she entered the room, she stopped as she saw Katherine perched on the toilet lid, holding the stick and staring it with greatest intent.

"It's one test, Katherine," Rebekah stated softly, "They cost less than a tenner at Boots. It's hardly a doctor's visit. Come on, drink the water and give yourself a bit of time before you try the next one. Do you want me to call anyone?"

"Caroline," Katherine eventually croaked out, "Don't say what it is, just say it's wedding stuff."

Rebekah nodded, before exiting the room, leaving Katherine to it. She was clearly upset; she'd never seen Katherine this rattled before. Katherine lived for spontaneity, but only when she had some control over it- like at a night out, or trying on a new dress. Four days before her wedding, however, and she's been thrown a curveball. Getting used to married life would be hard enough, but she now had the added pressure of an unexpected child to contend with. Rebekah knew that it was only one pregnancy test, and those symptoms could be anything, but she also knew that there was a very real chance of it all. It was just like a shower of bad luck- first child almost immediately after marriage. Katherine and Elijah wanted children, but they were in no way that they were ready it for this early. Telling Elijah that he was to have a child four days before his wedding would not be easy. They'd have to explain to everyone else too, as Katherine would not be drinking the highly expensive champagne that had been ordered for the big day- and that meant the media would catch on to, since the price had caused a minor upset in the papers- though the Pierces were footing the cost of that particular part of it all, not the taxpayer.

Grabbing her phone from the side, she unlocked it and found Caroline's number...

-ROYAL BLISS-

 _Across town_

"And are you absolutely sure?"

Caroline was having a bit of a nightmare herself. The florists had just called about some problems with the lilies that had been ordered to line the halls between the entrance of Buckingham Palace and the hall where the reception was being held. That had led to Caroline having to call the Palace switchboard, getting through to the staff. She'd spent a good part of the morning on the phone, and was now back with the florists.

"Absolutely, Miss. Forbes," Lindsay, the florist, replied, "Everything is a-ok, the order is ready for Friday- they'll be fresh as a daisy."

"Nice pun," Caroline laughed, "Thank you."

"No problem, bye."

"Bye."

Caroline sighed and fell back down onto the bed, closing her eyes. Dammit, she needed a break, even if only for an hour. She'd have her lunch early; maybe watch some trash daytime TV before getting back to work. As she lingered on her comfy sheets, her heart sank as her phone went off again.

"I swear to God," she mumbled before seeing it was Rebekah, and feeling a little better, "Hi Rebekah, what's up?"

"Hey, sorry to tear you away, but we need you down here, wedding stuff, you know- my place."

"Ok," Caroline didn't even question it, "I'll be down as soon as possible."

"Cool, bye."

"See ya."

After fixing her face a little, she grabbed her bag and hoped upon hope that Rebekah would offer her lunch. She was sure that she would, probably fix her up a little sandwich or something. Caroline was curious as to what she would want, maybe bridesmaid stuff. That was understandable, as Caroline was both Maid of Honour and wedding planner.

Shrugging to herself, she exited the empty house. Bonnie and Elena were both at work, busy with whatever cases or articles or whatever. Both had the day off for the wedding- as did most of the country- and would be watching with excitement.

As she left, her phone rang against it. Caroline had been forced to keep it on charge when she wasn't using it, as she'd been constantly on it for the past few days. That charging was barely used as well, simply because it was harder for Caroline to be on it when it was on charge.

Looking at the Caller ID, she saw that it was Klaus.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Risky Business is on tonight."

Caroline sighed, "I can't Klaus, and you know that I have too much to do."

"So your love for 80's movies cannot override your work?" her lover laughed into the phone, "Yeah, it's on a bit late, actually. Though Bill and Ted is on at seven, which means that you have absolutely no excuse about it being late..."

"Klaus..."

"Come on love," Klaus was shaking his head at the other end of the phone, "It's not that late- we can Skype if you really must, it's not me trying to get you to come have sex. I mean, if you want to have sex with me, then you are absolutely more than welcome to join me for some coitus."

Caroline burst out laughing at the use of the word 'coitus.'

"I cannot actually believe you just said coitus," she shook her head as she cackled, "I've not heard that word used in real life, only on TV or in books. Next you'll be talking about courtship."

The blonde was really tempted to say something along the lines of 'is this not a courtship' but Klaus still hadn't said anything about their relationship, so she was keeping her mouth shut for the time being.

"I'm sorry for having such an excellent vernacular, Miss. Forbes; I would not expect you to understand."

Caroline laughed again.

"Come on, love," he continued, "It's two measly hours. If you want to come over, I'll get you a driver over, that way you don't have to be too tired to drive."

"I really am too busy."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, Klaus," she sighed, "I'm not going to play this childish game with you, you know, I cannot do tonight. I have things to do, and I don't know how long I'll have. There's no point in me making any commitments, because even I have nothing to do tonight, I will probably be too tired. I've been on the phone to the palace switchboard all day, as well as the florist and it's not even noon yet."

There was silence at the end of the phone.

"Ok. I still think you should come, because it might make you a little less stressed, but you must understand that I really want to see you."

Caroline half wanted to tell Klaus that she was heading to the apartment, mainly because he would probably find out later anyway and she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she knew she had to focus herself and screw her work head on.

"I really want to see you to. Just think, four days until the wedding and then we're both a lot freer. Maybe we can hang out when the week is up?"

"Ugh, but that's too long," he moaned, throwing his head back on the other side.

"I know, but this wedding is more important- sorry, it is."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, I'll let you get off. Offer's still there. We can order Indian or something to eat."

"Right- speak to you later."

"See you, love."

With that, Caroline clicked the phone off, feeling bad. Shaking off these feelings, she headed back downstairs.

 _Dammit._

She'd forgot to look out of the window before she left to see if there were any paparazzi around, as she had taken to doing it now. They were sometimes camped outside of her house, so she was now extra wary. Unfortunately, so long as they didn't step foot _in_ the property, and stayed outside, there was nothing she, or anyone else, could do. Oh well, she shook her head, all she had to do was dart out of the building and into her car, where she was relatively safe from the cameras.

Rushing down, she exited and looked quickly around for any cameramen. To her relief, there were none around, allowing her to stroll gently over to her car. Without the shuttering of the cameras, it was a lot easier to gather her thoughts. Still feeling awful about having to blow off Klaus, she reversed out of the car space and out into the road. All she could tell herself was that in less than a week, she would be able to spend a lot more time. After those long months, no wedding could be as stressful as this one, allowing her a lot more freedom. She'd done long weddings, she'd done wealthy weddings, but none of that would ever compare to a wedding like this.

The traffic had decided to be a lot worse today, due to some road works on the main route between her place and Kensington Palace. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, she listened as the radio announcer babbled on excitedly about the wedding. More than once, Caroline's name cropped up. This made her feel all the more nervous, but she had to plough on ahead to the palace.

Eventually, she arrived at Kensington Palace. Even the guards seemed more stressed, snapping their commands at her as they checked her, which she did quietly and with total compliance. The main guard seemed relieved for her to be allowed to go through, and she didn't complain as she drove into the car park. Exiting, she skipped up the steps to Rebekah's flat and knocked on the door.

"Thank God," Rebekah stated as she nearly ripped the door open, "I was beginning to think she wouldn't come."

"Sorry, traffic's bad down the main route. What's up?"

"It's not me, it's Katherine."

"Is she worried about the wedding?"

Rebekah paused, "Erm, I'd rather you hear it from her."

Caroline, confused, followed Rebekah until they arrived into her bathroom. She stopped in shock as she saw Katherine sat against the bathtub, several packets of pregnancy tests piled on top of one another on the windowsill. The brunette herself was staring at the wall.

"Katherine?"

The brunette looked up from her warm cup of tea, "Yep. Four days before my wedding and it looks like I'm knocked up. Gonna take a few tests, just to make sure it's legit, you know how it can be. Thought I'd wait for you to get here, need all the help I can get coming to terms with this little 'miracle.' Pregnancy test number one says I have a bun in the oven, so that's part confirmation."

That almost floored Caroline. Out of all the things she'd expected, it definitely wasn't this.

"Does Elijah know?"

"Nope, only you and Rebekah, and it's going to stay that way until I have absolute, concrete proof. I don't want to surprise him with this only for it to be a false alarm."

She shrugged, reaching up and grabbing a second pregnancy test.

"I guess I better get on the second one."

"You had lunch yet, Caroline?" Rebekah turned to her.

"No, no, was gonna make it before I got here."

"Good, I'll make us something whilst Katherine does the second one. I have some salad in the fridge, should be easy to make. Is that good with everyone?"

Both girls nodded.

"Ok," Rebekah and Caroline left the room shutting the door behind them. As they exited, they heard the _click_ of the lock, indicating that Katherine wanted to be alone. Caroline waited until the girls were safely in the kitchen, far away from Katherine's ears, until she finally spoke freely.

"Is she ok?"

"Well, you know what Katherine's like," Rebekah sighed as she got some plates out, "She only likes what she can control, but I suppose that's human nature, isn't it? A baby, well- most likely anyway- just before the wedding, it's not really that great. Babies are quite the commitment, aren't they? Anyway, yeah, she's rattled. I've never, ever seen her like this before and I've known her since I was born. I've seen her sit through a spout of verbal bitching from her mother, read the most horrendous abuse from the press, and watch my father battle Nik, yet she's quiet and nervous here. I'm just praying that it's a false alarm, but I honestly doubt it. She has all the symptoms of pregnancy- nausea, bloating, and the whole shebang. I'm happy for her and Elijah, I think they will both be wonderful parents, and I look forward to being an aunt, but I know it's not an ideal situation, especially at this time. Katherine would be much better if this were in a year or two, when she's gotten used to being a royal wife, and when the pair had planned it. Unfortunately, it's come to her now. Gosh, listen to me; I'm talking like she's ill."

"Still doesn't make it ok for her," Caroline shrugged, "Pregnancy affects women in different ways- some revel in it, some do not like it. I fear she may be the latter, though she will hopefully grow into it as she gets further and further along."

Rebekah nodded as she started dishing up the salad. They were both surprised, however, when Katherine entered the room.

"Was that five minutes?" Caroline looked at her watch, "Wow, that went quickly."

"Good news, guys, pregnancy test number 2 says I'm not pregnant," Katherine held up the stick so that the girls could see the negative sign.

"Well, at least that's a positive," her blonde friend tried to enthuse.

"Technically not," Katherine laughed hollowly, "But I get your point. Let me dispose of this and do a good scrub of the hands, then I'll join you both for lunch. After that- it's lucky number three."

Turning on her heel, she exited the room.

"At least that's calmed her down a bit- that's good."

"It is," Rebekah nodded, "But it'll be all the more worrying if the next one is positive. Anyway, let's not think about that for now. You mind putting these in the living room? I'll get us drinks- I've got some new apple juice that's really nice, good for you?"

"Great, thanks," Caroline as she took two of the plates, before returning to take the third. Rebekah soon followed, clutching the drinks. Katherine, after a few minutes, joined them, hands washed, looking all the more relieved that there had been one good sign at least.

Finally, the ladies sat down to lunch.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked.

"Honestly, I don't even know anymore," Katherine shook her head as she bit into her lettuce, "I already feel like I'm going to...oh God."

The brunette threw down the lettuce, putting a hand over her mouth before taking another mad dash to the bathroom. Her retching was heard in the living room, putting those eating off their lunch. Scrunching up her face, Rebekah matched Caroline in putting down her salad.

"Dining room?"

"Dining room."

Caroline nodded, and they lifted their plates, along with Katherine's, and headed into the dining room, slightly away from the sounds of the bathroom. Eventually, the vomiting subsided and Katherine arrived in the room, looking a little better.

"Sorry about that, my stomach is not being the most agreeable body part," Katherine bit her lip as she sat down, "I feel better, I shouldn't throw up again. Probably the best idea to move it here."

They ate in silence, not really knowing what to say. The salad wasn't large, and all were hungry- Caroline was exhausted from the wedding work, Rebekah had only had a small breakfast and Katherine was obviously stressed from her situation. Rebekah insisted on clearing the plates when it was done- Caroline protested, but Katherine just told her to let the princess get on with it. Once she had returned, Katherine got up.

"I best get on with lucky number three," she threw her arms in the air in mock excitement, "See you on the other side, ladies."

Without so much as a spring in her step, she left the room.

"Shall we sit on the sofa?" Caroline suggested.

Rebekah nodded, and the two headed into the living room. Once they sat down, the princess stared straight at her guest.

"If I ask you a question, will you be completely honestly me?"

Caroline felt nerves slowly creep up on her, "Well, I guess we've gotten to that stage in our friendship so sure- what's up?"

"What's going on between you and my brother?"

The blonde was taken aback. She hadn't known that Rebekah had known.

"Well, erm..."

"Look, I know you two slept together. I'm not stupid, I put two and two together, well, that and when he told me when I confronted him after the altercation at the palace between Katherine and the Pierces. Out of respect, I didn't gossip about it with Katherine and Elijah, nor Stefan or Marcel. The thing is, he's my brother and I care about him. So I want to know what the deal is."

"To be quite honest with you, I'm not too sure myself. I mean, we obviously slept together, but that's only happened once because of limited time. We Skype-watched a movie, and then he called me earlier to invite me over to watch one. Other than that, he hasn't done anything to define it. Like we're kind of together but we haven't put a label on things, but he doesn't seem to be in a hurry to."

Rebekah nodded, "I trust you, you know, because I think you're a good person, but I still think you need to know that you need to be careful around him. I told you at the engagement party, but I'm telling you again as it's actually serious. Hayley hurt him a lot more than he let on. He really, really does like you. I've never seen him like that with anyone, and I feel this has potential to turn into something more, which never happens with Nik. Do you want it to be serious?"

This was the first time that Caroline had been directly asked this question. Mostly, she was asked if she wanted more, meaning more sex. This was the commitment question.

"Whenever I'm around him, I want to be with him more and more. So to answer your question, yes, yes I do."

"Good, good. I'm still surprised that he cooked you dinner. I nearly fainted when I heard."

Caroline laughed.

"Did he tell you about the food burning?"

"Eventually."

They chatted for a little longer, before Rebekah looked at the clocked, and frowned, her brows creasing. She was clearly concerned about Katherine.

Think of the devil and the devil shall appear. The brunette arrived on the scene, clutching not one, but two pregnancy test sticks.

"I took two, just to make sure," she sighed, looking at them, "One says yes, one says no. So two for and two against," Katherine stared at them, "What the hell do I do?"

The three looked at each other again. They had no idea.

 **Sorry for the delay and filler, I had absolutely no idea what to write. So- bets on whether she's pregnant or not? Tell me in a review.**

 **Next time: It's the wedding part one- all the way up until the reception.**

 **Thanks again and hope to see you on the other side for the big day xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMED**

 **133 follows, 111 favourites and 199 followers- thank you again! You're all so awesome.**

 **Chapter 22**

 _Rosebud Suite, St. George's Hotel, Westminster_

' _Today is the day- we'll have live coverage morning, afternoon and evening. In a short period of time, Lady Katherine will leave St. George's Hotel and travel down to Westminster Abbey. Her mother Lady Frances Pierce, as well as her sister Lady Tatia Pierce will travel down slightly ahead, followed by Maid of Honour Caroline Forbes, as well as her bridesmaids. After they have started to make their way into the church, the Lady Katherine and her father, Earl Nigel, will leave the hotel.'_

Katherine stared at herself in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous- Nadia Petrova really had done well for herself. At the top, it was a straight across neckline, but there had been some worry that a strapless dress would not be appropriate for a royal, so they'd tacked some sleeves on for the ceremony, that could be removed at the reception for Katherine's pleasure. The sparkling bodice when down to her waist, with the sequins continuing down, decorating the skirt. She'd compromised her love of flowy dresses with her wanting a tight fit, with the bodice clinging tightly to her, the skirt moving around as she did.

The dress was something new, the garter something blue. The cathedral length veil was her something borrowed- the same veil that Esther had worn for her wedding over thirty years previously. The tiara was something old- _very_ old in fact, the tiara dated back to the Victorian age, a royal family heirloom. Agnes, the lady who looked after the jewellery, was rather _reluctant_ to let them out of the secure storage room, with Katherine basically having to prise is out of her hands. She swore that Agnes' lips quivered as Katherine turned to the mirror and tried it on, and she also probably cried when it was taken away to the hotel for the brunette to wear.

 _Dammit, girl, you fine._

Smirking, she exited the bedroom suite. Her parents, Tatia, Caroline and the bridesmaids sat there. Tatia looked as though she wanted to be anywhere that was there, and that was probably true. She'd actually _thanked_ Katherine for letting her go as Maid of Honour, thankful that she didn't have to spend an extra day pretending that she actually gave a shit about her older sister. Frances had been less pleased, but after her daughter's outburst, there wasn't too much she could do. Nigel also looked slightly tired, but that was more to do with the fact he was in a room full of women just minutes before a wedding- he just wanted to get it done. Whilst Frances was thrilled that her daughter had married into royalty- obviously, Nigel didn't like all the fuss. Whilst he was stuffy, he was definitely mild mannered, much more than his wife, and didn't really want this all to be in the spotlight, not like this anyway.

Smiling at Caroline, who was busy entertaining the fussy Lacey, she sat down. Rebekah was chatting to Rosabel, whilst Amelia was kicking her legs, staring at her pretty shoes. The Pierces chatted amongst themselves, looking prim and proper. In a matter of moments, one of the royal staff would come knocking at the door to call down everyone who wasn't Katherine or her father. Not long later, once they'd gotten far enough, the other two would be prepped to go down into the royal carriage.

She couldn't believe it was finally here.

That was when the knock came upon the door; a hotel assistant popped his head in the door.

"Could everyone bar the bride and Earl Nigel please make their way to the courtyard where the carriages are waiting?"

Katherine got up to greet them. To her absolute surprise, Frances rushed over first, practically squeezing her daughter to death before taking her shoulders in her hands, "When I next speak to you, you will be a married woman. I can hardly believe it; they grow up so fast don't they?"

She kissed both of Katherine's cheeks and allowed Tatia to go forward. The twins locked eyes on each other for a couple of seconds, before Tatia reluctantly stepped forward and gave her twin the quickest possible hug she could, before departing with her mother.

It was Caroline's turn next. The two hugged and exchanged kind words, before Rebekah did the same. Rosabel, Amelia and Lacey also received hugs, with Caroline kindly taking the hand of the youngest bridesmaid, her maternal instincts kicking in. The door shut behind them, leaving Katherine and Nigel alone together to wait.

Now things would be awkward. Whilst her mother was always the bitchy one, Nigel had just sat by and watched over the years. He had never been overtly cruel or critical, but he'd never actually stopped and showed absolute kindness towards his eldest girl. Katherine didn't _hate_ being in a room with him, but she would avoid it if she could, if over her mother and sister. He had barely been involved in the wedding process, except when he was getting out his credit card to help pay. Frankly, he wasn't too interested in planning the wedding, happily letting the wedding planner sort out everything. It seemed that he trusted his daughter, especially since he'd let out the cash without so much as a word as a query to ask where it was going. They would have to make a show out of smiling and laughing together in the carriage, as they waved to the packed crowd that had to come out to see them. Whilst Frances and Tatia lavished in the attention, Nigel was a lot less comfortable in the spotlight, though he would now have to be as a father-in-law of a future sovereign.

Shifting slightly, he turned to his daughter.

"You look really beautiful, Katherine."

The brunette was shocked at the attention of her father, "Why thank you."

"You know, I always thought that you'd be the first to get married, out of you and Tatia," he gave a wry smile, "I know a lot of people thought that you and Elijah were a joke, but I could tell how much you loved him, purely by how unnatural you were. You'd find loved, and yet it was a completely unnatural sensation for you. I am the same, I suppose- you don't know love until you found it. I know Tatia is jealous, but I'm sure that you shouldn't think about that on your wedding day."

Katherine truly smiled.

"I'm glad- you're more supportive than mother."

"She really does love you- your mother just doesn't know how to show it, that's all."

"Hmph," Katherine snorted, "Sure."

Nigel shook his head, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's your wedding day; we shouldn't be talking about such matters. I remember when your mother and I married; your granddad Bernard gave me the biggest bollocking before the big day. Well, anyway, what happened was he caught me chatting to your Aunt Beatrice. You know what Bernard's like, he is very old fashioned- we were in a quiet area and to him, we were far too close for an unmarried pair, even though she was several metres away. Anyway, before he went off to meet your mother, he made a crack about cheating. I laughed, and then he got angry and yelled at me. One of the most terrifying experiences of my life, swore he was going to grab his hunting gun. Didn't even apologise after I cleared up, I imagine it was to serve as a warning in case anything happened in the future."

Katherine laughed. Her maternal grandfather, God rest his soul, had been quite the terrifying man. He'd died when she was 11 of a heart attack.

"It's no laughing matter, dear, than man hated me with a passion. I swear he nearly cut your mother out of the will for marrying me."

"He also hated Uncle William, Aunt Patricia and Aunt Madeleine."

"He did indeed, thought that all of their children were marrying beneath them. He was in the best mood the day Herbert announced he was divorcing Patricia. It was the only day in 16 years when he was nice to me. Took me around the estate and then cracked open his best champagne, got very merry. I remember he threw a party the day the divorce was finalised- he said it was a happy coincidence, but we all knew the truth."

At that, a knock came upon the door and the same assistant from earlier arrived.

"Ready for you guys- sorry, My Lord, My Lady."

Nigel was up first, and offered his arm to Katherine, who took it. They followed the assistant out of the room, and into one of the private lifts. The entire floor of that hotel had been taken over by the bridal party, and because of this, they got their own private life- it was the top floor, the most exclusive floor of the most exclusive hotel.

The ride down was quiet, with the assistant standing in front of the father and daughter, hands together without a word. Once the life dinged, they followed him out through the maze of corridors until they finally arrived at the courtyard.

The carriage was beautiful, a completely regal royal carriage. A mix of red, black and gold, it was clearly sturdy enough to fit the pair in, but looked light as a feather on the outside. The doors were decorated with gold swirls and circles, which then moved around the entire exterior. Black went around the wheels, with gold decorating the spokes and the hub. At the back, two royal footmen stood, waiting for action. As soon as they saw the Pierces, they jumped down and went to either side, holding the doors opened. At the front, the coachman tipped his hat before placing it back on his head and standing straight up.

"Ready, ma'am."

Looking at her father, she squeezed his arm and they both moved to separate parts of the carriages, going through different doors.

Swishing her skirt so that she was not sat on most of it, Katherine watched as the valets closed the doors, the _clunk_ echoing throughout the old carriage. Her stomach was in knots, butterflies flying up and down it, and she felt herself shake ever so slightly. Katherine, however, was a woman of strength and instead stared straight ahead at the other side of the carriage. On the other side of her, Nigel put his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. Frances would be much better in his situation, he knew it. After a moment, the coach driver pulled the reigns of the two beautiful chestnut horses and it was off.

The distance between St. George's Hotel and Westminster Abbey was not a huge one, but as they were going by horse and carriage, it would take a lot longer. As the carriage was old and frail, the horses would not be going at a huge pace, which also allowed the many thousands of people gathered along the barriers to get their first glimpse of the bride-to-be. Of course, a lot of the carriage would cover a fair bit of her dress, but the photographers with their extra sharp cameras would catch better glimpses than most.

As soon as they were out of the courtyard, Katherine saw it all.

She knew there would be a lot of people, but she didn't know that there would be _that_ many. Everywhere she looked, she saw a sea of arms waving in the air. Across the rows, thousands of flags were being waved, the red, white and blue of the Union Jack spread miles across. The cheers were thunderous, people letting out sounds of delight that went from whooping to out and out yelling. Phrases such as 'God bless you' darted from nearly all tongues as the men, women and children rushed out their praise. Claps also went through all hands, from the polite applause to thunderous applause that rattled in Katherine's ears. No flag waves went in perfect synchronicity due to the absolute excitement, the material whipping quickly not due to the slight breeze, but due to the epic movement of limbs. People of all genders, races etc had come out to get a glimpse of the future Queen on her wedding day.

The excitement was palpable, and Katherine found herself raising her hand. A smile electrified her face as she began to slowly wave to the crowd, ensuring that it was not so strenuous as to hurt herself. Nigel looked over at his daughter, and slowly but surely, began to cautiously raise his hand too. His smile was more strained, but he still did it nonetheless.

Katherine could definitely not read every face, but it did not mean that she did not try. Some held out signs, with hers and Elijah's name written on, or with a name of a school or country. A few members of the crowd held not only the Union Jack, but the country of their nationality. Most dual flags seemed to either be star spangled banners, or from Commonwealth countries such as Canada, but other nationalities had made effort to be represented.

It was all a blur, and the two soon found themselves at the Abbey. As the carriage slowed down, Katherine caught sight of Caroline. As the Maid of Honour, Caroline would be carrying Katherine's train as they walked for part of the ceremony. Rebekah, Rosabel, Lacey and Amelia were waiting at the sidelines, and would follow with Caroline until they reached the end of the aisle. The brunette let out a wave and the blonde acknowledged her with a smile and a nod. The carriage smoothed into a still position, thus ending the journey.

The footmen jumped down from the back and each went to open the door.

Katherine thanked him hurriedly as she stepped out onto the floor outside the Abbey. Waiting for her father to catch up, she approached Caroline, who looked gorgeous in the soft blue dress. Smiling, the two embraced.

"You look wonderful, Caroline."

"But not as beautiful as the bride, Katherine- you will truly steal the day, I have no doubt about that."

Katherine smiled and stepped back.

"Hello, My Lord."

"Hello, Miss. Caroline," Nigel smiled, "Shall we?"

Katherine moved into position on her father's arm, with Caroline going behind them. Taking up the train, they waited until they heard the sound of trumpets blasting, indicating that it was time for them to enter.

Taking a deep breath, they sauntered forward. Katherine would enter Westminster Abbey as Lady Katherine Pierce, and exit as Katherine Mikaelson, Duchess of Leicester and Princess Consort. She would enter as nobility and an exit as royalty. She would enter Westminster Abbey single, and exit as married.

They were so far down that Katherine could not yet see Elijah. What she could see, however, was the Archbishop of Canterbury, John Crane, waiting in front of the beautiful golden arch. When they arrived together, the Archbishop took her by the hand and bowed deeply.

"My Lady, you look most wonderful. God welcomes you into his home, and I am excited to welcome you into marriage."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"I hope that you feel well, I imagine it is an overwhelming experience. I will make sure that you are comfortable as can be, and I look forward to being the one to marry you and His Highness. I am ready to lead you, if you are ready."

"I am."

"Good," the Archbishop nodded, "May the Lord be with you."

"And you."

The Archbishop walked first, Nigel and Katherine following, with Caroline still holding onto the train. As soon as they walked into through the arch and into the main body of the Abbey, the trumpets started playing and the wedding truly begun.

Men and women of many backgrounds stood before her, all dressed in their finery. As soon as the foursome entered into the area, every guest was on their feet, silently assessing her. The only sounds that came from them were the odd cough and shuffle of feet.

Caroline let go of Katherine's train once the choir of schoolboys started their hymn. Slowing back, she joined hands with Lacey; Rebekah holding the child's other hand. Amelia and Rosabel walked slowly behind the other girls, bouquets in hands, having joined them from the position waiting. This left Katherine holding onto her father's arm, the Archbishop still guiding them along. It seemed like forever as they walked down the aisle, the length of it so apparent in their endeavour. As they walked, Katherine saw all sorts of people she knew, from foreign royalty and politicians to more.

Elijah was already waiting at the front, Klaus at his side. As per tradition, Elijah could not turn around, but his Best Man could. Klaus moved his head around to look, smiling at his soon to be sister-in-law before turning back and whispering something to his brother.

Once they got near enough, they turned to Mikael and Esther, bowing and curtseying. Receiving the nod of assent, they moved to the altar. At this point, Elijah finally turned to his bride, a huge smile hitting his face as he looked her over.

"You are a truly wonderful woman, Katherine," he stated warmly, "And a truly beautiful one at that, too."

"Oh, stop it you big softie," Katherine laughed, before turning to the archbishop. The bridesmaids were all seated, with Nigel standing next to her. As soon as everyone was in position, the choirmaster indicated that the boys stop, and the music stopped.

"You may be seated," the Archbishop called out, and everyone finally took their seats, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony: which is an honourable estate, instituted of God himself signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church. **.."**

The Archbishop continued onward before reaching a slightly more important part of the ceremony, "Therefore, if any man can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Not a word came from any member of the congregation, as expected, and the clergyman smiled, nodding, continuing a little more of the ceremony and turning to Elijah first.

"Elijah Mikael William wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the Holy Estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Elijah verbally assented, "I will."

"Katherine Anne wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the Holy Estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Katherine promised.

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Nigel smiled mutually with his daughter.

"Now, repeat after me," the Archbishop turned to Elijah first, "I, Elijah Mikael William take thee, Katherine Anne to my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death us do part. According to God's holy law and thereto I give thee my troth."

Elijah repeated each phrase of it after the Archbishop paused. He turned to Katherine.

"I, Katherine Anne take thee, Elijah Mikael William to my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death us do part. According to God's holy law and thereto I give thee my troth."

Katherine also repeated it.

"The rings, if you please." Klaus handed them over.

"Bless the lord, this ring, and grant that he who gives it and she who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other and abide in thy peace and favour and live together in love until their lives end, through Jesus Christ, our Lord. Amen."

He handed the first ring to Elijah. Katherine held out her hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee honour. And all my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the Father and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Elijah repeated it, as did Katherine when she placed the ring on Elijah's fingers.

"Let us pray."

Elijah and Katherine leant down on the stools in front of them. Everyone else bowed their heads.

"Oh, eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that living faithfully together, they may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord."

"Amen."

After the prayer, Elijah and Katherine arose.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as William and Catherine have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost."

"Amen."

"God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting."

"Amen."

There was a round of applause, as Elijah and Katherine went to their seats, followed by Klaus and Nigel. As they were seated, the Archbishop requested that they all take up their hymn book. Everyone read their hymn, and once they had, Tatia stepped up to the podium. As a compromise, Tatia was to read the lesson.

Tatia read a Psalm from the Bible, before moving back down. Another hymn followed before the Bishop of London, who had been holding the book during the ceremony, stepped forward.

"Be who God meant you to be and you will set the world on fire..." he began the sermon.

Katherine followed the words, as Elijah took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"...Strengthened by our union help us to serve and comfort those who suffer. We ask this in the Spirit of Jesus Christ. Amen."

"Amen."

The choir began again as Elijah and Katherine, followed by Klaus and Caroline, went behind the curtain, fronted by the Archbishop and Bishop. With the Best Man and Maid of Honour as witnesses, the pair signed the wedding papers, completely officiating their ceremony and making it legal. They emerged as soon as it was over. All took their places again, Elijah and Katherine standing at the end of the aisle once again.

"Now, may we all stand for our national anthem."

Everyone rose again as the music started playing the well known music of _God Save the King._

"God save our gracious king!

Long live our noble king!

God save the king!

Send him victorious,

Happy and glorious,

Long to reign over us;

God save the king!"

They continued until the final verse, all singing apart from Mikael (obviously). After the clang of the ending, the choir waited a second before starting up again. Elijah and Katherine joined hands and turned back down the aisle, heading out of the Abbey. Caroline, the Bridesmaids and the Page Boys followed them down, several paces back as they allowed the pair to have some privacy.

"How are you, Your Highness?"

Katherine laughed in response, "I am very well, Your Highness, I cannot believe we are finally wed."

"Neither can I, it seems far too long overdue."

"Very true, my dearest Elijah."

The two continued talking down the long aisle, smiling and happy now that the most arduous part of it was all over. Of course, the dinner would be formal, but the reception as a whole would be a lot less so. All that was standing between that was the carriage journey and the infamous kiss on the balcony, which both were looking forward to. Katherine wished that it could be like the movies, where they could kiss at the end of aisle, but alas, that was not to be.

They exited to all of the world's media. Knowing that everybody was watching, the two raised their hands in a short wave.

"Shall we?" Elijah extended an arm towards their awaiting carriage.

"We shall."

Elijah entered first, before Katherine was helped in. The footmen nodded, and the coachman stepped up onto his seat, pulling the reigns and moving the carriage onto the main route.

The next carriage would contain Rebekah and the bridesmaids. The next one seated Klaus, Caroline, Finn, Kol and Tatia (she knew that Tatia was not thrilled that she could not sit next to Klaus, when Caroline could). Finally, the Mikaelson and Pierce couples would be in the last carriage. All other guests invited to the reception who were coming from the church would be bussed in via some large coaches that had been ordered. Everyone in the carriages would be on the balcony.

"I'm still not over how many people are here," Katherine remarked as they waved neatly, "All these people have stood outside for hours just to see us."

"Ah, it's history in the making, Katherine," Elijah replied as he waved to the cheering crowds, "Whether they like us or not, this is an historical event for them. Maybe some want to be part of our special day. I like that idea. They are our citizens, who we are duty bound to serve as royals, and they want to be a part of our history."

"You're right, that does sound nice."

"You do look so very beautiful, Katherine. I knew that you would look beautiful, but the second I clapped eyes upon you, I knew it to be true. That is what Klaus said, actually, when you were walking up. He turned and whispered that you looked absolutely stunning. He was right, absolutely so."

For the first time in probably what was many years, Katherine blushed.

"Thank you."

He squeezed her hand and they continued to go down the Mall. All along it, they were deafened by the cheers of people lining the route. All they could do, however, was wave.

Eventually, the gates of Buckingham Palace were opened and they entered into it. After a short ride, they arrived into the courtyard. Elijah exited first, before holding out a hand to Katherine in order to help her out. Bunching up her skirt in her spare hand, careful not to fall onto her new husband of ten minutes. Gently moving down, she found herself on solid ground. As soon as they'd walked out of the way to allow the next carriage to slot into position, he wrapped an arm around her.

"How I wish we had time to ourselves," she purred into his embrace.

"As do I," he whispered back, nuzzling the top of her head with his chin, "But unfortunately, duty calls. We do have some time after the reception, if you're not too tired."

"I spent a lot of money on my wedding lingerie, I'm not about to let it go to waste."

"Ooh, now you're teasing me, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Before Katherine could come up with a sultry reply, the next carriage pulled in, and Rebekah and the bridesmaids were unloaded. The blonde got there first, rushing over to hug her brother.

"Congratulations, big brother," she beamed, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Rebekah."

The princess then turned to her new sister-in-law, and they embraced, "Welcome to the family, Katherine- and I mean, officially this time."

Katherine nodded as she greeted the next lot of bridesmaids. After she'd finished with Rosabel, the carriage with the siblings and Caroline rolled in. Kol dashed out first and hopped over, pulling them both in a ginormous hug. He was just doing it to be annoying, of course, but that was some semblance of genuine affection for it all.

After Finn had done his bit, Klaus came over and hugged them both.

"Dear favourite brother," he clasped him on the back, "Oh, how happy I am for you. I should leave all of this for my wonderful Best Man speech, though."

"Thank you, brother," Elijah nodded before Klaus moved onto Katherine. Once the parents had arrived, and given out their congratulations, it was time for them to head up to the balcony.

Elijah extended his arm to his beloved, which she gladly accepted. Nigel and Mikael did the same for their wives and lined up behind the newlyweds, Mikael and Esther going first. As Kol offered an arm to Rebekah as his twin, Tatia looked round desperately in order to catch Klaus' eye, hoping he'd be a gentleman and offered to escort the joint last remaining unattached lady.

Unfortunately for her, Klaus was nearly straight over to Caroline, who accepted him with a gracious smile. Tatia scowled, wishing for one moment that she was still Maid of Honour so that she could walk up with Klaus. Finn, taking pity on her, offered to escort her. She accepted, while still mentally plotting how to get closer to Klaus on the balcony.

The group walked up the long, winding stairs of Buckingham Palace, everyone chatting amongst themselves. Tatia was still glaring daggers at Caroline's back, but the blonde didn't seem to notice, the woman in a merry mood as she laughed and joked with Klaus, her head falling back as she laughed outrageously at something she said.

Eventually, the trumpets blared and two of the palace assistants opened the door, the sunlight streaming in. In a haze of light and cheers, Elijah and Katherine exited the door and moved straight to the front of the balcony. A scream of delight ripped through the crowd, and again, all they could do was wave.

After a moment, the rest entered the balcony. Each set of parents moved next to their child, with Rebekah following to stand next to her mother. Kol went behind her, just after whispering something in Klaus' ear. Klaus himself led Caroline next to Katherine, Tatia dashing quickly to stand between them. Unfortunately, it did not work, and she was relegated to standing next to her enemy. Finn stood behind his parents, but not before letting the littlest two- Amelia and Victoria, get to the front so that they could see. Rosabel stood next to the second prince.

The group all waved as the sky rumbled. Knowing that it was time, they all stepped back a little. The skies roared, and the fly over begun. Hands were placed above eyes in order to see properly without the blazing sun getting in the way. Lacey looked a bit nervous at first, looking around to see what was going on, but Finn bent down in order to explain what was going on, and it seemed to calm her a bit. After a little while, she started clapping excitedly, clearly excited by the planes.

Once the crowd had been entertained by the planes, there was something else that they wanted...

It began with a few people, but once it began spreading, it spread like wildfire:

"KISS, KISS, KISS!"

Elijah turned to Katherine, "Ready to give the people what they want?"

She nodded, and he immediately pulled her into his embrace, his arms around her waist. Katherine was surprised by not only the intensity of the embrace, but of the kiss that followed. Normal, placid Elijah who usually frowned upon public displays of affection, especially at formal events, was giving it all he got, not caring that the world was watching. He wanted the world to know that he loved Katherine, and that he was now so happy that she was now his wife.

Eventually, he let go, leaving both breathless. Elijah stared at Katherine, eyes wide, panting, surprised at his own actions. Katherine let out a laugh of mirth, before leaning into her husband's side, waving. Elijah pulled himself from his own shock, and began to wave also. The kiss seemed to energise the excited crowd even more, and they shrieked even louder. Behind them, Kol let out a quiet wolf whistle. Klaus, who was standing near, let out a laugh. Both immediately stopped however, as Mikael turned around and glared at them. That shut them up.

"Every. Front. Page," Elijah whispered.

"I know right," Katherine turned around and winked at him, "They're gonna sell every paper in the land with that smacker."

"That we are," he returned to waving, "That we are."

 **So so sorry that it took this long! After the first bit with Nigel and Katherine, I had no idea how to proceed and transition it into the ceremony, but it soon flowed and I knocked the rest out quickly. Honestly, a lot of it was copy and paste from the wedding of William and Kate, as I tried to follow their ceremony as I remember watching it when it happened and knowing it was different to the average British wedding, and very different from the weddings of our trans-Atlantic cousins.**

 **I'll try to get the next one up a bit sooner. After this, there are three chapters left- the wedding reception, a scene set soon after it, and then a surprise one!**

 **Also, I didn't reveal if Katherine is pregnant in this chapter, I wanted to keep you guys waiting for just a little bit longer. Can anyone guess if she is or not? You'll realise pretty quickly in the next chapter, don't worry.**

 **Next time: It's the wedding reception, with lots of fun, chat and speeches. It's obviously going to be heavily focused on Kalijah, but Klaroline will have their moment or two. Plus, a few other couples may be hinted at. Can you guess who?**

 **Thanks again, and hope to see you all soon xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimed**

 **Thanks to the 138 reviews, 113 favourites and 203 follows! Hope we can reach 150 soon xxx**

 **Chapter 23**

Katherine adjusted her dress as she held onto her husband's arm. They'd managed a small amount of time alone, but that would soon be ruined by them having to attend their wedding reception. In a matter of mere moments, they would be called in, to a blazing fanfare, so that they could officially begin the events. There would be the official speeches over dinner- Mikael, Nigel, Klaus and Elijah, with the option of any additional, informal ones being spoken when the party had started. After dinner, the couple would open the floor with their wedding dance, after which the 'classy' reception (Mikael and Elijah didn't want a drunken rave, and Katherine didn't mind in the case of their wedding) would begin.

Elijah turned to her. She looked beautiful, in his opinion. Everything about her was radiant on that day, from the dress to the way she carried herself. The prince wished that he could have seen her float down the aisle, but alas, tradition had prevented him from sneaking a peak at the brunette beauty. Fortunately, there would be television cameras to relay it to him later. Right now, all he wanted to do was for the two to head to the bedroom and spend the rest of the night _alone._ Elijah was often tempted by his beautiful wife, and now was no exception, especially after she'd teased him so regarding her wedding lingerie. He told himself that all he had to do was get through the reception and they would just have each other. He'd done thousands of appearances like this before, many of them very boring, so he knew that it would not be difficult- it was his wedding, of course he was happy.

Katherine turned back, and smiled at him. Cocking his head, he removed his hands and cupped her cheek. Leaning in, he kissed her, careful not to make either of them too excited. The kiss was chaste, and they soon went back to being arm in arm.

In the distance, they could hear some music play. Footsteps appeared, and an assistant walked over.

"Ready for you, your majesties," the man stated in a bow.

Nodding at one another, Elijah and Katherine followed down the corridors of Buckingham Palace. Thankfully, they had been stationed in the room only a little bit away from the reception, so that they could arrive quickly to the Grand Ballroom.

As they approached, they heard the distance sound of music.

"Presenting His Royal Highness, the Duke of Leicester and Her Royal Highness, the Duchess of Leicester."

The trumpets blared, and the doors swung open.

Immediately, the pair was greeted by the sight of their wedding reception. A long table, with two large chairs in the centre where the pair would sit, immediately caught their line of sight. The majority of their vision, however, was clouded by the rounded tables that were lining up the room. They would be moved once the dancing was to begin.

Everyone was on their feet, waiting as Elijah led Katherine to the top table. Not an eye left them, and no sound was made, making Katherine feel like she was in a very strange, very creepy dream. Looking for a friendly face, her eyes landed on Helen Conroy, who was sat with her husband and teenage son. Helen let out a smile, and Katherine immediately returned it. She then turned her head away as they moved to the table. They both bowed in front of Mikael and Esther, as they had in the church, before moving to their seats.

"You may all be seated," Mikael's voice boomed throughout the hall.

Elijah opened the seat for Katherine, helping her into it before going down into his own seat. Next to Elijah sat Mikael and Frances, with Nigel and Esther on Katherine's side. Next to Mikael and Frances were Klaus, Kol and Finn. Looking thrilled to be there, Tatia was with Rebekah and Caroline. Klaus had wanted to sit with Caroline, but he knew that tradition meant that the Best Man and Maid of Honour would be at the opposite sides of the table.

Nigel stood first. The bride and groom had agreed that the guests probably wouldn't want to hear a whole block of speeches all in one row, so they decided to split them all up. Nigel would speak before the starter; Elijah would between the starter and main, Klaus between the main and dessert, and finally Mikael after it, ending the dinner and beginning the rest of the reception.

Tapping the glass, he addressed the quietening audience.

"Thank you all so much for coming to this wonderful day..."

Nigel, though kind, was not much of a creative talent in the speechwriting department. Caroline had offered help, but Nigel was fine with just making the most basic speech- and he did. It was a simple thank you to both the Mikaelsons for helping (and paying) and to the guests for coming. He complimented his lovely daughter, and joked about Elijah 'putting up with her.' After a few sweet anecdotes about Katherine growing up, he started to finish up.

"...Finally, a toast to Elijah and Katherine- may they have a long and happy marriage that is blessed with joy, laughter, and most importantly love. To Katherine and Elijah."

"To Katherine and Elijah!" everyone echoed back, drinking their champagne. This included the bride, who was thrilled that she could drink without having to worry about an extra person. Turning to her father, she gave him a rare hug before leaning onto her husband's shoulder. He gave her a kiss on the head as the starter- soup.

As they chatted happily, the other side of the table was not so much.

Caroline wasn't thrilled to be stuck with Tatia. Luckily she had Rebekah to talk to, but Tatia was not exactly her (or Rebekah's) favourite person. The dinner was not going to be a short affair, so the girls would be stuck together for a while. Almost immediately, Tatia started.

"You seemed to be having a good time with Klaus, Caroline."

 _There it was._

"He's a very good person."

She almost said friend, but that was technically a lie. Plus, she knew deep down- even though she didn't want to be cruel- that is would piss Tatia off if she called Klaus anything other than a _friend._

Tatia nodded before stopping and lowering her tone.

"He's looking at me; I can see it from here! Don't make it obvious, I don't want to look too desperate, but he's definitely looking. I suppose weddings make people think about their futures and romances and whatnot, don't they? Lots of people meet or hook up or whatever at weddings. Anyway, yeah- just now, just now."

Rebekah and Caroline slowly turned their heads the way of the handsome prince. Just as Tatia said, he was looking over, but the others knew that it was Caroline he was looking at, not the brunette. A delicious smirk appeared on his face, and he did a little wave. Tatia, trying to play coy, tossed a hair over her shoulder and let out a little smile. When she'd looked away, he winked at Caroline before turning and whispering something to Kol, grimacing and making a little face.

"See?" Tatia enthused in a conspiratory whisper, "He was totally looking at me. I reckon he will make his move tonight."

"Say, Tatia," Rebekah turned to the girl next to her, "If he does make his move, how do you think he'll do it? I mean, obviously, he may have reason to be intimidated by you."

That last part was obviously not an attempt at flattery, but of course, Tatia took it that way.

"Oh, Rebekah, you're such a doll- I do hope we are sister-in-laws one day, but to answer your question, I don't think he's the romantic sort. So I believe he will just have a sudden realisation, a moment if you will, and that's when it will all come spilling out. I mean, we've been flirting since we've been thirteen for Christ's sake, and I feel there has always been that spark. Lots of people are friends for years first, before dating, tends to happen when people make TV shows and stuff and slowly fall for each other. He's just, well, you know your brother- he's not forthright about his feelings, but it will happen."

"So what are you saying?" Rebekah continued, "That something will happen tonight?"

"I am," Tatia nodded, "I feel that something in his views in romance will change tonight, I just don't know why, but I can feel it, ya know what I mean?"

"I do. I hope that something nice will happen to him tonight."

Rebekah then exchanged a glance with Caroline as they finished their soup.

After that was over, and the catering staff had cleared out the plates, Elijah stood. Clinking his fork against the glass of his drink, he caught everybody's attention.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to echo Nigel's sentiments and thank you all for attending. I appreciate that the day has probably long for many of you, especially those unused to royal events, so it means so much that you've all been so wonderful and patient. I promise that I will not be doing too long a speech, I want you all to make it to the end of the evening without feeling sleepy."

A laugh went out amongst the crowd.

"I have known Katherine ever since she was born. As a very young boy, I sat next to my mother and hers and Tatia's christening. We attended events together growing up, often our schools would link together and I would see her there. One day five years ago, however, that all changed- one day, I looked at Katherine and realised that friendship was a mere memory. I had fallen for her, and honestly, I am no ladies' man, so I had no idea how to do this. So, I took a chance, and asked Katherine to dinner. Now, here we are, years later, at our wedding. It did not take me long to fall in love with Katherine- in fact, I was in all likeliness in love with her before we got together, I just didn't get my brain in to gear before then. She is a wonderful woman- deeply loyal, headstrong and brave, not worrying about the little things. I often admire that about her, she is brave in a way many are not. Her heart is always in the right place, and cruelty is a foreign concept to her."

"Katherine looks completely beautiful today, and I don't know why I was surprised with how beautiful she looks, simply because she always is the most attractive woman in any room. The way she floated down that aisle, it was if she came from a heavenly dimension. In photos and historical documentaries in years to come, she will always be ranked number 1 as the most beautiful celebrity bride. More importantly, she will always be ranked number 1 in my heart."

An 'awww' echoed around the room. Esther and Frances were dabbing their eyes, and even Caroline was wiping away a few tears.

"It has been a wonderful day with friends and family. My parents, as well as Nigel and Frances, have been completely incredible. It is our wish that Katherine and I have the same wisdom and kindness that they do in twenty or so years, because their advice has been so essential to today. As happily married couples themselves, I hope to be at least half as happy as they are, but believe me; I truly doubt that I will need to be concerned or worried about that. My siblings and Tatia have also been essential in running things. Rebekah and Tatia have been incredible as sisters to me and Katherine, teaching me how to do a wedding that makes any woman happy. Rebekah is my baby sister, and I will always be protective of her, and it has been a privilege to see how much she has grown throughout this process. One day, she will make one man very happy, though I don't think any man will ever be good enough for this princess. Tatia clearly cares about her family, and she has been wonderful in making sure that Katherine is comfortable. As a valued friend to the family for years, it seems as though she has always been family to me, but now she truly is as my sister-in-law."

"Though Kol's stag party nearly put me in an early grave, it was a rather fun occasion. Kol has always been a lot less uptight than me, and has made sure that I do not stress myself out or take myself too seriously in this process. Though woe betide the woman who is lucky enough to capture his heart, she will never be bored. Let's not forget my dearest second brother, Finn. Finn is steadfast in his advice and maturity, and there is not a better shoulder to lean on than him when serious matters require help. When looking at couples to admire, there is also nowhere better to look at himself and Sage. They are a couple that is truly in love, and is truly meant to be together forever- I look forward to watching them grow together."

Finn looked over at Sage, who was with her parents and brother. She smiled warmly at her beloved.

"Of course, there is one person that I am saddened that Henrik could not be with us. Had he been here, he would be twenty years old, a young man. He was such a joyful, happy child and there is not a day that goes by that I do not think of my dearest youngest brother. Those who know me know that I am a man of faith, and that if anyone is in heaven, then it is Henrik. He loved his family dear, and you know I do have the strongest feeling that he is here with us. He would have loved Katherine, they both had that same mischief about them, and it breaks my heart that he was not here to watch her become part of our wonderful family. I will never forget him, even as the years go by, beloved memories will not fade. I love you, brother."

If the Katherine speech hadn't gotten them, this would have. There was not a dry eye in the house, Esther looking heartbroken at the mention of her deceased boy, her face dabbed with a handkerchief. Even Klaus and Mikael were stony faced, and he could swear that Mikael's lips had quivered for the slightest second. Sensing the mood, Elijah decided to move on.

"Caroline Forbes has been a fantastic addition. It was Katherine's wisdom that got her hired, and it was one of the best things to happen to our wedding. It would have been a stressful experience for anyone, but Caroline has handled it with dignity and grace. Without her, this wedding would not have been nearly as smooth as it has been. Her role in the ceremony has been a late addition, but I'm impressed with how fast she's adapted. Furthermore, she has been the most wonderful friend to my wife, and I'm glad to see how close they have become."

"Finally, we go onto my dear brother, Niklaus, my Best Man. I have been more dependent on him than I care to admit throughout this entire thing. Though he joined Kol in nearly killing me at the stag party with their antics and planning, he has also allowed me to enjoy being with my family. Niklaus himself will admit he is no romantic, but he is a lot better than he thinks he is, as proven with how he's conducted himself with this wedding. There is no better friend than that of a brother and along with Finn and Kol, Niklaus has proven himself to be no exception to this. I am so pleased that I have had him by my side throughout all of this, and I hope that our bond continues to strengthen in all the years to come. I thank him profusely."

"I will wrap things up now and again thank you all. It means so much to me that you have witnessed the incredible love that Katherine and I share, because it is a love that I want the world to know- hence why I have married my stunning wife. I ask that we raise a glass to my wife, the love of my life, my Katherine. To Katherine."

"To Katherine!"

After that, a thunderous applause rang out, the room genuine in their admiration for his wonderful speech.

"That was wonderful," Katherine whispered, hooking her arms around her husband's shoulders and planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, my dear, but all I had to do was tell the truth- you do look absolutely stunning."

"Such a smoothie, Elijah," Katherine shook her head, "What has married life done to you?"

"Made me more appreciative of my favourite things in life, including my wife- and speaking of favourite things..."

He indicated towards the various main courses that were coming their way. Katherine, upon seeing the delicious food coming towards her, clapped her hands excitedly. Near her, Kol and Klaus' eyes lighted up, the two men huge foodies who loved nothing more than their grub. There were a variety of options on the table, and Katherine had gone for lamb.

Almost ironically, citrus infused salmon, the ill-fated meal that Klaus had attempted the night he and Caroline had first kissed (and slept together), was on the menu. Immediately upon selecting their meals, both had immediately selected it. As the servers placed them down, both glanced at one another, smirking. Caroline bit her lip, chortling slightly, much to the confusion of Rebekah, who was seated next to her.

Across the other side of the table, the Mikaelson brothers were in conversation.

"So, Finn," Kol turned to his elder brother, "It's you next, then. When's it gonna be, when is Sage Brownley going to become Sage Mikaelson?"

"This is Elijah and Katherine's wedding, we should not be trying to steal their limelight," Finn pursed his lips, before continuing his meal; "Sage and I will discuss marriage when the time is right, and it will be a conversation that I have with _her,_ not with anybody else."

"But you will marry her?" Kol prompted.

"I like to think so," Finn replied primly, "We have been together for eight and a half years, and she is my first love- and my only love. I would like to think that barring all major catastrophes, that we will be married, but I want to wait until after the celebration behind Elijah and Katherine is over, as it is their wedding foremost- they should be allowed to have their happiness before Sage and I marry."

"What about you and Davina Claire?" Klaus interrupted, "What's happening with you two?"

Kol actually went a little red.

"Well, I've managed to convince her to come to the opera with me."

"The opera?" Klaus interjected, "How terribly boring."

"Yeah, I know, but she apparently loves the opera, and I thought if I am to show Davina that I am dedicated to us, it may work."

"What are you to see?" Finn asked.

" _Lohengrin-_ it's a romance, Wagner. In two and a half weeks, wanted to wait til all of this has died down and plus this is the season when there tends to be a lull in shows so I've had to wait."

"How long is it?"

"Around four hours, bit less."

Klaus grimaced, "Four hours for an opera? That's longer than Lord of the Rings, and at least you can bloody understand what they're saying. I assume if it's Wagner, then it's going to be in German? By God, four hours of a language you can't understand, and here I was thinking that sitting through _Titanic_ with mother and Aunt Dahlia. At least I can understand why Rose was being a brat- and the door could have fit them both."

"Yeah, I know," Kol sighed, "But Davina...well, she's different. Most girls fall at my feet, but I actually like the fact that she is quite strong and touch in face of my persistence. Plus, I have to say, I've seen some of the YouTube of her playing the piano at performances, and she's really good."

"Which channel? Is it hers?"

"No, Royal Academy of Music- it's on there, you can filter them down on the playlists."

"I will check them out," Finn nodded, "I appreciate music, you know I do."

"Well, I may be no music maestro outside of AC/DC, but I would like to see the girl whom my dearest heartbreaker of a brother has had his heart captured by."

"Speaking of that," Kol had his most mischievous grin on, "How are things with You-Know-Who?"

"I was not aware I was dating Voldemort," Klaus deadpanned, before indicating towards Finn with his head, as if to say 's _hut the hell up.'_

"You mean Caroline Forbes?" Finn asked after he took a mouthful.

Klaus looked at him, completely surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Niklaus, I'm not stupid," Finn laughed at the look on his younger brother's face, "I know what you've all been gossiping about, I've heard things. You weren't very careful when you and Katherine were discussing that you and Miss. Forbes have had sex. I overheard the entire thing, luckily Sage hadn't arrived yet. We all know. You told Stefan and Marcel, Caroline told Katherine. Elijah suspected but then you told him. Caroline told Rebekah after she suspected, Kol found out from Rebekah, and Damon found out from Kol. Everyone in the group knows you've slept together."

Klaus shook his head.

"Is anything going to come of it? I mean, I know what happened with Hayley hurt you, but you seem rather attached to Miss. Forbes."

"He even broke his own cardinal rule- he actually asked Caroline to stay the night after they'd screwed."

Finn raised his eyebrows, "Wow, really? That means something, so that means that Miss. Forbes means something."

Klaus shook his head again, "Leave me alone, it's personal."

Kol did a low wolf whistle before Finn nudged him, nodding him towards Elijah.

"Two minutes til speech," Elijah mouthed, holding up to fingers to emphasise.

Klaus nodded, waiting until the servers had cleared the plates. Once they had, he stood up, clinking his glass and waiting for everyone to stop speaking.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. As Best Man, I have been required to make a toast, which means that I will be charming you for the next few minutes, much to your luck."

Everybody laughed.

"I was very thrilled to learn that Elijah and Katherine were engaged. The Pierces have been friends with us for years and years, and it makes me so glad that they are finally becoming part of our family. Katherine is a very strong and vivacious woman, and we have always gotten on very well. Those who know us well know that we are very hot-headed, so it has been easy for Elijah to be with Katherine, being so used to having me around. I am excited to have her as my first official sister-in-law, and I feel it will be hard for any future in-laws to live up to the wonderful Katherine Pierce.

"She is clearly the most gorgeous woman in the room, and I definitely know that Elijah is a very, very lucky man, as Katherine is a very, very lucky woman. My brother and I may be opposites, but he is a wonderful, caring man who will one day be one of the greatest Kings this country has ever known. For all the years we've had together, he had been a constant guidance and brave spirit throughout the most troubling times. He and Katherine have the most loving relationship; I've seen it with my own two eyes. I admit that I was rather surprised when Elijah stepped forward to ask Katherine on a date, considering how absolutely, utterly terrible and awful he is with women. Luckily, however, Katherine found his idiocy endearing, and here we stand, many years later, watching them as husband and wife. In many years to come, we will be watching them as an elderly gentleman and lady. Now, I cannot be too nice to my dearest brother on this day, as the hallmark of a great Best Man speech is the humour. As I said to Caroline, I have been waiting until this day to tell this tale, keeping it only to myself as to add to the shock value..."

For several minutes after, Klaus told a story that, true to his word, provided shock value. Never would the few hundred people in the room would see the quiet, placid, strait-laced Elijah again. Esther looked horrified, but the young in the room, and the older people with a good sense of humour (such as Helen, their paternal grandfather Thomas, and the Prime Minister) were roaring with laughter, Kol and Katherine almost unable to breathe in their hysterics.

It took a little longer than expected to get everyone to calm down.

"Well, that worked a lot better than I imagined, so I'm glad you all revelled in Elijah's misfortune in that famous night. I will now move on to thanking my wonderful family, who have been essential in helping smooth things along. My biggest thank you is to Nigel, whose willingness to put his hand on his pocket for things he did not have a say on was most admirable."

Everyone again laughed.

"Elijah has done a most wondrous job in praising our family, as well as the Pierces, and I know that my speech needs to be short and sweet, so I will move on to Miss. Caroline Forbes. She came in as a wedding planner from a world totally different from ours, and will be finishing this process as a dear friend to all involved. We have asked her to put up with a lot during this, sacrificing social obligations and her privacy. In short, she has been nothing short of a saint throughout. From floral disasters to coordinating transportation, she has worked her socks off in planning this whole event. More than that, she has been friend and confidante to us all, especially Katherine- the two have become firm friends, and it has been excellent to see. As for me, I have found a true kindred spirit in Caroline, who has been an excellent Maid of Honour in the short time she has had that role. Even before, when she was simply the wedding planner, she was amazing in making sure that not only were Elijah and Katherine comfortable, but myself too. I look forward to pursuing a close relationship with her for many years to come, as I look forward to that relationship blossoming between her and the others."

Klaus, Caroline, the Mikaelsons, Salvatores and Marcel all knew that the last part had a double meaning, but of course, they could only watch as the others interpreted it as friendship. Caroline was almost in tears, but was forced to hide it as to not show her true feelings.

"Many have been unable to attend, and I am sorry that they were not able to witness two loving souls become husband and wife. Whatever their reason, whether illness or prior commitment, I wish them well. I will finish this by wishing Katherine and Elijah all the best in the world. As an unmarried man, I cannot give them words of advice, and so can only hope that their love lasts as long as we all know that it will. To Katherine and Elijah!"

He raised his glass, and the rest of the audience called back, "To Katherine and Elijah!"

Another thunderous applause followed, and Klaus sat down with a flourish, beaming with pride at his apparent success. He was also thrilled that it was over. Elijah looked over to his mother, who looked at him with the most unadulterated shock he'd ever seen in a person.

After dessert, Mikael stood up for his speech, which would finish the dinner.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen..."

All those present listened as Mikael did the usual speech- complimented Katherine, praised Elijah and extolled the virtues of their friends. Klaus, of course, received the minimum possible praise, even though he was Best Man. He of course expected it, as he and Mikael had a seething hatred for one another, so it wasn't like his father would be singing his praises for all to hear. Once it was over, Mikael- as king- got a standing ovation, which Klaus only reluctantly joined in, knowing that he would be the only one sitting otherwise.

"Now, may I present, for their first dance, the Duke and Duchess of Leicester."

There was a round of applause as Elijah stood up, holding out a hand for Katherine to take. She took it and they linked hands, moving up to the floor.

As they did, Ellie Hunter ascended the small band stage, the violinist behind her. She looked like an elf or a fairy, her dark hair swept out behind her, she wore a Greecian style dress of light blue, heels being needed to add to her already tiny height (she was only 5'0). She looked incredibly nervous to be singing in front of a crowd of so many important people.

Once they were positioned, Ellie began to sing.

"Remember what Marina told us," Katherine told Elijah as they went into step. Remembering what Marina had taught them, they both watched their step to the rhythm of the song. Slowly, they began to loosen up as they got more confident with the song.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Elijah asked as he spun her in, the two swaying gently.

"Yes, I rather did- a little fancier than the usual cuisine I enjoy, but still rather good."

Katherine had a deep and passionate love for sushi, and that was not a dish that you tended to get in a very fancy manner, well, at least in London.

"I'm glad; we'll have to send the biggest flowers ever to the chefs."

"Flowers? I'll give them a two week holiday in France myself."

Elijah chuckled as they continued dancing close in a blissful silence. Once Ellie finished the last haunting note, the dance ceased to much applause. Elijah gave Katherine one last kiss before swapping places with Nigel, for the father-daughter dance. For this, Ellie would be doing a cover of The Temptation's _My Girl._

" _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day..."_

The song was only short, and not much one for words, Nigel danced in silence with his daughter. At the end, he reaffirmed how beautiful she looked before again swapping with Elijah. Taking his wife's hand, he led them over to the wedding cake.

It was absolutely gorgeous, several towers high of a variety of flavours. White marzipan icing covered all of them neatly, edible leaves going down in a tower formation, right from the highest tier down to the lowest, before circling around the very bottom.

"Shall we, Mrs. Mikaelson?"

"We shall, Mr. Mikaelson."

The photographer stood in front, whether to snap his photos. The formal photographs had been taken earlier, preceding the dinner so that everyone was ready and alert. Luckily, the man got several of them slicing into the cake, again to a huge round of applause. Thanking him, the pair headed back to the table. Mikael stood up.

"I declare the reception...open."

At that point, people got up to mingle, waiting until the band that was following Ellie. Elijah and Katherine were immediately in mingle mode, going through the tables, fake smiles and happy eyes switched on. Frances and Nigel went over to their youngest to make conversation briefly, before all three stepped on the floor.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" the lead singer smiled into the microphone, "My name is Ricky and I'm the lead singer. We have Harold on the bass guitar, Thomas on the drums and Sampson on the keyboard. We're taking requests all evening, so please come to us if you have any hits for us to play."

Several people clapped.

"Now, first of all, we have a request from one of our young royals. We will kick off with this..."

Caroline was halfway across the floor when a familiar song started playing. She would recognise the tune of that Frankie Valli favourite anywhere, even more so when Klaus came forward with a small smirk on his face.

"You're the worst," she laughed as she accepted his hand, letting him draw her closer.

"Am I?"

"Yes," she confirmed with a giggle.

They danced close.

"You know, Tatia thought that I was going to ask her to dance. She was standing near me when this came on and she came into my eye line. When I glanced her way, she thought that I was going to come over but then she saw me walk over to you. I didn't know what she looked like, but I'd bet money on her looking pissed."

"You should dance with her really, I know she's a bit much but I feel bad about it."

"Don't, she's pure evil and I won't dance with her even if my father tries to push me that way- not like I'd listen to that bastard anyway. I'd much rather dance with a beautiful girl with golden hair who can definitely move."

"Was that you being sexual?"

Klaus mock gasped before continuing, "What do you take me for, a rogue? No, that was me trying to pay you a compliment about your beauty and dance skills, I'll have you know."

Caroline burst out laughing.

"Loser."

Klaus shook his head, laughing a bit too, eyes twinkling.

"Have you enjoyed today?" Caroline ventured.

"Yes- I mean, I knew that I would enjoy most of it, but it's exceeded my expectations in every way. I thought that the ceremony would drag but even that went well. What about you?"

"I love it; I hope my wedding is half as good as this. Not changed your mind, has it?"

Klaus shook his head, but only slightly, "Perhaps not."

They danced a while until the song ended. When it did, Klaus pulled Caroline in slightly, so that he was whispering closely in her ear.

"Meet me outside underneath the Victoria and Albert in about forty-five minutes. Tell no one."

Caroline looked confused, but Klaus gave her a deadly serious look, so she did not question it. After it was finished, Klaus gave her a goodbye before heading off to talk to Rebekah. Luckily for her, Caroline knew where the portrait he spoke of, and looking at the huge clock above the mantle, made a note of the time.

Across the room, Sage was chatting with Tatia. Well, Tatia seemed to be holding the conversation. The two had never really got on at a personal level- Sage was quiet, introverted, serious and studious, whilst Tatia was gossipy, extroverted and chatty. They tended not to go near each other at events, though they sometimes went to the same parties, especially the informal ones held by the Mikaelson siblings.

Sage was listening to Tatia talk about some boy who kept messaging her.

"...Can I get him in trouble? What's the law on stalking?"

"Repeated offences in physical, visual, verbal or written proximity, which are non-consensual and leave the victim feeling threatened, and with reasonable cause for saying it makes them feel fear."

"So that's a no," Tatia deflated, "Cheers Sage, nice to get a legal opinion. Anyway, I'm going to go dance with whomever. Nice to see you, hope you have a good night."

"You too, bye."

Tatia disappeared off, and Sage felt a sigh of relief rip through her.

"Was that as painful for you to listen to as it was for me to watch?"

Sage let out a laugh, nodding as Finn wrapped an arm around her, "It was. I mean, she is a bit much, isn't she? I think Elijah picked the right sister."

"As do I, my dear. Would you like to dance again?"

"Again? I'm so honoured."

"You know that you are the only girl in the room who I have any interest in dancing with."

The two moved to the middle of the floor as a lower song came on. Finn's hands immediately went to a gentlemanly position, aware that they were in public. Holding hands, and with a grip on the others shoulder and waist respectively, they swayed slowly.

"I know it may not be the perfect place to discuss this," Sage began, biting her lip, "But when are we going to...you know...we have been together for quite a long time, longer than Elijah and Katherine have been."

"Don't you want it to be a surprise? I will ask you, Sage; you know that you're the only person I've ever wanted to spend my life with."

"I just want to know, forgive me for my inquisition; I am a lawyer after all."

"Let's get this out of the way first, but know my answer is a definitive _yes,_ your honour."

"I'm not a judge, Finn," Sage laughed.

"You will be, you're talented enough. Just a matter of a few years and I'll be looking at Judge Brownley- or Judge Mikaelson, hopefully."

Sage shook her head, her gleeful laughter filling the air, "You're an idiot, but I love you."

"Love you too, my dear," he nuzzled her nose before they kissed.

-ROYAL BLISS-

Forty-five minutes later, and Caroline slipped out of the reception, sneaking down the corridor. She'd danced with Kol, Marcel and Stefan, and then done her Maid of Honour duties by going round and liaising with everyone.

Now, however, was the time when she was supposed to be meeting Klaus. She hadn't stopped thinking about it, even when she was dancing with other people. She'd been distracted, looking over at him and thinking of him at the most inopportune times. Luckily, she thought that she'd brushed over it well, but she still wasn't sure. Anyway, time would tell.

Klaus was waiting for her underneath the portrait already. He looked up when he saw her coming, letting out a huge smile, which relieved her.

"I thought this would be an appropriate portrait to be under," he nodded up at the portrait of the young Albert and Victoria, "They had quite the love story, didn't they? In a time when marry marriages were of convenience, or arranged, she got to choose him, and they were so happy. Not many people would have nine children and not be in love- it's what creates them that counts."

"Yes, lovely- he died young and she plunged into mourning. Quite nice."

"Their love was tragically short, yes, but it was a good one."

"So why is this relevant? Am I about to receive a lesson in royal history?"

Klaus shook his head, holding out a hand. She accepted it and he pulled her closer. Their lips brushed, but before the prince could kiss his lover, she turned away.

"Is there something wrong?"

"We'll get caught," she whispered.

"No we won't, everyone is occupied with the wedding, no one has any reason to come down here, and if they do, well, the staff are experts are keeping their mouths are shut. Anyway, I did ask you here for a reason and we must quick, as I do not think we can be long- they'll notice our absence."

"So what is it?"

Klaus took her hands in his, "I know you've been wondering where we are, considering that this relationship stuff is not my forte. I do not pretend that I suddenly want marriage and true love, to be a master of romance even, but when I say my feelings have changed since I met you, you must believe me. Caroline, I know you want that Prince Charming with the marriage then the kids, that traditional romance you see in Jane Austen novels, and I cannot guarantee that I can give you that. The thing is, however, I hold such a genuine affection for you, and I have never done for any other woman, not even Hayley. You mean a hell of a lot to me; you're nearly up there with my family, Stefan and Marcel. I really, really want to be with you. When I'm with you, I am the best person I can be. So, I know that I may not be the perfect person for you on paper, but I hope that you will give me a chance. So what I'm asking is- will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears filled Caroline's eyes as the threw her arms around him.

"Is that a yes?"

Caroline nodded into his shoulder, "That's a yes."

"Great."

She pulled away and they finally locked lips. It was short and sweet, owing to the urgency of the situation. Smiling silently, Klaus offered his arm again. Caroline took her now boyfriend's arm and followed him through the corridors. Eventually, without alerting anyone, they arrived back in the reception, and returned to business as usual.

Across the floor, Katherine returned from charming Mikael's cousin, going back over to her husband. Elijah smiled and held out his arms to his beloved wife.

"Another dance, my love?"

She nodded as he took her over to the floor, _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ playing.

"As much as I am enjoying this wonderful evening, I am looking forward to returning to my bedroom with my wonderful husband."

"A few hours and that wish will come true, Katherine."

She hummed in content.

"Maybe it's the wedding that is getting to my head, but I am feeling more sentimental than usual, but I do love you, Katherine."

She laughed, "I love you too, Elijah."

With that, they continued to dance slowly, not caring if the world was watching.

 **That is Chapter 23 over! Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Next time: The group see off Elijah and Katherine as they head off on their honeymoon. A tense encounter shapes the relationship between Klaus and Caroline. Will it be for better or for worse?**

 **There will only be two more chapters after this. One will be the one described above, and the other will be a little time skip. Will it be weeks, months or years?**

 **Thanks again and hope to see you all- here's to hoping we reach 150! x**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMED**

 **Thank you to the 147 reviewers, 209 followers and 118 favourites! You're all awesome af.**

 **Also, please read the note at the end, it's very important.**

 **Chapter 24**

"And relax."

Caroline's shoulders fell slightly as the yoga instructor called the women to end.

It had only been a few days since the wedding, but Caroline still felt as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Violet had been kind enough to get her a few days respite, which she'd taken with gratitude. She'd slept for the entire day after the wedding, only moving from her bed to eat and go to the toilet. It was nice to have a few days away.

She hoped that Elijah and Katherine were having a nice honeymoon, away from it all. They deserved it, after how stressful it was. There was no way the paparazzi could bother them, so Katherine was free to be as fun or restrictive as she wished without getting the usual hate from the press. The newlyweds were turning off their phones to calls or texts, wanting to enjoy only each other without interruption from friends or family. Even Frances lay off, which was probably influenced by the infamous outburst at the palace. Katherine finally speaking her mind had done wonders, more than she had thought. Katherine had expected that her mother would back off from that conversation, but it had done more than just that- it seemed like she had finally stopped criticising her as openly. Maybe Frances didn't know that she'd been a bitch all these years, actually no, Katherine knew that her mother knew that she was being a bitch.

Luckily, she hadn't been bothered by the press. Klaus was determined that their relationship be kept secret as long as possible. Whilst he was of course fussed by the press attention, it was more for Caroline's sake- he knew that they were determined bastards. They'd camp outside her home, her place of work, they'd bother her family and friends, pay (or try to, depending on their loyalty) people who knew her to try and get juicy titbits to sell newspapers. Caroline wasn't just in a relationship, she was in a relationship with a prince, the son of one of the most powerful Heads of States. It would be huge news when it came out, especially since Klaus rivalled Kol for the title of 'Playboy Prince.' Of course, it was not the first time that Klaus had been in a relationship, but once the extent got out...

...It wouldn't be pretty.

"Ok ladies, let's stretch off."

Caroline leaned her legs forward, stretching her body forward.

"I don't know how you can still that, child," Jacqueline, a wiry fifty something from a few boroughs down from Caroline, "Ah, to be young again. Two children later, and you'll be struggling as much as I do. I don't get this flexibility; I get a bit a wee coming out when I stretch now."

Jacqueline reminded her of Liz, by quite a lot actually. Both were of a similar age- probably the same, Jacqueline had never actually said her exact birthday. They were both tough as nails, albeit in different ways- Liz as a police officer, Jacqueline as an artist who often protested various causes. Neither cared what people thought of them. Jacqueline was easily the oldest in the room- most of the girls were in their thirties, with Caroline the youngest, and didn't care what the snobby 'young 'ens' thought of her. That was exactly like Liz, who was as tough as could be on the juveniles who held no respect for the police.

The blonde laughed.

"Oh my, I've got a look forward to, haven't I?"

"Oh so much, sweetheart, so much. When I was your age, I could do cartwheels and flips- I used to do them on tables at bars to impress the boys with my flexibility. Now my back hurts when I bend down to pick up my milk. Roger keeps badgering on at me, saying that I should go the doctors and get proper pain medication, stuff that isn't ibuprofen. I'd rather just continue with my yoga, won't it help I say? He thinks it's all New Age crap, but then I remind him that he wasn't exactly pure and innocent when I first met him. You're so lucky you're single, sweetheart, at your age, it's the best thing you can be. Don't worry about some stupid boy, look after yourself, and if you want to settle, well, just wait until you're thirty."

Caroline laughed nervously, "Yeah, so lucky."

Jasmine called them to start wrapping up their warm ups. Finishing up on her arms and legs, she joined the other girls in clapping Jasmine. The instructor waved them off, and each grabbed their mats, placing them back on the side.

Whistling, Caroline followed the other women into the changing room. Ignoring the phone in the bottom of her bag, she instead just changed into her clothes. As she did, she heard the tittering of the women behind her, but ignored it, figuring that they were gossiping. It sounded horrible, but a lot of the girls in that particular yoga class were the 'chattering classes,' (not Caroline's words, words the media would use), a select few rather up themselves. She'd been in more than a few times since it was announced that she would be the wedding planner, and a few of them had been quite snooty about her, seeing her as 'nothing.' Some of the nicer ones- Jacqueline in particular, had encouraged her to ignore it, but it still bothered her somewhat.

After this, Caroline planned to drive down and get a coffee, then go home. When Bonnie and Elena got home, they would order a pizza and watch a couple of girly movies. It would be a nice evening, and definitely a more relaxing one than the ones she'd had for the past year.

"Bye Jacqueline," she called out, waving at her.

Jacqueline looked up from frowning at something on her phone, waving absent-mindedly at her. Frowning also, Caroline just ignored the strange reaction. Exiting the building, she resolved to ask Jacqueline about it once she got out...

...only to find out as soon as she left it.

Cameras flashing in her face, and what seemed like a million journalists asking her questions, she immediately felt overwhelmed. Of course, she knew exactly what was going on.

They'd found out, and she had no idea how.

"Caroline, Caroline," Becky Barnes, the BBC reporter was in first, "What do you have to say about the relationship between yourself and Prince Klaus?"

"How long have you been together?" interrupted a man Caroline didn't recognise. She thought perhaps he was from one of the online publications.

 _Crap. Double crap. Triple crap._

Questions were shouted in her face, cameras flashed in her eyes and her ears were ringing like Big Ben at New Years.

"I do not give you permission to film me, I do not give you permission to film me," Caroline chanted in their faces as she walked. Katherine had taught her that trick- even thought they had the right to film her on public streets, it made the footage harder to sell, and it made the publications look bad. Of course, it wouldn't work on photographs, but this was stuff that was more likely to be played at a video due to its content.

She was terrified. They were all blocking her way, and she was scared. Her family would see this, her friends, her employers- it wouldn't look good, Violet would be concerned. She had to fight the tears bubbling in her eyes, fear gripping her. Shaking, she looked for a way out. They had her surrounded; she couldn't even see her car. As they passed, people pointed and whispered, some even whipping out their phones to film it. Her heart was racing, and the voices so close to her seemed so distant, as if they were half the world away. All she wanted to do was get out of there, and all she had to was to find an opening...

... _Bingo._ There was a spot between the ITV Royals guy and some cameraman. It was small, definitely, and she'd have to duck down, but she could make it. Taking a second, Caroline dove between the two men, springing upright and then running to her car. This took them by surprise, and by the time they'd caught up with her, she was in her car. Cameras still flashed and people shouted, but Caroline put on her seat belt, put the car keys in and hit the accelerator, tearing off down the road.

Her heart was still racing as she navigated down the busy streets of London. Her heart was racing, and she still had her head in the clouds. She needed to call Klaus. Whether he knew or not, she needed her boyfriend. He would know what to do in this situation. Of course, he couldn't calm her down anymore, this had freaked her out. How many more times would this happen to her? They'd known where she was, how many more occasions would they catch her unaware? It'd be a lot, however long she stayed with Klaus.

After a while, after she was completely sure that she hadn't been followed, she looked for somewhere to park quietly so that she could call him. Realising that she was near Marina's dance studio, she breathed a sigh of relief. Not long later, and she pulled into the car park behind it, aware that no one would suspect her of being there. Stopping, she made sure all the windows were closed so that no one could hear her conversation.

Finding his contact, she squeezed her eyes tight shut before opening them and hitting the call button.

A few rings later, and he answered, "Hello, love."

She could immediately tell that Klaus knew, just by the tone of his voice.

"Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"They knew where I was. There was a bunch of them outside the yoga thing, I don't know if they followed me or if they got a tip-off, but they were outside when I left. They had the BBC, ITV, Channel 4- everyone was there, they all had their big cameras and their microphones and they were shouting at me, asking me all sorts of questions. I just managed to escape them, it was terrifying. They were all looking at me, the people walking past; it wasn't like there was no fuss. Klaus, I hated it, I hated all of it."

He sighed down the phone.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, love. Are you sure you're alone?"

"Yes, yes, I'm at Marina's, in the car park behind her place."

"Ok, yes, yes, good idea- no one will look there, good call."

"How did they find out anyway?" Caroline asked, "We haven't been seen together. It's only happened today, all this news, I haven't even seen you today."

"Well, I can answer that, at least. So when we were in the park, some photographer was taking photos for a magazine. He didn't notice us when he took them, but when he had them developed, he noticed us in the background. Instead of destroying them or whatever, he sold them to the papers. Called them all up, the news spread between all the journalists and hey presto, we're all over the media. I was in the shower when Clara called me to tell me. When I checked Twitter, it was literally everywhere. I've checked all the gossip magazines, all the newspaper apps, got my staff to check the magazine stands- it's starting to spread. Honestly, it's only going to get worse. I can't lie to you; this isn't going to be pretty for you, or me, but especially you."

Oh God.

"Oh God, Klaus," she started to well up.

"Hey, hey, love- don't cry, it's ok, there's no need to cry. Right, you need to come over; we need to work out how we're going to do this. There are paps as close to the palace as they can, but I'll get security to escort you inside. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, I mean, I think so."

"Good, see you in a few."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Klaus hung up first, leaving Caroline alone with her thoughts. She wanted to take a moment to process, but she knew that she needed to see Klaus. Starting the ignition again, she reversed out of the car park and drove out of it.

Her mind was going haywire as she drove down the streets. Eventually, Kensington Palace dominated her eye line. As Klaus said, there were several cars parked near it, a few journalists here and there, but nowhere as many as there were at hers. As soon as they spotted her car, they perked up, jumping off the bonnet and rushing towards her. Fortunately, she drove down the path, allowed through by security. The journalists could only watch as the usual guards checked her before allowing her through the gates.

Klaus was already waiting. She jumped out of the car, handing the keys to the valet, before running straight into his arms.

"It's alright, love, come on in. Everybody hates their first proper paparazzi experience, it's the worst."

An arm around her waist, he led her into the warm and familiar Kensington Palace corridors. She hoped that Finn, Kol and Rebekah were all out or at least that they would choose not to disturb them. Caroline didn't see why they would, considering that this was not their relationship, but she still just wanted some peace and quiet. Of course, she thought that would be helpful, but she also thought that their help would be misguided. The Mikaelsons had grown up in the eyes of the world, but it was totally new to Caroline Forbes. Yes, Mystic Falls was a small town where everybody knew one another, but it was exactly that- _small._ At university, she hadn't made much of a fuss, she never had any problems. Her job was to stay in the background, to keep away from the front and just keep behind the scenes.

Caroline admired the portrait of Caroline of Brunswick, Queen Consort of George IV. All the women on those walls were so grand and elegant; it was just like walking through history. Klaus' arm was firmly around her, even as they walked up the steep stairs. After what seemed like an age, they finally arrived at Klaus' apartment. When they were in there alone, he immediately pulled her into a heart-melting kiss. It made her heart flutter in a way that only Klaus made it do.

"Better?" he whispered, his voice low.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Good, come on let's sit you down- a drink?"

"Just a juice or something will be fine, thanks."

Klaus came back in a matter of moments, handing her some apple juice. He sat back down, and looked into her eyes.

"Ok, so we can do this one of two ways."

"Straight to the point, aren't we?"

"Yes, well this is serious," Klaus grimaced, "So our first option is to get the Palace to do a statement. It'll be quick, easy, and they'll know it's from a serious source. Our second option is for me to do something- I can arrange a press thing for tomorrow. I'm not going to make you do it. Personally, I'd prefer the Palace say something. Frankly, I don't want to make a big deal out of it, and it will be more so if I do it. What do you think?"

"That's fine with me; I don't want to do press."

He nodded, "Of course, of course. I'd suggest you try not to go out too much today or tomorrow. I don't want to keep you inside or anything, but the press will be fresh and they know roughly where you live so they'll be on the pounce. I mean, you'd think problems in Iraq or illnesses going round would be more newsworthy, but this will be on social media for quite a while. I wish I didn't need to scare you, but you're not going to be left alone about this, sorry."

"Understood," Caroline nodded, "I knew it was going to get out, but getting _followed_ to where I go to yoga. What if they turn up at my grandma's house? She's old, she lives alone and this will upset here. I mean, just look at this stuff..."

She picked up her phone, picked a random news site and clicked on the headline about the two of them. The photo was the close-up that the photographer had taken at the park.

"For a start, this article is bullshit- 'blonde vixen'- I'm not a bloody fox, I'm a person. Then this comment...Becky123 thinks I'm a 'giant slut who is just happy to lay down for a prince."

"Caroline..." Klaus started.

"WesterosGirl believes that I'm 'playing him like a field'...Johno called me a word which has stars in it, you can guess what it is...FaithfultoHim is going to 'pray for my soul, as I have lead a man whose father leads our Church into sinful temptation'...then there's..."

Klaus leaned forward and locked her phone. She gasped in shock, snatching it to her chest.

"Klaus..."

"Caroline, it says a lot about a person who will hide behind their screen, using a fake name, to insult people whom they have never met. How can you believe any of that? You're wonderful, and sweet, and full of life, with a hot arse that I'm lucky enough to tap."

The blonde shook her head, laughing.

"Seriously though, love," he stroked her cheek, "Don't sweat the small stuff, but I'll work things out. I'll ring Clara in a bit, get things sorted."

"Good," he whispered before leaning into kiss her. Just before their lips connected, Klaus' phone started buzzing.

"Ugh, one moment," he reached for it, "Yeah?"

Caroline watched as Klaus' face dropped. He nodded seriously, "Yeah, yeah, of course, send them up."

After hanging up the phone, he turned to Caroline.

"My parents are here. They want to discuss the media attention."

"What?!" Caroline nearly shrieked. Oh God, she'd forgotten about the King and Queen. Esther was nice enough, but she was still Queen Esther, it wasn't like she was Tyler's mayor mum or Matt's flaky, abandoning mum. Then there was Mikael, the asshole that had been horrid to Klaus ever since he was born. He praised Elijah and Finn, criticised Kol and ignored Rebekah- but he really had it in for Klaus, and that made Caroline worried. He'd always been civil to her, and he apparently hadn't been that horrible to Hayley or any of the other 'serious ones,' so maybe _she_ shouldn't be so concerned. Klaus, however, was probably going to get the sharp end of Mikael's infamous tongue.

"Yeah, sorry," Klaus bit his lip, "Mikael is going to be a dick, I apologise about that in advance. If he says anything against you, however, will regret it immediately. I'm sure he won't be, they probably will just find a way to shut the press up."

Caroline nodded slightly as there was a knock on the door.

Klaus got up and opened it, revealing a serious faced Mikael and Esther. Klaus gave his mother a hug and a kiss on both cheeks, before nodding curtly at his father. He moved back to step in, and Esther immediately took huge steps towards Caroline. Stopping in front of the confused blonde, she took her by the shoulders.

"I'm really sorry that this happened to you, sweetheart," she told the younger girl earnestly, "It may seem like the end of the world now, and I know what the press can be like, but rest assured, everything will be sorted in the end. Niklaus has done all of this in the past, we all have. You've done such a wonderful job with the wedding, and been such a good friend to my children, it'd be completely wrong of us not to look after you."

Caroline blinked, clearly taken aback.

"T...T...Thank you, your majesty."

"No problem, shall we sit?"

Everyone did. Mikael did not say a word, instead glaring daggers at his middle son. Klaus responded in kind, putting an arm around his new girlfriend whilst death glaring his father.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Esther asked.

"Get Clara to do it, we don't want to make a huge fuss out of it."

"What are you going to say?" she pressed.

"Well, just say that we are in a relationship- which we are, and that it is serious- which it is, I asked Caroline to be my girlfriend. I will request that Caroline not be bothered- she will be, but it won't hurt asking, will it? We'll ask for privacy, all the normal stuff. Clara will sort out all of the finer details, and we'll leave it all to her to word it. I want it quick, formal and with no fuss, something that doesn't make it too vague that the journalists will start questioning it."

"Is that ok with you, Caroline?" Esther asked.

"I guess so," the blonde shrugged, "I don't really know what you're supposed to do in this situation; I'll leave it up to you guys. I'm happy with what Klaus said; I just don't really want to be bothered. It's going to make my job precarious, and I don't want anyone bothering my family when I'm with them."

"Your job isn't going to be a problem, I will make sure of that, plus, you pulled off that wedding so I doubt Violet is going to chase you out just because of press. It won't impact you that much," Klaus added, "As for your family, I doubt they'll bother them when they're alone, and you should be ok when you're in Mystic Falls."

Caroline nodded, "Good, I'm glad."

"I remember when Mikael and I started dating," Esther hummed softly, smiling at her husband and getting a rare one in return, "The press was all over me, I can understand that it's quite stressful. It comes with our job, as we are royals and we cannot expect all of our life to be perfect. Though I suppose it's more difficult for you too, we didn't have internet and mobile phones when we were dating- the internet is way more invasive for you too."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Mikael finally spoke, "It won't last too long."

Klaus immediately went on the defensive, "And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"You're hardly Mr. Monogamous are you? Hayley lasted what- three months? It'll be the same here."

"You don't know anything about our relationship..." Klaus started, already seeing red.

"Miss. Forbes," Mikael turned to Caroline, "You're clearly a nice young woman, so I'm going to be honest with you. You don't know this boy like I do; he goes through women like most men go through shaving cream. Women don't last long, even Hayley Marshall lasted only a short time, and you quite like her. Miss. Forbes, you deserve better, I just think you need to know what you're getting into. He'll toss you aside like he has all the others, so prepare yourself for it."

The blonde blinked in surprise, completely unaware of how to respond.

"Mikael," Esther hissed, "There's absolutely no need. They're just kids who have started a relationship, stop being so unnecessarily horrid."

"This is necessary, my dear," Mikael responded, "He'll dump her like rubbish in maybe a month's time after the novelty has worn off."

"Leave my girlfriend alone," Klaus' face was turning red, "You're going to upset her."

"Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind; I don't want Miss. Forbes, like some of the other nice ones, to be naive as to what you're like. Your brothers know that they have to settle down- Elijah is now married, and it will only be a matter of time before Finn and Sage are. Rebekah will find a nice boy, I know she will, and Kol...well, I don't have high hopes for him either, but he's not as high up in the list, is he? I don't imagine I'll be seeing a Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson in the future, so stop pretending you care about more than Miss. Forbes than you do. You're 25, a Prince who should have easily found love, but instead you're a sad little boy."

"MIKAEL!" Esther rose her voice above her usually queenly manner, "That is our son you are talking to, there is no need to be so cruel. I know that you two have your differences, and you always will, but there is no need to speak to one another like that. You are never insulting to the other children, yet you treat Niklaus like a dirty dog that's just peed on your shoe. It is embarrassing, stop. What must Miss. Forbes be thinking? You're a king, attacking your son in front of a virtual stranger, please, why must you always argue?"

"I don't know that he is my son, do I?" Mikael muttered under his breath, before bringing his tone up, "Esther, my dear, don't try to defend this little bastard."

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE BORN A BASTARD, DID I?" Klaus shouted, getting onto his feet, "I don't even know if I am one anyway, I may be your son, but I may not be, and we may never know. Now, I know that you don't like me, but there is no need to belittle me in front of Caroline. It's one thing to insult me in front of my siblings and mother, but doing it in front of my girlfriend is ridiculous. Just let me get on with my life, for Christ's sake. I'm not going to be King, you might as well just leave me be. You can't just let me happy, can you?"

Mikael rolled his eyes, "I'm embarrassing your mother and Miss. Forbes, am I? I'm not the one standing up and screaming, grow up; you're not a child of two."

"I didn't start this argument, I was perfectly prepared to be civil, but you cannot go two minutes without insulting your favourite punching bag. You wouldn't dare do this in front of the press corps, would you? Imagine that, breaking that perfect little family facade you've always built up, poor little King Mikael."

"Stop attacking me for telling the truth, boy," Mikael spat, "This is little more than a dalliance."

"I care a hell of a lot about Caroline, I'll have you know," Klaus snapped in response, "You have no idea how I feel about her. I've had feelings for her ever since the day I met her, and yes, I may have tried to hide it because how I feel about romance, but eventually, I admitted it. I may have cared about Hayley, but it's not anything on how I feel about Caroline. She is sweet and kind, full of light and joy, she's my complete opposite and that's why she's great for me. I want to be with her, god dammit, and I'm not going to let you ruin this because you just felt so little of me. It's not my fault that I may not be yours, so just get off my back."

Mikael smirked, "Oh dear, I think I've touched a nerve, haven't I? Not seen you this bad since our little New Year's chat."

"Why are you like this?" another voice suddenly added.

Mikael's face turned to stone as he looked at Caroline, "Excuse me?"

"Klaus is a good person, and you're so mean to him. I'm sorry that you're upset by whatever has happened regarding his birth, but you have been so cruel to him for years and years. My family life is definitely not perfect- my father left my mother after having an affair with another man, who also had a wife and child- but never once did my parents take it out on me, or each other. Klaus is so kind to me, he is a wonderful man. He cooked me dinner- or at least he tried to, he's so considerate of my needs and he may be tough on the outside, but he has never once treated me with unkindness. Everytime I've been upset, he has been there for me, he does care, and he came to raise money for my hometown hospice because he knows how much it means to me. Klaus loves his siblings, he'd do anything for them, and yet you single him out as some kind of monster. He gets that from everyone else; he doesn't need him from his father. I just don't get it. You haven't seen how great Klaus is, because if you had, you'd probably have stopped being so awful to him. There was no excuse anyway, but please, just see that he is a good person. You would have seen it years ago had you not treated him, like Her Majesty wonderfully said, like a dirty dog."

Silence filled the room. Klaus and Mikael both looked completely shocked; shocked that someone would ever dare speak to Mikael like that. Klaus even looked slightly impressed. Esther looked between them all, completely unsure how to respond.

"Well," Mikael clapped his hands on his knees, "I think we're done here, we haven't much more to say- we shall let these two decide what they are doing. Are you coming, Esther?"

The Queen snapped out of her shock so that she could nod, "Yes, yes. We have much to do today, I'm sure they and Clara will hand it well."

Standing up, she hugged Klaus, then Caroline.

"I'm sorry about all of this," she whispered into the blonde's ear, "I can't imagine how this must have been for you, I'll make sure it won't happen. For the record, I think there will be a next time."

She winked at Caroline, and the two departed. The younger pair watched in completely silence until the door swung shut, leaving them alone. Once they had, Klaus finally snapped out of his shock and turned to his girlfriend, who had slowly started to register what was going on.

"I...I just told off the King of England," she whispered, "Oh God. I just did that. Shit. I'm dead."

"Caroline, that was the most bloody brilliant thing I've seen in a while. I cannot believe that you'd do that for me, though. That was truly brave, and it meant a hell of a lot to me that you care so much, that you would yell at my father to defend me. My mother rarely even tells him off anymore, and she's my damn mother. He'll get over it, I'm sure- if he had been so bothered, then you would have known about it. Truthfully, I don't think he likes being told off."

"Well, it was just second nature," she tucked a hair behind her ear, "I didn't want anyone to treat you so horribly, I wanted to protect you."

Klaus smiled, holding out his arms. Caroline went over, letting him put a hand on each waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting him pull her closer.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, press, my father, anyone. I never thought it'd be this way with me and a girl, but here we are."

"That means everything, Klaus."

"Good," he whispered, kissing her nose, "Good..."

 **So that was the penultimate chapter- only one more to go. I hope you enjoyed it, as well as all the Klaroline that came with it.**

 **Next time: We flash forward a few years to a couple of big events. Marriage? Children? Klaroline? Kalijah? Who knows? Could it be none, or all?**

 **As for the note: I plan to do another story, which will debut in a few months probably. It'll be a superhero AU, starring Klaus as a Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne type of billionaire who has a secret, and Caroline as a reporter determined to get close to the mysterious superhero on the streets of New York. It'll be a little darker than this story, but there will be still be plenty of Klaroline. Please let me know what you think of it.**

 **Thanks again, and hope to see you all again for the very last chapter of Royal Bliss xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMED**

 **Thanks to the 154 reviews, 125 favourites and 214 followers! You're all so awesome, thanks a bunch xxx**

 **Chapter 25**

 _A few years later_

Klaus had spent weeks on the mural in the ballroom. When Caroline was at work, he would sit and paint and sketch the large canvas. Considering how large the canvas was, it was not a surprise that it had taken him so long to put it all together. Tonight, however, was the night and he prayed that it would all pay off.

A lot had changed in the couple of years since Katherine and Elijah had gotten married. For a start, parenthood had also occurred for them. Several months before they celebrated their first anniversary, Katherine had discovered that this time she _was_ pregnant. At this point, she'd taken her coil out and was instead deciding on which birth control option to go on next, leaving the only barrier being a condom. That had not worked, and Katherine had gone to the royal gynaecologist to discover she was having a baby. In November, the year after their wedding, they gave birth to Henry Mikael Mikaelson, named partly for the deceased uncle to the child. He was a joyous young boy, and was loved by all around him. When Katherine had fallen pregnant, she had again been scared, but was a lot more prepared and had come round to the idea fairly quickly. Her pregnancy hadn't been smooth, but no pregnancy is. She did love her son, and it had definitely had matured her. Though nobody thought it was possible for Elijah and Katherine to come together more, but they definitely had in their role as parents. It was definitely an adventure for them.

They weren't the only ones. Only a few months after the Elijah and Katherine wedding, Finn and Sage had walked into a family dinner to announce they'd eloped at Sage's local church, using the elderly organist as a witness. They had discussed it and neither of them particularly wanted a big wedding, and organising it- especially since Finn was (then) second in line to the throne. Esther had nearly dropped her plate when they'd announced it, hugely offended that she was not able to go to her second son's wedding. Luckily, Mikael had talked her around and she (reluctantly) accepted it. Only two months ago, Finn and Sage had welcomed Amelia Anne (named from Anne of Green Gables, of course), a beautiful girl with fiery red hair like her mother's. Though it was obviously early days, she was a very calm and placid baby, opposite to her bouncy and excited cousin.

Kol and Davina were dating, and had been since he'd taken her to the opera. After a year or so, after dancing around their feelings, Marcel and Rebekah finally got together. The big brother in Klaus got angry and he'd chased Marcel around the palace gardens for a good few laps when he first found out, but he eventually gave it his blessing. It seemed strangely peaceful and perfect for the Mikaelson siblings, but maybe that was how it was meant to be all along.

Now, a few years later, Klaus was doing something he never thought he would do.

A few years ago, Klaus would have laughed if someone had said that he would be proposing to a woman. Never in his mind had he ever thought that he would be a (hopefully) married man. He just thought he would prove his father right and never be with a woman- and he was somehow happy with that, being a bachelor with no children. Elizabeth I had never married nor had children and she was a great monarch. He was no less of a person for doing neither. Yet, as he continued his relationship with Caroline, he'd fallen more and more in love with her. Of course, he hadn't gone into the relationship lightly but he had never expected to be standing here on this night, ready to propose marriage. He loved this woman more than anything else, he had no idea how, but here he was, a complete gonna. Now, when he woke up in the mornings, he couldn't imagine not shifting her into his arms. One thing Klaus loved was when he came home from a day of appearances, and when Caroline came home from wedding planner, and the two would just settle down on the sofa to watch their favourite thing- 80's films. Klaus would lay down, Caroline cuddled into his side, head tucked against his shoulder. As they did, he'd reach out and play with her hair, whilst she would rub her hand against his chest.

It had been a hard transition for Caroline, from regular girl to girlfriend of a prince. As they were not yet engaged, she was not entitled to royal protection, so she had to battle the constant crowds and paparazzi that followed her around. It was hard for her to work to the newsagents to grab some milk, and see her face splashed on the tabloids. Often, people in the shops would recognise her, and awkwardly shuffle around her. Sometimes they would take photos, right in her face as though she was not there. It was fine when she was in small town Mystic Falls, where the people knew and cared for her, but anywhere in the capital was hell for her. She hated being bothered doing normal things with friends like going to the cinema or having a drink, mainly because she hated that anyone associated with her would get her a full treatment. It wasn't so bad when she was with Klaus, as he had his bodyguards with him to steer them away, but it was appalling on her own.

There were upsides, of course. The pair had moved in together after a while. It was much easier for the both of them, as Caroline always had to sleep at Klaus' if they spent the night together, simply because there was nowhere for security to be when they were at her building. She absolutely loved living with him. Further to that, nearly all clients at White Bliss seemed to request the girl who had planned the royal wedding, which meant she was highly in demand, and luckily for her, it meant a pay rise and a rise in station. She loved her job, which meant that she also loved getting the chance to show off more and more. No wedding would ever compare to Katherine and Elijah's, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Klaus, with Elijah and Katherine's help (the only two that knew about this), to The House of Garrard, the royal jewellers, to select the perfect ring. Eventually, with much help and the kind discretion of the jeweller on hand, he'd gone for the platinum Lovers Knot, apparently a symbol of 'eternal love.' He wanted something with sparkle, but not so much so that it was tacky. Thankfully, Katherine knew exactly what Caroline wanted due to their now close friendship, so that helped Klaus a lot. He'd even got the date of when they first got together in the ring, though he had been tempted to do the proposal date before realising he had not set date due to them not knowing exactly when that would be.

Caroline was distracted by Katherine asking her to come over and help her out with Henry. He hadn't explicitly told his sister-in-law that he was proposing tonight, but when he'd asked the favour, she'd winked, clearly understanding. He was so thankful for her and Elijah; thank God Elijah had married a very good woman like her.

He was suited and booted, wearing a nice outfit. Klaus was sure that Caroline would smell a rat, but he'd just throw a lie her way and hope that she believed it. He was sure he would believe it; he'd lied to say that he was doing some low-key art event. Well, he hoped she'd believed it- all he wanted was for Caroline to have the best proposal ever, and that included surprising her.

"Klaus?"

The prince whirled around to see his girlfriend walk into the room.

"Hello, sweetheart- I see you got my text."

She nodded, walking forward. He held out his arms and she immediately went into them. Circling her into a tight hug, he kissed her head.

"What is it you want, babe?"

"Well," he released her, "I have a new artwork that I've done. It's taken me weeks and weeks to finish, but it's finally done, and I really wanted to show you it before anyone else because I feel you'll appreciate it the most."

Caroline nodded excitedly, "Of course! I love seeing your work."

He took her hand and walked her over to the edge of the stage.

Caroline looked curiously at her boyfriend as he walked over to the giant curtains that were covering up the mural. She continued to look baffled as he pulled on the rope, taking in the effort as it was quite a large rope. Eventually, after a few moments, the curtain pulled back.

' _Will you marry me?'_ was written in large, cursive front, painted in a deep, luxurious black to make it the centrepiece of the portrait. Its thickness allowed it to pop out against the rest of it, which was pencilled and coloured with soft paints. Around the question was a long branch of flowers, all soft pinks, yellows and whites amongst other colours. It was though he had gone around the palace gardens and taken notes of every single one of the flowers that were there. White roses- Caroline's favourite- were a prominent theme, many of them lining the different words.

Klaus looked over at Caroline. The blonde was stood still, hands over her mouth as she covered them in complete and utter shock. She'd not really snapped out of it, so he gently took one of her hands and squeezed it (partly for him, he was hugely nervous) and begun.

"Caroline, I love you. I never thought that I would be here, so in love with a woman that I am asking her to be with me for the rest of our lives. You have made me into a much better, happier person, better than the man my father made. You made me see past that, made me be the Prince that this nation deserves. For the past two years, you've been my constant source of strength and love, and I genuinely cannot imagine life without you. I don't want to live in a world where you are not by my side, guiding me day by day. Every moment I fall in love with you more and more, I don't think it's possible to love you more, yet I do, I really do."

He then took the ring box out of his pocket, flipped it open and went down on one knee in front of her, showing off the beautiful diamond.

"So, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, will you marry me?"

That finally snapped Caroline out of her trance and a look of absolute joy appeared on her face.

"Oh my God, oh my God, yes, absolutely yes!"

Klaus beamed as he stood straight up, with Caroline not waiting until his arms were open before jumping straight into them. He laughed, lifting her up and spinning around. Caroline giggled as he spun her around wildly, the pair both nearly falling over. Eventually, Klaus' leg slipped and the two went crashing down, Klaus as a landing pad for Caroline. She rolled off him, and they burst out laughing.

"Sorry," she crinkled her eyes together.

"It's not problem, my darling," he playfully winced and put a hand on his back. When Caroline saw, she reached out in shock, but he just laughed, "I'm only playing, I'm just fine."

The blonde nodded before her new fiancé realised something.

"Say love, I haven't put the ring on yet."

"Oh gosh, no you haven't!" in the rush of what had just happened, neither had realised that Klaus was still holding onto the box, with the ring having magically stayed into place. The prince hopped up, holding out a hand to his fiancée. Pulling her up, they stood face to face.

Gently, Klaus took Caroline's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. She beamed in delight and threw her arms around his neck, the two going into a passionate kiss. It was several breathtaking moments before it stopped, but both treasured them.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Well, I've known I've wanted to marry you for quite some time, but I wanted to wait until after our two year anniversary to propose, I didn't want to rush things. I've been planning it for a couple of months, had to get the ring quite in advance as it was made to order and has been engraved. The mural has obviously taken up a lot of my time, so I have been busy."

Tears stung Caroline's eyes. Many of her clients happily discussed their proposals, but having never received one, Caroline could not exactly relate. Now she could, and she could see why they were so happy. The love between them was so clear right now, and she knew that she would cherish this memory for years to come. In times of darkness, she would remember the moment she would be on her way to becoming Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson. Oh gosh, yes, she would have to change her name- she both wanted to, and knew that she would have to as an incoming member of the Royal Family. There would be a title too, she would be a Duchess, like Katherine and Sage (as per royal tradition, Finn and Sage had been made the Duke and Duchess of York).

"Are you crying?"

"Happy tears," Caroline promised as Klaus went to wipe them away, "Happy tears. Why would I be crying unhappily?"

"Because you've just realised you've promised to spend the rest of your life with me, and that is enough to make any woman weep in despair."

She laughed.

"So poetic, you are. Maybe you should write a book about a poor, nice blonde girl who comes from a regular family who stupidly marries a rich man with a dark secret. Like he murdered his past love or he's...I don't know...a vampire or something."

Klaus laughed heartily, "A vampire! I don't know where you get this stuff from. Anyway, shall we get back to the apartments? I feel a celebration is in order."

 _Like practicing for the wedding night._

"Of course- are you going to put the curtains back over so it'll be a surprise for everyone else?"

Klaus nodded, going over and pulling the curtains back with ease. Once he did, he walked back over to Caroline, who had her hand outstretched. He took it, gently kissing her hand before they walked out together. She didn't know about the rose petals spread all over their master suite, nor did she know about the champagne he'd personally taken from the vaults- her favourite champagne.

There was still a lifetime of romance to go, and she didn't even know it yet.

-ROYAL BLISS-

 _A couple of weeks later._

"We will be going in front of the media in half an hour- I repeat half an hour! At 11:00 hours, the announcement will officially made by their Majesties! Karen Smart is here, do not let her be called on, I cannot BELIEVE they sent her here after that stupid article she made...no, no, over there we want it out of the view of the media...OUT OF THE VIEW, I said!"

Clara looked as though she was about to cry, but everything else was going smoothly in Buckingham Palace. The official announcement of the engagement was about to go underway; though they were 99% sure the media hadn't got a clue. The engagement of Katherine and Elijah hadn't come as a surprise, considering how long they'd been together, whereas the marriage of Finn and Sage had been just as much as shock to the press as it had to the families due to its surprise nature. Even two years down the line, people still didn't believe it was entirely serious, just because it was Klaus. Even without break-up and melodrama, a lot of people just couldn't believe that Prince Niklaus had settled down with a female. This rang a lot truer for Kol, however, as he was much more of a playboy than his older brother. There were those who were convinced by Klaus and Caroline, but those people who had given them the benefit of the doubt had not extended that courtesy to Kol and Davina.

Telling everyone had gone down well. Everybody in the family was happy for them- well, nearly everybody. Mikael was still an asshole to Klaus, not much had changed, and he seemed more thrilled that his son had found a wife as a prince, then as a person. The King had been a lot more restrained in his congratulations, especially compared to his wife. He had no problem with Caroline, but there would never be a close in-law relationship here, even with Esther. The royal family were just too restrained. The siblings, however, had been hugely excited that another Mikaelson was ticked off the list, with only Kol and Rebekah to go- it seemed like it was going down in age order. Katherine, the biggest shipper of the pair, was easily the most excited. She'd hugged them both very excitedly, something rather out of character for the girl who was usually more reserved in her affections, even with her husband and son.

The Mystic Falls gang had also been thrilled. Mimi was of course the happiest, as she loved her granddaughter so dearly and was so happy that she'd finally found a man worthy of her affections. Liz and Bill were the same, as they both completely adored Klaus, knowing how much they loved their darling daughter. Bonnie and Elena both knew that Caroline would be the first to marry out of the trio, but that did not make them any less excited. Elena was in a relationship with Damon Salvatore of all people, having met through Caroline, and were very happy together. Bonnie was currently single, but there seemed to be some guy called Lorenzo at her work that her piqued her interest. It was one of those things were both parties denied it, constantly bickering and saying they hated one another, but everybody knew that it was a matter of time before they admitted it. Hopefully it would be soon, it would be so dreadful to see it drag along for so long, especially as it already had.

Elijah was Klaus' Best Man, as a returned gesture from his wedding. Had it not been Elijah, then it would have been Stefan, as he was his best friend. If not, Marcel. On the bride's side, Caroline had no one she wanted more than her soon to be sister-in-law, Katherine. Technically, Katherine was the Matron of Honour, as she was a married woman, hence no longer being a maid. For her bridesmaids, it had also been an easy decision. Rebekah, another future sister-in-law. Elena and Bonnie, her oldest and best friends. Hannah, her step-sister. These were the girls she loved the most and who she wanted walking behind her as they walked down the aisle. There were no people she wanted more than those girls, the girls who had been so close to her from her youth all the way up to her time as an adult.

"Caroline! Make up please!" Clara called.

The blonde walked over to Sabrine, who immediately reached into her belt to start with Caroline's foundation. Even as a future royal, she still didn't like other people doing her make-up however professional they were. It seemed that at royal events, however, she had no choice and would find herself sat in that make-up chair.

"Sit up, please," Caroline shifted upward. As she did, a familiar figure slipped into the seat beside her.

"I hate this makeup nonsense," the tomboy Liz shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Esther said that I'll need to do it otherwise I'll look bad, and I understand that, but I'm in front of a few television cameras, not the cover of Vogue."

"Mum, there are so many photos out there- you'll be around the world, from London to Beijing."

Liz rolled her eyes. Caroline had wanted Stephen to be there, but Mikael and Esther had been strict in that only Caroline's two biological parents be there. She knew why that was- they didn't want to upset certain segments of society, and she had sadly accepted it. For Mikael and Esther themselves, it was just that they didn't want to be seen sanctioning divorce- Mikael, after all, was Head of the Church of England. For everyone else...well, it wouldn't have been an issue had Stephen been Liz's husband and not Bill's.

"Your grandma kept telling me to dress up more when I was going over outfits. She wanted me to wear this super posh dress, something she bought me years ago in hopes of me wearing to the church services I never attended. I can't actually believe I'm wearing a dress."

She looked pretty in a black and white striped number with a black blazer. Bill was buttoned up in a navy suit, looking way more at ease than his ex-wife.

"You look lovely."

"You're sweet, thank you."

Though Liz was definitely not a girly-girl, Caroline was so excited to do a wedding with her mother. Whilst it was obviously Klaus and Caroline's day, the wedding allowed for connections between families and friends that had not previously been unlocked. It would be so nice for Caroline to ask her mother what she thought of certain wedding things, like patterns and china. Of course, the most exciting thing for her would be trying on her wedding dress. That would be the thing that would be the true mother-daughter moment, and it would be beautiful.

Esther and Liz were an unusual combination that got along rather well. They were as different as night and day on the outside- one a regal Queen with a large brood, the other one a tomboy, tough police officer with a small family. They were, both, however, tough women who cared deeply for their family and society. Esther seemed to understand that Liz was a fish out of water in all of this royal business, and had been accordingly kind to her as a result. On the small number of occasions they had met, they had become friendly and often got along well. As two kind of in-laws, there would be more opportunities in the future. Whilst Mikael had been kind to Bill and Liz, he was clearly too standoffish to see them as friends, though he treated them respect like he did to all. Again, it would be never be close their but neither party minded.

Liz and Caroline chatted as they had their make-up on, the mother trying not to be annoyed as she was made to sit this way and that. She was a polite woman, but she had no patience with this sort of showiness. Once she got to finish, Liz hopped off her chair, giving her daughter as much of a hug as she could, before rushing off.

The blonde continued in silence, closing her eyes as she made sense of the events (and so that her eye shadow could be done). All those years ago, she had watched Katherine and Elijah stand in front of the assembled press in a similar fashion she would be doing soon. They had seemed so poised and elegant, all so far away from the world that Caroline lived in then. She hadn't known that only a day later, her life would be flip-turned upside down by them walking into her place of work. Now, she was engaged to their brother/brother-in-law, a close member of their inner circle and finally sure of her place in the world.

"You're done, ma'am."

Caroline cringed- that's what people had started calling her, ma'am instead of Caroline. That would take a lot of getting used to; she wasn't one for all this formality.

"Thank you," she hopped off the chair and headed to the other side of the room. As she walked, a posh female voice called her.

"You ready for this?" Katherine asked, putting her hands on her best friend's shoulders, "To walk into the jaws of death?"

At the look on Caroline's face, she laughed.

"I'm just joking, you'll be fine. Remember, you're about to announce your engagement to the man you love more than anything else in the world, remember that above all else. Forget about the big wedding and the royalty aspect; just be plain old Klaus and Caroline. When you stand with Klaus, stand tall- be proud to be you. Those media types, they smell fear, any wrong posture or loose sigh will make you look nervous. They'll jump on that; they'll call you unhappy or fearful or something. Smile, remember why you're there- and if you do, well babe, you'll be fine. You look fierce, and you're gonna prove that today. Smile, rock it and then we'll get smashed tonight."

The blonde shook her head, "You are the worst influence in the world, Katherine Mikaelson. What Henry is going to end up like, I have no idea."

"Henry is going to be a badass kid and an amazing King. Also, I'm your best friend so I have to be the worst influence in the world. Now, come here and give me a hug before it's all announced."

The two girls embraced tightly.

"Well," the brunette pulled away first, "You're going to need plenty more of those as these months go on, let me tell you. Break a leg, girl."

She patted Caroline on the back before floating away, every inch the poised princess she was. Caroline watched her walk away with a sigh. Esther and Mikael strode past, both deep in conversation with Clara about media, though Esther managed to tear her gaze away long enough to give Caroline an encouraging nod and a smile. Caroline returned the smile before standing alone in the middle of the room, with no idea what to do.

"Love?"

Finally, that calming voice that she loved so much. Klaus' arms were immediately around her, snaking her in a loving hug. She was immediately relieved by it all, as she always was. Caroline, a neurotic girl, often got flustered when in the media, which is why she often needed some calm down. This, well this was the biggest event they would do, apart from the wedding. As the third-born, they wouldn't probably even marry in Westminster Abbey as Elijah and Katherine had, though they may get the chance- Finn and Sage had forfeited their option, so Mikael may relent. Though, of course, Mikael probably didn't want Klaus to be happy.

"You. Will. Be. Fine," Klaus punctuated every word with a kiss on her shoulder, "You have me, and you know that when I said I wanted to marry you that I also promised I would protect you. You have the staff, and the other royals, and the bodyguards, but your biggest protector will always be me. The media, they're actually gonna be _nice_ here, I'd relish in that more than anything else. Plus, they know what happens when they're rude to you."

About a year and a half previously, some magazine had run a hit piece on Caroline. It had been _brutal,_ destroying her looks and character, making her out as some evil whore who was emotionally unstable and unready to be the girlfriend of a prince. When Caroline had read it, she'd locked herself in her room and sobbed for three hours, unable to be coaxed out by Bonnie and Elena knocking on the door constantly. She'd only calmed down when Klaus had sped to M1 on his way back from an event, finally coming over and calming her down both verbally and physically. It had broken him to watch her sob like that, and it was in that moment he swore that he would do absolutely anything to protect her.

The next day, that had come true. Klaus had done a press conference, and a reporter from that magazine happened to be there- the same reporter that had contributed to the article. When they'd stuck their hand up, Klaus had politely answered their question before absolutely ripping into the reporter. He started off by insulting their reporting, followed by their moral character and their ethical standards (or lack thereof). He finished off by threatening to sue and telling them that he would make them wish that they had never picked up a pen before if they ever did anything that like to Caroline ever again. Finally, he promised that he would never let the media talk about his girlfriend like that. It had sent a serious message, and that was when everybody knew how serious it was. Caroline didn't think she'd ever been happier.

"I do."

"Five minutes," Clara interrupted before dashing off, speaking into her headset.

They both laughed at the interruption, staying in each other's arms as they did. Klaus was more of a romantic guy now, but he was still a man of few words and did not particularly want to say anymore than he needed to stay.

Finally, it was ready.

"Presenting Their Majesties, King Mikael and Queen Esther," Clara announced, holding out an arm before bowing and walking backwards out of the shot. Gosh, it was so much like three years ago.

The two walked into the frame, and stood in front of the media.

"A very good morning to all watching, whether press or citizen. This time, I will not be announcing a surprise marriage."

There was a chuckle from the waiting crowd.

"But I will be announcing an engagement. I am honoured to announce that my son, Prince Niklaus, is engaged to Miss. Caroline Forbes, daughter of Mr. Bill and Chief Superintendent Elizabeth Forbes..."

Klaus squeezed Caroline's arm as Mikael motioned to them.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The two stepped out, ready to begin their new lives together.

 **Hi everyone!**

 **So I'm sorry to announce that this is the final chapter of Royal Bliss. There will be no sequels or spin-offs; it will just be a one off story in this universe. As I said in the previous chapter, I will be writing a story in 2018, another Klaroline one, but you guys are gonna have to wait for that.**

 **It has been over a year since I began this and a lot longer since I formulated it in my head. I cannot believe how popular and successful this story has been, I even found out it got recommended on Tumblr! I don't have it so that was pretty great to learn.**

 **I'd love to ask if I can just have one more review from each of you now it's all finished, just to see what you think and give me some feedback for the future. My next Klaroline story will be quite different, but the same rules of correct characterisation apply so I want it to be accurate to canon even if the actual tale is AU.**

 **Finally, a HUGE thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, favourited and even just clicked on the story! It's all thanks to you we're fifteen months and 25 chapters into it. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as I truly, truly enjoyed writing it.**

 **I'll see you all again in 2018 for the next Klaroline, but until then, y'all are the best xxx**


End file.
